Over
by gizmo8us
Summary: Casey and Cappie finally come to the conclusion that their relationship is over. But if that's really so, why is Casey so bothered by the new girl in Cappie's life ? C/C or Maybe C/OC I'll let you decide.
1. Chapter 1

The night seemed to be the hardest part for her. The longest, most unendurable hours of her day. The loneliest hours, she admitted only to herself. 

Because Casey Cartwright was strong. She was independent. She didn't need Evan to make her feel good about herself. She didn't need Evan to help her get where she wanted to be. 

She was there. She was the President of the most prestigious sorority on campus and she hadn't needed his help getting here at all. She had done it on her own. 

And all day long she went through her life telling herself and everyone else that she was fine. She didn't mind being alone, in fact, she needed some time to herself. 

That was the lie. That was the mask she wore to fight off the pity, the sympathetic looks and words that really meant nothing to those that said them. 

She lied to everyone. To Rusty, who was constantly at her side lately, asking her if she was alright. To Ashleigh, who never believed her when she told her repeatedly that she was okay without Evan. To all the other girls in the sorority who looked to her for guidance and leadership. 

She lied to all of them, but most importantly, she lied to herself.

She had never been okay with being alone. She hated it, in fact. The ability to self-sooth was one she had never mastered. She had never had to. 

When she was an infant, she was the light in her parents eyes and they doted affection and attention on her. After Rusty was born, she had a built-in playmate for her younger years, a partner in crime that was never more than a few feet away from her. Once she started school, she had her friends. She always had friends, lots of friends. She was the type of girl that people flocked to. And there was certainly never a need to feel alone once puberty hit and boys entered the picture. 

She thought, perhaps that was the reason she had latched onto Ashleigh and Cappie so hard in freshman year. Stepping onto the campus, that first day, she had actually felt alone for the first time in her life and she worked quickly to change that. 

She let her mind drift over the last year and she realized that she had felt more alone in the last few months, than she ever had in her life. And that was even with Evan on her arm. 

Evan had somehow managed to make her feel more alone than anyone ever had. He hadn't meant to do it. She knew that. Nothing that had happened between them was malicious or purposefully hurtful. She was certain that he had never intentionally hurt her. The problem was that he had never intentionally NOT hurt her, and that hurt worse. 

It made her feel as if her feelings were completely inconsequential to him. Like what she thought and felt didn't matter. 

She really thought she knew him, before everything that happened between them. She thought she understood him. How could she have missed how completely self centered he was ? How could something so significant about his character have escaped her attention ? 

She glanced at the bright pink ' Hello Kitty ' clock on the wall above her desk and saw that it was getting late and she sighed deeply. Another useless night spent in her room. 

She was in a funk. She refused, absolutely refused, to call it a depression. She did not get depressed. It wasn't her style. It was simply a lull in activity. And she certainly refused to admit that her break up with Evan was to blame. That was completely out of the question. 

No one, not even herself, was allowed to know how much losing him had hurt, how badly she missed him. No one could know that she had one of his shirts that still smelled like him and she slept with it every night. No one could know that she still had the last message he ever sent her saved on her phone so she could replay it whenever she needed to hear his voice. And certainly no one could find out about all the pictures of the two of them she still had stashed in an out-of-the-way file on her computer so it couldn't be found easily. 

No, no one could know any of those things. Those were all things best kept to herself. 

After all, she knew how to play this game. She was a champion at it, as a matter of fact. Not even Ashleigh knew about the shoe box that she kept under her bed, the one with all of her and Cappie's pictures. Not even her best friend had found the bottle of cologne that she had. The one Cappie always wore. She had never told a soul about the DVD she still had of the two of them at a party together, back when everything was still so right between them. The one she watched and cried over when she missed him so bad she couldn't stand it anymore. 

Casey was not a person who easily put the past behind her and moved on. She clung to it, like a security blanket, letting herself delve into to its comfortable familiarity when things became to much for her to handle. 

But that was a secret she would never tell. A sorry, pathetic little tidbit about herself that would ruin the image she made for herself if it ever got out. 

A sentimental pack rat, that was what she was. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of the things that had once meant so much to her, a strip of pictures from a photo booth, the stuffed animal Cappie had won for her at the fair, an umbrella from the coconut glass they shared at her first Mount Vesuvius party. 

All those things meant more to her than anything else she owned. They were her past, her memories, the things that made her who she was. 

After all, wasn't a person really just a compilation of the memories they collected through their life ? Lessons learned came from memories of both good and bad experiences. And she had had her shared of hard lessons learned. 

The most important, at the moment being, Be yourself, if you don't, you just might forget who you really are. 

That was exactly how she felt, as if, she had forgotten who she was for a time. For such a long time, in fact, she had forgotten and now it was time to remember. 

Was it her that liked the song playing on the radio or was it the girl that was always draped on Evan's arm, the girl she used to be ? Was it the real her that liked chocolate ice cream, or was that the even less familiar girl that was always sitting at Cappie's side ? 

Everyday, all day, she played a part. The perfect college student doing her best to fulfill all her teachers demands on her, the perfect girlfriend, doing her best to make sure her boyfriend never needed anything, the perfect sorority girl, doing her best to see to it that the house ran as effectively and efficiently as possible. 

All the pretending was making her tired. She was sure she had never been more tired in her life. All the balls she was juggling, all the roles she had assigned herself, every one of them took a little piece of the real Casey Cartwright away. 

Was this how life was supposed to be ? Was this the beginnings of the fabled ' Grown Up World ' that she had longed to belong to all her life ? If it was, she was not at all certain, Cappie didn't have the right idea. Best to fight against it with all your might. 

Cappie, just the thought of him still brought a flutter to her stomach that she despised. She hated herself for still feeling anything for him. It was over. It had been over for more than a year and a half now. It was time to stop feeling the things she felt for him every time he popped up in her life. It was time for her to move past all that they had shared and put him where he belonged. In her nostalgic, sentimental pack rat file. 

But he just didn't seem to fit there. As many times as she had tried to deny that there was still something between them, she knew that was yet another lie she told everyone. And, she suspected, it was the most unconvincing one she used. 

But then why would anyone believe that she was over him when every time they were alone together, somehow they found themselves in each others arms ? It was as if her mind and body weren't functioning on the same level , weren't listening to each other. Her mind constantly insisted that she didn't want to kiss him, didn't want to feel his arms around her again, didn't want to hear the sound of his quiet sigh as he leaned into her. But her body was on a much more basic level. Seeing him, being near him, only invoked her most primitive responses, want, need, touch. 

She realized early on in her relationship with Evan that those responses weren't the same with him and she had no idea what that meant. Furthermore, she didn't care to give it too much thought. Mostly because she was afraid of the conclusion she would reach. 

She did love Evan. Just not in the same insanely passionate way she once loved Cappie. She did need Evan, just not in the same desperately longing way she once needed Cappie. Her relationship with Evan was stable, it was mature and solid and steady. 

Wasn't that what love really meant ? A love that didn't cause so much heartbreak, that didn't turn your insides out when things weren't going well, a love that gave you comfort instead of just more stress. 

The hopeless romantic in her, that she never let out and pretended didn't exist wanted to scream that, of course that wasn't what love meant. Love was all about the heartbreak, the miserable uncertainty, the off balanced way it made you feel. It was spontaneous and passionate and desperate and terrifying. 

She had never felt those things with Evan. Well, the heartbreak had been there, but only because of his own betrayal. That was different. 

Sometimes, in the late hours of the night, she wondered if all the pain she had suffered from Evan wasn't some kind of Karma coming back to bite her in ass. After all, she hadn't been very kind to Cappie when she left. 

She had done what she had to do to get through the whole miserable thing. She turned cold and bottled up everything she was feeling, refusing to let the look in his eyes get to her, refusing to acknowledge how much pain she was in as well. 

She jump nearly a foot out of her chair, startled by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. She knew from the ring tone, it was Rusty. 

She glanced back at the clock. It was well after eleven, what could Rusty want at this hour ? 

She snatched it up and pressed the talk button a tad more forcefully than necessary, irritated at being bothered so late. 

" What ? " she snapped. 

" Did I wake you up ? " His voice was quiet and somber on the other end of the line. 

" No, of course not, what's up ? " 

" I was wondering if you would come to Dobbler's with me. I need to get out of here for a while and I don't want to go out by myself. " He said. 

" Are you okay ? " She asked, trying to figure out what had him sounding so down. " You sound weird. " 

He hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat. " I'm okay, " Like he was trying to convince himself as well as her. " I just don't want to sit here again tonight, alone. " 

She let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. Rusty was going through exactly the same thing she was, only it was worse for him, because it was his first time, his first heartbreak. " I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. " 

" Thank you. I knew you'd understand. " he told her before hanging up. 

And he was right, she did understand. She understood far too well. At least Jen had had the decency to more or less disappear from the radar. Rusty didn't have to deal with seeing her everywhere he went. She wasn't standing there across the hall giving him a look that clearly said all that had happened between them was his fault. Not like Evan. 

It seemed to Casey that she had seen more of Evan since their breakup than she had when they were together. Every class, she bumped into him in the hall. Every party she went to, he was there as well. It was funny to her that when they were together, he always told her that he hated the whole party atmosphere. He always wanted to stay home instead of going out, unless it was an Omega Chi event or a ZBZ party he couldn't get out. Even then, he always begged off early. Now it appeared as if he had a change of heart, because he was hitting every party on campus. She had even spotted his rather drunken form at the last Kappa Tau mixer. 

She grabbed her plush, pink ZBZ zip front hoodie and tossed it over her shoulders. She wasn't about to dress up just to go let Rusty cry on her shoulder for a well. Still, she couldn't look awful. She had an image to uphold. So she ran a brush through her medium length blond hair quickly and put on a bit of lip gloss before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. 

She was opening her car door when she changed her mind and decided to walk to Dobblers instead. It wasn't far and she could definitely use the exercise. She hadn't been getting near enough lately. And she could tell by the tightness in her favorite blue jeans that used to be a touch loose. 

Now that was something she could not let happen. She was in no way going to let her breakup with Evan cause her to gain weight. She would starve before that came about. 

She wasn't even a block from the house, strolling casually down the leaf strewn sidewalk when she heard someone coming up behind her. 

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she felt her stomach do it's familiar flip flop and turned immediately away from Cappie as he caught up with her and fell into step beside her. 

" Where are you heading on such a lovely evening ? Meeting the latest fling for some secret rendezvous ? " He asked with a smile in her direction. 

" I'm meeting Rusty. He was feeling a little down and needed some cheering up. " she answered, refusing to smile back at him. " Not that I would tell you if I was meeting my latest fling since my flings are none of your business. " 

He pretended not to hear her biting remark. " You know, I tried to help Rusty out this weekend. I wanted to set him up with a little hottie to get his mind off what's her name. But he wouldn't go for it. Completely refused. " 

Casey huffed and lowered her eyes to the pavement at her feet. " Well, I guess, unlike some of us, he would rather not just jump into bed with the warmest thing that comes close to him. " 

Cappie chuckled this time and the sound caused a strange tightness in her chest. " I guess we all deal with our grief in our own way. " He knew full well that she was talking about him taking up with some random girl right after Casey left him. 

" Was there something you wanted ? " She asked, stopping abruptly. " Or were you just in the mood to harass someone and I just happened by. " She turned to him for the first time. Her eyes meeting his caused her heartbeat to skip for a moment before it found its correct rhythm again. 

" I actually just wanted to offer you my condolences. I heard about your breakup and I wanted to say I'm sorry. " He told her taking a step closer to her. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. " Or more to the point, you were looking for your opportunity to step in and take Evan's place. " 

He stepped back immediately and she refused to acknowledge the disappointment she suddenly felt. 

" As a matter of fact, that never occurred to me. You made your feelings pretty clear while we were doing that paper together. So I did what I should have done a long time ago. " 

She looked at him expectantly, urging him to continue. " I got over you. " he said finally. 

" You got over me. " She repeated. " Just like that. You just decided to get over me. If it were that easy for you, why didn't you do it a year ago ? " 

His face fell and his eyes turned to the ground. Casey thought she was a shadow of that familiar hurt cross his face. " I guess I just wasn't convinced it was really over until then. " 

" And what exactly convinced you then, when I've been trying to tell you that for so long ? " she said, startled at how genuine his confession sounded. 

He shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at her. " I don't know really. It just felt like it was time to move on. " 

Casey's phone chirped from its hidden place in her pocket and she grabbed it, knowing once again it was Rusty, and answered it quickly. 

" I'm on my way. " she said immediately. " Keep your shirt on. " 

" I was just making sure you hadn't changed your mind. " he said, still sounding downcast and mopey. 

" I would have called if I had. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm not that far away. " she answered, taking the moment of distraction to really look at the man standing in front of her. 

He looked better than she had seen him look in a long time. Or was that her own loneliness making his blue eyes seem to sparkle as he watched her ? Or his normally messy hair shine where it fell over his brow so casually ? Were his shoulders really broader or was that just his snuggly-fit red t-shirt making them appear so ? 

She took a deep breath and tried to stamp down the feelings churning through her chest as she looked at him so critically. Whatever she once had with Cappie was over. He just told her himself, even he had moved on. 

After listening to Rusty whine for a more seconds, she snapped her phone shut and replaced it in her pocket. 

" So, I'm heading to Dobblers, do you want to come along ? I'm sure Rusty wouldn't mind if you tagged along on for his cheer up party. " She had no idea what prompted her to ask. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

He looked at her with stunned disbelief in his eyes. " Are you really consenting to spend time with me without having to ? " 

Was she really like that with him ? Had she distance herself so much that he was startled by her niceness ? She realized that that was exactly what she had done. She had become almost cruel in her dealings with Cappie and she had never meant that to happen. She wasn't, after all, angry with him. She was angry at herself, for not being able to be around him without feeling that nearly desperate pull to be in his arms. And she had no right to blame him for that, or to take it out on him. It wasn't his fault that she hadn't be able to get over him. 

" I guess I can endure your company for one evening. " she smiled, letting him know that she was teasing him. 

He manged a smile back at her and they stared off walking in the direction of the campus hang out. 

They walked in silence for a while, neither feeling the need to say anything more than they had already said to each other. It was over. They both understood that now and it was a good thing. Maybe, she thought musingly, they could finally manage to become the friends she had wanted them to be all along. 

She had missed him. Missed his company. Missed the easy, carefree way he looked at the world, missed the amusing banter that passed between them. She missed laughing and Cappie always made her laugh. She realized she hadn't laughed in so long she scarcely remember what it felt like. 

" Hey, " he said, breaking the silence and brushing his hand against hers. " What's blond and beautiful and says 'ow' ? " At that moment, he reached over and pinched her on the shoulder, causing her to cry out with the expected exclamation of, " OW ! " 

He laughed and she joined him feeling as if he had just read her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cappie didn't like lying. He was good at it. He always had been. But, still he didn't like it. Especially when he was lying to someone he care about. And no matter what he said to her, he still cared about Casey Cartwright more than he wanted to. 

He didn't know the reason he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. But he hated it. He hated that just the sight of her caused his heartbeat to race. He despised the fact the scent of her perfume rendered him nearly unable to form coherent words. He hated that touching her meant more to him than anything thing else in his life. He couldn't stand that, even after everything that had happened between them, he would still do almost anything to kiss her again. 

This was not who he was. Women didn't get to him. He didn't let anyone have the kind of hold over him that Casey still had, had always had since the first time he saw her. He didn't like feeling like a fool. And that was exactly how she made him feel. 

It had taken him some serious time to come to understand that he wasn't ever going to be part of Casey's life again. He hadn't been prepared to lose her. Hadn't wanted to accept the fact that she simply didn't want him anymore. There had been too much between them for him to walk away so easily. 

She was the only girl he had ever loved. His first love and he knew, he was her first love, too. To him, that meant something. It was important. 

He didn't love easily or casually. He didn't let anyone have so much of him that he couldn't easily walk away from them. He had learned that over years of jumping from town to town, leaving friends and girlfriends to move on to the next stop on his childhood adventure. It had been hard on him, never making the kind of lasting relationships he had always longed for. 

Casey had broken through that. She had never been casual for him. Not since he first laid eyes on her. He knew the minute he touched her the first time that he was gone, well and completely gone. 

And something inside him knew, also that she was going to break his heart. And she had, worse than it had ever been broken. Of course, he hadn't let anyone know that at the time. He couldn't continue being the Cappie that everyone loved if he really let it show how much damage she had done to him when she left. 

So he hid and he lied and he painted on the face of a man who wasn't dying inside every time he saw her with Evan Chambers. He never let anyone see how much it killed him when she left him again after Evan cheated on her, sneaking out his room like she had done something was ashamed of. 

It wasn't until that damned ceremony on the lawn of the ZBZ house when Casey really had chosen Evan over him that he let the facade crumble. And he hated that it happened. He just hadn't been strong enough to hold it in again. And then later, to find out that she had found out about it. That she had been a witness to his coming apart, that was more than he could take. The final straw, the time had come to move on and leave Casey where she belonged, in his past. 

And yet, every time he saw her, his resolve broke and he went chasing after her again like a puppy trailing along behind a reluctant, cruel master that kicked him every chance she got. 

Well, he was done being kicked by her. He had had enough. 

Of course that didn't explain why he was sitting at Dobblers watching her from the other side of the table as Rusty continued to go and on about the love he had lost. 

He liked Rusty, considered him one of his best friends, and that meant something to him as well. He didn't have many real friends. He had more acquaintances that he could keep up with, but real friends were few. He had Wade and Beaver, of course. They had been with him so long, they were a permanent fixture in his life. And now he had added Rusty to that list. Made him permanent. Let himself care about what happened to him. 

That was why it killed him that on Rusty's first time out with the opposite sex, it had ended so badly. He hated to see the little guy so down and unhappy, not that Rusty ever really looked happy, but he had been mopier than usual of late and Cappie didn't like it one bit. He wanted to do something to help. Something to take his mind off Jenn. But Rusty steadily rebuffed his every attempt. It was like he wanted to be miserable. Cappie couldn't understand that. He didn't see the point. 

What good can come from laying around whining about your misery ? Wasn't it better to bury it as deeply as possible and try to forget it ever happened ? That was what he had done when Casey left him. 

Granted, it hadn't made him feel even a little bit better, but at least no one else knew that. 

He had considered going and looking for Jenn. She seemed to completely disappeared as far as their social circle was concerned. But he figured she was still on campus somewhere. And if there was even a chance that Rusty might have a shot at making things right between them, then Cappie wanted to give him that chance. The chance he had never gotten with Casey. But so far, his attempts at finding her had come to nothing. 

Still, he was determined to keep trying. No one should have to go through the pain of losing their first love, not if it could be helped. 

He let his eyes scan the crowd as his thoughts wondered off on their own, straying as they always did to Casey. But he wasn't going to give in this time. He just needed to find something to distract him from the fact that she was actually sitting right across from him, by her own choice, even. 

He wasn't about to read anything more into her invitation to join them that what was really there. She knew Cappie cared about Rusty, too and that had been her only motivation. Pure and simple. 

He looked over at Rusty when Casey got up to refill their drinks. " I know how you feel, Buddy. Believe me, I do. " 

Rusty nodded and gave him a small smile. " I know you do. You, out of all the people I know, probably understand better than anyone. " He let his eyes drift to where Casey was standing talking to the bartender. " Do you think there's any chance now that she and Evan aren't together that you might get her back ? " 

Cappie shook his head firmly and immediately. " No. It's over. I just couldn't see it before. But I know now. It's done for good. " 

" For good ? " Rusty winced. " That sounds final. So permanent. " 

" That is exactly how it's suppose to sound. " Cappie confirmed. 

" But you love her. " 

" No, I loved her. There is a difference. You'll see that in time. " The older man assured his doubtful friend. 

" What about Rebbecca ? Are you going to start seeing her ? " 

Cappie's eyes shot to Casey to make sure she was still far enough away not to overhear their conversation. " No, I'm not going to start seeing Rebbecca. That was a mistake and it's one I don't want Casey to find out about. Let's just keep that between us, okay ?" 

" Why ? " Rusty piped up. " I thought you were over her. Why does it matter if she finds out about you and Rebbecca ? " 

Cappie sighed and tried to figure out the best way to explain how he felt about the whole situation. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had sex with Rebbecca Logan. Well, he guessed, that was the whole point, he didn't know what he was thinking of, but he certainly knew what he was thinking with. 

" Casey and I are just now getting to point where we can hang out together without it being awkward or weird. I want that. I want to be friends with her. I like hanging out with her. She's fun to be around, when she isn't being so stressed about her life that it brings her down. If she found out about Rebbecca, it would ruin everything and we would be back to throwing insults at each other whenever we met in passing. I don't want to go back there. " 

Rusty nodded in understanding. Then his brow furrowed as if something else had occurred to him. "But why did you have to sleep with her in the first place ? You know there is no way Casey isn't going to find out about it eventually. I'm surprised Rebbecca hasn't told her herself. " 

" So am I. " Cappie muttered. " You know, Rebbecca isn't really all that bad when you get to know her. She's actually pretty alright, for a stuck up, snotty, spoiled little brat. " 

" Yeah, " Rusty huffed. " She sounds like a dream. Maybe I'll try to date her. " 

" Try to date who ? " Casey asked, returning with her hands loaded down with their once again full glasses. 

" No one. " Cappie and Rusty said at the same time, serving only to make Casey give them both a suspicious eye. 

" Okay, " she said, setting their drinks in front of them and resuming her vacant stool. " Now I really want to know who you were talking about. " 

Cappie mustered a smile and cast a furtive glance in Rusty's direction, willing him to keep his mouth closed. " Just a new girl that transferred here this semester. Rusty thinks he might like her. " The lie slipped readily off his lips and Rusty did nothing to interfere with it. 

Instead he picked up his drink and began to sip from it, hiding his face behind his glass. Rusty was, after all, the worse liar Cappie had ever met. It was just lucky that Rusty knew this about himself and took steps to hide the evidence whenever he needed to. Such as now. Because one look at his face would have told Casey that their was no new girl. 

" That's great Rusty. I think you should start dating again. It's been two months since you broke up with Jenn. It's time to move on. " Casey told him, patting his shoulder reassuringly. 

" Yeah, " Rusty mumbled in answer. " Maybe I will. " 

" So tell me about this new girl. What's her name ? " Casey continued, oblivious to Rusty's discomfort. 

" He doesn't want to talk about it yet. " Cappie interjected. " He's afraid he'll jinx the whole thing if he says too much about her. He won't even tell me her name. " 

Casey turned towards Rusty and smiled disbelievingly. " Oh, come on, you don't really believe that, do you ? " 

Rusty nodded. " Oh yes, I do. " 

Standing from his stool, Cappie stood and stretched before grabbing his glass and draining it. " I think I'll head back towards the house. I have a few things to take care of tomorrow so I guess I should get to bed. " 

" Thank you for coming to my ' cheer up ' party. " Rusty told him with a smile. 

" Did it work ? Are you all cheered up ? " Cappie chuckled.  
" Not really. " he admitted honestly with a shrug. 

" Well, there's always tomorrow tonight. " Cappie shrugged before turning and heading out the door. 

Tomorrow was promising to be a long day and he really did need to get to some rest. He had to pick a band for the next Kappa Tau party tomorrow and he had several interviews lined up. He recruited Wade to help, but ultimately the decision laid with him as did the failure if the band turned out to be bad. So goes the life of a fraternity president. In Kappa Tau land, you were only as good as your last party. So you had to make every one count. 

He had just stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of Dobblers when he found himself thrown from his feet due to a sudden impact with a rather fast moving solid object. 

His ass connected with the pavement before he had a chance to even try to find his balance and he looked up at the source of his predicament with irritation on his face. 

His vision was held by a pair of curvy, nicely rounded hips clad in khaki cargo capris that tied in cute little bows around a set of well muscled calves. A purple, spaghetti-strapped tank clad the upper portion of the girl. No, he amended quickly, those perfectly proportioned, wonderful full breast couldn't possibly belong to a girl. Those were a woman's breast. He jerked his eyes upwards as he realized he was staring at her chest a bit longer than was altogether appropriate. 

Nearly waist-length auburn hair, that was more red than brown, framed an oval shaped face with intricately carved features and that porcelain complexion that comes from being a true redhead. Large almond-shaped green eyes blinked down at him in surprise and full red lips let out a small gasp. 

She jerked a set of small headphones, designed to set inside the ear, out of her ears and he noticed the tiny, pink Ipod clipped to the front of her shirt. " I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you alright ? " 

" I'm fine. " he muttered, though his agitation with being knocked on his ass was greatly abated by those eyes blinking at him in shocked embarrassment. 

She offered him a small, almost delicate hand and he took it, though he couldn't image it being much help with getting him off the ground. 

So he was surprised by the strength of her grip as she helped pull him to his feet. 

" Are you sure you're alright ? I can't believe I knocked you down. I really am so sorry. " she continued. 

" No, " he held out his hands to stop her. " I'm okay, really. Just slow down. There can't possibly be any place you need to be in that kind of a hurry. " 

She smiled and gestured towards the little music player. " It was the music. I guess I was completely lost in my own little world. " 

" Must have been some song. " he chuckled. 

" Can I buy you a drink ? It's the least I could do for trying to run over you like that. " she offered hopefully. 

Cappie surveyed her once again, looking down to take her in. She was small, ridiculously small, in fact, her head barely coming to the top of his shoulder and she shifted from side to side out of obvious nervousness. He wanted to take her up on her offer. But two things held him back. First, Casey was inside and he didn't want to deal with the looks she would be giving him the entire time and second he really did need to get to bed. 

" You know they are going to want to see you're I.D. in there ? " he said, reassessing his earlier thoughts of her being a woman. She looked more like a child as he stood over her. 

" I have my I. D. with me. " she shrugged. " I get that a lot. " 

" It isn't a fake is it ? The bartender is pretty good at spotting them. " 

Her eyes flashed for a moment, making the green sparkle like a perfect emerald. " No, it isn't a fake. " she insisted. 

He did his best to suppress a laugh at seeing her temper raise. " Show me. " 

" Why ? Are you the bouncer ? " she asked, jutting out a hip defiantly. 

" No, I'm just curious. You look like you're about sixteen. " He answered, and was gifted by another flash from her eyes. 

She reached into the over-sized black bag that was casually flung over her shoulder and groped around before pulling a deep burgundy wallet from it depth and opening it quickly. 

He eyed the driver's license for a moment, letting his eyes shift from the picture to its likeness a few times before giving her another smile. " Well, Reagan Temple, it was nice to meet you. " 

He turned to leave before he could change his mind and follow her inside, as he disappeared around the corner he heard her shout after him. 

" If you wanted to know my name you could have just asked. " 


	3. Chapter 3

The music from the latest band hopeful was so loud and obnoxious Cappie could feel his teeth gnashing together and his head throbbed insistently. He wanted nothing more than for this whole terrible thing to be over and done with. But he had yet to find a band even remotely good enough to play at the party and he was running out of candidates.

He was down to his last page of auditions and everyone before had either been too loud, shouting at him through the microphone, and in one instance, ruining a perfectly good guitar by smashing it against an amp, or too soft, crooning away about some lost love and whining about their broken hearts. None of the ones before even remotely came close to being acceptable entertainment for a Kappa Tau party.

He was getting desperate, hoping for one of those cliche movie moments where he begins to lose hope just in time for the perfect band to take the stage.

But that moment had certainly not happen yet as ( he checked the paper in front of him for the name ), Sound Suicide began to play and his head began to throb even harder. Sitting back in his chair, he stopped the band and told them thank you for coming but they really weren't what they were looking for.

The group of metal heads, decked in black leather, body piercings and chains stomped off the stage dejectedly.

" What kind of torture is next ? " Wade asked from the metal folding chair beside him.

" I don't know, but they call themselves, Glisten. " Cappie answered, consulting his paper again and shifting in his own chair which felt fused to his ass at this point.

" That's a terrible name. " Wade muttered as he lifted his glass of beer of to his lips once again. He was working on his fifth. Cappie figured he was using it to drawn out the pain of his own headache.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose tightly, hoping the pressure would relieve some of the pain in his forehead.

Sounds of the band assembling drifted towards his tired ears and he refused to open his eyes to see what dredge of society was taking over his backyard this time.

Maybe it would be less painful if he kept his eyes closed.

Slowly, the sounds of discord faded and a soft, doleful guitar rift fell over the yard, embracing it in its skillfully played melody.

This was his moment, Cappie decided abruptly. Please God, let this be his movie moment.

The tempo of the song picked up, but only slightly, giving it a good rhythm for dancing closely with someone without being droning or whiny. And the voice, when it started was pure satin. No better than that, it was like honey dripping of the comb, rich, sweet and full of a pure, golden tone.

If a voice could have a color that was what this one would be, golden, he thought musingly.

The song set into a sultry, steady beat that fit the voice perfectly. Low and full bodied at first, it rose to the higher headier notes without a hint of a falter. It was like sex given voice. Provocative, bordering on indecent, he felt as if he were seeing something about the singer that he had no business witnessing. She was so open and genuine, full of raw, heartfelt emotions. The rising crescendo of the tempo and the voice, so full of infliction, made him realize that he hadn't even laid eyes on this woman, yet he felt he knew some truly intimate detail about her.

Magnificent. He didn't think he had ever used the word before, but now, listening to that voice, it applied.

He raised his eyes to the sky, taking a moment to thank God before settling his gaze on the stage where the song was winding down and fading into the last crowning notes.

He started, nearly jumping out of his chair as he watched the singer replacing the microphone on its stand and smiling down at him.

" What's wrong ? " Wade demanded, seeing his reaction. " Please tell me we are hiring them. Whatever is wrong, it doesn't matter. Please don't make me sit through anymore of this just because one of your one nighters is the singer. "

Cappie brushed him off quickly. " No, We're hiring them. And that isn't one of my one nighters. That is a Mac truck that ran me down last night outside of Dobblers. "

Reagan, the girl in question bowed her head as the song ended completely and waited patiently, watching Cappie with those intense eyes.

" I really hope last night won't influence your decision to hire us. " she said, shame clouding her voice.

" No, not at all. " He answered. " As long as you promise to watch where you're going, you have the job. "

" Really ? " Her eyes lite up. " Don't you have other bands you have to hear. "

" No. " Wade interjected forcefully. " We are done here. "

Reagan turned to talk to her drummer, a skinny, pale, blond guy that looked barely eighteen.

Wade stood, grabbed his beer and stomped out of the yard. Stopping when he reached the back door to turn back to Cappie. " You owe me big for this afternoon. "

Cappie grinned at him. He was right. He owed him.

" So when is this party ? " Reagan asked from beside him where she had come to rest after jumping down from the stage, while the rest of the band gathered their things and meandered away.

" Friday at seven. Be here to set up no later than six. I don't want to spent the hour before the party wondering if you're really going to show. " He told her.

" What's the pay ? " Her tone was business-like and efficient now, all embarrassment over the night before gone.

" Two hundred. " Cappie nodded. " That's for all night. And you get all the free beer you can drink and what ever other liquor is laying around and there will be plenty. "

She nodded back him agreeing to his terms. " Yeah, I've heard that about you guys. "

" Oh, so you've heard of us. " Cappie smiled.

She laughed, causing her eyes to light up even more. " What I've heard wasn't exactly positive. "

" I never imagined that it was. " he laughed along with her.

" So that was pretty smooth last night. " She came around behind him and took over Wade's chair, flopping into it tiredly.

" I've been told I possess some fairly smooth skills. " he answered proudly.

" I'll just bet you have. " she nodded. " Think awful highly of yourself, I see. "

He chuckled. " I've been told that, too. "

" Do I get to know your name since you know mine ? Or do I have to get off your driver's license ? "

" No, that's a top secret, confidential document. I'm Cappie. " he said, extending his hand towards her.

She took it and shook it firmly. " Nice to meet you, Cappie. "

" Nice to meet you, too, Reagan. I'm sure you've been told this before, but that was amazing. "

A soft, redness claimed her cheeks and she looked away for a moment. " Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. But I've been here all day. It doesn't take much to sound amazing in comparison to the bands I heard before we went on. "

" No, you weren't amazing by comparison. " He corrected her quickly. " You were amazing, period. Your voice is .. " he trailed off, searching for the right word.

Rusty took that moment to interrupt as he clamored through the sliding back door.

" I'm sorry. " he said, starting to go back inside. " I didn't know you had company. "

" It's okay. " Cappie called to him. " This is Reagan. She's with the band that's going to play Friday. "

Rusty stepped over and shook her hand. " I'm Rusty. Nice to meet you. "

" Nice to meet you, too. " she smiled up at him.

" So you finally hired a band. That's great we were getting a little worried. " Rusty leaned back against the table, causing it to jerk under his weight, sending Cappie's cup of beer flying from where it was sitting to land squarely in Reagan's lap.

She shirked and jumped up in surprise. Cappie and Rusty both came quickly to their feet as well.

" Go grab a towel. " Cappie instructed Rusty.

And the younger man took off into the house.

" I'm so sorry. Rusty is a little accident prone. " he told Reagan as he watched her dripping in front of him.

He looked up at her face to find her laughing. " It's okay. It's not the first time I've been covered in beer. I'm sure it won't be the last. "

Cappie laughed with her as Rusty reemerged from the house and handed her a towel which she used to dry up at least some of the beer.

" It seems accidents follow you. " Cappie acknowledged.

" Yep, Murphy's law was written for me. I'm like a walking disaster zone. " she smiled.

" Really, then you should get along with Rusty here just fine. "

Rusty squirmed as her attention moved to him. " You don't look much like a fraternity guy. "

He shrugged. " Yeah, I get that a lot. "

Smiling, Cappie gave Rusty a nudge towards her. " Why don't you show Reagan to the bathroom so she can try to wash up. "

Rusty, eyes still down trodden and mopey, gestured towards the house and Reagan followed him inside.

Behind him, Cappie heard the sounds of the next band assembling on the stage. He turned to find Rusty's friend Dale tuning a guitar and gearing up to start his audition.

" I'm sorry, Guys. " Cappie told them. " But the position has been filled. Thank you for coming out and can you tell all the other bands that we won't be needing them either. "

Dale sighed loudly into the microphone and turned to trudge off the stage with his shoulders slumped and a dejected look on his face.

" So, you hired a band. "

Cappie spun back towards the sliding glass door and smiled brightly as Casey stepped out into the yard.

" Yeah, just now. " he answered, slumping back into his chair.

" That's a pity. Dale's band is really good actually. " She told him, coming to take Wade's vacated chair.

Cappie grabbed her waist, stopping her a moment before she sat down in the spilled beer.

She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he didn't want her to sit beside him.

" Your brother was just here, being very Rusty. There's beer in the chair. " he explained, taking the discarded towel and wiping the seat clean before allowing her to sit.

" Sounds like Rusty. " She smiled as she made herself comfortable. " How is he today ? "

Shrugging a shoulder, he made a distasteful face. " About the same actually, still mopping, a little whiny. Hopefully, though, I got his mind off of it for a few minutes anyhow. "

She quirked her eyebrows at him. "Really ? How did you manage that ? "

" I got him a few minutes alone with the hot little singer from the band I hired. Maybe he'll take the bait. "

Casey looked doubtful. " I had a better idea. One that might actually work. "  
Cappie leaned closer to her and smiled dubiously. " Yeah ? What's your plan ? "

" I thought we might try to find Jenn and let them talk this whole out. "

Cappie slouched back in his chair. " I've been looking for her already. I can't find her. I'm beginning to think she transferred to a different school. "

Casey nodded. " She didn't transfer. She just doesn't want to be found. But I went to the school paper and talked to one of her friends there. "

" Oh really ? So you've been snooping ? What did her friend say ? "  
Casey worried her bottom lip for a moment cast her eyes downward. Cappie knew that look. It was the look that said she had done something she was proud. " She said that Jenn is just as miserable as Rusty and she's living off campus this semester. "

" Did you get an address ? " Cappie asked, intrigued.

" Yeah, it's about a block away from Dobblers. But the neighborhood isn't the best and I don't really want to go there alone. Besides, I'm not entirely sure she'd listen to me. I was pretty mean to her before she left. " Casey explained.

Cappie laughed. " Oh, I get it. You came here to ask me to go over there and talk to her. "

" No, " Casey corrected. " I want you to come with me and help me talk to her. "

Cappie's eyes flashed for a moment. Here she was once again, voluntarily spending time with him without being forced. This was becoming a habit. A surge of hope rushed through him, but he stamped it down quickly. Unwilling to see more to the situation than there was to see. " Okay. When ? "

" How about now ? " she asked.

" Like right now ? "

" Yeah, like right now. Are you busy with something ? "

He nodded and stood up quickly. " No, I'm free. Lead the way. "

Casey lead him out of the backyard and into her car.

He watched her as she started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

" So, you've been looking for Jenn ? " She asked suddenly breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them.

" Yeah, I thought it might be good for them to talk. " he answered, shifting in the passenger seat, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space. " Are you really this short ? " he asked after having no success at getting his knees out of the dashboard where the soft leather dug into his flesh uncomfortably.

" Uh, yeah I am. " Her tone drip sarcasm. " And that was really nice of you, trying to find her, to help Russ like that. "

Cappie shrugged. " Yeah, well, he's my little buddy. I wanted to help. "

She laughed. " You're little buddy. You make it sound like he's eleven. "

" In many ways, he is. " Cappie laughed as well. " So what have you been doing since we got back ? Enjoying your presidency ? "

" I am. It's everything I expected it to be and a lot I had no idea about. " she answered, tiredly.

" You know, " he leaned a little closer to her. " If you need any help with anything, I'm right here. You didn't exactly get the full orientation treatment when you took over. I know how many things go on behind the scenes. "

She glanced at him as she pulled up to a curb about a block away from their favorite hangout. " That's really nice of you again. You're kinda making a habit out of the whole nice thing. " Her smile was sweet and sincere.

" What can I say ? I'm a nice guy. I tried to tell you before, but you never believed me. " he answered with a smile to match hers.

He tried his best to ignore his racing heartbeat at being so close to her, at catching the smell of her perfume. He fought every instinct in his body that told him, no begged him, to reach out and touch her. He wanted to feel her again. To run his fingertips over the silky, softness of her leg. Memories claimed his mind of times when it would have been the most nature thing in the world for him to kiss her quickly before they got out of the car. A time when touching her wasn't a privilege that no longer belonged to him. A time when the feel of his hand on her leg as they drove along elicited a soft sigh from her.

He dragged his gaze from her leg and let it land on her eyes which were boring into his like she was reading his mind and fighting her own battle over how she would react to his action.

" I believed you. I know that you're a nice guy. Cappie, you're one of the good guys. " She told him.

He watched her as her eyes searched his face. For the briefest of moments, he thought she was going to kiss him. His breath hitched and he heard hers do the same. A moment passed between them, like so many they had shared before. A meaningful, second taken out of time where they were content to stare into each others eyes and be happy just being together.

That's what it had been like between them. They could find all kind of time throughout the day to just be happy. Little snatches of time to simply be. A look passing between them at the coffee shop or a touch of their hands in the hall outside of class was all it took for them to remind each other how much they meant to each other.

And now here they were, after everything, after all the fighting and trying not to feel, they were lost in one of those moments once again and neither knew how to break the spell that had fallen between them. Immobilized by the look in each others eyes, they just stared.

Then Casey did something that really surprised him, she leaned even closer to him, her arm brushing his in the tight confines of the small front seat of her compact car.

He waited, completely unmoving, afraid a shift in his body might scare her away and cause her to run like she always did. He waited and prayed with everything in him that she really was going to brush her lips against his. That she was going to allow him to taste her once again.

A gentle tapping on the car window, caused Casey to jerk back in response and she turned away from him quickly.

Rolling down her window, she smiled brightly as Jenn's face came into view.

" Are you guys looking for me ? " she chirped in that hyper sweet voice of hers. " Or are you lost, cause I can probably help you find whatever you're looking for. I live right here. "

Casey put her hand up to halt the coming babble before it really got started. " No, sweetie, we're looking for you. "

Despite Cappie's lack of belief that it was possible, her smile brightened even more. " Well, you found me. Do you want to come up ? "

Casey nodded and got out of the car.

Cappie sighed in defeat and followed them into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

What had just happened ? The scene in the car replayed itself over and over in Casey's mind as she trudged up the stairs behind Jenn. The younger girl jabbered incessantly about how sorry she was that the elevator was broken, how glad she was to see them, how much she had missed everyone. It was a steady stream of words that had long since lost their meaning for Casey, who was still stuck in the front seat of her car completely lost in the man she could now hear breathing a touch heavily as he loped along behind them.

They paused outside of a door on the fourth floor and Jenn fumbled for a moment, searching her pockets before extracting a key, unlocking the door and ushering them inside.

Tiny, dank, bare and, once again, tiny. These were the words that flew through Casey's mind as she stepped inside the apartment and took a moment to look around. Was this really the entire space ? There was only one door on the back wall of the one room apartment, presumably leading to a bathroom. Other than that, a section had been set aside, in one small corner for a make-shift, galley style kitchen. Another section held a rumbled futon and two neon purple bean bag chairs. The living room/ bedroom ? She glanced up at the ceiling and suppressed a shutter at the mold stains covering the white surface. The linoleum, a ghastly white and blue checkered pattern, pealed and puckered in several places on the floor. 

Casey stepped further inside, wondering if there was really going to be enough room for all them to fit.

A feeling of immense guilt washed over her. Had they driven Jenn to this dismal little hole in the hall ? Made life so uncomfortable for her on campus that this was preferable to the freshman dorms ? 

The answer, of course, was yes. The entire Greek society had done this to this sweet, upbeat young girl. They had pushed her as far away from them as possible and this little hole of hell was where she had landed. 

Still, she had betrayed them in the worse way possible. Casey's brothers and sisters on Greek Row weren't entirely responsible. Jenn had made her bed, or was it a couch ? And now she was laying in it. 

Casey wondered if any offense was worth this kind of punishment. Was there anything so bad that it deemed living in this kind of filthy, gruesome horror ? 

" I'm sorry. " Jenn said, brushing past Cappie, who had stepped up behind Casey like he was determined to protect her from any arrant dust bunnies that tried to attack. " I know it small and it's a mess. I don't get much company. " 

Casey glanced around and couldn't find anything to cause a mess. No personal items lay strewn about. No dishes were apparent in the laughable kitchen area. Unless she was referring to the unmade futon, there was no discernible mess. It was just the apartment itself. Rundown and badly in need of repair in several areas. 

" No, " she lied in her best sweet, reassuring voice. " It's great. Are you here by yourself or do you have a roommate ? " 

Casey knew the answer before she asked the question, but still the hope was there that Jenn would say she wasn't here all alone, completely closed off from the rest of the world and wallowing in her own misery. 

" No, " Jenn smiled. " It's just me. I'm working at a restaurant to pay for it. " She shrugged her shoulders and ushered them over to the futon. Then busied herself for a moment with straightening the cheap, polyester blue cover before inviting them to sit. " I like it. Sometimes it's good to be on your own. " 

Cappie sat down next to Casey, a little closer than was necessary, still with that protective vibe written in his body language. Jenn flopped happily into one of the bean bags and looked at them expectantly. 

" We're here to talk to you about Rusty. " Cappie began. 

Jenn's face fell as did her eyes which landed on the torn flooring. " Oh, yeah, " she offered, dejectedly. " How is he ? " 

" Not great. " Casey answered, leaning forward, trying to find a bit of comfort in the hardness of the cushion beneath her. 

" I'm sorry to hear that. " Jenn muttered, still refusing to look at them. " I never meant to hurt him. " 

" Well, you did. " Cappie said, resting his arm on the mattress behind her. Casey realized that it was an unconscious move on his part. He was unthinkingly offering her a place to rest her back and she took it gratefully, settling back against him. " And I'm willing to bet that you miss him as much as he misses you. " he continued with only a pause long enough to glance at Casey when he felt her body sag against him. 

" Well, maybe. " Jenn confirmed. " But what can I do about it ? He said he didn't want to see me. Told me to leave him alone, even. " 

" Yeah, he was angry. " Casey told her. " And he was hurt and he had no idea how to deal with everything that happened between you. But he's not angry anymore and I think he'd be willing to talk to you, if you asked him. " 

Jenn wrestled her way out of the bean bag and came to her feet clumsily. " What if I don't want to talk to him ? " 

" But you do. " Cappie argued, confidently. " You can't tell us you're happy here. " 

" I am. " she insisted. " I'm very happy here. I have a place that's all mine. I don't have to spend all my time trying to fit in with people I have nothing in common with. My life is simple, uncomplicated. I like that. " 

She began to pace around the room as best she could. Which in actuality meant taking three steps in one direction before turning and doing the same in the other. 

" We aren't asking you to come back to Greek Row. " Casey said. " We're just asking you to talk to Rusty. He isn't going to complicate your life. " 

" Rusty is everything that complicates my life. " she fumed, her voice rising and her arms gesturing wildly. " If it wasn't for Rusty, do you think I would have wrestled with myself over that article like I did ? Do you think I would have hated myself for getting a national by-line like I did ? No, without Rusty it would have been simple. It would have been wonderful. But instead of it being the best thing that's ever happened to me, it was the worse. I've never felt more wretched. " 

Cappie stood and stopped her raving actions with a hand on each of her shoulders. He looked down into her upturned face with a such gentle caring in his eyes that Casey lost herself for moment once again in the man in front of her. " But don't you understand. You felt wretched because you lost him. This is your chance to get him back. Don't you want that chance ? " 

She eyed him before tears threatened to fall, then she looked away. " It's also the chance for him to tell me to leave him alone again and I can't do that. I can't go through that again. It almost killed me the first time. " 

Cappie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his strong chest, letting her rest her head against him. " What if I said, I can guarantee he'll at least give you a chance to talk ? " 

She sighed. " I'll think about it. " 

Cappie pulled back and brushed a stray hair from her face. " See, now that wasn't so hard, was it ? " 

She smiled and moved away from him, flopping back down into the bean bag chair. Cappie resumed his place beside Casey and she, again, sagged against him, wishing for all the world that he would look at her the way he had just been looking at Jenn, with such tenderness and caring in his eyes. 

Jenn resumed her babbling, telling them about her new job and new life. Casey lost herself once more. She breathed deeply, drawing in the smell of Cappie's cologne, the smell that reminded her/ every time she encountered it, of him. She immersed herself in the feel of his arm, so warm and comfortable, strong and reassuring behind her, holding her up, like he always had. 

That was what Cappie was best at, she decided. He held her up, gave her the encouragement she always yearned for, made her feel as if there was nothing she couldn't do. When she was with him, she was bulletproof, unstoppable, indomitable. His support and confidence in her, made her feel above all the petty little things that, so recently, had been weighing her down, making her feel so tired and used-up. 

She smiled wistfully as she realized that somehow she had reversed that role with Evan. She had been his encouragement, his advocate, his rock. Constantly telling him that he could do anything, tirelessly reminding him that he was strong enough to take on whatever stood in his way. 

She saw now that that sentiment hadn't really been reciprocated with him. She couldn't ever remember him telling her that she was strong enough to accomplish what needed doing. Far from it, in fact, she remembered him repeatedly telling her that she always took on too much. That she should slow down, take it easy. 

The comforting familiarity of having Cappie so close to her, even without his words to back his feelings up, was nearly intoxicating. 

It was with a start that she felt him jerk beside her, realizing that Jenn had just said something to startle him. She had been so lost in his closeness that she had missed it. 

Reverting her attention to the girl resting casually in the bean bag, she tuned into the conversation going on without her. 

" I was just wondering. " Jenn was saying. " You two seem so close. I haven't ever seen you being nice to each other. " 

Casey understood then that Jenn had just asked if they had gotten back together. That was what had caused Cappie's body to go rigid and his chest to jerk like it had. 

" We've.. " Cappie struggled with an answer. " decided to call a truce for Rusty's sake. " 

His eyes searched Casey's face, watching for any signs of disapproval of his explanation. 

Instead, she nodded her assent to his assessment. " Yeah, he's been pretty sad these last couple of months. We're really worried about him. " 

" I'm just not sure talking to me is going to make things better. Maybe staying away from him is what I should do. Give him a chance to get over me. " she sighed. " Maybe me showing up will just make things worse. " 

" If it does, and I don't think it will, but if it does, " Casey assured her. " We'll be there to pick up the pieces. " 

" That's great for Rusty. " Jenn muttered. " I don't mean to sound so selfish, but you have to understand, I don't have anyone to pick up the pieces for me. " 

They all fell silent for a moment as Cappie and Casey realized for the first time how very alone this young girl was. 

Casey wondered if she had any friends at all, anyone that was there for her when she needed someone. 

As if in answer to her question, the front door burst out at that moment and a girl came barging inside, dangling a key from her hand and smiling happily. 

" Jenn, you are never going to believe what happened ! " she said excitedly, before coming up short as her green eyes scanned the room. " I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. " 

" No, it's okay. " Jenn assured her. " Casey, Cappie this is my best friend - " 

The girl cut her off with an exasperated laugh. " I just can't seem to get away from you, can I ? " 

Cappie immediately shifted from beside Casey and sat up a little straighter. Casey's eyes narrowed as she watched the body language between the two. 

Was this one of Cappie's women ? One of his conquests ? Casey was instantly reminded of exactly what Cappie had become since there breakup and her early thoughts of his perfection faded as she remember who she was dealing with. 

" Do you know each other ? " Jenn asked, uncertainly. 

" Reagan is going to play at the Kappa Tau party on Friday. " Cappie answered. 

His eyes cast over to Casey and rested there for a moment before he got to his feet. " We should probably get going. " 

Casey nodded and rose herself, following him as he made his way to the door. 

He paused and glanced back to Jenn. " Think about what we said. Give me a call whenever you're ready. You know where to find us. " Then he turned back to Reagan. " I'll see you Friday. " 

" That way its been going, I'll see you before that. " She laughed.  
He chuckled slightly before ushering Casey out the door. 

Casey bit her lip and tried desperately not to think about how much she hated seeing Cappie just talking to the other woman. Her mind flew into overdrive as she fought against imagining how well he knew her, what exactly their relationship was. She was pretty, really pretty, she admitted. Chances were, Cappie's relationship with her wasn't platonic. He, after all, didn't do platonic relationships with women. In fact, the only three women she really knew that Cappie hadn't had a roll with were, Jenn, because she was Rusty's girlfriend, Ashleigh, because she was Casey's girlfriend and Rebbecca, because, she desperately hoped he had more taste than that. 

Fumbling as she started down the stairs, she reached out to grab the banister which wobbled dishearteningly with her weight. Cappie's hand was at waist, steadying her before she had a chance to bobble. 

She glanced at him, willing herself not to ask about the girl in Jenn's apartment. He saw the effort she was making and apparently decided to let her draw her own conclusions because he offered no explanation. 

Instead they hurried down the stairs in silence and slid into her waiting car. 

Then he sighed deeply and looked over at her with carefully hooded eyes. " So what now ? " he asked. 

" Now, I take you back home and we wait for Jenn to call. " She took a deep breath and started the car. Pulling out, she sighed as well. " We've done all we can. We can't force her to talk to him. " 

" No I guess we can't. It just bugs me that we can't do more. " 

She reached over and rested her hand on his leg. His eyes jumped to hers in surprise. " I want you to know how much I appreciate the way you look after Russ. " 

" Yeah, you told me that already. " he shifted. 

" Yeah well, it's true. I want you to know how much it means to me. " She answered. 

" I know. " He nodded. 

They were quiet again until she pulled up in front of the Kappa house. But instead of getting out with a quick see-you-around, Cappie made no move to leave. He sat very still, staring out the front windshield, not saying a word. 

Casey realized her hand was still on his leg and made a move to remove it, before he reached out and took in his. 

" Casey, what are you doing ? " he asked, suddenly, turning to face her. 

Her instant reply was " What do you mean ? " but she squlished it before it reached her lips. She knew exactly what he meant. She knew what she was doing, not just to him, but to herself as well. Yet, still, she felt completely helpless to stop herself. She stared into his eyes, praying he would tell her to stop, to back off, to quit playing with him, but all she found there was the same lovingly tender look he had given Jenn, the one she had so wanted. 

Now that she had it, she wasn't sure what to do with it. Everything in her, screamed at her to just stop fighting against herself and kiss him. Everything except that one tiny section of her brain that said, this was going to end badly, just like last time. The tiny section that wondered if she could live through losing him again. 

" I don't know. " she answered, unable to come up with anything else. 

" Well, " he smiled and opened his car door. " When you figure it out, come let me know. " 

Then he was gone, without a backwards glance in her direction. 

Watching him walk away, she felt hot, burning tears stinging the corners of her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cappie trudged up the flight of stairs leading to his room with an uncharacteristic scowl that told everyone he encountered not to bother him. He was clearly not in the mood for company.

Beaver and Wade gave him a wary look as they watched him ascend up the staircase. He could tell they were contemplating when he was going to start cleaning again.

Well, he sighed and puffed out his chest defiantly, he wasn't. Not this time. He had put himself out there for the last time. He was not going to let it get to him again. He wasn't going to let himself stumble into the dark abyss that was his obsession with Casey Cartwright.

It was over. It had to be over. He couldn't keep this up. He knew exactly what would normally happen after she rejected him. First he would start with the cleaning, the scrubbing and mopping and polishing and dusting. Then he would move on to the booze, which would come in massive quantities and leave him feeling horrible the next day. Then he would turn his radio on in his room, lock the door and spend a day crying into his pillow.

This, of course, was a secret no one else could know about. It was one thing to get drunk and stupid over a girl, it was another thing altogether, to break down and cry like a baby.

Then it would be women. Any woman and as many of them as he could cram into a weekend of endless of sinfulness. He wouldn't know their names or call them the next day or even care if they had a good time. They weren't important. They were just the stand ins, the substitutes.

And, in the end, Beaver and Wade would find him, drag him up from the bottomless pit of his depression and do their best to make him feel better by telling him useless, meaningless things that none of them believed.

It'll be okay, they would say. She isn't worth this, they would tell him. You just need to get over her.

That was the biggest joke of all. Get over her ? He'd been trying to do that for nearly two years. There came a point when you just had to admit to yourself that it wasn't going to happen. There was no getting over her. Better to just try to do your best to pick up the pieces and learn to live without her.

He had tried, three times now, to do just that. Tried to learn to live without her. And yet, every time she pulled him back in, gave him the slightest hint that she might be willing to come back to him, he fell for it, every time. Because the simple fact was, living without her, didn't even come close to comparing with living with her. And nothing anyone told, including himself, was ever going to change that undeniable, unequivocal fact.

These are not happy thoughts, he chided himself severely as he opened his door and went inside, shutting and locking it behind him.

This was not a normal thing for him. His door was always opened to the other guys in the house. He wanted them to feel like they could come to him if there was ever anything they needed. So unless he had a girl with him, his door was always unlocked.

What he needed was to get her out of his head. To turn his attention to something new, forget her. Give someone else a serious chance of getting to know him, the real him. He laughed as the thoughts formed in his head. He sounded like an episode of Oprah.

His sensitive side, he nearly cackled out loud. He was a guy. Guys didn't have a sensitive side, not if they wanted to continue to considered manly. But deep down he knew the truth. He knew that the real him loved being in love.

He often wondered if maybe that was what he missed about Casey instead of the actually woman herself. Maybe, just maybe, it was the feeling he got whenever she was around him that he so desperately longed for. Maybe it was the memory of laying in bed at night nestled against someone that he truly cared about that he yearned for. Maybe it wasn't her at all, but the idea of her.

Then one look at her told him that was absurd. Of course he missed her. He missed the feel of her skin under his fingertips. He missed the way she smelled and the way that her scent seemed to linger, even hours after she left, in his rumbled bedsheets. He missed the sound of her laughter and the feeling he got when he knew he was the cause of it. He missed the contemplative look on her face when she was working on schoolwork at his battered, old desk. He missed seeing her coming out of the shower dressed only in one of his old t-shirts that hung nearly to her knees with her wet hair dripping on the dirty carpet at her feet and her cheeks rosy from the steam of the water. He missed her amazingly light and fluffy omelets that she made him in the morning for breakfast. He missed the warm, sometimes loud, always intriguing conversations that they had on the blanket in the backyard during the humid summer nights.

He could probably list a hundred things that he missed about her. He knew her so well and he loved everything about her. He knew everyone of her smiles, all seven of them and exactly what each one of them meant. He knew every one of her laughs, exactly what each of them meant. He knew how her mind worked. He knew how she thought. He knew all of her frowns and how to make each of them disappear.

After all, he had spent a year learning every little detail about her and committing everything to memory so he would never forget the slightest little fact about her.

And now, that was all he tried to do. Forget all the little details about her. He had trained his brain to remember, now he begged it to erase it all.

His brain was as confused about what to do about Casey as he was.

His phone chirped from its place in his pocket. He grabbed it, snapped it open without looking to see who it was and answered with a quick, unwelcoming hello.

" I need to talk to you. " Casey's voice said quietly, though he could her a lot of movement going on in the background.

" Where are you ? " he asked, already gathering his keys and walking out the door.

" Dobblers, but I don't want to meet you here. How about your special place ? " she told him.

" The lite and easy ? " he stopped at the top steps and listened to her tone for a moment. There was something strange there but he couldn't quite figure out what.

" Yeah, I just want some privacy. " she answered.

There it was again, was that a tremble in her voice, a hitch ? Was she crying ?

" Are you okay ? " he wanted to know.

" I will be. I just need to talk to you as soon as you can meet me there. "

" Five Minutes. I'm walking out the door right now. " he said.

" I'll be there. " she answered. " Thank you. "

The Lite and Easy was, well, just that. It was a quiet, little hole in the wall. An off-off campus bar with pool tables in the back and little chance of any encounters with other college students. It wasn't a normal hang out for young people. Cappie had found it early in his school career, one night when he was looking for a place to escape to. A place he could go where no one else could find him. He needed that sometimes. Every once in a while, actually more often that he admitted openly, he needed to get away and be alone.

This was his place, his special place, he called it. An out of the way spot where he came to think and to drink and to get his head together when things were bothering him.

It was usually fairly quiet and relaxing. It's laid back, no frills atmosphere welcomed him like a home away from home. Here there were no rules, no deadlines, no people breathing down his neck, no one looking over his shoulder, no one asking for his help or his advice. Here he could be anonymous, a stranger. Here, he didn't have to wear the mask that said everything was fine. Here, he didn't have to lie to anyone, including himself.

He stepped inside and recognized that it was the first time his shoulders hadn't automatically unknotted. Worry plagued him and he hated that the one thing in the forefront of his mind, was a silent plea to Casey not to ruin this place for him. He was terrified that after today his visits to his special place might be tainted by some bad memory of whatever was about to happen between Casey and himself.

Her tone had him anxious. Something was definitely bothering her. He wished she had given him some clue as to what all this was about. Something, so he could prepare himself.

His hooded, blue eyes scanned the room, but didn't spot the mane of blond hair he was looking for.

Yet, he paused and felt a smile brush his lips as a shock of red hair stood out from the crowd.  
Reagan, again. She was sitting on a barstool, her back to him, sipping on some sort of amber colored liquid.

His first instinct was to sidle up to her and give her one of his smoothest smiles and smoothest lines, just to see if he could get a smile out of her. He loved making people smile. Even more, he loved making beautiful women smile.

But the thought of Casey kept him away, caused him to sidestep to the back room, dodging her glance as she looked over her shoulder to scan the room like she had felt his eyes on her.

A survey of the back room showed no Casey either. So he grabbed a chair in a dark, vacant corner and waited.

And waited, he thought fifteen minutes later as he glanced at the black leather banded watch on his wrist. He yanked his phone from his pocket and called her again.

Still no answer.

Where the hell was she ? If it was so urgent that she talk to him, why wasn't she here ?

Another full fifteen minutes passed before he downed his second beer and headed out the door.

Jumping into his jeep, he made the quick trip to Dobbler's.

With a cursory glance around the room, he spotted her nearly at once. She was sitting at a table near the bar with Ashleigh and some older girl he hadn't meet. She looked miserable as she sipped her drink, which he was sure was a lemon drop.

She caught his eye as he started to make his way over to her and gave him a look that made him stop. Then, she cast a glance towards the restroom and he went that way instead.

She found him a moment later, standing outside the men's room.

" What happened ? " he asked, as soon as she was close enough to hear him.

She glanced furtively over her shoulder, apparently making sure she wasn't followed, before tugging him into the darkened corner between the two restroom doors.

" Ashleigh and the representative from Nationals that's staying with us, showed up and I couldn't get away. "

" Why not ? " He was confused. Whoever this woman was, she didn't have the right to tell Casey where she could go or when she could leave.

" She's been breathing down my neck for days. She's awful. If she caught me talking to you, I'd never hear the end of it. " Casey explained. " That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. "

" The woman from nationals ? " He was still confused.

" Well, in a round about way, " she began. " See, I know we've been working together on this Rusty thing, but you can't call me at the house, or come by to see me there either. She can't know I even know you. "

Cappie's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. " Why the hell not ? She can't tell you who you can talk to, Case. "

She looked at him in exasperation. " No, she can't officially tell me not to talk to you. But she can make things harder for me than they already are and she can report anything she wants back to National. " She paused and eyed him carefully. " She can take away my presidency. "

Cappie gaped at her for a moment before locking away his emotions. " So, no more acting like we don't hate each other. You want to go back to throwing insults around whenever we happen to meet. "

She sighed and looked away from him. " It isn't what I want, Cappie. It's what I have to do. You and the Kappa Taus have a reputation. I can't have her knowing I associate with you. "

" What about Rusty ? " He asked after a minute of staring at his shoes. " Are you going to pretend you don't know him either ? "

She shook her head. " I don't know what I'm going to do about him, yet. Everything is just so messed up at the house. " She reached out and touched his arms. And he let her for a moment before flinching away.

" Just, let me take of Rusty. You go take care of your house. " He spat angrily. " That's what's always been most important to you. "

Then he turned from her as quickly as he could and stalked out the door without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

How do things always seem to get so messed up ? You're walking along thinking everything is going fine, nothing brewing on the proverbial horizon, then WHAM ! Something hits out of the blue. Was this the universe's way of making sure you're still paying attention, still appreciating all the things you have to be thankful for ? A reaffirmation of how truly, deeply, screwed up things could be so you can appreciate how great things are when everything is sailing smoothly.

These were the thoughts running rampant through Reagan Temple's head as she sat at the nearly empty bar, tossing back – how many shots now ? She'd lost count. But it didn't matter. All she knew for certain is that she still knew her name, so therefore, she hadn't had enough of them yet. Yet, being the operative word.

For she was sitting in the small, out of the way, hole with a purpose. She had come to this place with a plan. And she intended to see it through. Having already given the bartender a tip and instructions to call a cab as soon as she said uncle, she was getting wasted. Well and completely wasted.

She wasn't a really huge drinker, never had been. It just wasn't like her to relinquish control over her world to the alcohol very easily. Because Reagan was a control freak. She knew this about herself and accepted it grudgingly. She realized, after many, many failed attempted to change, that it was part of who she was.

She had managed to maintain her hold over her controlling nature, in so much, that she limited it solely to herself. She understood that it was impossible to control the people around her.

Still, she thought, grumpily, it would be nice if she could make them take her advice occasionally.

Like Jenn, she wished she could make her see that she was making a mistake, a huge mistake that would eventually come back to haunt her.

She had just left Jenn in her tiny apartment with the latest man of the hour, some stained wife-beater wearing, chain-smoking, Neanderthal that barely spoke a word of understandable English, preferring instead to communicate through a series of grunts and gestures.

She was certain this was not the man of Jenn's dreams. There was no way she could really be happy with that guy.

His name was Bubba, for God's sake.

Last week, it had been Gash. Gash was a member of a band that usually showed up at the same auditions Glisten went to. He was obnoxious and loud, with more body piercings than any one person should have and was normally covered in chains. Including one that ran from the earring in his ear to the one in his nose. Yeah, that was a real class act. Just the kind of guy that Jenn could truly love.

But Jenn wasn't her problem tonight. Let Jenn make her own mistakes. She had done her best to talk to her. She had done what any good friend should do. She saw her lumbering down a dangerous path and tried to steer her to safety. It wasn't her fault if Jenn didn't want to listen to her.

Tonight's problems were all hers. A phone call from her mother, filled with concern, had sparked the evening's festivities.

How far did she have to run to get away from that man ? She had already traveled halfway across the country in an effort to escape him. Yet, her mother had informed her, he was on his way. She didn't know how he had learned where she was, but he was coming to find her. He wanted to talk to her. That's what her mother had said. He wanted to talk.

Yeah, right. Bobby Newton had never been a huge talker. It wasn't one of his special gifts. Drugging their drinks when they went out with him and knocking them around, those were his special gifts. And boy did he like to share them.

Her mind wondered for the briefest of moments down the dark path of her past with Bobby, before she steadfastly reminded herself that those were paths she refused to travel anymore. What was done, was done. It was all over. But what did he want with her now ?

She thought about grabbing her things and running. She had done it before. It wasn't so hard to pick up and start over.

But an empty wallet and a sense that she had finally managed to make some real friends, like Jenn, squelched her impulse. She had run away from him too many times already. Three times now, in fact. It was time to face him. Her only real concern was keeping Stacy away from him. He could never, never find out about Stacy.

She felt a great sense of relief that Pete, her drummer, had been free tonight for babysitting duty. She felt safe leaving her with him. He would never let Bobby get to her. She hoped desperately that Bobby hadn't heard about Stacy. Hoped that he didn't even know she existed.

An oppressive, looming sense of doom pressed down on her and she grabbed her glass and downed it quickly.

" Wow, I just love to see a woman drinking like a man. " A smooth, deep voice said from over her shoulder.

" Piss off, Buddy. I'm not in the mood. " was her quick reply without even bothering to glance over her shoulder.

" Geez, Who pissed in your Cornflakes ? " the owner of the voice slid effortlessly onto the stool beside her and gave her an appraising look. " You were so happy less than a few hours ago. "

" You again ? Are you following me ? Is this some kind of strange stalker thing, cause I'm beginning to get paranoid. " she told him, waving to the bartender to get his attention.

" You're the one that keeps showing up everywhere I am. Maybe I should be asking you that. " he informed her after telling the bartender to bring them two more of whatever she was drinking.

" Funny isn't it, that until two days ago we had never met before. And now we can't go anywhere without bumping into each other. " she mused.

" It is kinda strange. " he agreed. " So what brings you to my special place ? "

She laughed. " Your special place ? I didn't realize you'd called dibs on it. Next time I'll check to make sure I'm not intruding. "

He leaned closer and gave her a seductive smile. " Oh, now come on, I would never disallow a beautiful woman access to ' My Special Place '. "

" Yeah, I've heard that about you. " she laughed.

" Oh, so my reputation proceeds me. " He laughed along with her.

She took the drink in front of her and downed it in one quick gulp. " Yes, I'm afraid it does. "

He rested his arm on the back of her stool and downed his own glass just as quickly. " Wow, tequila. I wasn't expecting that. "

" Oh, " she flashed him a smile. " Thought I'd be drinking something frilly with an umbrella, maybe ?"

" Well, no. definitely not something frilly, but nothing as hard as tequila. I was expecting whiskey, actually. " he told her, signaling for a refill.

She took the new glass as soon as it was in front of her and downed in again. " I'm not in the mood to play with my liquor tonight. " She said, setting the empty glass back down.

He eyed it warily. " I guess not. Is there some reason for this all-out drinking binge ? Or is this just what you musician types do in your off hours ? " He asked, sitting back a bit. " Cause I'm seriously reconsidering my offer for all the free liquor you want Friday night. I'm afraid there won't be enough for the rest of us. "

" I don't drink when I'm working. So your booze is safe. No worries. " she informed him.

" That's a relief but it still doesn't answer the question you have now successfully avoided twice. "

" You might take that as a hint that I don't want to answer it then. " she chuckled. " What brings you here ? Have a fight with Barbie ? "

She remembered the pretty little girl he had on his arm at Jenn's apartment.

" You could say that. " he muttered, gulping down his shot.

" Yeah, what happened, did her father cut off her credit cards ? "

He gave her a wiry smile. " She isn't like that. "

Reagan humphed and turned back to the bar. " Sure, she isn't. "

" What's up with you and Jenn ? " he changed the subject quickly.

" She's my friend. Why ? How do you know her ? "

" Rusty is my little brother at the fraternity. He's also one of my best friends and the girl I was with is his sister. " He answered after tossing back another drink.

" The guy I met early at your house was The infamous Rusty ? " she gasped in surprise.

" I will have to inform him of his infamy. He'll love that. " Cappie joked.

" Wow, I should have realized it. I guess I just wasn't expecting him to be the Frat guy she was so hung up on. I was expecting something much more typical. " Reagan said musingly.

" Oh, no. Let me guess, you were expecting the typical Frat guy. Tall, great looking with a trust fund and a great car ? " He ventured.

" No. " she nodded. " I guess I was expecting something more like you, to be honest. "

He leaned closer. " You think I'm typical ? " he questioned.

" Yeah, I think you're pretty typical for a Frat guy. Every night's another party and there are is never enough time in the day for all the women lined up outside your door. "

He looked away from her seemingly stung by her words, though she couldn't figure out what she had said to cause his change in expression.

" There's a lot more to me than that. " His voice sounded distant and small, and more than a little slurred, suddenly.

" I'm sure there is. I'm just looking at what's on the surface. I'm sure there's a much deeper man hidden behind all that mirth and merriment. " She smiled, trying to reassure him that she hadn't meant to insult him.

" Yeah, there is. I am much deeper than that. " He grabbed his again full glass and threw it back quickly.

" I'm guessing I just hit on the problem between you and the Barbie Doll. " She suggested. " Are you feeling taken advantage of and unappreciated ? "

She laughed when he turned back to her, his smile bright and beaming. " I am feeling a bit unappreciated. " Then his face darkened, his eyes losing focus in his nearly inebriated state. " You know, I do everything I can to make her see that I still care about her. I even told her how I felt. Came right out with it. And you know what she did to me ? "

Reagan grabbed his shoulder to steady him. He was either a pretty lightweight when it came to drinking, which she seriously doubted, or he had started before he came to sit beside her.

" What did she do to you ? " she cooed at him, trying hard to hide her amusement at his drunkenness.

" She turned her back on me. She let him give her that stupid lavaliere and stared straight at me when he put it around her neck. Like she was telling me, see, I don't care about you. "

She patted his shoulder in a gesture of comfort and gave him a smile. " I'm sure that's not what she was saying. I'm sure she cares about you. "

" No, she doesn't. " he protested. " It was all just a stupid game to her. The eating pie in bed and getting arrested for protesting protests. The old movies we used to watch. The blanket in the backyard where we would lay and stare at the stars all night. " He started to tilt suddenly to the side, and Reagan righted him once again, this time letting his back rest against her chest so he wouldn't slip a third time. " None of it meant anything to her. " he went on. " I wonder if she ate pie with Chambers ? "

" Okay, Buddy. I think maybe it's time I called you a cab. " She told him, finally.

" No, " He shook his head and turned his face to hers. " Let me call you one instead. "

She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Then he beamed up at her and smiled. " You're a cab ! "

She didn't bother to hide her laughter this time and he perked up a bit at the sound. " Come on. " She took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet.

So much for her plans for the night. Now she had a drunken Frat boy to take care. She glanced to the bartender as she wrangled a wad of bills out of her pocket.

He came over and took them. " You can call that cab now, if you don't mind. "

" Are you going to make sure he gets home okay ? " He asked, eying him like he knew him.

" Yeah, I'll make sure he gets home. Is he a friend of yours ? "

The bartender shook his head. " He's just a regular. I don't want anything to happen to him. Seems like an okay guy. "

Reagan nodded as she looked down at Cappie who was now swaying to a song only he could hear as he attempted to rest against her. " Yeah, he does seem pretty okay. I'll take care of him. "

She wrestled him out the door and onto the nearly deserted sidewalk to wait for their ride. The cold night air seemed to stir him and pulled away from her, for a moment managing to stand upright on his own.

" Feel a bit better ? " she asked.

" Yeah, " he muttered, rubbing his eyes. " I guess I've had a little too much to drink. "

She chuckled. " Yeah, it appears so. I have a cab coming. I'll take you home first "

His eyes widened for a minutes as if something had suddenly occurred to him. " I can't go home like this. "

" What ? "

" The guys ... " he trailed off.

" What ? They won't approve of you drinking ? " she laughed.

" No, it's not that. It's just ... " again he left the sentence hanging.

" Okay, you are going to have to speak in complete sentences if you expect me to understand what you're trying to say. " she said, stepping closer to him as he began to teeter.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep cleansing breath before looking back at her. " They'll be worried about me. " He said finally. " And disappointed and I don't want them to be either. "

" Okay, then, where do you want to go instead ? " She asked, hand behind his back to keep him upright.

He leaned over and buried his head in hair for a moment. A long enough moment that she thought he might have passed out like that, but he stirred and whispered against her neck. " Where are you

going ? "

" I'm going home and you're not invited. " She said, her tone firm, but her resolve crumbled when she looked up at his face.

" Please. Don't make me go home alone. " He said, quietly, his eyes momentarily clear.

The cab pulled up to the curb as she studied him. Then with a great heaving sigh, she opened the door and pushed him inside.

" Listen, " she grabbed his shoulders and turned his eyes to face her, trying to make him focus for a moment at least. " You need to know right now, I'm not someone you want to get tangled up with. "

" Why not ? " he murmured as his eyes dropped to her neck. " I think it might be fun to tangle with you. "

She pushed him, causing him to tumbled to the other side of the backseat. " I come with more baggage than you can handle. "

He leaned up again, pressing himself into her and gave her that seductive, sly smile once again. " I'm pretty strong. I can handle baggage. "

She relented enough to smile back at him before pushing away once again. " I think you've got plenty of your own baggage to carry around. "

" Maybe you're right. " He consented, sitting up straighter and trying to adjust more comfortably in the seat. " I do have some baggage. "

" Yeah, so I heard. " she muttered.

" So tonight, you get my couch. And you stay on the couch. No sleeping walking. "

" Alright, I'll take your couch and I'll be forever grateful for it. " He replied, sluggishly.

" I'm sure you will. " She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

" Tell me about your baggage. " Cappie said, through the fog alcohol clouding his brain. He watched Reagan as she moved about her cozy, tastefully decorated apartment getting the couch ready for him.

She paused in her preparations and turned to look at him. " Um, " She pretended to consider whether she wanted to divulge the information before smiling. " No. "

" Why not ? " He slurred, putting on the act of being far more drunk then he was to get her to open up to him. Something about her intrigued him and he wanted to know more. " I played ' true confessions ' for you. Besides, what harm could it do ? I probably won't remember any of this in the morning. "

She laughed. " You don't get told ' no ' very often, do you ? "

He chuckled and shifted in the overstuffed beige recliner where he sat waiting on her to finishing making up the extremely comfortable-looking couch. " I get told ' no ' all the time. I just don't accept it very often. "

She nodded and pursed her lips. " I like that. It says a lot about you. "

" Like what ? "

" It says your self-confident and tenacious. " she replied as she spread a white sheet over the cushions.

" Are those good or bad things ? "

" Well, " She paused and turned to him, " I guess it depends on how you use those qualities. They could easily be either. "

He looked away from her and glanced around, trying to learn something about her from his surroundings.

She was neat, not necessarily a clean-freak, but the area was tidy and everything seemed to have a place. place was tidy. A new T.V. Guide set on the, otherwise uncluttered coffee table. So she liked to watch television. Several books lined the bookshelves flanking the television stand. He took that to mean she liked to read. The titles, he noted, ranged from science fiction and fantasy to mysteries and romances. Obviously she wasn't fussy about what she read.

Among the shelves of books were figures of dragons and wizards, some in threatening poses, a few baby dragons looking at him with bashful expressions from behind their tails. She collected wizard and dragon figures. That said she had a playful, whimsical side. A slightly cluttered desk set just inside the door. She had thrown her purse on it when they walked in the door. Beside it was a lava lamp, its red wax bubbling and drifting slowing in on itself.

His attention continued to scan until it landed a basket settled back behind the television full of baby toys. Another hint came from a picture on the wall of a toddler in a frilly pink dress with matching bows in her long, dark hair. He guessed the little girl smiling back at him with huge, almond shaped brown eyes to be around three, though honestly he had never been very good at determining the age of children. They all fell into a few limited categories for him - infant, baby, and little girl. He choose the baby category for this one.

Finally, unable to detain his curiosity any further he asked, " Who's the baby ? "

Reagan glanced towards the picture and he caught a soft mutter of profanity issue from under her breath.

" Stacey. " she answered after a moment's hesitation.

He leaned forward, now very interested in her answer. " And who is Stacey ? "

Reagan stopped what she was doing and sank down onto the partially made couch. " My daughter. "

Cappie felt his eyes widen at her answer. He had expected her to say her niece or even her little sister. He hadn't been prepared to hear that she was her daughter.

He tried to hide his reaction by clearly his throat and shifting again. " She's adorable. How old is she ?"

" She's almost two. " Reagan answered, though he could tell she did not want to talk about the subject.

" Where is she ? " was his next question as he glanced around the apartment, looking for signs of the baby.

Reagan laughed suddenly and it startled him. " Well, she isn't here. I didn't leave her alone here while I went out drinking in a bar. She's at a sitters. "

" It must be hard. " He told her honestly. He couldn't imagine trying to juggle school along with raising a child. He looked at her intensely with a growing sense of admiration.

But she shook her head and shrugged. " It's not that hard. I go to school part time and she goes to day care. I have a sitter for her in the evenings when I have to work. We manage. "

He gave her a small smile. " Still, I can't imagine what it must be like trying to juggle all that. Where do you work ? "

" I'm a waitress at a bar in the evenings part time and during the day I'm an assistant manager at a store in the mall. It pays the bills. "

" And on weekends, you sing. " he concluded for her.

She laughed. " That's not work. That's play. I love singing. "

" You have a gift. You're voice is beautiful. " He complimented her, remembering hearing her on the stage at her audition.

" How about another drink ? "she asked, abruptly standing and heading into a doorway that lead to the kitchen. He could see a few appliances from his position in the chair.

" Yeah, I think I could handle another one. "

She disappeared for a moment and he could hear her bustling around in the next room. On impulse, he moved from the chair and settled on one end of the couch. He had been right earlier, it was comfortable. It softness seemed to swallow him the instant he sat down and he was suddenly much more relaxed than he had been.

She came back into the room, as he was settling himself, with two shot glasses in her hand and a bottle of whiskey.

" I'm out of tequila. " She told him as she sat in the center of the couch, not close enough to touch him, but close enough that he could smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume. " I don't usually keep it on hand. "

" It's okay. " He waved off her apology. " I'm no snob with liquor. It's all good. "

" You didn't seem like that type that cared what you drank. " Her voice was full of mirth as she poured them both a drink.

" Gosh, " he answered, taking the glass and holding it for a second. " You're opinion of me is just so high. "

" I didn't mean it like that. " she told him, picking up her own glass. " I appreciate a man who isn't fussy. It's nice. "

" Well, " He tipped the glass back and felt the fire of the liquid slid down his throat. " That is definitely me, Mr. Laid-back. " He set his glass back on the small, oak coffee table in front of him and leaned back against the cushions. " So let me see if I understand this, you work three jobs, go to college part time and still have time to be a mother ? When do you sleep ? "

Laughter bubbled from her as she sat her glass next to his and refilled them both. " Rarely, actually. I won't lie and say it's all easy, but it's temporary and one day, because of all of this hard work, I'll be able to take care of Stacey like she deserves. "

" That's nice, to see someone so committed to making things better for their family. " he mused as his eyes fell on a wave of her hair and it held his attention as it moved with her.

" I just do what I have to. I don't question it. I don't bitch and moan about it. " She shrugged and the particular wave he was focused on fell behind her shoulder, draw his eyes to the tamper of her waist and a splotch of color peaking out of the waistband of her jeans. He was sorely tempted to raise her shirt to get a better look at whatever was drawn on the small of her back, but he hesitated, hand in mid motion, as he realized he probably didn't know her well enough to simply reach out and touch her like that.

She noticed his gaze and the corners of her lips quirked up in a slow, quiet smile. " What are you staring at ? " She asked, finally.

" You have a tattoo. " His mind hadn't actually registered what he was looking at until he said the words out loud.

She squirmed and slid a few inches down the couch from him. " That's a very long and embarrassing story. One, I don't know you well enough to tell. "

With a flick of her wrist, she jerked her blouse down over the waistband of her jeans, hiding the evidence from his eyes.

" Why get a tattoo if your embarrassed by it ? " He asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

" I didn't plan on getting a tattoo. It just kinda happened. And I didn't say I was embarrassed by it, I said I didn't know you well enough to explain it. " She corrected him.

Cappie took his glass once again and lifted it to his lips, more to have something to do than any real desire for another drink. The effects of the night's alcohol were pressing down on his consciousness and he wasn't ready to end it yet.

Reagan followed suit, emptying her glass in one quick gulp. Cappie watched her admiringly as she set the glass back down once again.

" How about a game ? " he suggested, filling their glasses again.

" What kind of game ? " she asked, hesitantly.

He raised his glass at her as he handed hers back to her. " A drinking game, of course. "

" You mean like quarters ? " She laughed.

He waved off her suggestion. " Quarters is a game for amateurs which you and I clearly are not. We need something much more intimate. "

She laughed again, " Strip quarters ? "

His eyebrows shot to his hairline at her suggestion. " A woman after my own heart. " He announced with laughter filling his voice. " What I had in mind was more of a get to know you game. " He explained.

" A get to know you game ? " Now she was really hesitant and he thought he might have scared her away. But she smiled and gestured with her glass. " Bring it on. How do we play ? "

" I'll ask you a question, you either have to answer it or drink. Then you get to ask me one in return. "

" How do we tell who the winner is ? " She wanted to know.

He chuckled. " So, I've appealed to your competitive nature, huh ? The winner is the last one standing, of course. "

" Or sitting, as it were. " She giggled gleefully.

He nodded. " Okay, the last one sitting. "

" Alright, what are the rules ? "

" There are no rules. Ask whatever you feel like asking, drink if you don't want to answer. It's simple. "

She nodded and lifted her glass in salute. " Okay, hit me. "

He laughed once again. " That's not part of the game, you little sadomasochist. "

" Oh, a Smart ass, I see how this is going to go now. " she teased.

" How about we start off easy ? " he told her, putting his focus back on the game. " What's your movie? "

" Oh, that's easy. I love the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. " She answered quickly without having to think about it. " What's yours ? "

" definitely has to be the Matrix trilogy. " He said just as quickly.

" Cappie, " She looked at him with a sudden intensity. " Don't try to bend the spoon. That's impossible." She began.

He smiled and joined her. " What you have to realize is that there is no spoon. " They both finished in unison, laughing hardily.

" Favorite song ? " She asked, as their laughter died off.

" Don't have a favorite. I'm a big fan of the Plain white T's though. " He said, " How about you ? Who influences your music ? "

" Oh, I have so many. It's hard to pick just one. But I prefer old classics, the Rolling Stones, CCR, Fleetwood Mac. "

" Some fine musical choices. " He nodded. " Where are you from, originally ? "

She smiled. " Originally, I'm from Georgia. But I've moved around a lot in the last few years. "

" And why is that ? Are you trying to find something, or are you running away from something ? " He asked.

" I thought it was my turn to ask a question. " she protested.

" You're right, it is. " He inclined his head towards her.

" Shouldn't there be some kind of penalty for asking questions out of turn ? " She demanded.

He raised his glass and tipped it back, then set it back down and gave her a smile. " There, it's your turn now. "

" How long have you been pining away over the Barbie Doll ? "

His eyes widened in stunned surprise. " Wow, you really just jump right in there, don't you ? "

" I'm a big fan of cutting to the chase. " She answered, with a cocky nod.

He leaned closer to her and slid a few inches down the couch. " But, sometimes it's the lead up to the chase that's the most fun. " His voice was low and wispy as it brushed across her shoulder.

But instead of sighing and batting her eyes up at him like most women did, she laughed. " The lead up is never as good as the actually chase. If it is, then you're doing something wrong. "

He returned to his place on the couch, taken aback by her seeming immunity to his charms. It wasn't something he was accustomed to. It had been a long time since he had had to work at getting a woman to fall for his lines. He wondered, for a moment if he was still up to the challenge. Months of easy Tri Pi's had left him feeling a bit Rusty on the seduction front.

" Okay, " he nodded. " I started seeing Casey in Freshman year. We were together for a little over a year. So I guess it's been about two years now. "

" That's a lot of pining. " Reagan mused. " Is she really worth all that ? "

" Oh yeah. " He answered. " Take your shot. "

" What ? " She asked, quickly. " I didn't break any rules. "

" How long have you been pining for the Barbie Doll – First question. " he explained patiently. " Is she really worth all that – Second question. "

" Oh, fine. " She stuck out her tongue at him childishly before downing her shot.

" Why did you leave Georgia ? " He asked without preamble.

She eyed him for a moment, before very purposefully taking the glass, refilling it and gulping it down.

He noted that she didn't make a face at the taste of the alcohol like most women did. She just drank it. There was no whining about how awful it tasted or hesitation before she swallowed. She just did it, quickly and efficiently.

" Why are you wasting your time and energy on someone that, you said yourself, obviously doesn't want you ? " She asked.

Cappie thought about trying to answer her. The truth was, he really didn't have any idea why. How could he explain something to her that he had been trying to explain to himself for going on two years.

So, he dutifully hefted his glass to his lips and swallowed his shot.

" Where is Stacey's father ? Why are you trying to do this all by yourself ? "

She looked from her glass, then back to him as if considering whether to answer or not. Finally, she glanced to the picture of the little girl and smiled. " He doesn't know about her and that's the way I need to keep it. " She said after a moment. " That was two questions. You owe me a shot. "

Cappie thought about what he had said, going back over his words in his mind.

Well, crap, he thought, at this rate I won't last the next round. He drank his glass before refilling it in anticipation of her next question.

" Is Rusty as miserable as Jenn is ? " She asked, looking up at him through an auburn curtain of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

" Yes, he is. I think he might even be worse. " He nodded. " Why haven't you told her father about her ? "

She moved the hair from her face with a practiced hand that said it was a movement she made often. Then she eyed him carefully from her slumped position against the back of the couch. Cappie thought she looked like she was melting into the cushions. He knew this game wasn't going to last much longer.

" He wasn't a very nice man. Actually, he was about as far from nice as you can get. " She slurred slightly as she spoke. " He doesn't deserve to know her. He isn't good enough for her. "

" But he was good enough for you ? " Cappie asked, easing closer to her, his voice dropping almost to a whisper once again.

" No, he wasn't. " She nodded. " It wasn't like that at all. "

" Then what was it like ? " He wanted to know.

Her head fell against his shoulder and she sighed heavily. " He had been nagging me forever to go out with him. We'd grown up together, known each other since we were kids. But I knew what kind of guy he was. I turned him down over and over again. Then finally, after years of turning him down, I gave in. "

" Why ? " He asked, " If you never wanted to go out with him, why did you give in at all ? "

She didn't seem to notice that they were no longer playing the game. The alcohol had apparently finally taken it's toil on her and she began to ramble once again. " He caught me in a bad moment. He knew what he was doing. I had just broken up with a guy I really thought I was in love with. I was vulnerable and lonely and he knew it. " She told him, her voice taking on a bit of a Southern Drawl he hadn't noticed before. " So he asked and I said yes. "

" What happened when you went out with him ? " Cappie said, twisting a bit so that instead of laying against his shoulder, she was resting her head on his chest. He folded his arm over her shoulder as he waited for her to answer.

" I really don't know. " She said after a long moment. " I just know I woke up with him the next morning. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant. "

" What do you mean, you don't know ? " He asked, startled. " Were you drinking ? "

" No, I had a drink at the club we went to. That's all, just the one drink. " She answered.

He leaned up slightly so he could see her face. " Did he drug you ? "

She snorted and gave a half hearted laugh. " That's my theory. "

" Wow. " He muttered, settling back. " Have you seen him since that night ? "

" Oh, yeah. " She shook her head, causing her hair to brush against his neck. " After I found out about Stacey, I tried dating him for a while. But his less than gentlemanly like behavior convinced me that was a very bad idea. "

" What do you mean ' less than gentlemanly like behavior ' ? " He asked, not at all sure he really wanted to know the answer.

" Let's just say he was a mean drunk. " She smiled and turned in his arms so her face was beaming up at him. " Not like you. You're a nice drunk. "  
He laughed, glad to lighten the mood. " So are you. "

She made a face and shook her head. " I'm not drunk. "

" I'm afraid you are, Sweetheart. Well and truly wasted, is how I would put it, to be exact. " He looked around the room for a door leading to another part of the house. Finding it, he eased her onto the couch, before standing and going off to search for her bedroom.

The first room he came to was neat and tidy like the rest of the house. A beige bathroom stocked with several clean towels and a gleaming counter.

When did she find time to clean ? He asked himself as he moved along the darkened hallway to the next door.

This room was pink and yellow and screamed baby the second he eased the door opened. A frilly pink crib stood along one wall, a rocking chair beside it and a matching changing table beside that. Again the room was neat, everything was in its place, including another basket of toys set off in one corner, overflowing with things, that Cappie suspected, made noise or lite up.

Confident that he had finally found the room he was searching for, he opened the door and glanced around after flipping on the light.

A tastefully decorated, undoubtedly feminine room met his wandering eyes. The dark wood, four poster bed was clad in a purple comfortable of some shining material, he thought might be satin. A vanity covered with make up was the first messy thing he had encountered in the entire apartment. Beside that, a chest of drawers that matched the bed stood with a several items of clothing trying to escape from its depths.

A few items of clothing were scattered across the floor.

Like the rest of her life, it seemed, she had time to tidy up every place in the house, but hers. He wondered, with all the time she spent on everything else in her life, if she every managed a moment for herself. If the room was any evidence, the answer was no.

He turned on the lamp on the table beside the bed, turned down the bed and went back to the living room.

She was exactly where he had left her, laid halfway across the couch, still appearing as if she were melting into the cushions, her limp, sleeping body sprawled uninhibitedly in its repose.

He lifted her into his arms and stood, readjusting her weight as he did. The movement caused her to stir and she looked up into his face with sleepy eyes.  
" Wee, " she muttered, causing him to chuckle as he started down the hall. " Where are we going ? "

" I'm putting you to bed. " He answered.

She laughed groggily, burying her head into his chest. " I haven't been put to bed since I was a baby. "

" Well, now you have. " He told her as he reached her room and stepped inside.

He laid her gently onto the bed and pulled the blankets up around her.

" Wait. " she whispered and he watched as she started to wiggle under the covers. He wondered what she was doing until he realized, she was trying to take off her blue jeans.

Flipping off the lamp to maintain her modesty, he pulled back the blankets, helped her to slid the jeans from her legs and folded them across the foot of the bed.

" Anything else ? " He asked, before stepping out of the room.

" Um, " She murmured, " Come closer. "

He bent his head, thinking she was about to whisper something in his ear. Instead, she shocked him by sweetly kissing his check. " Thank you for being so nice. "

He tucked the blankets around her. " Yeah, well, I'm a nice guy. "

Then he left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

As he settled onto the couch and pulled the extra blanket she had left him around his shoulders, he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep and for the first time, in longer than he could remember, he didn't dream about Casey.


	8. Chapter 8

Evan Chambers was a mess and he hated it, mostly because it was something so foreign to him. He had no idea how to handle it. He had never, in his entire life, wanted something he couldn't have. The whole situation was eating him up inside.

Still, after talking to Casey the day before, he knew. It was over between them.

He wanted her back. He had wanted her back about five minutes after he yelled at her and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him. It had taken everything in him, every last ounce of will power he possessed, that night, not to turn right back around and beg her forgiveness.

He had been stupid, and as time went on without her in his life, he had only gotten stupider. Was that even a word ? Stupider ?

He ran his hands roughly through his short sandy blond hair and huffed out a sigh of frustration. Stupider had come when he saw her at the Greek carnival kissing Crappie.

It was unholy how much he despised him. Just seeing him set off a fire in Evan that burned him from the inside out. His swagger, his cocky smile, his irresponsible lack of concern for anything that didn't directly effect Cappie, his lack of concern for the rules, or how breaking them effected everyone, not just him.

Cappie represented everything he hated about college. He was the stereotype, the epitome of everything wrong with life on campus.

In first year, when they were roommates, Evan had tried his best to ignore him, to pretend he didn't exist.

Then Casey came into Cappie's life, and Evan wanted her. He wanted her like he had never wanted anything before. She was beautiful, intelligent and carried herself with an air that said she belonged among better things than Cappie could supply her with. He was so far beneath her, he wasn't even on the same plane of existence.

He watched from the sidelines as they grew closer, began spending every spare second they could with each other. And he was completely puzzled. What was she doing with him ? Something so rare and special had no business dirtying herself with the likes of Cappie.

She deserved so much more, so much better. And Evan wanted to be the one to give it to her. He wanted to open her eyes to all the things she was missing with Cappie.

And it was with this in mind that he had gone to his big brother at the Omega Chi house. A descent-seeming guy named Timothy Andrews, that Evan had honestly never bothered to get to know that well. He put in his time with him, of course, smoozing and playing the game. It had gotten him what he wanted. Evan had always been very good at playing the game.

He knew Timothy wanted him, no, needed him as a pledge, so Evan figured a favor wouldn't be out of line. He knew Casey was new at the Zeta Beta house. He also knew, through overheard conversations between her and Cappie, that she was up for an office within the house.

So he went to Timothy and asked him to let it slip to Frannie, the Zeta Beta President, that Casey was spending copious amounts of time with a Kappa Tau. Evan was well aware that a Zeta Beta officer would never be allowed to hook herself up with the likes of a Kappa Tau.

And it had all worked out exactly how he had planned.

Right up until he learned from Frannie, the semester before, that it was him who had been played. Him, who had been used for what Casey could get out of him.

And he had never seen it coming. Never imagined in his wildest dreams that Casey was only with him for what he could give her. That just didn't seem like the Casey he knew, the one he fell in love with.

Maybe he was rubbing off on her. Maybe spending so much time with a master of the game had taught her how to play just well as he could.

If he had known, had thought for just one second, that she had only taken him back so she could secure the presidency, he wouldn't have let himself fall so hard. He would have held back.

But it was too late now and he knew he was lost. He needed her. He loved her. And he missed her.

Now the problem came in figuring out how to get her back.

She had made it clear that she was no longer interested in him. She said she was happy being on her own for a while, didn't want to complicate her life with romantic involvements.

Besides, he considered, after the way he had humiliated her and her house after the carnival, in front of the entire Greek society, he really couldn't blame her.

He had just been so angry at seeing Cappie with his hands on her, his lips on hers. He had watched the entire episode in stunned disbelief. It was perfectly clear, seeing them together like that, that there was still something going on between them. No matter how much she denied it, that kiss was proof.

And his anger at her had overwhelmed him. Thoughts of the two of them took over his mind and he couldn't exorcise the image. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them.

Now, he needed to put the whole thing behind him. Casey had been single for a few months now and yet she hadn't gone running back to Cappie. That at least told him something. It was enough to give him some hope.

But still, he hoisted himself from his leather office chair and began pacing around the room, if he really wanted her back, wanted her to be truly his, he had to find a way to get rid of Cappie. Otherwise how he could be sure she wouldn't go running to him every times things went wrong between them. How could he really know that she was his completely ?

It couldn't be that hard. Cappie was notorious for breaking the rules. Still, he was careful to only break the minor ones, the ones that he deemed unimportant. He made sure to steer clear of things that could get him expelled, or at least, he took extra precaution with them as to not get caught.

Still, he figured, it was only a matter of time before Cappie stepped over the line. And when he did, Evan would be ready to pounce, ready to rid himself and Casey of Cappie once and for all.

His head was pounding, the sound like a jack hammer beating against his temples.

He groaned and rolled over, realizing almost too late that he was not in his bed, but rather on a narrow couch. He caught himself with a hand on the coffee table to keep him from falling to the floor.

It was then that Cappie realized the pounding wasn't coming from his head, but from the door.

He wrestled himself out of the blanket that had become tangled around his waist and, not bothering to throw on a shirt, went to the door.

He recognized the visitors immediately, if only vaguely. He thought the rough-looking, dark spiky haired man was the drummer from Reagan's band. In his arms was the wiggling, cooing, baby from the picture on the wall.

" Is Reagan here ? " The man asked, eying Cappie's shirtless form wearily.

" She's still asleep. " Cappie mumbled, trying to push the fog of sleep from his mind.

" But she's here, right ? " he asked, again, impatiently.

" Yeah, she's here. " Cappie nodded.

" Aren't you the guy from the audition yesterday ? " His eyes glanced past Cappie to land on the couch where his blanket and pillow still rested.

" Uh, yeah. I'm Cappie. " He offered his hand and the younger man adjusted the baby in his arms to shake it.

" I'm Pete. Look, Reagan was supposed to come by an hour ago to get her. " He nodded towards the baby. " I have class. I'm going to be late as it is. "

Cappie listened to what he was telling him, trying to make sense of his words. Then realization hit him and he reached out for the baby. " I'll take her. "

Pete hesitated for a moment before glancing at his watch. " You're sure she's here. "

Cappie glanced to the desk next to the door. " Well, her purse and car keys are here, so unless she's wandering penniless through the city, yeah, she's here. We had kind of a late night. "

" Alright, " he agreed grudgingly, seeming as if he had no other choice. " She slept all night. No problems. I just changed her and she's had a bottle this morning but no breakfast. " Then he stopped in mid hand-off. " You're going to go wake her though, right ? "

Cappie nodded as he took the baby into his arms. " Yeah, I'll go get her right now. "

After accepting the heavy, cumbersome diaper bag as well, Cappie told him goodbye and shut the door.

Making his way back to the couch, he settled into the middle of it with the baby in his arms.

" Your Uncle Pete is a worry wart. We don't need to wake your Mommy. " Cappie told the squirming little girl. " We'll be fine for a little while, won't we ? "

" Momma. " The baby offered as she tried to remove herself from his arms. He thought she was trying to get away from him, but then realized that she was reaching for the bag he had dropped beside them when he sat down.

She rummaged around for a moment before withdrawing some sort of toy and settling back on to his lap to play with it.

" So, you're Stacey. " He smiled at her. " I'm Cappie. "

She looked up from her toy for a moment and smiled. " Cappie. " she gurgled happily.

" Right, " he beamed. " Cappie. "

" Cappie. " she repeated and then continued to repeat it over and over in a sing song voice as she went back to playing.

" How about some T.V. While I go fix you and your Mommy breakfast ? " He asked.

" Dora ! " she exclaimed as he reached for the remote.

" Alright, " He nodded, flipping through the channels until he landed on ' Dora the Explorer '. " Dora, it is. "

He settled her onto the couch and grabbed the bag from beside her, afraid that there might be something in it she shouldn't have.

He was grateful, as he moved around the kitchen getting things ready to cook, that he had a perfect view of Stacey from her place on the couch. He didn't know much about babies but he knew that you had to keep an eye on them all the time.

Though there really was no need, she was completely absorbed in the show in front of her, unmoving as she watched ' Dora the Explorer ' singing a song both in English and in Spanish.

He wondered as he went about scrambling some eggs if she was walking yet. He had no idea how early they did that sort of thing. Maybe he shouldn't have left her on the couch. What if she fell ? What if she hit her head on the coffee table ?

He was just about to go get her when he felt something tugging on the leg of his blue jeans.

Not only, apparently, was she capable of walking, she was fast at it. He hadn't even seen her get down from the couch.

He looked down and smiled at her as she raised her arms in the air. " Cappie, pick up ! " she demanded.

He laughed. " Pick up, please. "

She raised her arms again. " Pick up, piz ! "

He reached down and scooped her up, settling her onto his hip. " Are you going to help me cook ? "

" Help ! " she squealed.

He glanced around the small space, until his eyes landed on the high chair in the corner. " How about you sit here ? " he offered, settling her into the chair. " And you can watch. "

She offered no protested as he fastened her into the straps and, after a minute of struggling, fit the tray over her.

Her small, mirth-filled eyes watched him as he danced around the galley style kitchen, scrambling eggs, frying bacon and toasting toast.

It wasn't the greatest feast ever, he thought as he finished slathering the last piece of toast with butter, but it was wonderful for him, considering he never cooked.

After heaping a plate full of breakfast items, he unstrapped the baby, settled her on his hip once again and started down the hall.

He had wanted to give Stacey a plate before going to wake Reagan, but he stopped at the last minute, unsure of whether it was okay to give her real food, or if she still only ate baby food. He realized, as he looked down at the baby that he really had no clue about what he was doing.

He eased the door opened and stepped inside, before setting Stacey on her feet and pointing to her mother's sleeping form. " Go wake your Mommy. " he told her, then watched as the baby toddled over the bed and did as he instructed by grabbing a fist full of Reagan's hair and yanking it as she yelled, " Mommy ! " at the top of her lungs.

Cappie admired Reagan's poise and patience as he watched her wake quickly and smile down at her daughter. If someone had woken him similarly, he doubted he would have been as gracious.

" Hey, baby girl ! " Reagan beamed sleepily. " When did you get home ? " Then something seemed to occur to her and bolted upright in the bed, and looked to the doorway. " Oh, God, Pete ! I forgot to set the alarm. " Then her eyes focused on Cappie and she yanked the blankets up quickly. " Oh, God ! " she exclaimed again. " You're not Pete ! "

" No, I'm not Pete. " He laughed as he stepped inside and handed her the plate. " Pete was late for class so he left her with me. I hope that's okay. I kind of told him I'd wake you up immediately. But I decided to make you breakfast first. "

She eyed the plate greedily as he held it out to her. Then taking it, she looked down at Stacey. " I hope she wasn't any trouble. "

" No, she wasn't any trouble. She watched some Dora, then helped me make breakfast. " He announced.

Stacey turned to him and raised her arms again. " Cappie, pick up, piz. "

"You made a friend. " Reagan smiled at him.

" Bit " Stacey squirmed in his arms trying to get to her mother's plate.

" I wasn't sure what she could eat, so I wanted to ask you first. "

" This is all fine. " Reagan told him as she surveyed her plate. " She has teeth. She can eat just about anything we can. "

Cappie shrugged. " I haven't the clue about what babies can and can't do. "

" Well, then it's better to ask. " She answered, starting to get out of bed, but Cappie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

" Just sit and eat. I'll feed her. " He informed her, pushing her back down on to the bed gently but firmly.

" Thank you. It's been a long time since I got breakfast in bed. " She thought for a moment. " I don't I've ever had breakfast in bed, as a matter of fact. This is really nice of you. "

He shrugged again as he left the room with Stacey. " I told you, I'm a nice guy. "

Two hours later, Cappie was sitting at his messy, unorganized desk trying to make a decision that had him completely stumped. He stared at the bed to his right, and tried to imagine what each of the shirts laying there would look like on.

Friday was only a day away and it was time to decide what he would wear to the party. He had to give himself time to launder whichever shirt he choose and for Cappie that took some time. After all, pledges were becoming harder to find as mid-terms rapidly approached.

A knock on the door saved him from his dilemma for a moment and he yelled a quick, " Come in, " in its direction.

The door eased opened slowly, causing him to flick his eyes over to see who it was. Apparently it wasn't someone accustomed to coming into his room, Beaver or Wade or even Rusty would have just came right in.

He came to his feet quickly as Casey stepped inside and closed the door behind her. For a moment, he forgot they the last time they talked was in anger. As it always was with her, the fight, for him at least, was over. The fact that she had come to see him was enough to remove any bad feelings he might have still held.

" What can I do for you ? " he asked, trying to judge whether she was still angry with him or not. Then he remembered that she hadn't been angry with him.

It was so unusual. Normally, he was the one that had messed up, done something to cause the fight. Usually he was the one coming to apologize to her.

" I'm sorry. " she said, quietly as if reading his mind. " You were absolutely right. I just got away from someone that was trying to run my life. I refuse to let some stranger that doesn't even know me, take Evan's place. "

He watched her with wide eyes as she came and gingerly moved his shirts aside before settling herself on the foot of his bed.

He sank into the chair behind him, still too stunned to form words, opting instead to simply watch her.

Finally she shifted and raised her hands in the air, impatiently. " Say something. "

" I have never heard you apology after a fight before. I need a minute to absorb. " He said distractedly.

She picked up a pillow from behind her and threw at him, hitting him square in the chest. " Very funny."

" Okay, " He shook himself out of his daze and picked up the pillow from where it had fallen at his feet. " Don't start something you can't finish. "

She laughed, but didn't rearm herself with another pillow.

" Okay, so now we go back to being friends ? " He asked.

" I thought that might be a good place to start, yeah. " She nodded.

He cocked an eyebrow at her before narrowing his eyes and trying desperately to figure out what exactly she was saying to him. " To start what, Case ? "

Instead of answering, she stood from the bed and began to meander around the room. He watched her in silence as she explained the items on top of his dresser, the posters on his wall. Then she stopped at the cork board that sat right inside the door. He knew without being able to see her eyes through the curtain of her hair that she was looking at a pair of pictures held to the cork by push pins. Pictures he had never been able to make himself take down. One was a strip, taken at a photo booth, Casey sat perched on his knee and they laughed and made faces at each other as the shots progressed. The other was taken in the backyard. Casey was wearing her traditional Mount Vesuvius coconut bra, a lei of brightly colored flowers around her neck. Cappie was in an overly bright Hawaiian shirt, a matching lei around his neck. He was sitting on the porch railing. She was standing between his legs, feeding him the pineapple from her coconut shaped glass.

" Do you miss us ? " She asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

He wasn't even conscious of moving. Somehow he just found himself standing over her shoulder, looking down at the pictures.

" Everyday. " He murmured against her ear, truthfully.

She turned and was a little stunned to find him standing so close to her. She pushed herself against the wall to open a little space between them.

" Do you think if things had been different, we'd still be together ? " She said, quietly, her eyes boring into his Adam's apple as she carefully avoided his gaze.

" If it had been up to me, we'd have never been apart. " He answered, once again truthfully.

He narrowed his eyes again, still trying to figure out where she was going with the conversation. A flicker of hope sprang in his chest, but he squashed it quickly, determined to not let himself be disappointed by her again.

She pushed past him, removing him from her personally space and going to settle on his bed again. He followed her, this time taking his place right beside her.

" I don't want to start this again if it's just going to end the same way it did last time. " She said finally.

" It was too hard on both of us. "

He didn't answer her, having no idea what to say to that. How could he tell her with any kind of certainty that things would be different this time ?

Was he different now ? He thought about that for a long time. He was older, for sure. A little more mature. But had he really changed since the last time they dated ? Was he willing to change in order to have her back in his life ?

Of course, he was. He'd do anything she asked him to do, if it meant there was even a possibility that he might have the chance to hold her again.

" You aren't saying anything again. " She informed him as she squirmed uncomfortably.

" I'm not sure of what to say. " He told her. " I'm not sure what you're asking me exactly. "

She let her eyes fall to the comforter covering the small space between them. " You told me when I figured out what I wanted I should come to you and let you know. "

He nodded, remembering the conversation in the car only too clearly.

" Well, I think I might want to try this again. "

He sat back and tried to judge her yet again. " You think you might want to try this again ? " He questioned. " That doesn't sound very convincing. " He winced inwardly as the words left his mouth, but he had to know. He couldn't just put himself out there again.  
She looked up, finally catching his eyes with hers and he saw the war that was waging there, but he couldn't figure out what the conflict was over. Did she want him or not ? The question seemed pretty straight forward and simple to him. But obviously it wasn't for her and he stared at her as several emotions flickered briefly across her face.

" Talk to me, Case. " He whispered as he slid closer to her and let his arm fall to her back, not touching her, but only by the smallest of margins.

Tears sprang in her eyes suddenly and he was taken aback by them. " I'm so tired of not knowing what I want. "

He let her words fill the silence for a moment, before he shifted and drew her against his chest. He was afraid, at first, that she would pull away, but she didn't, instead, sinking against him, letting her weight rest against his much stronger body.

" Actually, that's not true. " She amended after a moment of silence. " I'm tired of knowing what I want but having everyone around me say I shouldn't want it or that I can't have it. "

" Okay, now I'm really confused. I don't understanding what you're talking about. " He confessed wrapping his arms around her and trying to pretend it was for comfort, instead of keeping her from pulling away.

She heaved a sigh and wiped at her eyes quickly. " Maybe I wasn't ready to come here yet. "

She tried to sit up, to pull away from him, but he held her steady, no longer pretending. " Maybe you came here because it's where you want to be. "

She turned in his arms and looked up into his face. " Of course, it's where I want to be. It always has been. I never stopped wanting to be here. "

" So why haven't you been here, then ? " He asked, his voice barely a whisper. The intensity of the moment was taking its toil on him. He could feel his resolve to be cautious slipping away as he stared into the giant, green pools of her eyes.

" Everyone tells me I shouldn't want to be here. That I don't belong here. " she struggled to explain.

" But they're wrong. " He answered, his lips nearly touching hers as he spoke.

She inclined her head in a half nod and he watched as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

" You have to most beautiful eyes. " She whispered. " I miss your eyes. "

That was more than he could handle and before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her, reveling in the feel of her in his arms once again.

He told himself that he had to hold back, let her make the move to decide where this was going. His hands clutched in her shirt, keeping them from moving on their own accord. He wanted so desperately to feel her skin under his fingertips.

He didn't have to hold back for long. Because soon she was pushing at his t-shirt, raising it up to get to the skin underneath.

He let her take control, let her go where ever she wanted.

And he was eternally grateful when she pushed him back against the bed and pulled the shirt over his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey woke with the sinking feeling of not knowing exactly where she was. There was an unfamiliarity in the air that told her she was not in her bed. The different weight of the blankets laying over her told her she wasn't under her blankets. It was a subtle difference, but it was enough to stand out in her foggy mind. The sounds around her were different as well. She could still hear people moving around outside the room, but the footsteps were heavier, somehow, more burdensome. Again, not a huge difference, not even strange enough to wake her, she blamed the beam of sunlight hitting her square in the eyes for that, still, once her mind began to pull away from its sleepiness, she noted the strangeness.

And the smell, this room definitely did not smell like her scented candles and incense perfumed room. No, it was certainly different, yet very familiar. She knew that smell. She had a box under her bed that smelled just like it. She had dreams of burying herself in that aroma, letting it surround her completely. She spent months sleeping in t-shirts that bore that scent. It was Cappie. She knew the instant she awoke.

With a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth, she kept her eyes closed and tried to search him out with her other senses. Finally, she was able to drown out the sounds all around her and zero in on the soft, rhythmic sound of his breathing. Then she felt his breath brushing across the back of her neck. She recognized his hand resting lazily across her waist, holding her, almost possessively against him. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as it pushed into her when he breathed. The heat from his leg, thrown casually over hers was causing her skin to sweat.

She lay perfectly still, afraid the slightest move might wake him or cause him to shift away from her. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt safe and secure, totally enveloped by him and she wanted to revel in the feeling for as long as she could.

For a long while, she lay like that, unmoving, languishing in the feel of his arm around her, his smell everywhere, his breath across her shoulder. She realized that she was happy, happier than she had been in years.

It occurred to her that he was absolutely, one hundred percent to blame for that happiness. How long had it been since she was able to face a new day with something other than a dreadful feeling of oppression and an overwhelm urge to just stay in bed ? She couldn't remember and that thought made her sad.

She tried to focus her mind on her day ahead, tried to remember if there were any pressing things that she needed to take care of, things that would force her to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms. For the life of her, she couldn't come up with anything. There was nothing more important to her than staying exactly where she was, all day, if he let her.

A soft groan issued from behind her and his hand left her waist, tangling in her hair for a moment before he realized what was happening. Then he shifted, ever so softly, apparently afraid he would wake her if he moved too quickly.

She listened to him shifting behind her, unable to determine from the sound what he was doing. Then his hand came to rest on her shoulder and he pulled her, very gently onto her back. Within moments, he had her cradled against his side, her head resting in the crock of his arm. His fingertip traced a lazy circle over the skin of her hip. His other hand, she saw as she peaked up at him, was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

How long would he let her lay there like that, thinking she was asleep before he couldn't make himself wait any longer to wake her ? She hoped he could hold out a bit longer anyway. She wasn't ready for talking yet. For now, she was content to just be.

A rattling hum began to issue from the table beside his head and he grabbed his phone, quickly pushing the button to quiet the noise.

" Yeah, " he whispered, groggily. Then after a minute of listening he sat up after carefully moving her from his arm. He rested on the side of the bed, his back to her.

Knowing that their reprieve from the world was probably over, she took the opportunity to move up behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. He started for a moment as he continued to listen, but then he grabbed her arms and pulled them tighter, laying a soft kiss to the inside of her elbow.

The call only lasted a moment before he said goodbye, flipped the phone closed and tossed it back onto the table.

" You have to go, right ? Something's come up that needs your immediate attention ? " She whispered against his shoulder, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

He leaned back into her and with one hand coming around behind her, he hauled her into his lap and kissed her. " There is nothing in this world, or any other for that matter, that's going to get me out of this bed before you're ready to leave it. "

She smiled up at him from her position across his lap. " But that call sounded important. "

He leaned his head down to her throat. " I don't care if the entire downstairs is engulfed in flames and I'm the only one that can save the beer. " His kissed the column of her throat as she let her head fall back. " Right now, I say damn the beer, let it burn. "

She rose quickly, resting a hand on each of his bare shoulders, her naked thighs moving to either side of his, and looked into his eyes, her expression stunned and disbelieving. " You really have changed. "

Then her face broke into a laugh as he hauled her around again, planting her directly on the middle of the bed, before coming to rest beside her, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

He smiled down at her with a look of wonder and awe in his sapphire blue eyes, that always sparkled with so much emotion. " You look so different today. " He mused, quietly.

" Really ? " She batted her eyes at him. " How's that ? "

" You look ... " he glanced away for a moment, as if he were searching for the right word. " happy, content, carefree. " His eyes found hers again. " I haven't seen you look like that since the last time we were together. "

She let the smile that was threatening to take over her face have it's way. " I feel happy and content. Coming here last night was the best decision I've made in a really long time. "

" Well, " He dropped his head to her chest, letting it rest there as he looked up at her. " I'm very glad you did come here. I've missed you. "

" What are your plans for the day ? " she asked.

" Well, let's see, I was thinking we'd grab some breakfast, then I would ravish you. Then maybe we could catch a movie. " He laid a kiss to her stomach. " Then I would ravish you. Then lunch, ravish you. " He kissed her navel. " Maybe a nap, " He glanced up at her face. " Just to keep up my strength, you understand. " Then he went back to kissing her, this time right at the beginning of her ribcage. " Then more ravishing. "

She giggled, " I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here. "

He leaned back on his elbow again, letting his hair fall messily over his brow. " My mind definitely only has a couple of tracks today. It's reduced to you, eating and sleeping, in that order. I have a whole lot of time to make up for. "

" How about showering ? " she laughed, " Is there a track for that ? 'Cause I seem to recall getting pretty sweaty last night. "

He sighed and sat up beside her. " I suppose we could work that in. Unfortunately, " He grinned down at her. " We have a strict policy around here about water conservation. I'm afraid we might just have to share. "

She giggled and rested her hand solemnly on his shoulder. " Well, I suppose if it's all in the name of preserving our precious natural resources, I will have to adhere to the rules. "

He laughed and kissed her lightly. " Good, never let it be said that Casey Cartwright isn't environmentally conscious. "

He rose from the bed after another kiss and she watched him moving around the room, a slow smile playing at her lips. Men just had a different that they moved with no clothing on. She had noticed it before with both Evan and Cappie. They didn't just walk, they swaggered when undressed. It was amusing, and never more evident to her than when she was with Cappie. His shoulders were definitely straighter when he moved around naked, his hips rolling with a bit of an outward thrust.

She laughed and he stopped beside the dresser where he was retrieving a fresh shirt, to look at her. " What is so funny ? "

" Nothing, " She waved off the question and moved out of the bed herself. " I don't suppose you have something in there for me to wear. "

He quirked his eyebrow at her and considered the requested carefully, as his eyes racked over her nude body suggestively. " If I give you something to put on, are you going to wear it ? "

" Well, I thought I might. " She answered.

" Then, nope. I have nothing for you. I'm afraid you will just have to remain naked the rest of the day."

He sighed, as if delivering a bit of bad news.

" Oh, really ? Your brothers are going to appreciate that. " She said sarcastically. " I'll bet there has never been the kind of turn out for breakfast that we'll see today. "

He thought about that for a second. " Alright, " He sighed again, tossing a gray t-shirt her way. " But it feels like you're throwing a curtain over the ' Mona Lisa'.

She tossed the t-shirt over her head, letting it settle into place. It was huge on her and nearly reached her knees. " Is this Beaver's ? " She asked, appraising the massiveness of the shirt.

He laughed as he eyed her. " Probably, but I'm sure he won't mind."

He had already pulled on a pair of black shorts and an old, ragged, royal blue t-shirt with the phrase, ' Town Drunk ' blazing across it in crazy black lettering.

She snorted and shook her head as she read it.

He held up his hands in resignation. " It was the first thing I grabbed. "

" You really haven't changed at all, have you ? " she asked, making sure to keep her tone light and non-judgmental. She didn't want him to think that she was admonishing him for his childishness. Actually, it was refreshing, at the moment. She wondered fleetingly if that sentiment would last long. She remembered, very clearly, her feelings of frustration and anger over his refusal to take anything seriously.

He was beside her before she had time to push those thoughts to the back of her brain. His arms circled her waist and he was kissing her as if he were trying to remove the worry from her mind with his lips.

" Don't do that. " He whispered into her hair, " Not over an old shirt I just happened to grab out of my drawer. "

" What ? " She smiled up at him innocently. " I wasn't doing anything. "

He nodded and dropped a soft kiss to her lips again. " You were worrying and thinking. I saw it in your eyes. "

She laughed. " Okay, maybe I was thinking a little, but I stopped it before it got out of control. " She assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. " I'm okay. We're okay. "

" Good, " He squeezed her before letting her go. " I"m starving, how about omelets ? "

After breakfast and a lingering shower that used every last drop of hot water in the house, causing everyone else to throw them contemptuous looks as they came down the stairs, Cappie lead her to the living room where the house's collection of DVDs were kept.

He was standing in the corner, his back to her, perusing the titles when Rusty walked by the doorway. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment before he disappeared from view. But it was only a second before he was back, staring at her as if she were an alien

" What are you doing here ? " he asked, stepping into the room and giving her a shaky smile. " Were you looking for me ? "

Casey smiled back at him and shook her head. " No, I'm not here to see you, Russ "

" Then, why... " the words trailed away as Cappie turned from the corner and stepped into view. Rusty glanced from one of them to the other before a his smile deepened and he muttered a quick, " Oh, "

" Hey, Spitter, What's up ? " Cappie asked, coming to stand beside Casey and letting the hand that wasn't holding a stack of DVDs fall casually around her waist.

If Rusty noticed the intimacy of the pose, he didn't comment or show any other sign. " I was just looking for Beaver. He needed me to help him with the final project for one of his classes today. " Rusty explained. " Have you seen him ? "

Cappie nodded. " I have not, but it's early I'm betting he's still in bed. "

" Yeah, I should have thought of that. " He said, a touch dejectedly. Then he looked up at them with a smile. " So what you two planning for the day ? "

" Star Wars, " Cappie answered, gesturing to the movies in his hands.

" That sounds like fun. Can I join you ? " He beamed.

Casey glanced at Cappie with a touch of alarm in her eyes. She was hoping to spend the day with him in bed, alone, preferably naked. Cappie's eyes caught hers and the same sentiment crossed them.

He stepped away from her and pulled Rusty to the side, talking to him in quiet hushed tones for a moment. Finally, Rusty nodded with a knowing smile and turned back to her.

" I'm going to go get Beaver out of bed. We really need to get started on this project if he's going to finish it on time. " He waved to her. " You two, have fun. I'll try to make sure you aren't bothered. "

With that he was gone, the smirk still covering his face as he left.

" What did you say to him ? " Casey asked, as they started back up the stairs. " You were careful not to hurt his feelings, right ? "

Cappie gave her his best, 'this is me', look. " Of course I was. Did his feelings look hurt when he left ?"

" No, " She admitted when they stepped into his room and he shut and locked the door behind them.

" I just explained that I were hoping to spend some time alone with you. I told him I was thinking about trying to put the moves on you. " Cappie explained with a sly smile.

Casey laughed. " Oh, God ! " She feigned an air of fear. " Not the moves. How will I ever resist that ?"

He dropped the DVDs on the desk and lifted her into his arms, taking her to the bed and dropping her into its center. " Oh, you can't resist the moves. " He smiled. " It's not humanly possible. Once I decide you're worthy of the moves, you're all mine. "

Her smile dropped as his words settled over her. " I am, you know. "

He looked up at her from his position straddling her hips. " You are, what ? " His eyes darkened in intensity at her tone.

" Yours. " She answered, without a trace of humor. " I always have been. "

He shifted so his body was resting on top of hers, his weight held on his forearms, and his lips inches from hers. " Since the moment I met you, I've been yours. " He said, mimicking her serious tone.

" I love you. " She whispered.

She watched a a myriad of emotions flew through his eyes, everything from disbelief to gratitude to awe and amazement played in the cerulean pools in a matter of seconds. He was completely silent and still for so long an uncomfortable silence was settling between them and she was afraid she had read his reaction wrong. Maybe she had spoken too soon, scared him away with the dreaded, 'L' word.

" I'm sorry. " Shifting, she tried to move out from under him. " I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. "

He stopped her move to escape with a kiss so filled with passion and tenderness it startled her. " Don't you dare try to take that back. " He murmured against her lips. " I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I never expected to hear you say that to me again. "

He drew back and looked down at her, brushing an errant strand of blond hair from her cheek. " I love you, too. I should have told you that so long ago. " His eyes wandered from her face, searching something else to interest them, someway to hide the emotions that were so clearly displayed in the bottomless depths of his eyes.

" Cappie ? " She questioned, confused by his sudden rueful expression. She brought his gaze back to hers with a hand on his cheek.

" I was just thinking about all the times I took hearing you tell me you loved me for granted. " He forced a smile. " I swear that I will never do it again. I want to remember every time from now on. "

" I think we should both do that. Maybe last time we both took entirely too much for granted. " She nodded.

" Are you ready to start the movie ? " He asked, shifting and trying to lighten the mood.

Casey wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him place above her and leaned up to suckle at his Adam's apple. " I thought we were back to the ravishing part, wasn't that our agreement ? "

He chuckled and bent his head to bury it in her neck. " I think you're right. "

Cappie lay with Casey cradled in the bend of his arm. He looked down at her as she slept, curled into his side, blond hair sprayed over his chest. The movie played in the background, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were locked into a battle to the death. Casey had long since succumbed to sleep, her soft sighs reminding him of so many nights he had spent watching her slumber.  
A feeling of surreality settled over him and he did his best to push away any dark thoughts that prickled at the back of his mind. She was there, in his arms, right then. He wouldn't worry about the future now. He wouldn't worry about how long this could possibly last. For the moment, he was happy and that was good enough.

He bent his head to drop a kiss to her forehead and felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had no idea what he had done to deserve her again. He was just so very grateful she was there. He wanted to tell her how much her being there meant to him, how much he loved her, but the words escaped him.

All he knew was that holding her while she slept so peacefully just felt so right, so perfect.

The rattle of his phone tugged at him and he grabbed it, answering quickly.

" What ? " he asked into it, trying hard to keep the irritation at the interruption out of his voice.

" Cappie ? " An unfamiliar voice asked.

" Yeah, Who is this ? "

" It's Reagan. " she answered.

He felt himself smiling again. " Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. What's up ? "

" I just wanted to say thank you again for yesterday. " she answered.

" Oh, it was no problem. I was happy to do it. How's Stacey ? " He waved off her gratitude.

" She's great. Playing away in front of the television. "

" We are still on for tomorrow night, right ? He asked, suddenly concerned that her call might have another motive.

He felt Casey stir beside him and he looked down to find her watching him.

" Oh, yeah, We'll be there, six o'clock. Like I said, I just wanted to say thank you. "

" Well, you're welcome, any time. " He said.

Casey raised up and placed a kiss against his cheek. " I need water. " She said quietly. " Do you want some, too ? "

He nodded and watched her grabbed the shirt she wore earlier from the floor and slip it on, before leaving the room.

" That wasn't the Barbie Doll, was it ? " Reagan asked, playfully.

He chuckled. " Yeah, actually it was. She's been here since last night, as a matter of fact. "

" Oh, Cap, " He could hear the smile in her voice. " That's great. I'm glad it's working out for you. "

" Yeah, it seems to be working out just fine. I still can't really believe she's here, you know ? "

" Oh, come on, you're great. It was just a matter of time before she saw it, too. " she told him.

" I guess so. " he mumbled rather convincingly.

" Well, I'll let you get back to your woman and I'll see you tomorrow. " she replied.

But before he hung up she stopped him. " Cappie, I really am glad Casey came around. " Her voice was full of sincerity. " I could tell the other night how much you care about her. "

" I really, really do. " He confirmed quietly as Casey slipped back inside the room holding two bottles of water. " I'll see you tomorrow. "

" Yep. " She said. " Tomorrow. "

He hung up after hearing her do the same and let his gaze fall to Casey.

" Movie's over. " She told him as she turned to change the DVD.

" I hadn't noticed. " He murmured, coming up behind her and pulling her up against him.

" Did you sleep ? "

" No, but I watched you. So it was better. " He told her, burying his nose in her hair and grinding his hips into her curvy, soft bottom.

" God, " She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his shoulders. " You are incorrigible. "

He nodded against her chest where his head had dropped so he could smother the tops of her breasts with kisses.

The beginning credits of the movie started, its familiar orchestral strains filling the room as she walked him backwards until the backs of his knees connected with the mattress.

" Are we back to the ravishing again already ? "

She pushed him, causing him to flop onto the bed and straddled him, sliding into his lap easily. "Yeah," she nodded, her smoldering eyes holding his in their grasp. " I think we are. "

He laid back, pulling her with him, perfectly content to let her have her way.


	10. Chapter 10

The party atmosphere was already in full swing when Reagan stepped up to the Kappa Tau house and knocked on the door. She sincerely hoped they had all their noise permits in place, because already, a full hour before the actual party, the volume inside could be heard nearly to the road.

Pete raised his eyebrows at her questioningly as they heard several loud voices calling beyond the door.

" Maybe we should just go around to the backyard. " He commented as she tried knocking again.

Suddenly the door yanked opened and Cappie's smiling face greeted them joyfully.

" You're here. I was starting to get worried. " He said, ushering them inside and shutting the door behind them.

" Why ? " Reagan asked, " Are we late ? "

" No, " He shrugged, the smile dropping from his face. " I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight. " Then he shrugged again and the smile was back full force. " I'm probably just being paranoid. "

Reagan scrutinized him carefully for a moment, letting her eyes rack over him. He was wearing a pair of tightly fitting black jeans and a red button down shirt with two wide black vertical stripes running down either side of his chest that just didn't seem to fit him. It looked strange to her, something about it looked so out of place.

Then she recognized the problem. She had never seen Cappie dressed up and for him, what he was wearing was definitely dressed up. His hair was even brushed back, more orderly and in place than she had ever seen it.

Still, she recognized that she didn't know him that well. Maybe it was how he always looked for a party. Maybe the few times she had seen him he was slumming it, so to speak.

As she continued to appraise him, she thought she was wrong. Something about him just did not fit.

" How are things going with the Doll? " She asked him as the rest of the band made their way to the back to set up.

" It's going great, wonderful, in fact. " He couldn't contain the grin that took over his entire face. She stifled a laugh as he beamed at her like an idiot. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was glowing.

Wasn't that what women were supposed to do ? Weren't females the ones that were supposed to get all giddy and giggly ?

It was refreshing to see him so upbeat and undeniably happy after seeing him so down only two days before. What a difference forty-eight hours could make, she thought to herself.

" Is she coming tonight ? " She glanced around quickly, searching for the mane of blond hair. " Or is she already here ? Has she even gone home yet ? "

Laughter burst from him as he lead her through the house with a casual hand on her shoulder. She tried not to recognize the surge that went through her, emanating from his palm on her bare shoulder.

" Yeah, she went home last night. But I just talked to her and she's getting ready as we speak. She'll be here in a little while. Where's Stacey tonight ? I saw your babysitter heading out back. "

" Oh, Jenn has her. I had to really talk to get her to watch her, but eventually she caved when she found out it was because I had a gig here. Apparently she still has quite the soft spot for the Kappa Taus. "

A much smaller, younger man brushed against her shoulder as he started by, but stopped at hearing her words. " Jenn ? " He asked, abruptly. " Jenn K ? "

Reagan recognized him when her eyes meet his and she gave him a sweet smile. " Yeah, the same Jenn. How are you, Rusty ? "

" I'm okay, I guess. " He shrugged, his face down trodden and full of misery. He didn't look very okay to her, but she decided against arguing the point. " How do you know Jenn ? "

" Reagan is a friend of Jenn's. " Cappie interjected.

" How is she ? Is she okay ? " He continued animatedly, at hearing this.

" Um.. " Reagan considered how much she really wanted to tell him. She certainly didn't want to inform him of Jenn's recent foray into Slutdom, but to say she was anywhere near as miserable as he appeared would be a lie. " She's okay, keeping busy. "

" Is she coming here tonight ? " He wanted to know as he brushed a hand through his hair in anticipation.

Reagan cast a warming glance at Cappie, who gratefully remained silent and let her field the question.

" No, she's otherwise occupied. I'm sorry, Rusty. " She put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. " I know she probably would have been here if she wasn't busy. "

He eyed her doubtfully and moved away without another word.

" Wow, " She turned back to Cappie. " He's really bad, isn't he ? "

Cappie nodded solemnly. " Yes, he is and I have no idea what to do about it. "

Reagan thought about that for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face. " You know, my guitarist is single. "

Cappie laughed out loud. " You're thinking of his friend. Rusty is straight. "

" What ? " She asked, surprised. " My guitarist is a girl. "

Understanding dawned on him and he smirked. " I don't remember another girl in your group. "

" Well, I'll take that as a compliment. But Sara was there. She's cute and sweet. " She tried to describe the younger girl. " She's a little naive. But she's an amazing guitarist. "

He grinned again. " A musician, huh ? A cute, sweet, naive musician ? " Then he nodded. " That just might work. Where is she ? "

" Uh, out back setting up. "

" Hey, Spitter. " Cappie called over her shoulder. " Go make sure the band has everything they need, especially the guitarist. I hear she can be a little demanding. "

Reagan laughed. " I was thinking of maybe a more formal set up. "

He shrugged his shoulder as they continued walking. " I believe in a much more natural arrangement. Let them meet first, just to see if there is even a need for a formal set up. Maybe nature and hormones will take their own course. "

" That seems like a very sound plan. I will concede to the master. So what happened with Barbie ? How did she end up in your bedroom yesterday afternoon after all those years of pining ? "

" CASEY just showed up in my room after I left your place. Said she wanted to start over. "

" Just out of nowhere like that ? " She asked, surprised.  
" Kind of, yeah. I mean we'd been talking and we went to Jenn's together that day, but it was just out of the blue. " He answered.

They reached the back door and continued out to the makeshift stage where the band was already getting ready to go on.

" Hey, " Pete called to Cappie with a nod.

" Hey, back at you. " He smiled in return. His eyes searched the stage area until they landed on the only other female present and he spent a few minutes checking her out.

She was petite, not as short as Reagan, but smaller than most women and young with a bubbly personality that spilled over into every move she made. Her short blond hair was pulled back from her face by a bright orange headband. She wore a brown leather vest with a black shirt under it, a brown leather mini skirt and a pair of boots that made her seem shorter than she really was. The pixie haircut combined with her soft, youthful features made her appear extremely young.

" She's cute. " He commented after a long appraisal of her.

" I told you. " Reagan sighed. " Do you think Rusty will like her ? "

" I don't know if Rusty will like her or not, but we'll give it the old college try. "

" Cappie, my brother, " A large man came up and slapped Cappie on the back hard enough to cause him to fight to keep from stumbling. " Who is your new friend ? "

" Reagan is singing with the band tonight, Beav. " Cappie replied. " Reagan, this is the Beaver. "

The big man held out his hand to her and she took it, but instead of shaking it like she expected him, he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. " Welcome to Kappa Tau, pretty lady. "

" Thank you, Beaver. It's nice to meet you. "

She tried to pulled her hand back as his grasp became a bit painful in its intensity and she let out a soft cry of surprise.

" Alright, " Cappie told him, tugging his hand away and offering him a patient smile. " That's enough. Don't scare her away. She'll take the band with her. "

The big man sighed heavily and turned on his heel, walking back towards house.

Once he was inside, Cappie gave her a slight grimace. " Beaver's a nice guy. He just doesn't know his own strength sometimes. "

" That's okay. He was sweet in an entirely creepy way. "

" Ben, " Cappie called over her shoulder, once again.

A young man that reminded her quite a bit of Rusty came over to stand beside them. His messy, mop of curly brown hair fell almost to his eyes and he looked far too young to be attending a party with alcohol.

" This is Ben Bennett and he has volunteered to be the band's liaison for the night. " Cappie clasped his shoulder warmly. " Ben, here, will be getting you whatever you need, all you have to do is ask and he has been instructed to deliver it in a timely and courteous manner. "

" Can I get you anything to drink ? " Ben asked, apparently already taking his part in the night's festivities very seriously.

" Yeah, hot tea for me, if you have it with lemon and honey and the rest of the band could probably use some water. " She answered with an appreciative nod. She turned back to Cappie when he left to fulfill his task. " That's very accommodating of you, but its really not necessary. We are working for you, after all. You don't have to be so nice. "

" And you don't have to be so sober. " Cappie laughed. " We have much better things to drink than tea and water. "

" We don't drink while we're working and the tea helps my voice, keeps it loose and smooth. " She explained.

" Well, it that's your secret then we must have tea. I'll send him to the store if necessary. " He answered, before turning to head back inside to answer a call of his name, coming urgently from the upper floor. " You can start whenever you like. " He turned back to her at the last moment before disappearing through the door. " If you play, they will come. "

She was setting up her microphone, performing a quick sound check when Ben reappeared with the drinks. Sitting at an empty picnic table, she took a moment to sip the warm steaming liquid in her mug, a bright green, chipped mug that sported the words ' Kiss me, I'm Irish ' .

" Is there anything else I can get for you ? " he asked, hopefully.

" No, I think we're good. Enjoy your party. " She told him, dismissively.

A phone chirped from his pocket and he stepped away to answer it. Using a low voice she couldn't overhear, she watched for him a moment as he talked animatedly to whoever was on the other end. He didn't seem very happy with the conversation. His posture and expression said he was incredibly upset with whoever he was conversing with.

She looked away, not wanting to intrude in his personal affairs.

" Are you almost ready ? " Pete asked.

She emptied her cup and took her place on the stage.

The night moved along quickly. Reagan glanced down at her watch and realized that they had been playing for nearly five hours. The crowd was enthusiastic and welcoming. They yelled and danced and generally seemed to be having a great time.

It made her smile as she looked out over the laughing, smiling faces looking up at her and the rest of the band, cheering them on vigorously.

There was a collective groan of disapproval when she announced that the band would be taking a short break.

A selection of prerecorded music started up and she stepped off the side of the stage and ran straight into Ben Bennett once again talking on the phone, once again looking very displeased.

He slammed the phone shut when he heard Cappie approaching.

" That was great. " He told her.

" Thank you and congratulations, it looks like your shin dig was turned out to be quite the bash. " She said with a sweet smile.

A young blond that she recognized from Jenn's apartment came up behind Cappie and put her arm around his waist.

" You remember Casey. " Cappie introduced them again. " Casey, this is Reagan, the girl from Jenn's apartment. "

" Oh, yeah, I remember you. " Casey smiled vibrantly and Reagan conceded that she could definitively see why Cappie was so taken with her. She glowed as brightly as he did.

Wrapped around each other as they stood in front of her, Reagan could clearly see how happy they seemed together. She pushed down the flash of jealous that she felt, not knowing exactly where it was coming from.

For a moment, just for a moment, after he had made breakfast for Stacey and herself and been so nice, she had entertained the notion that Cappie was unbelievably attractive and a great guy to boot. But it was only a brief passing of fancy in her mind. Not near enough to cause the jealousy that was welling up in her at seeing him with Casey.

Then she recognized it for exactly what it was. She wasn't jealous of Casey. She was jealous of both of them. It bothered her a great deal to be so alone in the world. She would never admit that out loud. She took too much pride in the fact that she was managing all on her own.

Following the couple as they lead her into the house, towards the kitchen, she pause for a brief moment to witness Beaver staggering up the staircase. She worried that he might fall in his drunkenness, but somehow he managed, reaching the top unscathed.

" Should he be doing that ? " She asked, making Cappie stop and turn his gaze to where hers had landed.

" Oh, yeah, he's fine. If he gets too wasted, we make him crawl up and down them so he won't fall. " He waved off her concern.

At that moment, Rusty came stumbling past her and bumped her shoulder accidentally as he passed.

" Sorry, " he slurred, looking at her through blurry, watery eyes.

" Russ, " Casey chided. " Watch where you're going. "

" I am. " He protested, leaning against the door jamb behind him. " I thought I was dodging the right one. "

Cappie laughed at his friend and disengaged himself from Casey's arms. " I'll take him to the den and put him to bed. It appears that he has had a few more than too many. "

" You are one of my favorite people in the whole world. " Rusty was telling him as he ushered him away.

Reagan's phone chirped in her pocket and she stopped to fish it out of the tight-fitting jeans that were part of her stage outfit.

" Yeah, " she said, seeing Jenn's name written across the display before she pushed the 'talk' button.

" Are you still here ? " Jenn's voice asked frantically.

" Where is here ? " Reagan asked, her concern growing.

Casey leaned closer, sensing her unease.

" At the Kappa Tau house. I'm out front. I can't come in there. You have to come out here. " She explained in a rush of words that Reagan could barely decipher.

She spun and pushed her way quickly towards the front door. " Why are you here ? What's wrong with Stacey ? Is she okay ? "

Her voice was panicked and she tried to take a deep breath to stop her shaking hands.

" He came to the house, Rea. I slipped out the back with her, but I'm sure he's still there. He was pounding the door so hard, I thought he was going to break it down. " Jenn said without even a pretense of calm.

" Oh, God, " Reagan cried as she stumbled out the front door in her haste, Casey trailing fast on her heels.

" What's wrong ? " The blond girl asked as Reagan slammed the phone shut.

" I have to leave. Something's come up. Can you tell Cappie for me ? " Reagan told her not bothering to slow her steps. She was determined not to stop until her baby was resting in her arms, until she was sure she was safe.

Fear gripped her so tightly she didn't even notice Casey turning and running back inside. Her mind was set on the car sitting at the end of the driveway that she recognized as Jenn's. She was nearly running as she crossed the lawn and she absently cursed the heeled boots she was wearing for slowing her down.

Within moments she approached the car and Jenn was rushing at her, pushing a bundled pink blanket into her arms.

She took it, unwrapping the soft, fuzzy material so that she could see the baby underneath. She took a long minute to inspect her, her eyes going over every inch of her as she looked for any sign that she was hurt.

" He didn't see her. He doesn't know. " Jenn told her, trying to reassure her friend.

" Are you sure ? " Reagan glanced up and down the road quickly. " Are you certain he didn't follow you ? "

" Yeah, I'm sure. He was still at the front door when we drove away. " She nodded.

A flush of relief flowed over Reagan and she slumped for a moment against the side of Jenn's car.

Stacey took the moment to open her sleepy eyes and a smile spread across her beautiful face. " Momma, " She beamed.

" Hi, Baby girl. " Reagan said, laying a kiss to her cheek. " Did you miss me ? "

Stacey nodded groggily before snuggling down further into the blanket and letting her eyes drift shut once again.

" What's going on ? " Cappie's voice caused her eyes to open once again and she started to struggle to look around for him.

He didn't even pause as he took her from Reagan and smiled down at her. " Cappie. " She gurgled happily.

" Is she okay ? Is something wrong with her ? " He asked, sounding almost as panicked as Reagan had a moment before.

" She's fine. " Jenn assured him.

" Then what happened ? "

" Bobby. " Reagan answered, catching Jenn's surprise that he knew so much about Reagan's life.  
Reagan wasn't one to share most of the time and he could see her friend's shock that she had chosen to relate Bobby's existence to Cappie.

" What is going on ? " Reagan jerked her head around to Casey who was standing beside Cappie.

" This is Stacey. " Cappie told her, letting her lean over to look down at the baby in his arms.

" Okay, " she answered, smiling as the baby reached out to grab a handful of her hair. " Who is Stacey and why is she here ? "

" She's my daughter. " Reagan announced stepping forward and taking her back from Cappie. " And we have to go. "

" Go where ? " He asked, stepping in front of the car door, blocking her from getting in.

She sighed and tried to step around him. " I don't know. "

" I'm not letting you leave without knowing you have a place to go. " He told her with a firmness to his voice that said he wasn't going to bend.

" I'll go to Jenn's. " She said decisively.

Jenn stepped forward and put her hand up. " Reagan, I don't mind you coming to my place, you know that. It's just that... "

" What ? " Reagan insisted impatiently.

" Well, if he found out where you live, he probably knows where you work, or least he will soon enough. And... "

" And it won't take him long to find out we're friends or where you live. " Reagan finished for her.

" Who is Bobby ? " Casey asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

" He's Stacey's father. " Cappie answered when it appeared no one else was going to. " So what now ?" He turned his attention back to Reagan and Jenn. " If he can find out where you live, he can find out about Pete and everyone else you know. "

Reagan slumped against the car and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Desperation gripped her as she struggled to come up with a plan.

" Cappie, " A voice called from the front door of the house.

He turned to Casey and pulled her aside, quietly asking her to go take care of whatever was happening inside. She left with a nod and a quick kiss, leaving the three of them alone.

" I thought you two weren't dating. " Jenn interjected into the silence that had fallen between them as each tried to formulate a plan.

" We just started last night. " He answered distractedly.

" That's nice. I always thought you two belonged together. " She smiled.

" Thanks, but getting back to the matter at hand, I don't see anything else to do but bring you inside. I'll find a room for Jenn and Stacey. "  
Reagan's eyes widened and she glanced back to the house, remembering the freely flowing alcohol and drunken occupants.

" I can't take her in there. " She whispered, horrified at the thought. " I don't mean any insult and I really appreciate the offer, but what kind of mother would I be if I took her to a keg party. "

He eyed her ruefully. " The kind that has no other option. "

It was a simple statement and she realized he was right.

" We could just call the police and tell them Bobby is harassing you. " Jenn suggested.

" And then he would know all about Stacey. " Her eyes turned dark and frightened. " He can't find out about her. "

" I know, " Cappie told her, pulling her into his arms and guiding her towards the house. " That's why we're going in here and we'll figure out where to go from here tomorrow. "

She let him pull her along, her reservations ringing out warning bells through her mind as they drew nearer to the house. She barely registered Jenn trudging along behind her, until Cappie stopped and glanced over her shoulder. " What's wrong ? "

Jenn had stopped walking and was eying the door wearily. " I can't go in there. Rusty is in there. "

Cappie chuckled softly. " Rusty is so wasted he just professed his undying love to me as I put him to bed in the den. He's out, I promise. "

She hesitated again. " What about everyone else ? They all hate me. "

" You won't be the party favorite, I'll give you that, but this is the Kappa house. If you come in with me, they'll accept you. Besides, you are just going up the stairs to a room to hide with Stacey. "

She nodded and followed along behind them once again, until Cappie stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs when Casey stepped outside.

" What are you doing ? " She demanded as she eyed Reagan with Stacey in her arms.

Stacey took the moment to reach out to Cappie again and he took her absently.

" We are going inside. " He told her in that same no nonsense voice.

" Cappie, you can't bring a baby in here. " She explained in a voice that could be used to tell a child why he shouldn't cross the road without looking both ways. " There is liquor everywhere and people are partying. This is no place for a baby. "  
" I know that. " He answered, patiently, " But they have nowhere else to go and I'm not turning them out to the streets. It's late. Stacey should be in bed. Which is where she's going to minute we get inside."

He tried to brush past her, but she stopped him with a hand on his free arm and a pleading look on her face. Her concern for him was touching and Reagan fought down that surge of jealousy once again. Guilt began to take hold instead as she realized what he was risking to protect her. If word got out that he had a baby at the house during a party, he could be expelled. The Fraternity could lose their charter, be shut down by their national chapter.

" Please don't do this. " Casey whispered to him urgently.

" I don't have any other choice. " He told her. " It'll be fine. No one will even know they're here. "

" And how are you going to manage that ? " Casey asked, still holding tightly to his arm.

" You are going to step inside and grab a blanket out of the den. A big bulky one. " he answered after considering for a moment.

" And then what ? " Reagan asked, finally joining the conversation.

" I'm going to wrap her up in the blanket and carefully smuggle her upstairs. " He explained, as if it were the easiest concept in the world.

The plan went off without a hitch. Casey returned with the blanket and Cappie did as he said, wrapping the baby in it and putting her under his arm as if he were carrying something other than a baby.

A few people waved as he went through the house, making his way to the staircase. They apparently thought he was bringing in more alcohol. No one questioned what the three women were doing following after him.

Once upstairs, he lead them to a room directly across the hall from his and eased the door opened quietly. Seeing it was unoccupied, he went inside and flipped on the light.

" This was Derrick's room, but he's gone. It's not been used since. I was thinking about offering it to one of the pledges. " It was obvious as he looked from Casey to Jenn which of the pledges was the intended recipient of the invitation. " But I haven't been able to figure out how to do that without it looking like I'm favoring one of them. "

Casey smiled at him kissed his cheek, softly. " That's really nice of you. I know he's been having problems with his room mate. "

" Dale, " Jenn shook her head. " My god, what a piece of work. "

Cappie shrugged, " Well anyway, it's empty for the moment. I just need to find you some sheets and blankets. "

He unwrapped the squirming baby and handed her over to her mother. " Do you want to go back on tonight ? I completely understand if you don't. "

" Thank you. I'm not sure I'm up for it now. " She gave him a half hearted smile.

" No, that's fine. The party is probably beginning to wind down anyway and we should definitely stifle the noise level now. " He glanced at Stacey. " The last thing we want is a raid by campus security. "

" I'll start ushering folks to the exits. " Casey told him before leaving.

He nodded and told her thank you as she shut the door behind her.

" This is all so nice of you. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here. " Reagan said, resting her hand on his arm and looking at him with drawn, suddenly very tired eyes.

" Now you won't have to find out. " He smiled. " Rescuing damsels is kinda my thing. "

She laughed at that and looked down at her daughter before looking back at him.

" Tonight, I got to rescue three at a time. That's like a record for me. " He went to the door. " I'll find those blankets and stuff, don't let anyone in other than Casey, Ben or I. "

She nodded and smiled as he left.

" You two certainly got cozy in a very short amount of time. " Jenn mused as she sat down on the bare mattress of the bed furthest away from the door.

" He's an easy guy to get to know. " Reagan answered, settling on the other bed and putting Stacey down beside her.

" Oh no ! " Jenn exclaimed jumping up and coming to sit beside her. " Reagan Temple, I know that look, and you have to stop right now. That one is very, very, very taken. He's been taken since the day I met him and they weren't even together then. Now that she's back, you have absolutely, positively no chance. " She warned her seriously. " Don't even let your mind wander there. It's not possible. Not even remotely likely. "

Reagan laughed. " I wasn't thinking anything like that. Calm down. He's just a good guy. I like him. There is nothing wrong with having a guy friend. "

" That was not an ' I want to be your friend look ' you were just giving him. Besides, men and women just can not maintain a friendship if either of them is attracted to the other. You know about that article I wrote. " She told her, moving back to her own bed.

" What about Pete ? Pete's one of my best friends. " Reagan countered, determined to prove her wrong.

" Pete is a freak, which makes him unattractive to you. You are far too tame for Pete, which makes you unattractive to him. Thereby, my theory stands. Neither of you are attracted to the other. "

Her tone made Reagan want to laugh out loud. This was the Jenn she knew. The one she had met her first day on campus. She had been a completely different person since she started working on the article about the Fraternities and Sororities and it was good to get a glimpse of her friend again.

A knock on the door drew her attention and she rose to answer it.

" Who is it ? " She asked before she opened it.

" It's Ben. Cappie sent me up here with a couple of sodas and a glass of milk. " The voice on the other side of the door answered.

Reagan opened the door and ushered him inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

She took the drinks and handed one to Jenn. Then she went to the desk and she and Jenn busied themselves with shuffling through the diaper bag for a moment finding the bottle and filling it with the milk. Reagan gave Jenn an appreciative smile for remembering to bring the bag.

After finishing preparing the bottle, they both turned to find Ben sitting beside Stacey, letting her play with his necklace.

Another knocked caused Reagan to start and she went back to the door. " Who is it ? " She asked, just as she had before.

" It's me. " Cappie told her.

She let him in and watched as he closed the door with his foot. His arms were heavily laden with blankets, sheets and pillows.

" This is all I could find at the last minute. I hope its enough. " He said, apologetically as he dropped the linens on the foot of the bed where Stacey sat. Then he went to her and scooped her up, resting her on his hip as he looked down at her.

" Are you going to spend the night with me ? " he cooed at the smiling baby.

" Cappie ! " She giggled as he laid her on the bed and began to tickle her mercilessly.

" Do not get her all wound up. " Reagan warned him. " It's way, way, way past her bed time. "

He threw Reagan a sheepish smile as he picked Stacey up again and tried to settle her down by rocking her and shushing softly.

He handed her over to her and Reagan watched him as he went about helping Jenn and Ben make the beds.

Someone knocked on the door again and Cappie snapped his head around, surveying everyone present.

" This room is occupied. " He called to whoever was on the other side.

" Yeah, " Casey's voice answered. " I know. "

He abandoned his bed making efforts and went immediately let her in, locking the door back once again.

" I grabbed these. " She told Reagan and Jenn as she handed them both a loudly colored t-shirt. " I got them out of Beaver's room, so I know they'll be good to sleep in. "

Reagan caught the conspiratorial smile she exchanged with Cappie.

" So what now ? " Jenn asked, taking the shirt and thanking her with a nod.

" Now you all get some sleep and tomorrow we can figure out the rest of it. " Cappie announced as he began to usher Ben from the room.

He left with a quick backwards nod and a quicken pace as his phone began to ring again.

" What is up with him and that phone tonight ? " Cappie asked Casey as he left the room.

She shrugged. " He has been awful attached to it, though. "

" I know. " Reagan interjected. " I thought he was arguing with someone on it earlier. At least it seemed like he was upset. "

" I'll find out later. " Cappie assured them. " In the meantime, you guys have a good night. " He turned to Jenn. " You know where the fridge is, help yourselves to whatever you want. "

Jenn nodded and Reagan thanked him again.

" Stop it, " He waved her off. " It's nothing, really. "

" No, it isn't nothing. And I really appreciate all you're doing for us. " She countered.

He smiled and turned to the door, pulling Casey along with him. " Well, then you're welcome. "

And with that, they left.

They heard the door across the hall shutting a few moments later.

" So what now ? " Jenn repeated once again.

Reagan moved to the bed she had claimed as hers for the night and settled Stacey into the place next to her. " Now we sleep. Tomorrow we come up with a plan. "


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note

Okay, for everyone I invited to my new yahoo Greek group, I didn't put the link in right, I forgot the last backslash. So the address is correct on my profile under my homepage. For some reason it won't let me type it correctly in this message. So you have to go there to find it, or if you need me to send it to you in a PM- just drop me a line and I'll be happy to hook you up.

For everyone I haven't had a chance to invite, I would love for you to pop over and join up.  
I'm planning on doing a weekly topic about the week's episode. A recap for anyone that might have missed it, plus the URL where you can catch it. Plus a teaser for the up coming episode, News and website address for everything Greek, pics of the cast, etc., etc., etc. Even a place to post your fan fictions.

So come on over and join us. You know you want to. How can you resist this much Greek !


	12. Chapter 12

Casey was unsettled, to say the least. She cast a fleeting glance up the stairs towards the source of her unease.

How could he have let a baby come into the house last night with a party going on full swing ? There was liquor everywhere and loud, obnoxious drunks at every turn. Loud music and partying had been happening in every corner of the house. It could have been disastrous. If campus security had showed up, if they had even a hint of what was happening, Cappie wouldn't have just gotten a slap on the wrist and a few hours of community service this time. This time he could have been expelled. He could have gotten the entire fraternity closed down by their national chapter. He could have gone to jail, real jail this time.

So many horrible things could have happened. The fact that they hadn't didn't make her feel much better.

It wasn't that she didn't like Reagan, or Jenn for that matter. It isn't that she wasn't willing to help them when they so obviously needed it. It was the fact that Cappie had taken such a huge risk on their behalf that had her so irritated.

She didn't know what she would have done if he had been caught and kick out of school. She couldn't imagine being at CRU without Cappie.

She picked up her cup of coffee and sipped at the mocha colored liquid tentatively. It's warmth slid over her tongue and down her throat filling her with a full satisfied feeling.

Comfort coffee, she thought. Perhaps she had just stumbled across the next great ad campaign for Folger's. Maybe she should write them a letter.

Taking another sip, she stood up and surveyed the damage that was a result of last night's blast.

Beer cans and empty plastic cups sat on every available surface. Empty bottles of a variety of liquor lay on their sides or upside down in their midst.

It had been one hell of a party. She hadn't had so much fun in longer than she could remember. She missed the Kappa Tau house, she admitted grudgingly, if only to herself. She missed the laid back atmosphere and the ready acceptance that one always got when they walked through the door. There were no rules here, no one looking over her shoulder, telling her how she should act, or dress, or feel.

The Kappa Tau's simple accepted you for whoever you were, be it, Sorority president or campus geek. Everyone was welcome here.

The last thought brought her mind directly to her brother, where it landed with a dreadful, squishing noise.  
Rusty, she sighed. She had no idea what to do about Rusty. How to help him through what he was going through. He needed to get over it, of that there was no doubt. But she just couldn't come up with a plan to help him succeed with that. And the fact that the object of his misery was sleeping a mere few feet above his head surely would not help him in his course to move on.

She wondered for a minute if it would be rude of her to wake the two women up this early and usher them to the door, baby and all.

That would be the safest course of action. The longer they were in the Fraternity house, the greater the chance that they would be discovered.

Still, Cappie would never forgive her for just kicking them to the curb, even if it was in his best interest.

She let her mind ponder for a while over the reason she was already awake. It was barely seven in the morning. No one else in the house stirred. But for some reason, she had awoken at exactly six-thirty and had been unable to go back to sleep. She played with the idea of waking Cappie before she finally got out of his bed, but she figured her efforts would be largely unsuccessful and definitely unappreciated. He was not, after all, a morning person. That certainly hadn't changed.

But, she noted, other things had and she wasn't sure whether that should bother her or not. He did seem older somehow, more mature perhaps. Oh, he still watched Dragonball Z and the X-men cartoons in the morning while he ate cereal in bed. He still had no definite plans for the future. He still liked to spoon feed her pie in bed. Chocolate peanut butter cookie pie had now been dubbed – make up pie.

She could still remember the sinfully sweet taste of chocolate combined with the salty creaminess of the peanut butter. That had been her favorite, by far.

Yet, there was something about him that had changed and she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. There was a sadness in him that hadn't existed before and for a startled, terrifying moment she wondered if she had caused it, if somehow, everything that had happened between them was permanently etched in him, like a tattoo across his soul.

The guilt she felt at that thought was so overwhelming she couldn't linger on it for too long. And she knew, as well, that there was nothing she could do to change their past. Now all she could do was try to make it up to him in the present. And that was exactly what she intended to do.

A creak on the staircase brought her attention there and she turned towards the sound, her eyes meeting Reagan as she descended the last of the stairs.

" Morning, " Casey said with that rough edged gruffness a voice always has before it's been used in the morning.

" Morning. " Reagan answered in the same voice.

" There's coffee. " Casey offered, making her best effort to be polite to this new woman in Cappie's life.

Reagan nodded and went about making herself a cup before settling on a barstool in front of Casey to drink it.

They sat in silence for a long while, both sipping at their steaming mugs, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other one. It was pretty apparent as Casey tried to come up with an opening for some sort of conversation that the only thing the two women had in common was Cappie.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She didn't want to seem like a jealous girlfriend, getting her feathers ruffled just because he had a female friend. That wasn't who she was and she trusted Cappie more than she trusted anyone else. But the lingering effects of Evan betrayal still made her cautious though she hated to admit that he had that much power over her.

Finally, before the silence stretched in awkwardness, she gave the other girl her best, ZBZ president smile. " So, are you a student here ? I don't think I've seen you around campus before. "

Reagan sat her mug down and returned her smile, though on her it looked a little forced and uncomfortable. " Yeah, " she answered, " I'm a part time student. I don't have the time for a full class load. "

" Well, I'm sure Stacey keeps you pretty busy. " Casey replied. She tried desperately to keep any tone of judgment out of her voice and she thought she did a fairly able job. Still, in the back of her mind, that nagging voice, that sounded so very much like Frannie, wondered how this young girl had been so careless as to end up pregnant and unmarried and alone. " Where is she, by the way ?  
" Jenn has her. " Reagan said, then added with a smile. " Though I thought I heard Cappie's door opening as I went down the hall, so she very well may be with him by now. "

Casey watched her carefully trying to find any malice or triumph in her smile, but all she could find was genuine amusement and she consciously shut down the suspicious part of her brain.

" He seems pretty fond of her. " Casey offered, " How long has he known you ? "

" Just since the first part of this week, actually. We just really hit it off, I guess. He was feeling pretty down one night and we decided to drowned our sorrows together. " Then it seemed she thought about what she had said and began to back peddle quickly. " I didn't mean together. " She stammered. " We've never been... um.. you know... together. "

Casey stifled a laugh at seeing the other girl so flustered and she raised a hand to stop her. " It's okay. I didn't think you had and until very recently I didn't have any hold on him. Whatever your relationship with Cappie is or was, its fine. "

Reagan visibly slumped in relief, her shoulders relaxing and her hands releasing the grip they had adopted on her mug. " I'm really glad. " She shifted and took a sip of her coffee. " I don't have many friends here and I'd like to be able to count Cappie among them. "

" It's pretty apparent that you can. , " Casey cleared her throat and leveled the girl with a serious look. " You do understand what he risked by letting you stay here last night ? "

Reagan sat her mug down and nodded soberly. " You know, I didn't ask him to let us stay here. He insisted. "

Casey touched her arm reassuringly and let her face soften. " I know. That's just Cappie's way. I just want you to know that staying here was a big deal. It could have gone very badly for him. "

" I know and appreciate it. I also know that he isn't the only one things could have gone badly for. I'm the one that could have had social services called on them. " She said.

Casey got up and put her cup in the sink, running the water for a moment to rinse it. " So, have you decided what you're going to do now ? "

The other woman stood as well and repeated Casey's movements with her own mug. " I still have no idea. I can't go to work because I'm afraid he'll find me. I can't go home, because I know he's waiting there for me. "

Fear and anxiety took over Reagan's face and Casey felt herself soften towards her. She hated to see anyone looking as helpless and afraid as Reagan was looking. But she had no answers for her either.

" Well, you can't hide from him forever and just hope he goes away. " Casey offered, trying to be helpful.

" Oh, I know. I'm just not sure how I'm going to handle him. "

" You aren't going to handle him. " Came Cappie's voice from the stairway only a moment before he appeared, bare-chested, clad only in a pair of faded jeans flung low across his hips and carrying a giggling Stacey on his hip. Her little fingers were wrapped around the letters that always hung from his neck on a thick leather cord.

" I have to handle him. " Reagan told him, stepping towards him to retrieve her baby.

He waved her away and pulled a bottle out of his front pocket. " I've got this. " He nodded towards the child. " You get this. "

She smiled and took the bottle from him and busied herself with filling it with milk. "

Casey offered him a warm smile as he came to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side and laying a quick, light kiss to the top of her head.

" She's right. " Casey said, looking up at him. " She has to handle him eventually. "

" I thought I might be able to help with that. " He explained. " I figured maybe Beaver and I could scare him into going away, then one of us can hang around at your place for a few days to make sure he's gone. "

Reagan turned to him sharply and shook her head. " Absolutely not ! " She insisted. " This is my problem, not yours. You've already done more than enough for us. I can't ask you for more. Besides, I already explained to you that Bobby can get pretty hostile when he isn't getting his way. "

Cappie shrugged as he took the bottle from her and handed it to Stacey, who accepted it hungrily. " I can take care of myself. And I promise, Beaver can certainly take care of himself. "

" But neither of you should have to take care of yourself in my defense. I'm not your responsibility. " She repeated a little louder this time.

" Beaver lives for a fight and I haven't had a good throw down, " He glanced at Casey. " In a couple of years. "

Casey stepped closer to him and sank against his chest. " There has to be a better way than beating each other up. We are grown ups here. We need to look at this situation responsibly. "

Cappie sighed and shifted the baby in his arms. " Okay, what other brilliant plans have we come up with ? "

Casey noticed that Reagan was mimicking her pose as she looked down at her feet, trying to figure out a better plan than than Cappie's.

" What's going on ? " Jenn asked, as she stepped into the room and looked at each of them in turn.

" We're trying to figure out what to do. " Reagan explained as she poured two cups of coffee and handed them to Jenn and Cappie.

Casey took Cappie's cup from her and moved to the cream and sugar to fix it for him since his hands were full with the baby and Jenn bumped her as she came over to do the same.

When Casey returned with his cup, Cappie took it with a grateful sigh and sat down on the bar stool in front of him.

" I've been trying to come up with an idea myself and other than you taking Stacey and getting out of here, I've got nothing. " Jenn said as she sat beside Cappie.  
" I don't to leave. I've made a life here and I'm tired of running. " Reagan answered as she sat across from her and leaned on the bar with her elbows.

She rested her chin in her hands, as her face took on the despairing look again.

" Is this your purse, Casey ? " Rusty's voice called from the hallway before he stepped into the room. His sleep eyes paid no heed to the room's other occupants as he handed the small, pink clutch over to his sister. " Your phone's ringing. " He added.

She grabbed the purse, which was indeed chirping insistently from his outstretched hand. After a moment's rummaging and a quick glance from Rusty to Cappie to Jenn, back to Cappie, she pulled out her phone and punched the talk button.

" Hello, " She answered quickly, stepping away from the crowd when she finally saw in his eyes, that Cappie understand what she was trying to tell him.

She didn't want Rusty to notice Jenn was in the kitchen. She had no idea what his reaction would be. But thankfully, before Rusty could rub the sleep from his eyes, Cappie handed Stacey off to her mother and lead her brother from the room.

" I need to talk to you. "

It took her a moment before she recognized Evan's voice over the phone. That fact was not lost on her. It told her exactly how over him she really was.

" What is it ? " She said, not wanting to deal with whatever it was.

" Can you meet me somewhere ? I have something to discuss with you and I can hear your not alone. "

She cast her eyes over to Stacey who was fussing over the fact that Cappie had disappeared. Reagan was doing her best to quiet her with the bottle but the baby was having none of it and kept batting it away angrily.

" No, I'm not. And this really isn't a good time. Can it wait ? "

" No, " he answered with a firmness and quickness that drew her attention to him.

" Is something wrong ? You sound weird. " She asked, trying to figure out what he could possibly want with her.

" Yeah, something is wrong. Meet me at the coffee shop in half an hour. " He demanded, unrelentingly.

She sighed in exasperation and stepped further into the hall. " I just told you, this isn't a good time. How about later today ? "

She jumped as Cappie came up behind, having deposited Rusty back in the living room. He began to nuzzle her neck lovingly.

" Hi, Ashleigh. " He called in the direction of the phone.

" Was that who I think it was ? " Evan questioned, his voice hard and cold.

" How is that your business ? " She answered, brushing Cappie away for a moment as anger took hold of her.

" What are you doing with him at this hour of the morning ? Did you spend the night with him ? Are you back together ? " He badgered.

Cappie lowered his eyes and gave her a silent ' I'm sorry '.

" You have nothing to be sorry about. " She told him out loud. " Evan, I have to go. "

" Are you coming to Starbucks ? "

" Yeah, if its that important, I'll be there, but I swear this had really better be that important. " She warned him before clicking the phone shut.

" Evan ? " Cappie asked, as she lowered the phone and slipped it into her front pocket.

" Yeah, Evan. He wants to meet me for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why. "

" And you're going ? " She appreciated the fact that his voice was in way accusatory or demanding. He simply sounded curious.

" Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything. I just don't want him bothering me, so I figure, I'll meet him, see what he has to say and be done with him. " She explained without having to.

He shrugged nonchalantly and pulled her into a kiss. " I know. " He said when he finally pulled away.

Casey watched in amazement as he let her go and sauntered off back to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Casey's footsteps reverberated loudly with each step she took as she crossed the nearly deserted quad, causing it to seem as if the echo were chasing her. A bitter chill hung in the air, nipping at the exposed skin of her arms and legs, making her wish she had grabbed a pair of jeans for her overnight bag instead of the pink mini skirt she wore. But she had planned to spend the day lounging around with Cappie, cuddled in his large bed. Now her plans had somehow changed to include meeting Evan in the early hours of Saturday morning.

As she neared the coffee stand, a knot of tension grabbed her around the middle and refused to let her go. She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the nervousness that had suddenly assaulted her. It was silly, after all. It was just Evan. She had no reason to worry over meeting Evan. But the anxiety wasn't listening and it certainly wasn't leaving, in fact, it grew considerably as she spotted him sitting at a table with two coffee cups in front of him.

He glanced up as she approached and got quickly to his feet, pulling out the chair beside him for her.

" Okay, " She breathed as she settled herself and took the cup he offered her. " I'm here. You've dragged me out of bed at this God awful hour on a Saturday. What is so damned important ? "

He sat back in his chair with a smug, self-satisfied grin turning his normally casually handsome face into something much darker and more sinister.

" How have you been, Casey ? We haven't seen each other in a while. " He began.

" I've been fine. And us not seeing each other was your choice, not mine. But you didn't make me come here for small talk, Evan. What do you want ? "

" I've been thinking about us lately. About how I think I made a mistake in letting you go. " His voice dropped to barely more than a whisper and the sincerity she heard there startled her.

She shook her head and let her own voice soften. " It's too late for that, Evan. " She reached out to cover his hand with hers. " I'm seeing someone new. "

" Oh, " His voice was louder and an eerie smile commanded his features. " I heard you were seeing someone old. "

She shifted uncomfortably and snatched her hand away from him. " Is that why I'm here, to talk about Cappie. Because my relationship with him has nothing to do with you. You and I are over. It's done. "

" So you admit you have a relationship with Cappie ? " He said, leaning closer to her, causing her to move away, trying to keep a certain amount of distance between them.

" I'm not admitting anything to you. I have no reason to tell you anything about my life. It's none of your business who I'm seeing. " She told him, her voice firm and unyielding.

He let out a loud sigh and dragged his hand through his hair. " How long do you think it's going to be before he decides he'd rather hang out with his little friends than with you again ? How long do you think it will take before you're spending all your time waiting for him to give you the least little bit of his attention ? " He covered her hand with his this time. His palm was damp and heavy where it rested over her much smaller hand. " I was there, Casey. I remember what it was like for you. Why would you go back to that ? "

" He's changed, Evan. He isn't the same person I was with in Freshman year. " She answered, though she hadn't intended to tell him anything about her relationship, her need to defend Cappie overrode her thoughts to the contrary. " He loves me. I love him and I'm happy. "

" What did you do last night ? " He asked, after a moment that he spent looking at her like she was some prize in a contest. The look did nothing to settle her nerves. It was a look that said he was up to something, something decidedly not good.

" How is that any of your business ? " She snapped in irritation.

" Well, " He sighed dramatically. " Normally, you're right. It wouldn't be any of my business. Normally, I would have no right to ask that, or expect you to answer. But... " His voice trailed off as he reached to his pocket and dug out his phone. Flipping it open, he handed it to her. " A friend of mine was slumming last night and ended up at this party here on campus. He was pretty concerned over what he found going on there and thought he should let me know. "

She blinked rapidly as she looked down at the photo displayed on the screen before her, her eyes, at first, not understanding what she was looking at. Then realization suddenly dawned on her and the knot that had been building in her stomach redoubled in size and her gaze flashed to Evan's face.

" Where did you get that ? " She demanded, returning her attention to the small image of Cappie in front of the Kappa Tau house holding Stacey in his arms.

" Oh, it gets worse. " He pushed a button and a video began, a replay of the previous night with Cappie, surrounded by his noisy, clearly drunk Fraternity brothers as he smuggled a wiggling blanket up the stairs.

" I wasn't at all surprised by the fact that it looked like one hell of a party. Those Kappa boys, " He laughed sardonically. " They sure know how to throw one, huh ? "

She snatched her eyes away to find him staring at her with that dark, sinister look once again. " What do you want ? " She whispered, her voice suddenly dry and gruff.

He leaned back again, tipping the front two feet of his chair in the air and lacing his hands behind his head. His triumphant, smug expression left a cold, hard lump in her throat as she studied his face.

" You know, I've been thinking about that. What do I want ? " He pretended to ponder the question carefully, before slamming the chair back down on all four feet and taking her hand so quickly it caused her to jump in surprise. " I considered going to Dean Bowman with this. After all, this video could end all my problems here at CRU. It would certainly remove Cappie from my sphere of existence. I spent a lot of hours thinking about how great it would be to live a Cappie-free life. " He smiled whimsically and Casey's stomach turned as she listen to his words. A nausea feeling overwhelmed and she wanted nothing more than to flee, run back to Cappie's arms and warn him of the danger he was in. But Evan's hand over hers held her tightly and she couldn't find the strength to pull away from him suddenly. " But, " he continued. " with all the recent trouble our fine Greek System has had to endure thanks to the ZBZ's, I'm not sure that's the best course of action. " He leaned closer and his hand tightened over hers. " The last thing we all need is more bad publicity. "

Finally, she managed to will her body to move, though it was like moving through ice water, every bit of her protested against it. " Evan, just tell me. What do you want ? "

He leaned closer still, his breath brushing across her neck as he took a deep breath. " I want what's rightfully mine, Case. He's the one that screwed up and left the door wide opened for me to step inside. He doesn't deserve you. "

" And you do ? " She demanded, the anger finally exceeding her anxiety. " You cheated on me. "

" And you cheated on me. " He argued. " I think we managed to square all that up between us. "

" I did what I did out of hurt and betrayal. What's your excuse ? " She asked.

" We are not going to have this argument again. All this is in the past. It's over. We can't change it now. Let's try to start over and move on. "

She jumped as she felt his hand move to her shoulder where he began tracing small circles against her skin.

" I still don't understand. Are you telling me that you want me to break up with Cappie ? Because I won't do that. "

He laughed, a deep throated rumble from low in his chest. " I'm telling you that you either break up with Cappie and come back to me, or Dean Bowman gets an early Christmas present when I send him this video. He's looking for an excuse to get rid of Cappie and shut down the KT house. I think this will do it. What do you think ? I can't imagine Cappie talking his way out of this one. I mean, really, Casey, a baby at a Kegger. That's bad, even for him. "

His disapproving tone was overshadowed by the look on his face, the one that clearly said he was enjoying himself completely. " So, what's it going to be ? Do I get the girl, or do I get to get rid of Cappie ? "

She turned to him and pulled back, expanding the space between them. " Why would you do this ? Why would you want me back if you know I'd rather be with him ? "

His eyes fell for a moment, but it was only a moment before they found hers again and held them steady. " I think you're making a mistake. I think if I can get you away from him for long enough, you'll see that its really me you want to be with. You'll see how wrong he is for you. " He explained.

She shook her head. " Can't you see that this is only going to make me hate you more ? You don't want to do this, Evan. You don't want me back because you blackmailed me into coming back. That doesn't prove anything. " She took his hand and forced a sweet smile on her face. " You're a good guy, Evan. You always have been, deep down. This isn't who you are. "

He scoffed and pulled his hand from hers. " It may not have been who I was, but its who I am now. Make your choice. I have things to do. "

She let her hands fall to her lap, aware suddenly of how badly they were shaking. Hot, full tears tugged at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to raise her hand to wipe them away. " I can't hurt him like this. Please don't make me do this. "

He chuckled, his laughter falling over the skin of her neck. " He'll survive. By this weekend, he'll have another girl tucked right into your place in his bed. "

Her anger sparked again. " That's not true. He loves me. "

He stood quickly and jerked the phone up, " I think I have Dean Bowman on speed dial. Let's see, is it number five or six. "

Casey grabbed his hand before he could push the number, stopping him. " Okay, I'll do it. Just don't get him expelled. "

Evan sat back down, settling into his chair and draping an arm over the back of hers. " Good. I think you've made the right choice here. I mean, after all, if it weren't for CRU and the KT's what would Cappie have anyway ? He'd probably have to go back home to his Deadhead parents and help them sell Herbal remedies at town fairs across the country. "

" I said okay. " She told him through gritted teeth.

" Alright, " He answered, kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair as he stood. " You run along and tell him. I'll be waiting for you at the house. I'll see you in about an hour. "

She shook her head and stopped him with a hand on his. " Give me this weekend. Let me have that at least. " She looked up at him with pleading eyes. " Please, Evan. " She begged.

He leaned down to her and his breath tickled her ear as he talked. " If I hear even a hint that he might know about this video. I find out you're planning something other than the best way to get rid of him, I swear to you, Casey, Cappie will be the least of your worries. " He threatened.

Her eyes shot to his face. " What is that supposed to mean ? What are you talking about ? "

" Let's just say that I have my spies everywhere. I know everything that happens and underage drinking can lead to probation which goes on your record, which follows you everywhere. It's really just a vicious circle. " He tissked as he straighten back to his full height. " I would hate for little Rusty to have to deal with all that. "

" You asshole, " She muttered, as she stared up at him with fire in her eyes. " Leave Russ out of this. "

" I will if you follow the plan. I'll see you tomorrow night around seven at the house. I'll give you your weekend. But that's all your getting from me. Be grateful I'm such a nice guy. "

He turned and walked away from her, and she was completely helpless to do anything other than watch him go.


	14. Chapter 14

" So, I think the best plan of action would be to let Beaver and I take care of Bobby for you. " Cappie said as he shifted the baby from one hip to the other and, for the fourth time, removed his letters from her slobbering mouth.

" Why would you put yourself out there like that for me ? " Reagan countered, taking a deep sip from her cup of coffee. " I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate it. I just can't let you get hurt on my behalf. "

" You aren't letting us do anything. Beaver and I are offering, in fact, we're insisting. " He told her, determinedly.

" I think I'm going to take off. " Jenn announced with a careful glance towards the door where Rusty had so recently appeared.

Cappie let out a sigh. " Have you thought anymore about talking to him ? "

She nodded solemnly. " I have thought about it. I'm just not sure. I don't even know what to say to him. "

" Start with hello and let it go from there. " Cappie offered helpfully.

Her eyes widened in surprise. " You want me to just walk in there and say hello, just like that, with no plan. "

" Sometimes that's the best way to handle these things. " Reagan supplied with a pat on her shoulder.

Cappie handed her a fresh cup of coffee. " Here, take him this. You'll be fine. No man with a hang over can resist a girl with coffee. "

" Right now ! " She questioned. " You want me to go in there right now. "

" You have something more important that you need to be doing ? " Reagan asked, giving her friend a tiny push towards the doorway.

She disappeared uncertainly into the darkness of the hallway.

" I really don't think this is a great idea. " Reagan announced returning to their earlier conversation.

" We can handle ourselves. " Cappie assured her. " Do you have a better plan ? "

" I was thinking I could talk to him. I'll figure out some place to stash Stacey and I'll go talk to him myself. Find out what he wants. " She suggested.

Cappie stopped her with a hand out on front of him. " You said he was violent, there is no way I'm letting you go meet him alone. " He moved over to her and took her hand in his. " Look, I know you have this whole independent, ' I can do it all myself ' vibe going on and I respect that. I really do. " He gave her a warm smile. " But everyone needs help some times and clearly this is one of those times. "

" And you have helped me. " She returned his smile with one of her own. " I can't even begin to thank you for giving us a place to stay last night. "

" It's what friends do for each other. " He answered, waving her off once again. " If you wouldn't let me do this for you, let me do it for Stacey. Who's going to take care of her if anything happens to you ? "

He watched as her eyes fell to her daughter, snuggled comfortably against his shoulder, her tiny fist, again, wrapped around his lavaliere as she brought it to her mouth.

" Okay. " She said finally. " You and Beaver go talk to him, but I'm going with you. "

" That kinda makes the whole thing a bit pointless, don't you think ? I thought we were doing this so that we could keep you safe. "

" You are and I know I'll be safe as long as you are with me. " She smiled indulgently. " I need to talk to Bobby myself. I can't let you fight my battles for me, but you can come along as my back up. "

He nodded and turned his smile to Stacey. " So what are we going to do with you while we go straighten out your father ? "

" Jenn will watch her. She won't mind. " Reagan supplied. " At least, I hope she won't mind, and I hope she's okay in there. " Her eyes went to the hallway. " Its awfully quiet. "

Cappie chuckled. " I'm sure they're fine. Neither of them are especially volatile people. "

Reagan shrugged and leaned in towards her daughter. " I guess, you're right. I don't know Rusty, but Jenn certainly isn't volatile, not by any means. "

The door behind him opened and Cappie turned towards the noise briefly before handing Stacey over to her mother and rushing to the woman who had just joined them.

" Are you okay ? " He asked as he took in Casey's pale complexion and tear streaked face. " What did he do ? "

She turned her eyes to him and if he wasn't sure before, he knew then that she had been crying. " It was nothing. "

" Nothing doesn't make you cry. " he countered as he pulled her into him and rested his chin on the top of her head. " What did he say that upset you so much ? "

She nodded causing her hair to brush against his nose. " It was nothing, really, he just wanted to rehash our past. That was all. "

She pulled back and her eyes fell to Cappie, he thought he saw Casey's eyes flare in anger for a moment, but it was gone before he could be sure.

" Have you come up with a plan for your house guests ? " Her tone was light and airy, a stark contrast from the look in her eyes, which were drawn and hooded with worry and recently shed tears.

" I think we have. " He answered, taking a step away from her so he could see her more clearly.

Something was definitely going on with her, something had happened with Evan that brought back that weighed down, over-stressed look she always wore before they resumed their relationship. Gone completely was the care-free, happy girl that had left the house less than an hour before. And in her place stood a girl who seemed utterly miserable and oppressed by the weight of her world crashing down on her.

She turned her eyes to him, wearing an expression that was so clearly forced it appeared almost a ridiculous facade. " What have you decided to do ? How are you planning on dealing with Bobby ? "

" I'm going to talk to him. " Reagan answered. " Cappie and Beaver are going to come along as back up, but this is my problem and I intend to handle it. "

Cappie shrugged when Casey glanced back at him. " I don't much like it, but I'm going along with it. "

Her eyes narrowed perceptively and if he hadn't been really looking at her, he would have missed the change in her expression, it was so subtle. " When are you planning on doing this ? "  
" I figured we'd go this morning. The sooner the better, right ? We can't stay here any longer. Every minute we're here risks someone finding out about Stacey being here. " Reagan replied.

Casey stepped towards him, her hand coming to land against his chest. " But, it's no big deal that she's here now. I mean, the only problem with her being here was last night when there was a party going on. Can't they just stay here until tomorrow or maybe even Monday ? "

Cappie rested his hand on top of hers, knocked slightly off balance by the almost pleading tone of her voice. " I'm sure they would rather we resolved this so they can go home. " He told her. " It won't take long. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. "

" But, I don't want to be away from you this weekend. I want us to spend every minute together. " Her voice dropped to a whisper to keep Reagan from overhearing her.  
Surprised by her reaction, he took her hand in his and lead her towards the stairs. " We'll be back. " He called over his shoulder.

Once he got her to his room, he shut the door behind her, locked it and turned to her. " Now, tell me what's going on with you. "

She hesitated for a moment before she stepped up to him and wrapped her long, slender arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. " I was hoping we could go back to the same plan we had the other day. " She explained quietly. " You know the one where we spent the day alone together in bed. " She brushed her lips against his neck, tasting the skin there lingeringly. " The one with all the ravishing."

He gave a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer into him. " I'm all for that plan. It's one of the best plans I've ever come up with. " He said, dropping his head to her nearly bare shoulder and letting his lips dance over her exposed tanned flesh. " But I need to take care of this first. After I get Reagan settled, then I will have forever to ravish you. "

Her arms tightened. " Please just stay here with me. Spend the rest of today with me and all day tomorrow. "

He pulled back so he could see into her face, having to forcibly remove her arms and physically shift her away from him, in order to accomplish it. She was acting as if she were purposely hiding her eyes from his, which only served to make him more suspicious. " What is going on with you ? "

Her eyes fell to the poster over his shoulder before dropping to the ground just behind him. " I love you and I don't want to be away from you. "

" We're talking about an hour here, two at the very most, Case. " He replied. " Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous ? "  
" Maybe a little. " She whined as she stepped close to him again. " But it's like you said, we have a lot of time to make up for. "

" And we have all the time in the world to do that. I'm not going anywhere. I hope you aren't either. " He wrapped his arms around her and again, rested his chin on top of her head. " I swear this isn't like last time. I'm not blowing you off to go play with my friends. This is important and I need to deal with it. I promised her I would help her. "

She jerked away from him and went to plop herself down on the bed. " Since when is she your problem ? You barely know her. Why do you care so much ? "

Her tone accusatory tone shocked him and he took a step back in surprise. " She needs my help. I feel bad for her. She doesn't have anyone to turn to and I like her. " He explained trying to keep his tone from taking on a defensive air. " And I really like Stacey. I thought you were okay with my being friends with her. "

She shook her head quickly. " I am. I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry. " She gave him a small smile that looked forced and almost painful. " I'm just not ready to share you. "

He came to her, settling himself beside her and planting a soft kiss to her lips. " I promise I will not be gone long. Maybe you can call Ashleigh and go get some lunch while I'm gone. "

She smile and nodded complacently. " If you really have to go. "

" I do. I told her I would be there for her. "

Wrapping herself around him, she clutched at his shoulders almost desperately, as if, since her words hadn't convinced, she would try holding him there physically. Worry seized him as he looked down into the mass of honey blond hair. Saying that she was acting strangely was an understatement.

Hatred for Chambers churned through his stomach. Whatever he had said to her had caused this change in her and he intended to find out what had happened between them. If Casey wasn't willing to tell him, he'd just have to pay a visit to the Omega Chi house while he was out.

All his detailed plans for his time alone with Evan were thrown to the back of his mind when he felt her shift beside him and make a small, almost choked sound that could only be classified as a sob.

Small, delicate hands knotted the shoulders of his shirts as she sniffled quietly into his chest.

" Casey, " he pulled her away, holding her by the elbows as he peered into her face. " What is going on with you ? "

" I'm sorry, " She answered, breaking away from his grasp and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. " I don't know what's wrong with me. I never cry. I guess I'm just overly emotional. "

His eyes narrowed. " Oh no, that is not going to work. " He told her, taking her hands. " I know you better than that. I know you better than anyone else. You can't tell me northing's wrong and expect me to believe it. "

She shrugged, raising one softly rounded shoulder and letting it fall. " I guess it must be PMS. I'm just feeling overwhelmed by everything that's happened in such a short amount of time. "

He wiped at her wet cheek with the pad of his thumb and eyed her suspiciously. " Are you really trying to tell me these are tears of happiness ? "

" Yeah, " Her smile was weak and apologetic. " That's exactly what I'm saying. I love you so much and I'm so glad to be back here. It just got to me. " She slid closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as she sighed against him. " So, do you have to go right now ? " She asked, quietly. " I mean, like right this minute. "

Her tone coursed through him and he knew exactly what she was asking. He smiled, trying to push the worry from his mind. " Why was there something else you needed from me before I leave ? "

She raised her head, looked directly into his eyes with smoldering, half-lidded orbs of pure green need. Her arms tighten around him as she smashed her breasts into his thinly clad chest. A small pink tongue darted out from between full pink pouty lips before she smiled at him through a curtain of honey that nearly covered one side of her face completely.

" Case, " he groaned only a fraction of a second before her lips found his, nearly devouring him with a hard, bruising, heated kiss that left him trembling and feeling light-headed.

" Stay with me for just a bit longer. " Her breath blew over the skin of his throat as she flicked her tongue across his Adam's apple, causing him to jerk and dig his fingers into the flesh of her hip. "Beav isn't even awake yet. And after last night, it would be cruel to drag him out of bed so early. "

Her words were merely a distant hum ringing in his ears and it took him a minute to try to figure out what she was saying. English was quickly becoming something that required him to take too much of his attention from her hands which had slipping under his shirt and were gliding over the planes of his chest.

She grabbed his shoulders and shifted both of them until she laying under him, his body nearly totally covering hers. Then she let her eyes find his once again, her gaze burning and hungry as she consumed him. He nearly flinched at the intensity of her expression, swallowing hard against the formidable lump that had taken residence in his throat.

It was her next words that did him in, left him helpless to fight her, not that he wanted to. But when she stared at him with those eyes and boldly, unabashedly demanded, " Make love to me." He knew all thoughts of leaving were completely erased.

Casey raised her head from its resting place on Cappie's bare chest and blinked the sleep away rapidly. They had fallen asleep, though it had only been for a little while. She wondered briefly what was happening downstairs and was grateful that no one had come to the door, trying to interrupt their private respite. Her eyes fell to the man sleeping softly beside her.

His chestnut hair fell haphazardly over his brow, nearly into his eyes. Long, dark lashes splayed against his cheek, just barely brushing against his stumble-covered skin. His lips were barely parted and his breath came in a deep rhythmic cadence that nearly lulled her back into the world of dreams.

She dropped her head back to his chest, carefully to avoid waking him. She needed to make this last as long as she could, draw out every moment she had with him.

She eyes darkened as she tried to imagine how she was ever going to get through tomorrow night. She had seen the look in his eyes before when he realized he was losing her. She had vowed that this time, she wouldn't have to endure that heartbreaking, stomach-clenching look again. Now, it seemed inevitable, thanks to Evan.

God, she hated him. The thought of him touching her turned her insides to goo and caused a chill to run over her skin. How could she possibly endure being with him again ?

She felt as if she were living on borrowed time, trying to snatch as many memories as she could from the time she had left with the man she loved.

Her heart thumbed wildly in her chest as she considered how much she really did love him. Why was the universe so determined that they should be apart ? What did it have against her just being happy ?

She knew the night before when she watched him walking up the steps of the house with the baby in his arms that only something terrible could come from it. Still, seeing Cappie with Stacey nestled so protectively in his arms drudged up all kinds of feelings in her that she wasn't near ready to examine too closely, especially now, knowing that this thing between them was doomed to failure.

He shifted beneath her and she raised her head to see if he was wake.

His eyes were still closed but his breathing wasn't as deep now, meaning he was slowly working his way back to consciousness. She bite her lip and held back the tears that were threatening to burst once more. His hand, resting languidly on her hip, tightened and he pulled her closer to him possessively. She relaxed in his grasp, letting him hold her as tightly as he wanted for a few more moments, knowing it was all they had left between them.

She had no illusions about where this whole thing was going. Once she walked out of his room tomorrow night, there would never be a chance for her to return. No matter what her motives were, she would never be able to convince him to forgive her for leaving him for Evan again.

There was just so much one person could take, just so far you could push the bounds of love and she knew without a doubt that this time, she would be breaking them past their point of endurance.

This would be, what, she thought, the fourth time she had supposedly chosen Evan over him. The first time had been bad, and everything had happened so fast. Evan had been what she needed at the time. She was hurt and confused and lonely. Evan was there for her, helping her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. It killed her to think that she was so much more in love with Cappie than he was with her. To be the one that fell so hard was something she wasn't used to. Men always seemed to lose themselves over her long before she fell that hard. But with Cappie, it was completely the opposite. She found herself sitting on the other side of the field, wanting to spend all her free time with him, nearing obsession in her love for him. It scared her to think about how much she wanted to be with him and it killed her when it seemed that he didn't feel as strongly about her. At least, that was how it felt to her. Every time he was late picking her up, every time he went for days without calling her, every time he opted to hang out with his friends instead of her, it felt as if he were telling her that his feeling for her weren't as intense as hers for him, weren't as consuming.

And Evan had been there for her, telling her that she didn't deserve to be treated like Cappie was treating her, telling her that she was worth more than to be thought of as an afterthought. Telling her that she should find someone who would cherish her every minute of every day. And she fell for it. He had seen the opportunity and jumped on it with all his might. Cappie may have opened the door for him with his immaturity and lack of attention, but Evan had banged it opened with his lies and platitudes. And that was all they had been. Somehow he had convinced her that he was everything she was looking for. He forced himself into a role of someone totally opposite of Cappie. Mature, responsible, stable and attentive. He spent the better part of three months being everything Cappie wasn't and it worked. He made her fall in love with him. Maybe not the oppressive, all consuming love that she felt for Cappie, but she did love him.

Then Rebbecca Logan came to campus and Rush night happened. Evan showed her in one fleeting moment in time, exactly who he was, exactly what she could expect from their life together if she chose that path. It scared her, frightened her to think of having to endure a steady stream of women sharing her husband for the rest of her life.

And what was her response. She ran as quickly as could, with very little encouragement from Frannie, straight to the strength and comfortable safety of Cappie's arms. That night had been like coming home for her. And it would have been so easy to just stay with him. Stay in his arms and let him protect her from her feelings of betrayal and insecurity.

She had never been cheated on before. She hadn't known how much it would hurt to see Evan with another woman, to know that he had chosen someone else over her.

Her only thoughts upon waking to find herself snuggled into Cappie's bed had been that she never wanted to leave. But her memories of the way he had made her feel came quickly rushing back and she knew she would never be able to endure that kind of hurt again.

Evan may have betrayed her, may have violated her trust, but he had never made her feel that she loved him more than he loved her. He had never made her feel as if she were addicted to him the way Cappie had. That was what her feelings for Cappie were like, an addiction.

So with all thoughts of their previous relationship in her mind and Frannie's promises of such wonderful things if she stayed with Evan, she had slipped from his bed, choosing Evan over him for the second time.

Then midterms and the infamous paper they had written together. Oh, God ! How she had wanted to kiss him that day in his room, where he sat beside her, so close she could smell his aftershave. The same aftershave she still had a bottle of nestled away in her shoe box. He was so comfortable, so familiar. And the feelings he stirred inside her made her feel, again, as if she were coming home after being away for so long barely remembered what home felt like. That day, her heart melted when he looked into her eyes and confessed that in ten years time, all he really wanted was to be with her.

It had taken every bit of strength she had to walk away from him, to chose Evan for the third time in her life. That was the hardest time she had made that choice, the one she regretted more than anything. Watching him over her shoulder as Evan put his lavaliere around her neck was like watching a train wreck. She hadn't wanted to see the look in his eyes, but there was nothing she could do to make herself look away.

No, she thought, as she snuggled even more tightly into the warmth of his skin, this would be the hardest time. Leaving him this time would kill her, she was sure. Her heart would never come back this time.

The thought left a chill over her exposed skin and she grabbed the blankets from where they had kicked them off in their earlier passion. Pulling the blue comfortable around her shoulders, she went back to her position with her head resting on his chest, the light dusting of hair there, tickling her nose as it rose and fell with his breathing.

" I really have to get up. " He whispered groggily in that rough-edged gravelly voice that always sent a shiver clear to her toes.

" I know. " She answered, not moving to let him up.

" Case, " He shifted, pulling her head from his chest and scooting down until he was even with her face. " I really will only be gone for a little while. "

" I know. " She repeated. " But I hate the thought of being away from you even for that long. "

" Baby, " He whispered, planting a soft kiss to her lips. " I can't be with you every second. "

" No, of course not, " She smiled up at him wearily. " That's not what I want. I just want this weekend with you. I want every second of this weekend. "

He smoothed her hair and brushed his thumb over her cheek. " After I deal with this, you can have every last minute of it. I promise. "

Then he kissed her, dragging her against him so tightly it nearly stole her breath. While she was still reeling from the kiss, he jumped out of bed and began to pull his clothes on.

" That was mean. " She said, tossing his pillow at him.

He stooped to grab it from the floor where it landed at his feet as he yanked his shirt over his head.

" That isn't going to work either. " He smiled. " You can't even convince me to stay with the promise of a pillow fight. "

She raised herself up on her knees, knowing full well she had his attention for the minute anyway and smiled seductively. " Not even for a naked pillow fight ? "

He laughed even his eyes scanned her bare body hungrily. " No, not even for a naked one. But I promise a rain check for that one. "

He sat long enough to tie his shoes, then reached around behind him where she had moved to put her arms around his shoulders. He dragged her smoothly into his lap and kissed, letting his lips linger over hers, as if he were committing the taste to memory.

" I took so much for granted last time. " He said in way of explanation. " I have no intention of making the same mistake again. " He let his head fall to her chest and breathed in deeply. " I want to remember the way you smell. " Then he let his tongue glide over the swell of her breasts. " the way you taste. " He pulled back and gently moved a random strand of hair from her face. " The way you look. I want to remember every little detail about you. "

She felt her eyes tear up and forced a smile to hid them from him. " That's what I want to. I don't want to take one single breath we share together for granted. "

" I love you. " He said before kissing her again.

" I love you, too, Cappie. Please don't be gone long. Every second you're away is a second you're taking away from us. " She said, burying her head in his shoulder.

" I know. " He answered with a solemn nod. " I'll be back as quickly as I can. "

Then he moved from her his lap, kissed her again and left without another word.

Casey watched him, listening for his footsteps on the stairs before letting herself completely fall apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Reagan Temple sat drumming her medium-length, red fingernails on the now gleaming, beige counter top nervously. Jenn had already taken Stacey out with her and Rusty on a walk. She wasn't sure of what to make of the two of them together. Neither wore a particularly bright expression, making it impossible to tell if the talk was going well or not.

Anxiety had already taken over her entire body. Her muscles felt tight and drawn. Her hands were shaking perceptively and her stomach churned with a wave of nausea she was helpless to rid herself of.

She smacked the counter making a resounding loud thump echo through the empty room,before sighing and standing to resume her pacing. She had already cleaned the kitchen in her nervousness, the living room was next on her agenda. If Cappie and Beaver didn't appear soon, their entire house would get a going over it desperately needed.

She hated that Bobby was still able to inspire such fear in her. Anger at her own reaction to the prospect of seeing him tore through her and she huffed in frustration.

I'll be fine, she silently repeated to herself. Cappie and Beaver will be with me. Cappie won't let anything happen to me.

That thought brought on an entirely different reason for her frustration. Because despite how many times she had screamed to herself that Cappie was out of bounds, off-limits, she couldn't help the feelings he was beginning to inspire in her. She reasoned that it was her loneliness making her feel like she did. It was simply the fact that someone cared enough about her to go out of their way for her. It had been so long since she had experienced that.

Jenn and Pete were there for her, she guessed. But she paid both of them for their services. They weren't there voluntarily with no other motivation than to help her. Cappie was, and it was something completely alien to her.

She wasn't sure how she should respond to the overwhelming niceness he displayed towards her and her daughter. When someone had been on her own as long as Reagan had, it was hard to imagine anyone acting so selflessly on her behalf. She wasn't sure anyone ever had, if she was honest with herself.

And, according to him, he was doing it just because he was a nice guy and he considered her a friend. The way he seemed to genuinely care about Stacey threw her as well. She had been the only person in her daughter's life since she was born. Her grandmother had only seen her for the first few weeks of her life. Reagan had left as soon as she was recovered enough from giving birth that it was possible to leave.

Venturing out on her own with what little money she had saved from work before Stacey was born and a six week old baby had been a daunting task. But escaping Bobby before he learned about Stacey was all that mattered to her. She had no choice. She had done what she had to do for the sake of her little girl. Getting away from Bobby had been the only thing that mattered to her.

Staying hidden from him for the five long months had been hard, but being pregnant with no money and no where else to go had forced her to stay with her mother until after Stacey was born. A few close calls during that time had convinced her that she could no longer stay in the same city with him and try to hide his daughter. If she had stayed, he would have found out about Stacey.

She lost herself, for a moment, in a memory she had of Bobby telling her once, after she had learned she was pregnant and tried to feel out his response to impending fatherhood, that he would kill her if she ever got pregnant. He told her that it would ruin everything they had together, bringing a brat into the picture and it would be all her fault. He warned her that he had no intention of spending every last dime he earned to raise a screaming, crying, squirming, useless baby. Then he taunted her, telling her that she couldn't even manage to be a descent girlfriend, how did she expect to be a descent mother. He said he refused to share her with anyone, not even a child and she better take whatever means necessary to make sure that it wouldn't ever be a problem.

That was two days before she left, sneaking away in the dead of the night after he had passed out in a drunken stupor.

She spent two months hiding in her parents cabin in the woods on the outskirts of Atlanta, giving him plenty of time to be convinced that she really was gone and stop looking for her before moving in with her mother and getting a job as a waitress at a local diner.

Twice he had shown up while she was at work and her mother had managed to assure him that she hadn't seen her, had no idea where she was. The third time he came looking, she had hidden in the basement, eight month pregnant and terrified he would search the house for her, like he had the other times before. She remembered very clearly the fear and panic she felt as she cowered behind the water heater, praying he wouldn't find her and discover her secret.

She jumped nearly a foot in the air when a throat cleared behind her announcing the presence of another person in the room.

" I didn't mean to scare you. " A deep rumbling voice said from the doorway that lead to the living room.

She turned abruptly and her eyes fell to the big man she had met the night before. " It's okay. I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't hear you coming. " She stepped forward and gave him a smile. " You're Beaver, right ? "

" Ah, yeah. " He answered with a shy smile. " Cappie says we're going to talk to you ex-boyfriend so he'll leave you alone, right ? "

" Well, I'm going to talk, you guys are just kinda coming along. " She explained.

" Yeah, we're your muscle. " His smile widen, lighting up his face. " Cap just jumped in the shower. Said to tell you he'd be down in a few minutes. "

She nodded and moved back to the barstool she had been occupying most of the morning. " I really appreciate what you're doing for me. "

He moved to the stool beside her, sliding his mass into it effortlessly. As big as he was, he still moved with an easy grace of someone comfortable in their own skin. " It's no problem. I'm so frustrated with school work right now, I could use a good throw-down. " He laughed.

" I hope it doesn't come to that. " She answered, taking her mug and sipping again.

" I kinda hope it does. " His voice full of mirth. " I need an outlet and I'm not allowed to beat up the pledges anymore, Cappie said. "

" Ah, you mean you have to be nice to them ? Where's the fun it that ? " Reagan teased, relaxing for the first time all morning.  
" I know, " He laughed out loud. " That's what I said. I mean, you break one nose and everyone goes nuts. "

She joined him and the laughter spilled from her, taking at least some of her anxiety with it.

" So, what's the story on this guy ? " Beaver asked after the humor had died away. " Is he big ? Mean ? Can I take him ? Or am I going to need Cap to back me up, cause except for a few isolated incidents, Cappie's not much of a fighter. "

" No, " Cappie said, stepping off the staircase. " I would definitely classify myself as much more a lover than a fighter. "

His hair was still wet from the shower, brushed out of his face and gleaming with moisture. His red t-shirt stuck to his chest like he was still wet when he put it on and his blue jeans were relaxed and baggy.

Reagan scanned him for a moment, suddenly appreciating the tight black jeans he had worn the night before, not that he looked bad in whatever he was wearing...

She stopped herself from proceeding with that train of thought by rising up and taking her mug to the sink to rinse it.

" What happened in here ? " Cappie demanded as he stepped completely into the room. " What have you done, Woman ? "

Reagan turned from the sink and gave him a smug, proud smile. " I cleaned. "

Beaver let his head fall to his hands and swore under his breath. " Now we'll never be able to find anything. "

Cappie patted his back consolingly. " It's okay, " He assured the big man. " We'll mess it all up again in no time. "

Reagan found herself laughing once again at their antics. Then Cappie gave her a genuine smile and a nod of approval. " You didn't have to do that. We would have made the pledges do it later tonight, but thank you. "

" It was the least I could do after last night. " She shrugged.

Beaver perked up immediately. " What happened last night ? I thought Casey stayed last night. I think I remember seeing her here at some point. "

" You did. " Cappie told him. " She's still asleep actually. "

" Then ? " He asked, confused as his eyes moved from Reagan to Cappie and back to Reagan before finally landing on Cappie as the corners of his mouth turned began to turn up. " Nice," He beamed, " You really are like a God. "

" What ? " Reagan exclaimed, " No, it wasn't anything like that. "

Cappie took her shoulder and began to lead her towards the door. " Let's let him think whatever he wants. No sense ruining his illusions of his illustrious leader, now is there ? "

Reagan glanced back at Beaver who was now looking at her in an entirely different manner.

The ride to Reagan's apartment was pleasant and cheerful, almost making her forget what it was she faced upon their arrival. Cappie and Beaver teased and joked with an easy camaraderie that said they had been friends for a long time.

She again felt her anxiety lessening until Cappie pulled the old, beat-up drab green jeep into a parking space beside an equally beat up, large white truck. She recognized it immediately and felt her hands begin to shake again.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind she was holding on to a hope that he had already given up and gone home. She knew it was ridiculous to even think that might happen. He had traveled half way across the country to find her. The idea that he would give up so easily was preposterous.

Cappie jumped out and waited for a moment before he saw that she wasn't attempting to move. Then he came around to her side and opened the door, stooping so he could see her better.

He put his hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. " You don't have to do this. We can handle it for you. "

She shook her head and tried her best to steel her nerves. " No, I have to do this. "

Beaver moved up behind her and rested his hand on her opposite shoulder. " We aren't going to let anything happen to you. " He promised. " He'll have to get through both of us first and that isn't going to happen. "

She smiled over her shoulder at him weakly and let Cappie help her out of the jeep. After Beaver followed, the slamming of the door caused her to jump unconsciously.

" Wow, " Cappie said, taking in her unraveling composure. " He's really got you rattled. "

" I'll be okay. " She answered tersely.

" 'Course you will. " Beaver gave her a wide smile. " We're here. Everything's going to be fine. "

" Reagan ! " A voice from the shadows of the small parking lot turned her blood to ice water in her veins and destroyed every last bit of self confidence the two men at her side had tried to build in her.

She turned towards the side of the building where the voice had originated from and let her eyes fall on the tall, lanky form of her ex-boyfriend.

He seemed completely casual and carefree as he strolled towards them, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his ill-fitted, faded, light denim blue jeans. The yellow of the wrinkled, button up shirt was nearly hidden by a jacket that perfectly matched his jeans. Worn, creased, brown boots resounded on the pavement with each step he took closer to them.

Reagan felt a sudden impulse to slink her way behind the two men at her side. Cappie, looking relaxed and confident gave her a reassuring nod. Beaver, clad in a muscle shirt that showed off his impressively large arms with the Kappa Tau insignia across the wide expanse of his chest and a pair of well fitting, dark blue jeans that stretched over calves and thighs that screamed with muscular power, nodded as well, hesitating for only a moment before placing his hand on her shoulder.

The physical contact acting like a battery for her sorely lacking bravado, she took a step forward and planted her hands of her hips. " What do you want Bobby ? "

" Aren't you happy to see me ? It's been a long time. " He gave her a smooth smile as he stepped up to her. He took a moment to scan the men standing at her back, then turned his attention back to her. " What is this ? " He asked scratching at the black stubbed on his jaw restlessly. " Your posse ? "

" These are my friends. " She nodded towards them. " Now tell me what you want. "

He took a step closer to her, closing what was left of the distance between them. Beaver responded by stepping forward as well, so that he was no longer standing behind her, but right at her side.

" I was hoping we might have a chance to catch up. " He answered, his voice dropping as he tried to sound as harmless as possible. His crystal, watery blue eyes peered into hers and he ran his hand through his short black hair. " It really has been a long time. What, like almost two years ? "

" Yeah, something like that. And I really have no interest in catching up with you. "

" Come on, now, Baby. " He smiled, showing off a pair of dimples set deep into his cheeks. " Don't be like that. We had something special. "

" No, " She shook her head, letting her cinnamon colored hair fall around her shoulders. " We didn't. What we had was a mistake. One I don't intend to repeat. I would appreciate it if you left and never came looking for me again. "

He stepped back. As if her words had wounded him, he placed his long-fingered hand over his chest.

" How can you say that ? We loved each other. "

" Again, no, we didn't. " She answered.

He stepped up again and started to reach for her hand, but this time Cappie stepped forward and he hesitated before finally dropping his hand back to his side. " Do you think we could go somewhere and talk without your Goons standing over your shoulder ? "

" Not surprisingly, you aren't listening to me. " Reagan announced, smelling the stench of alcohol on his breath. " I'm not going anywhere with you, especially not alone. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I just want you to go back home and leave me alone. "

Apparently forgetting all about the two men at her sides, he came up to her, reaching out to take her into his arms, before Beaver put a hand out to stop him.

" That's a little too close. " Beaver said, his face menacing and unrelenting.

" And how is it your place to tell me what's too close, Buddy ? Are you her man ? " Bobby replied, fire flashing in his eyes.

" As a matter of fact, " Beaver let a smug smile take over his face. " Yeah, that is exactly who I am. "

Reagan's eyes widen in surprise a moment before she felt Beaver's arm encircle her waist as he dragged her up against him.

" Oh, really. That's a surprise. " Bobby said, his face suddenly very confrontational. " She doesn't usually go for the big, stupid type. "

" Then how do you explain her involvement with you ? " Beaver countered.

Bobby took another step forward, coming toe to toe with the much bigger Beaver. " Did you just call me stupid ? "

Reagan felt her breath catch in her throat, then Cappie's hand was pulling her away from Beaver's side. He placed her body squarely behind his, blocking her from any harm that might come from what was clearly becoming a situation getting out of hand.

" How else can you explain a man so desperate for a woman that he comes halfway across the country to see someone who made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with him ? " Beaver asked. "It's either stupid or pathetic, take your pick. "

Cappie stepped in a second before Bobby raised his hand to strike, catching it before it could land on its intended target.

" I think maybe we should all just take a step back here and think about what we're doing. " He told them.

" And who the hell are you ? Was big boy here not man enough to come on his own, he had to bring backup ? " Bobby demanded as he wrenched his closed fist from Cappie's grasp.

" I'm just Reagan's friend and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. " Cappie answered.

" It seems to me, this big ape came here looking to get hurt. " Bobby answered, gesturing towards Beaver.

" No, " Cappie answered in a calm, patient tone. " Beaver just wants you to leave his girlfriend alone. I think if the situation was reversed, you would be acting the same way. "

" See, Buddy. " Bobby said, coming up to Cappie and using his slightly superior height to try and intimidate him. " That's where you're confused. That is my girlfriend he's playing around with. "

" Your girlfriend ! ? " Reagan exclaimed from her place of safety behind Cappie's shoulder. " I haven't been your girlfriend in two years. Why can't you understand it's over ? "

" Oh, come on now, Sweetheart, " Bobby said, " It's never going to be over between us. "

" Yes, it is. " Beaver interjected stepping back into the fray. " It's over now. It's been over for a long time. She's with me now. "

" Is that right ? " Bobby answered. " Well, I don't agree. I think she's going to get in my truck and bring her ass back home where it belongs. Her mother's worried sick about her since she just disappeared like she did. I've been worried sick, too. "

" I'm sure you have, but you can go back home and tell her Mother that she's fine. " Cappie said, " She isn't going anywhere with you. "

" Oh, I think she is. " Bobby hissed as he raised his fist and planted in squarely into Cappie's jaw, causing the smaller man to reel backwards at the unexpected attack and clutch his face briefly.

Before Cappie could retaliate with a punch of his own, Beaver was in the middle of them, plummeting his meaty fists into Bobby's face.

Reagan raced up to them, thinking that maybe she could get between them and separate them. Cappie grabbed her around the waist, having recovered from the punch to his face and hefted her physically away from the fight.

" I'll handle this. " He told her, firmly. " You stay back here out of the way. "

She took a step forward, ignoring his words, panicking at seeing what her problems were causing for her two friends.

Beaver took a fist to his lip and it split open causing blood to appear at the corner of his mouth. He put both hands out in front of his, shoving the smaller, leaner man to the ground almost effortlessly. Then he was standing over him.

" That's enough, " Beaver shouted. " You drunk idiot, don't you see you can't win this ? She doesn't want you anymore. It's over, done. "

Cappie stepped up beside Beaver as well.

Bobby sat on the floor, his eyes roving over both men as he peered up at them angrily. " She won't have her bodyguards with her every minute. " He let his gaze settle on Reagan. " I'll get you by yourself eventually. "

He scooted back and rose shakily to his feet.

Beaver stepped forward and again shoved the man down to the ground. But this time he let his weight fall to the man's legs, pinning him to the concrete and grabbing a fistful of his jacket. " You are never going to get her alone. I'll be with her every second of every day if that's what it takes. "

Cappie came to stand over Beaver's shoulder. " Look at you, man. Where's you pride ? " His tone dripping with pity and disgust. " She obviously doesn't want you anymore and yet here you are chasing after her like some pathetic loser. "

Bobby blanched visibly as the two men surrounded him, one sitting on his legs, forcing him into immobility, the other looking down at him with loathing and revulsion.

" Just leave her alone, Man. " Beaver said, his voice once again steady. " Get in your truck and go back home. I'm sure there are plenty of girls there you can beat up and push around. "

" Is that what she's telling you ? " Bobby demanded, struggling to regain a sitting position.

" Among other things. " Beaver answered. " Now before I remember how mad that really makes me, I want you to get up and get out of here. "

He slid slowly to his feet, easing his weight off the wiry man below him.

" She only got what she deserved. " Bobby spat as he regained his footing. " You don't know her like I do. She's a tease with a big mouth. "

Reagan let her eyes fall to the ground at her feet, unwilling to hear him telling Cappie and Beaver exactly what he thought of her, hoping they wouldn't believe his lies.

" She doesn't know when she's pushed a man too far. She doesn't understand her place. " Bobby continued. " I was only trying to teach her some manners. "

" Teach her some manner ! " Beaver yelled in response, beefy hands clenched into fists at his side.

" Yeah, teach her some manners. Girls got to learn what's expected of her. "  
" And what is that, exactly ? " Cappie asked, taking a step closer to him.

" She needs to learn how to take care of her man. I wasn't asking that much from her. Just bring me a beer when I need one. Stay out of my face when my friends were around. And open her legs when the time comes. " Bobby explained like he was trying to explain how to breath, like they were stupid for not knowing all this already.

Beaver stepped back on the ball of one foot, pulling all his weight behind his fist which struck the side of Bobby's face, sending him sprawling to the pavement.

" See now I remember how much you piss me off. I told you you should have left when you had a chance. " Beaver announced, stalking towards the prone man.

Cappie put a hand up to stop him. Then he stepped closer to Bobby. " I'm giving you one last chance to haul your ass off the ground and get out of here. That's it. " His voice was low and even, causing everyone to listen to his every word more intently. " If you even utter one more vile, ignorant syllable, I'll knock you back on your ass and call the cops. "

Bobby regarded him for a moment as if he was torn over what he should do. His instincts were clearly telling him to leave, his pride telling him to stand up and fight.

Finally, he stood, wordlessly and dusted himself off. Then he turned and walked over to the beat up truck. Getting in, he rolled down his window after starting the engine and gave Reagan a grin.

" This isn't over. " He called.

Cappie tossed a look to Beaver and Beaver stepped in front of the truck. Bobby revved the engine loudly.

" Hit me, Dude. " Beaver told him. " Please hit me. Then it really will be over. "

Cappie walked patiently with even, controlled steps over to the driver's window. Reagan tried to hear what he was saying, but his voice was too low to make out his words.

The look on Bobby's face said he didn't like what he was hearing though, yet when Cappie stepped away, Beaver moved to the side and Bobby roared the truck to live and sped out of the garage with the squeal of tires in his wake.

" What did you say to him ? " Reagan asked as she came up to Cappie and reached a hand out to gingerly touch his slightly swollen jaw.

" It's not important. " Cappie shrugged.

" Do you really think he's gone ? " She asked, still examining his lower cheek.

" No, but we have that worked out, too. " Beaver said from her elbow.

" And how it that ? If I bring Stacey back here, he'll know about her. I'll never get rid of him. " Her voice was panicked.

Beaver touched her shoulder. " My father is a cop. I called him this morning and got him to run a check on Bobby. Turns out Georgia would very much like to talk to him about a liquor store robbery. Now I've got his license plate number and vehicle description. " He explained. " When we get home, I'm calling my dad and the cops will pick him up and haul him back to Georgia whether he wants to go or not. "

" Really ? " She asked. " Just like that. "

" Yeah, " He shrugged, then his eyes went to the fingers still touching Cappie's jaw and he smiled and inclined his head towards her. " I got hit, too, you know. I think mine's worse, in fact. I can already feel my lips swelling. "

A bubble of nervous laughter erupted from her. She dropped her hand from Cappie's face and begin to examine Beaver's swollen lips with her fingertips. After a moments careful inspection. She used his shirt to wipe away the blood that was barely trickling from the corner of his mouth, before raising up on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

" Thank you, " She whispered, including both of them in her gaze. " I don't know what I would have done without you. "

" Ah, " Beaver answered, with a distinct blush on his cheeks. " It was nothing. "

As if it were an afterthought, he inclined the other side of his face and pointed to his cheek. " I think he got me there, too. "

Cappie and Reagan laughed riotously.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey jumped from the bed, racing to the ringing phone that she had carelessly laid on the desk, hoping that it might be Cappie.

She knew he hadn't been gone very long, still it felt like forever as she glanced at the bright red neon display telling her it was almost eleven and half of her last day with him was wasting away.

She pushed the talk button on the small phone without bothering to see who it was.

" Hello, " She answered quickly, after cradling the tiny device between her ear and her shoulder.

" Have you told him yet ? " Evan's voice sang into the receiver.

" No, " She breathed. " You said I could have until tomorrow night. "

" I know. I guess I'm just getting anxious. " He laughed sardonically. " Is he there right now ? "

" No, " She said again, her annoyance rising with each word he spoke to her.

" Come over. I want a preview of tomorrow night. " He demanded.

" No, You said I had until tomorrow night and that's what I'm doing. " She insisted.

He scoffed into the phone, the sound making her stomach turn. " This is my game, Case. I make the rules. I let you have until tomorrow night because I felt sorry for you. I didn't have to do that. Now, since he isn't even there anyway, come over here for a little while. "

Casey glanced around the room, trying to figure out any excuse that would keep her from having to do as he instructed.

" He'll be back any minute. " She lied. " He's just gone for a few seconds. In fact, I think I hear him coming up the stairs now. "

" Casey, " Evan drawled, letting her name hang between them for a few moments. " Either you come here now... " He paused for dramatic effect. " Or I'll renegotiate our deal. "

She sighed and wiped at the tears burning her eyes. " Evan, please, don't make me do this. Just give me until tomorrow. "

" No, seeing you today made me realize how much I've missed you. And hearing your voice makes me see how much I want you. So hop in your little red car and get your ass over to my place, Now. " He answered, unrelentingly.

" Alright. " She said said finally. " I'll be there in a few minutes. "

" Casey, " He stopped her before she could hang up. " Wear something... " He paused again. " You know what ? Don't bother wearing anything at all. "

Casey closed the phone and flopped down on the freshly made bed. She curled her legs under her and scooted until her head was on Cappie's pillow, buried in the smell of his hair.

How could she do this to him ? How could she hurt him so badly ?

A fresh onslaught of tears sprang forth and spill from her eyes in twin rivers. She wiped at them quickly as she sat up and took a deep breath.

She could do this. She had to do this for Cappie. She had no choice. She couldn't let Cappie's life be destroyed. There was only one way out. Evan had set himself up flawlessly, like Evan always did.

He would be a great politician one day, she thought. He was wonderful manipulator and he knew how to make sure all his bases were covered, every angle dealt with.

With another heavy, heaving sigh she rose from the bed and glanced in the mirror right inside the door of Cappie's room. Her wheat colored hair was up in a messy knot on top of her head and she plucked the clip holding it, causing it to fall to her shoulders, the way Evan liked it. Then she striped off Cappie's old t-shirt that she had worn to clean his room and replaced the thin strapped, low cut light pink shell she had worn earlier in the day. Deciding not to change the black mini skirt she was already wearing, she grabbed her back sandals and sat long enough to lace them around her thin ankles to finish her look. She was glad she had already applied a light layer of make up that morning when she first got up, not having the desire or energy to do it then.

So with a quick reapply of her lip gloss, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Thankfully, she met Wade on the stairs as he began his groggy descent in search of breakfast. He smiled at her through watery, sleep filled eyes and promised he would tell Cappie that she would be back shortly if he arrived before she returned.

As she stepped off the last of the stairs, he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned back to him and met his smile. She had always liked both Wade and Beaver. They were so completely devoted to Cappie. It was nice to know he was always surrounded by people who really cared about him.

" I'm really glad you're back. You're good for him, you know. " Wade told her, suddenly seeming much more awake.

Tears threatened again and she blinked them away rapidly. " Thank you. I'm really glad to be back. He's good for me, too. "

Then she left as quickly as she could without it seeming like she was running. When, in fact that was exactly what she was doing. She was running from the blind acceptance and welcoming kinship of people she didn't feel like she deserved it from. She was going to hurt their friend again, probably worse than she ever had before.

She drove blindly to the Omega Chi house, moving through campus without having to think about where she was going. She had made the trip so many times, it was automatic for her now.

As she parked in front of the house, she paused for a moment, wondering if someone would be able to see and recognize her car. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her last blissful day with Cappie.

With that in mind, she pulled away, parking instead at the Zeta Beta house before making the short walk down to the Omega Chi's.

Calvin was the one that answered her timid tapping on the massive, solid oak door. He let her in as if he were expecting her and lead her to the formal living room.

Evan, wearing his usual button-down shirt with a gray pullover and a pair of dark blue slacks was lounging, with one foot causally resting on the other knee, in one of the over stuffed, stiff-looking black leather chairs scattered around a matching couch and love seat. His sandy hair looked slightly messy for Evans' standards and a soft, almost whimsical smile played at the corners of his lips.

Casey had always hated the feel of the Omega Chi house. It always felt so stuffy and grandiose to her. There was no feeling of comfort or home inside the paneled walls and dark wood flooring.

" I'm glad you got here so quickly. " Evan smiled up at her as he folded his newspaper and laid it casually onto the small mahogany table at his side.

He raised a glass of amber colored liquid to his lips and took a sip before setting it aside as well. Casey was fairly certain what he was drinking wasn't apple juice. Still it surprised her that he was already indulging at such an early hour. Evan had never been a huge drinker. Not like Cappie.

The thought of Cappie made her stomach flop and she tried to push him for her mind for the present time. She couldn't do this while she was thinking of him. She couldn't bring herself to let Evan touch her with the picture of Cappie smiling at her in her mind. It would be too much for her to bare.

" Those papers you wanted to see are in my room. " He stood and gave Calvin a nod as he took her hand and lead her up the stately dark wood staircase that occupied the center of the foyer.

Once inside, he closed the door behind them and she heard the lock click into place.

" Now, " His breath blew across her neck. She was amazed for a moment that the exact same action coming from two totally different men could inspire such opposite responses in her. If Cappie had done that, let his breath brush over the nape of her neck that way, she would have been shivering all the way down to her toes. With Evan, the shivers were there, but they were entirely different shivers, ones of dread and repulsion, instead of passion and anticipation. " Finally I have you all to myself.. "

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him from behind. Burying his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, he inhaled deeply and let a soft groan escape from between his barely parted lips.

" I've missed you so much, Casey. I was so wrong to let you go. " He said in a breathy voice barely above a whisper. The raspy, needy quality it held caused her heart to leap into her throat and she closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she knew was to come.

His hands trailed up her sides, slipping easier under the material of her shirt.

Then he was dragging her towards his huge, four poster bed in the corner of the room.

She kept her eyes closed as he lowered her to the mattress. Still, kept them closed as his lips moved over her skin. An image of Cappie firmly planted in her mind as she desperately imagined it was him there with her instead of Evan.

" I need to make a stop before we get home. " Cappie announced, tossing a glance at his two passengers.

"Yeah ? " Beaver said. " Where are we going ? "

" Chambers said something to Casey this morning that really upset her. She won't tell me what it was and I want to know. " Cappie explained.

" We're going to the Omega Chi house to beat up Chambers ! " Beaver exclaimed joyfully. " This has been the best day. "

" Who is this Chambers guy anyway ? I think I heard you mention him before. " Feeling so relieved she didn't care where they went, Reagan reached up and adjusted the volume on the radio so she could hear better.

Cappie launched into a abbreviated account of his history with Evan, hitting the highlights of their childhood growing up together, touching lightly on how the roomed together as freshmen and finally how he took Casey away from him.

" I know I wasn't much of a boyfriend to her the first time. But Evan could have come to me when he saw I was messing up. That's what a friend should have done. You just don't take your Buddy's girl. " Cappie added in conclusion to his story.

" Yeah, man. " Beaver piped in. " Bros before hoes. " Slapping Cappie on the back.

Cappie agreed and a comfortable silence fell among them as they twisted their way through the Cyprus Rhodes campus.

Cappie pulled his jeep up in front of a majestic, massive, three story house with an immaculately manicured lawn and stately white columns dawning the front porch.

Reagan let out a whistle of appreciation. " Nice. " she added as she glanced at the men who were exiting the vehicle on the other side.

" Yeah, whatever. " Cappie muttered. " Stay here. If you thought Bobby was bad, you haven't seen anything yet. This could get ugly. "

She grabbed his arm just before he slid out the door. " Be careful. "

He shrugged and gave her a smile. " Always. Like I said, I'm a lover, not a fighter. "

As he came around to her window to wait for Beaver, she smiled back at him. " Which one is Evan though, a lover or a fighter ? "

" Oh, " Beaver answered coming up behind him. " Evan's a douche so it could go either way. "

Cappie blew out a loud breath as he turned and walked up the path to the house, his steps and shoulders set with an air of determination and purpose. Beaver followed closely at his heals, ready to help if he was needed.

His fist clutched around the large golden knocker as he banged in loudly against the door, wanting to make sure the noise was heard inside.

When Calvin opened the door and glanced outside, his eyes widen and he made to pull the door closed until his face barely showed. " What are you doing here ? " He hissed.

" I need to talk to Chambers. " Cappie demanded.

" He's busy right now. Come back later. " Calvin answered.

" This won't take long. He can go back to whacking off after I leave. " Cappie answered, pushing the door opened all the way and brushing past the startled, fearful freshman.

Cappie's eyes jerked towards the movement at the top of the stairs and he took an involuntary step back, nearly knocking into Beaver. " Casey ? " The word slipped from between his lips as if it fell against his will.

She started, jumping as her gaze came to him standing in the doorway. " Cappie ? " She called taking a tentative step forward.

" What are you doing here ? "

Evan took the opportunity to move up behind her on the staircase and wrap his arms around her waist.

" She's here seeing me. " He smiled over her shoulder as he drew her closer to him.

She turned her head towards him and leveled him with an angry glance as she whispered something he couldn't hear.

" What the fuck is going on here, Casey ? "

Her face stricken and pale she pulled away from Evan and descended the stairs quickly. " I'm sorry, Cappie. "

" You're sorry for what ? " He demanded, his voice taking on a high pitched tone that he hated.

" Evan was right this morning. " She said quietly. " He told me we were a much better fit than you and I and he was right. This is how it should be. "

Cappie stepped towards her, reaching out to take one of her hands, but stopped as Evan came up behind her again.

" Go back upstairs. " Casey spat over her shoulder. " Let me handle this. "

Evan scoffed but after laying a quick kiss to her shoulder, his eyes on Cappie the entire time, he turned and pulled Calvin into the den with him.

Casey took Cappie's hand and lead him back outside to the porch.

Once outside, Cappie remembered Beaver was there and asked him to go and wait in the jeep. Beaver refused at first then finally, he compromised and stepped off the porch, standing on the path to the house with his arms crossed in a protective gesture, yet far enough away that it offered them at least a little privacy.

" Look, " Casey said, " This is just how it has to be. "

" What are you talking about ?" Cappie asked, squeezing her hand in an iron tight grip.

" Please, Cappie, you have to understand. " Her face broke and she glanced behind her to the window over her shoulder. Evan stood with his arms crossed over his chest, in much the same pose as Beaver, looking on intently.

" No, " He insisted, dropping her hand. " I don't have to understand. What the hell are you doing ? An hour ago, you told me you loved me. What happened ? "

" I just... " She paused and let her eyes fall to the ground at her feet. " I had some time to think while you were gone and I realized I don't belong with you. I belong here with him. " She looked back into his face. " I've always belonged here with him. "

Cappie felt his chest tighten and he struggled to draw in a breath. " So you were what ? Just playing around this last week ? Sowing your wild oaks ? Taking a fond trip down memory lane ? " His throat was drying out quicker than he could swallow and his vision began to swim before his eyes.

" I'm sorry, Cap. I don't know what I was doing this last week. Maybe it was a little of all those things. I didn't mean to hurt you. "

She reached a hand out and lightly touched his shoulder. But he jerked away from her like she had burned him. " So it's over just like that ? "

" Yeah, " She nodded. " Don't make this any harder than it already is. You made your choice, too, you know. You choice Reagan and Stacey this morning even while I was begging you to stay with me. "

" I made my choice ! " He struggled to keep his voice low as he raked his hand through his hair and began to pace. " I was helping a friend that needed me. I was gone for an hour. "

" Well, " She shrugged, raising one shoulder and letting it fall. " I guess it was an hour too long. "

Then she turned and made to go back inside.

Before she closed the door, she looked at him again with tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Goodbye, Cappie. " She whispered. Then she shut the door, leaving him standing helplessly staring at the massive, dark oak, chunk of wood in utter disbelief.


	17. Chapter 17

" Come on, Cap. Let's get out of here. " It was only through the thick layer of numbness that he felt Beaver's hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn around, to retreat to his waiting jeep and go home.

But he couldn't find the will to make his legs move. Couldn't make his brain concentrate on anything other than what had just happened. His world was falling apart around him and he was completely helpless to grab it, to halt its rapid descent.

_Things fall apart; The center cannot hold. _

The words came unbidden to his mind, a remembered quote from Yeats that he heard in a literature class once upon a time, or it could have been yesterday. His mind wasn't working on the kind of level it would take to recall something like that. But the quote was there. Screaming at him over and over on a constant loop.

The center did not hold and it all fell apart.

But it was barely started. How could this happen ? He had only been away from her for a short time. Hardly long enough for her to begin to miss him. What could have happen in so short a period to change everything so terribly.

He felt the urging push on his shoulder once again, but it was like a distant thing, a brush of pressure. Still, he swallowed audibly and let the hand on his shoulder lead him. He had no idea where it was taking him, or even who it belonged to at the moment. All he knew was he was walking away from the house where Casey was. How could he do that ? How could he leave without her ?  
" I can't go. " He heard himself whispered, but the words sounded as if he was making them under water, obscured and alien to his ears.

" We have to go, Cap. We can't force her into coming with us. " Beaver's patient, understanding voice explained to him.

He stopped suddenly, planting his feet and refusing to move. " But I can't leave her in there with him. I have to take her back home with me. I have to save her. " He was pleading, trying to make his large friend understand.

Beaver put his hands on his shoulders and looked down at him sternly. " Cappie, she doesn't want to come with you. She came her all by herself. She doesn't want to be saved. "

He blinked in incomprehension. How could she not want to be saved from Chambers ? Why would she want to stay with him ?

It wasn't the first time, a small voice in the back of his mind said. How could you possibly be so surprised ? You had to know it would end this way. It always does.

He grabbed the sides of his head in his fist, pulling at his hair as he tried to drowned out the voice echoing through his brain.

No, she choose me this time. He argued with himself. She picked me. She said she loved me. She said she wanted to be with me forever.

Beaver took his shoulder again and began to pull him, refusing to let him stop this time.

Cappie was sure it was the longest walk he had ever taken, The distance between the front porch and the jeep that had seemed so short only moments before now stretched for miles. With every step he felt as if he were getting no closer to reaching the destination.

It's different because now you're walking away from your entire life, the voice told him. You're leaving everything that matters to you behind in that huge house with its pompous columns and ridiculously white paint. Everything that means anything at all to you is, right now at this moment, standing in Evan Chamber's arms, letting him touch her, letting him kiss her.

It's over. Everything is over.

Beaver let go of him long enough to open the door. Cappie watched as he glanced at Reagan. Nothing was said between them but she seemed to hear something anyway and she scooted over to sit behind the wheel. Beaver shoved Cappie into the backseat and climbed into the passenger side.

" What happened ? " He heard Reagan hiss in Beaver's direction once movement began and the trees started to speed past his window.

Cappie let his eyes settle on the swiftly disappearing branches, though he wasn't seeing them at all.

All he could see was her face when she's turned around and said, ' Goodbye, Cappie'.

" Later, " Beaver's answer came in the same hushed tones.

They were acting like he was a mental patient and they were afraid he was about to lose it. They weren't far off.

His gaze fell to his lap and he realized he was griping to material of his jeans so tightly in his fists that his knuckles were white.

" I have to go back for her. " He muttered, utterly fascinated by his hands.

" We aren't going back, Cappie. It's over. Done. You can't take on an entire houseful of Omega Chi's. That is just what Chamber's is hoping you'll do. It's a death wish. " Beaver said, throwing a glance at him over his shoulder.

" Are the Omega Chi's keeping her there against her will ? " Reagan asked, clearly alarmed.

Cappie watched in total disbelief as Beaver shook his head.

Of course they were. They had to be. There was no other logical explanation.

Silence fell over the car as he continued to stare unseeing out the window.

In his mind's eye, all he could see was her. Looking so young and fresh and beautiful, curled on his bed in his old dorm, the one he shared with Chambers. Evan was gone for the weekend with his family. It was just the two of them, wrapped around each other, so tangled up that Cappie couldn't begin to tell who's leg was who's, which arm belonged to which body. He was spoon-feeding her coconut cream pie as " The attack of the killer tomatoes" played on the screen of the small T.V. in front of them.

With the knowledge of foresight, he knew that in a few hours time, in that particular memory, they would be closer to each other than they ever had, crossing a line that both had been begging to cross for weeks. After the movie, she would tell him she loved him for the very first time. He would tell her he loved her as well. Then they would make love. It would be awkward and weird and beautiful and wonderful all in the same moment in time.

It was one of his favorite memories, one he replayed quite often. He knew without a doubt if he had planned a scenario of his first time, tried to do everything he could to make it absolutely perfect, there was no way he could even come close to matching that night with Casey.

The soft glow from the T.V. screen had made her skin take on a luminescent inner light all its own. Her hair hanging over her shoulders as she hovered over him, surrounded him in her, immersed every part of him in nothing but Casey. And when she looked up at him, eyes widened in a mixture of discomfort and wonder, it made his heart break that he was causing her pain and scream in triumphant that she was finally completely his, all in the exact same instant.

Words seemed silly tools to use to try to describe how he felt that night with her in his arms. Nothing in his vocabulary even came near making sense of his feelings.

He felt the movement of the vehicle stop and knew he should be climbing out of the backseat. Should be moving, but he couldn't find the energy to make his body work. So, he sat. He sat and stared over at the seat beside him, remembering a time in the dead of winter, his first winter to be exact, when she sat in that very spot. Well, actually she was more draped across the seat where he was sitting, the same seat he had been sitting in that night.

" Come on, Cap," Beaver said, tugging at his shoulder, and bringing him back to some sort of reality.

" Let's go inside. I'll get you some ice cream. "

He moved lethargically out of the backseat and walked with slumped shoulders up the front steps of the house.

Once inside, everything continued to move in slow motion around him. Voices floated, far away and distance as if they were coming at him from under water.

Rusty had his hand on his shoulder, guiding him into the T.V. room where everyone inevitably ended up hanging out. But at the moment it was deserted and Cappie was glad of it.

Rusty, he tried to stamp down the undeserving anger than sprang up in him when he looked at his little brother. There was hardly any resemblance between them, but it was there. The shape of there eyes was the same, though the color was different, the shape of the jaws were similar. They had the same nose.

He didn't want to see Rusty. Didn't want to be around him out of all the other people in the house. He knew it was unfair for him to blame the younger Cartwright for what the older one had done, but his emotions were too raw to make the difference for the time being. He reminded him too much his sister.

He couldn't handle people right then, couldn't handle the questions. Are you alright, they would ask. Is there anything we can do, they would want to know.

Yeah, he thought, bitterly, you can go retrieve my girlfriend from that bastard and bring her back here kicking and screaming, if necessary.

But of course, he'd never tell them that. Never admit that he wanted Casey with him whether she wanted to be at his side or not.

Shaking his head, he forced himself out of his delirium. He would not let her do this to him again. He would not let her memory drag him down to the dark place in his soul that he fought so very hard to stay away from.

Looking around him, he saw her, the one person he wanted to be around at the moment. The one person that made him feel special, that didn't care what he wanted to be when he grew up, didn't care where he was going with his life, didn't' care if he was an overgrown child.

He got to his feet and without asking, grabbed her out of her mother's arms, settling with her onto the couch once again. All the others surrounding him faded away as he watched Stacey's tiny fist grab his lavaliere and pull into her sloppy, slobbering mouth.

She smiled at him and batted her little eyelashes innocently and it warmed his heart, flawing out the block of ice that had formed the minute Casey had looked at him and said goodbye.

" We don't care about her. " He told the baby on his lap. " We don't need her. "

Stacey cooed at him, gurgling out a noise that had no pretense at a word. And he laughed.

He sat like that for a long time, everyone else removed from his world. For that time it was just him and the baby playing in his arms, accepting him for who he was, liking him for who he was.

Reagan finally settled beside him and touched his shoulder. " Beaver called and said the police picked up Bobby across town at some hotel. They're taking him back to Georgia in the morning to stand trial for that robbery. " She explained. " I think I need to take her home. She needs a bath and some lunch and a nap. "

Cappie nodded, hesitating as he allowed Stacey to be taken from him. Then he looked up.

" Can I come with you ? "

His voice was small and vulnerable and he hated the way it sounded.

" Are you sure ? You're brothers are all worried about you. They want to help you. "

" I need to get out of here. Everything here reminds me of her. " He whispered, in that same pathetic voice.

Without another word, she reached her hand out and took his, helping him from the couch and leading him out the door.

The drive to her apartment was silent, the only noise, the occasional gurgles issuing from the car seat in back.

Reagan occasional through a worried glance in Cappie's direction, having no idea what she could possibly do to make him feel better. He didn't seem interested in talking it through. He wasn't crying, though she hadn't expected him to be. He was just sitting, stock still, ramrod straight in the passenger seat, staring out the front windshield as she drove.

She didn't have any magic words for him. Had no idea what he needed, other than a chance to escape from everything in his world related to Casey.

She wondered, for a moment, how long that would go on. Rusty was one of his best friends and going through a vulnerable period himself. He needed Cappie and whether Cappie knew it or not, he needed Rusty as well. Though Reagan could completely understand how Rusty would be one of the last people he would want to see.

As she pulled into a parking place in the garage of her building she turned in her seat to remove Stacey from her car seat, but Cappie was already there.

She backed off and instead grabbed the diaper bag, leaving him in charge of her daughter. He obviously wanted to be with her and she wasn't about to deny him. He was a mess. Not an obvious one, but if you looked closer, if you knew what he should look like, you could see it.

His eyes, for one thing, his eyes were dead and lifeless, not at all the dancing, mirthful blue orbs that normally sparkled with life. His shoulders were still slumped and his footfalls had lost their confident spring, shuffling instead across the concrete of the parking garage.

He was broken and her heart screamed in her chest that someone had hurt such a wonderful person so very badly.

How could someone do that to him ? How could anyone break his spirit and stomp on his soul so callously ?

Tears welled in her eyes at the look of grim, hopelessness in his face. She wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be alright, to let him cry out his anguish on her shoulder until there was none left and he could go back to being the Cappie she loved.

Her steps faltered and she dropped her keys as the thought brushed through her mind. She didn't love him. He was Casey's. Had always been Casey's. Even now, when Casey had tossed him aside so recklessly, he was still completely and totally Casey's. He had belonged to her when they first met, even though they hadn't been together in nearly two years. It was like the words were tattooed over his chest. The moment you took a closer look at the man standing beside her, it was apparent, the words bold and permanent, Casey's. Always and forever, Casey's.

She took a deep breath and walked inside, pushing the thought from her mind. She would help him, be there for him. She just had to maintain her distance. She couldn't afford to lose her heart any further to a man that was so utterly taken.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey watched in abject horror as Beaver cast her an angry glare and pulled Cappie along with him down the sidewalk of the Omega Chi house. She hated the thought that anyone, especially someone Cappie held in such high regard, hated her.

Then anger replaced the horror when she saw Reagan jump from the passenger seat and take her place behind the wheel.

This was her fault. All her fault. If Cappie hadn't left her to go fix the little whore's problems she would still be with him, curled into his side, her head on his chest, while she watched some completely meaningless movie.

If it wasn't for Reagan and her problems, Cappie would have never felt the need to protect her from her drunken redneck ex by letting her and her spawn stay at the house while a party was going on downstairs.

How could he have been so stupid, so careless ?

She wondered if maybe Reagan and Evan were in the whole thing together. If they had somehow set the whole thing up. It was just all too convenient not to have been planned out.

Then she remembered Reagan expressly telling Cappie that she had no intention of putting him in danger. She hadn't wanted him to talk to her ex with her. Casey also remembered that before everything fell apart she was actually beginning to like her. Had it all been an act ? Was Reagan that good ?

No, she decided. She was being ridiculous. Of course it wasn't an act. Reagan really was as pathetic and miserable as she appeared. A convenient mess that had come about at exactly the right time.

Just the way it always seemed to do for Evan. Maybe he had sold his soul to the Devil. Maybe that's why things just always seemed to happen to his advantage. The universe was always on his side.

The thought seemed to invoke his presence. What was that saying, speak of the Devil...?

She stiffened as she felt him move up behind her and encircle her waist in his hands. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

" It's so nice to have you home. " He whispered into her ear, his warm breath blowing across her lobe causing a shiver, that had nothing to do with desire, to run over her.

" This isn't home. " She hissed, angrily.

He put his hands on her shoulders, digging into them roughly and spun her around.

" You are going to have to get a whole lot nicer, if you don't want that video to end up in Dean Bowman's inbox. " He threatened, his angry expression turning normally handsome features into something cruel and twisted.

Her shoulders tensed at the reminder of why she was with him at all.

" What do you want from me ? " She asked, trying to keep the hatred out of her voice. " I did exactly what you asked. I left him. Isn't that enough ? What else could you want ? I've destroyed him. Broken him. Can't you just leave me alone now ? "

He let his hands slid from her shoulders and come to rest at her elbows. Then he took a step back and surveyed her intently.

" No, it isn't enough. " He answered, his eyes racking down her body, pausing for a long moment at her breasts, before continuing on, leeringly. " You think this was about Cappie ? It was never about Cappie. I could care less about him. It's you I want. I did all this for you. So you and I could be together. Knocking that smug little bastard off his high horse is just an added bonus. "

She shook her head, trying to break free from the grasp he had on her arms, but he was relentless, holding her in place without an effort. " Let me go. " She demanded.

" I don't want to. " He told her, stepping forward again. " I'm looking forward to a beautiful reunion."

" There is no reunion, Evan. I don't love you. I don't want to be here. " She fumed, still struggling against his hands. " I want to go home. "

He snatched her into him, causing her breath to escape in a suddenly frightened gasp. Now he was hurting her, his hands digging into her arms painfully.

" You aren't going anywhere, you silly little girl. " He breathed down her neck. " I fully intend to spend the rest of the afternoon taking full advantage of my position. I hold all the cards here, Casey. You either do as I tell you, or Cappie gets expelled, possibly even arrested for endangering a minor. " He smiled suddenly. " I never thought prison stripes were his color. I mean, I had no doubt in my mind that that was where he would end up eventually, I just never thought he'd look as good from behind bars. What do you think ? "

" I think this is sick. " She answered with a defiant jut of her chin. " Why would you want me here if I don't want to be here ? "

" I want you here because I love you. " He told her, dragging her into a hard, angry kiss that she fought against, going so far as to bite his lip to get away from him.

He snatched away from her, blood oozing from the injury she had inflicted. His hand drew back and surged forward before she knew what was happening. A blow hard enough to knock her head to the side and cause her to stumble in order to keep her feet.

" Do not try my patience any further. " He bellowed as he stepped up to her.

Then his face suddenly softened and he reached for her tenderly.

She shrank away from him in horror and fear, having no idea what was going on in his head. Her mind was still numb as she looked at him through a curtain of hair that served to hid her expression. Had he really just hit her ? Had that actually happened ? The trace of red on her finger told her it had. Told her exactly what she had apparently gotten herself into and fear surged through her.

He ignored her protest and dragged her into his chest. " I'm sorry, Sweetheart. " He murmured into her hair as his hand smoothed over it. " I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't give me another reason to. "

She jerked back, catching him off guard enough that she escaped from his embrace and she took the opportunity to cross the room, putting as much distance between them as she could.

" You're insane. " She spat. " What's gotten into you, Evan ? What are you thinking ? "

" I'm thinking the same thing I'm always thinking. " He answered with a grin on his face. " I'm thinking about you. About how much I love you, how much I want you. It's the only thing I've been able to think about since I saw you at the KT party during rush. " He closed the space between them in a few quick steps and had her against him once again, looking down into her face with a maniacal expression in his eyes. " Do you have any idea what it was like watching you with my best friend, wanting you the way I do ? I felt his hands on you every time I saw you. I felt his lips on your skin. He isn't worthy of you. He never has been. And when you broke up, when he showed his true colors and you were so hurt and angry and lonely, I knew it was my opportunity to step in. To be the man that did deserve you. "

She tried to back away from him as his expression turned darker with every word. Real, terrifying fear gripped her. She had never been so scared as she watched him losing control right in front of her and knew she was helpless to do anything about it.

Then a sudden thought occurred to her and she stopped fighting him, letting him lose himself in his litany of all the things that had happened between them. Her hand slipped down her side, slowly, so slowly as she prayed he wasn't paying attention.

But her hopes were dashed just as her fingers brushed against her cellphone, his hand snaked out and grabbed it away, while shoving her against the bed behind her in the same motion.

" Oh, no. " He said mockingly. " Who is it that you were thinking of calling ? Ghostbusters ? "

" I was going to call the police and tell them that my crazy ex-boyfriend had kidnapped me, then hit me. " She announced, proud of herself for the bravado in her voice. Bravery she certainly wasn't feeling as her insides shook violently.

" Well, we can't have that. Now, can we ? " He told her and with one quick movement he smashed the phone against the wall, shattering it into several pieces and letting them fall to the floor in a pile.

She yelped at the crunching sound and felt tears burning her eyes. " Evan, please. " She begged, trying a different approach. " You don't want to do this. You don't want me here if I don't want to be here. That doesn't prove that I love you. All it proves is that you're bigger than me. Just let me go. Let me go the way you did last semester. Remember when you decided you didn't want me anymore. I'm not good enough for you. "

" Last semester ! " He yelled. " Last semester you fucked up ! You went right back to him the moment my back was turned, like a whore that couldn't help herself. All that self righteous whining and crying over my sleeping with Rebbecca Logan. " He moved closer to her, yanking at the buttons of his shirt along the way. " You did something so much worse. So I fucked a tramp that was begging me for it. It didn't mean anything. And if you were a better woman you'd have realized that. What you did ! " He was leaning over her, his breath hot and sour smelling as he hissed his words out. " You fucked someone you care about. You fucked him ! Of all the people on campus you could have used to get your revenge, you chose to run back to him. And you are going to pay for that. "

She shrieked as he grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked it away, snapping the buttons and causing them to fly off around the room. " Evan, Please. " She whispered, tears freely flowing now. " Please do not do this. "

" Oh, shut up. " He spat. " Now you just sound pathetic. Begging doesn't become you. "

" Would you rather I fought back ? Is that what you want ? Are you trying to see how far you can push before I fight against you ? " She asked, squirming under his weight that had suddenly landed neatly on top of her, pushing her into the mattress underneath her, crushing her.

" I'd rather you just accept that this is the punishment you deserve and its the only thing you can do to keep your precious boyfriend here at school. " He answered, smugly.

" I can't do this. " She said. " Go on. Call Dean Bowman. Cappie will understand. I can't do this. "

He leaned back and looked at her.

" You can do this, sweetheart. " He moved off her, as if something suddenly occurred to him. " As a matter of fact, this isn't how I want this at all. "

He moved a few feet across the room to an armchair sitting under the window. " Here's what I do want." He took his cellphone from his pocket and pushed a button. " This video is not the only copy of this, so don't get it into your mind that you can save him simply by deleting it. I'm crazy, not stupid. "

She looked away from him, trying to cover her bare breast with her arms crossed over her chest.

" I do think I need to make a few adjustments to my plan. I think it's time to up the stakes. You obviously don't care about the great love of your life near as much as I anticipated. And while that knowledge thrills me beyond belief, it throws a bit of a monkey wrench into the works. So, let me just remind you, that while I have Cappie making the biggest mistake of his academic career on this tape. I have something else as well, remember ? "

Her mind jumped to Rusty and her heart slammed against her chest. There was no way she could let him get into trouble. She had to protect him. He was her little brother, all she'd done her entire life was protect him.

" That's right, our little friend, Spitter, isn't that what those idiots call him ? " Evan mocked her. " I also managed to scrap up a witness to last semester's diabolical when he chose to cheat on his mid-terms. Bet that will make for an interesting phone call to Mom and Dad. "

" Alright. " She whispered, willing the words away even though she knew she had no choice but to say them. " What do you want ? "

"I want you to crawl over here and beg me to take you back. " He smiled sadistically.

Her eyes jerked to his face, trying to determine if he were serious or not. He was. There was no doubt about it in his eyes.

" I'm not going to crawl or beg you, Evan. " She answered, shaking her head.

" Poor Rusty. " He muttered, playing with the phone in his hand. " Poor Cappie. I guess neither of them should have put their fate in your hands. They should have known you didn't have what it took to save them. "

She glared at him, biting back the curse that begged to fall from her lips. Then with agonizing slowness, she stood from the bed and walked over to his chair. Her eyes were glued to the nasty smirk on his face as she lowered herself to her knees.

" Please Evan, will you take me back ? " She ground out between gritted teeth.

He sighed and tossed a hand at her, landing a blow against her cheek that caused her to waver, clutching at the arm of his chair to stay upright. " Didn't sound convincing enough. " He explained, like he was bored with the whole situation and her in particular. " Try it again. "

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and cleared it before raising her eyes to his face. " Evan, I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I'm so sorry I didn't appreciate you like I should have. Please, please, take me back and love me again. "

He patted her head like he would a dog and gave her a smile. " Good girl, " he said. " That was much better. Now show me how much you love me, how much you want me. "

With trembling hands, she set about undressing him, her mind running the entire time as she searched for a way out of the situation where no one would get hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

" We need to get out of here. " Reagan announced as her eyes landed on Cappie, who was once again, resting comfortably on her couch, her daughter in his lap and his eyes glued to the television across the room.

" Why ? Is there a bomb ? " He questioned with a small smile playing at the corners of mouth.

" No, there's a corpse. " She announced, as she sagged into the chair beside him and rested her hand on his knee, drawing his attention away from Dora, who was singing on the T.V. screen, for the moment. " You have been sitting here for three days now. You won't go to class. You won't go back to the house. You only leave the couch long enough to shower and take care of Stacey. " Her eyes darted to his face. " Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for the help. But I think it's time we try going out and having a good time. "

His handsome face twisted in disgust and he adjusted the baby on his lap. " Having a good time ? How do you want me to go have a good time ? I don't even remember what that means. "

She brightened her smile, refusing to let him talk his way out of going out. " I'll help you. It's easy really. First, you go home and get dressed. The clothes Beaver brought over are fine for hanging out here. " She surveyed his torn jeans, old t-shirt and plaid button-down. " Actually, they're barely passable even for that. "

He looked down at his outfit. " I have looked better. That's what I get for letting Beaver choose my wardrobe. "

" Well, " She shrugged. " You didn't want to run into Rusty. I understand. "

He glanced back at her. " I know you do. You've been extremely understanding. Letting me camp on your couch and take care of Stacey. I owe you. "

She shook her head. " No, I think we're even. But anyway, " She brushed off the serious tone the conversation had suddenly taken. It wasn't time for serious. " Where was I ? Oh yeah, get dressed in clothes that don't suck and then we go somewhere that can supply copious amounts of liquor. Next, we repeat as necessary. "

He chuckled, making her feel better. It wasn't a real Cappie laugh, but it was a start.

" What about Stacey ? We can't take her with us for that. "

" A sitter. I'll call a sitter. I bet I can get Pete to come over. " She suggested, already ready for that argument.

" I don't have any money. " he tried again. " Copious amount of liquor require copious amounts of money. "

She patted his knee as she stood. " I just got paid, so I've got it covered. Consider it payment for your babysitting services. "

" But I don't want to go. " He whined.

" Tough, Buddy. " She announced, flouncing down the hall. " You don't have a choice. "

" Fine. " He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

" So what's going on with you and Reagan ? " Beaver asked as he watched his best friend pace around the room, grabbing clothes as he went and flinging them over his arm.

" Nothing. " Cappie answered quickly. " Nothing is going on with Reagan. She's been a great friend. That's all. "

" Really, Cap ? " Beaver asked, " Cause she's hot and available and you've been at her house for the last three days. "

He stopped in front of the bigger man and gave him a stern look. " Why is it so impossible to believe that I might have a friend who just happens to be female ? "

" It isn't impossible to believe. " Wade answered from beside Beaver. " It just isn't normal for you. "

" Yeah, well. " He tossed his hands in the air, " Maybe I've changed. Maybe I've grown up. Maybe this is a new normal. "

His friends exchanged a worried look but neither said anything else and he went back to grabbing clothes from his closet and drawers.

" Where are you going tonight ? " Wade ventured after a moment spent in awkward silence.

" I'm not sure. She just said we were going to go have a good time. I'm supposed to find clothes that don't suck. " He turned to them and shrugged. " Her exact words. "

They both gave a little laugh.

" Do you own clothes that don't suck ? " Wade wanted to know.

Cappie nodded, but looked at his closet doubtfully. " I'm sure I do... somewhere. "

The doorbell downstairs rang and Wade left to answer it.

Beaver took the moment of solitude to come to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Look, man. I know this is tough. But we're here for you. Wade and I are here for you. You don't have to run and hide. " He said, leveling him with a sincere gaze.

" I know. I'm not hiding from you. " Cappie answered solemnly. He glanced around the room and his face darkened. " It's everything here. She's just... " He paused, biting back emotions he still wasn't ready to deal with. " everywhere. "

His eyes landed on the bed and it startled him to see that it was exactly like she had left it. The blue comforter was carefully, neatly covering it. Their pillows were fluffed, sitting at the head of the bed invitingly. And his breath caught in his throat. Their pillows. Their pillows were sitting there, staring at him, mockingly.

He took two steps across the room, snatched both of them and tossed them to the floor. Then he sank down on the bed, tiredly, feeling no better for his efforts.

It was still their bed. They were still their pillows. He glanced at where they landed and his heart sank even further. Now they were in a pile. Hers nestled over the top of his and it reminded him of the way they slept. Her head nestled over his chest, her leg tossed over his, her tiny hand sprawled across his waist.

The door opened before the tears that were building had a chance to fall and he gratefully dragged his attention from the pillows and let it fall to Wade as he entered the room.

" Reagan's downstairs, looking wonderful and smelling even better. She says, move your ass. " Wade announced.

Cappie sighed in defeat and rose to get dressed.

Wade hadn't been over-exaggerating at all. She looked wonderful. Her long, red hair was swept up in a clip, leaving only a few tendrils to frame her perfectly made-up face. She wore a red strapless top, that hugged her curves and accentuated her impressive cleavage. A tight, short black, mini skirt, gave her legs a look of length that she could hardly claim under normal circumstances and a pair of red, strappy heels, completed the look that would have left any other man breathless.

The fact that Cappie noticed how good she looked told him exactly how beautiful she was. Beaver nearly stumbling on his way down the stairs gave another point in her favor.

" Wow, " he breathed, as Cappie passed him halfway down. " Since you don't want her, can I have her ? "

Cappie laughed and gave him a genuine smile, one no one had seen in days. " I'll see what I can do. "

" Really ? " Beaver asked, dumbfounded.

Cappie ignored him and made his way to her, bringing her into his chest when he got close enough.

" Beaver wants to know if he can have you. " He whispered into her ear while they embraced.

She cast a glance over her shoulder at the man in question and smiled.

" Have you asked them if they want to tag along ? " She asked, as she pulled away from them.

" Oh, no. " Cappie answered. " You look far to good tonight for me to share you with these losers. "

" Hey ! " Wade and Beaver protested in unison.

" Well, " Reagan beamed at him. " You don't look so bad yourself. "

He watched her eyes as they trailed from his blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes, to his fitted, faded, light denim jeans.

" See, you do own clothes that don't suck. "

" Yeah, " He shrugged, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. " But you have no idea how deeply buried they were. "

" You should come to the store. " She suggested. " We just got these shirts that I know would look amazing on you. "

Cappie was about to agree to come by, when his step faltered.

Heath was coming up the sidewalk, heading towards the house with Rusty in tow.

He forced a smile to his face, not wanting to make the younger man see how uncomfortable he was being around him. None of what had happened was his fault. He didn't deserve any of the blame. It was just so hard to look at him, to see her in his young, naive face.

They stopped a few feet away and Heath gave him a congenial smile. " How's it going, Cap ? "

" It's going fine. What are you up to this evening ? "

He decided that making small talk was his best course of action. Maybe if he could keep the conversation light and unimportant, no one would bring up Casey.

He didn't want to know how she was doing. Didn't want to hear how great things were between her and Chambers.

" We're going to grab Wade and Beaver and catch a movie. " Rusty answered, refusing to look at him.

Heath eyed them both critically. " I was about to ask if you wanted to join us, but I take it you have other plans. " He inclined his head towards Reagan. " You look beautiful. "

" Thank you, " She answered, offering him a warm smile.

" Yeah, we're off to have a good time. " Cappie announced, stepping closer to her and putting his arm around her waist.

He was being ridiculous. He knew that. But the thought of Rusty telling Casey that he was dating Reagan gave him a feeling on triumph. He didn't want her to know that she had crushed him the way she had. He wasn't about to give her that much power.

" Good. " Rusty nodded, giving him a reassuring smile that caused guilt to well up inside him. " You need to have a good time. Go enjoy yourselves. "

They stepped away as the others continued up to the house, but Reagan pulled away from him at the last minute and returned to them.

They talked in lowered voices, making sure he couldn't hear what they were saying.

A few seconds later she returned and took his hand.

" What was that about ? " He asked, as they got into his jeep.

" I was asking about Jenn. I wanted to know if they had managed to work things out. " She answered, though he suspected that wasn't all they said.

" And did they ? "

He started the jeep and pulled away from the curb.

" Apparently, not. But he seems okay with that. And he says she's okay, too. " Reagan shrugged, reaching for the radio dial. But she halted at his next question, stilling with her hand raised in mid air.

" What did he say about her ? I know you asked. "

She dropped her hand to her lap and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. " He doesn't know anything. Hasn't talked to her since the morning she left. "

" Is that all ? " He knew there was more.

" He just said, he'd seen her around campus with that guy, Evan. Said they looked pretty cozy, whatever that means. " She tried to make light of the whole situation.

" You know exactly what that means. " He told her darkly, his eyes glued to the windshield, his fingers gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles were white.

" Please. " She started, resting a hand on his thigh. " Don't let this ruin our night out. "

He forced his face to relax and glanced at her, flexing his fingers over the wheel.

" It won't. " He assured her. " I'll be fine. We are going to have a good time. "

She smiled. " Good. "

" Now where is it that this good time is to be had ? Cause right now, I'm just driving. "

" How about Dobbler's ? " She suggested.

He shook his head, immediately shutting down her idea. " Uh, no. I am not going to Dobbler's on a Saturday night. We are almost guaranteed to have the opposite of a good time at Dobbler's. "

She nodded in agreement. " Well, then, " She eased over to his side of the car and moved her hand up to his shoulder. " I think maybe it's time, Cappie. It's time you invited me to your ' Special Place' . "

He laughed uproariously as she beamed up at him, batting her eyelashes.

" Alright. My ' Special Place', it is. "

Reagan was trying. She was doing her best to stay unattached and keep her distance. But Cappie was making it nearly impossible. For all her fighting, he was fighting that much harder. She was sure he wasn't doing it on purpose. He wasn't holding her so tightly when they danced because he wanted her. He wasn't smiling at her and making her feel as if she were the only woman in the world intensionally.

He didn't mean to cause goosebumps to cover her skin every time his hand brushed hers. He wasn't letting her sink into the feel of him, leaning over her, his body, warm and comforting as he helped her line up a pool shot, with an ulterior purpose in mind.

He was just being Cappie. And it was making her insane. Every move he made, caused heat to pool in her body. Everything he said made her want him that much more.

The alcohol wasn't helping. Instead, it was making the rest of the world melt away and causing her to believe that it was just the two of them, alone in the universe.

She shook her head as if to physically clear the thought from her mind. He's not mine, she repeated to herself. He's taken, very taken. He's merely on loan.

She laughed out loud at that and it made him raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

" It's nothing. " She brushed him off. " Take your shot. "

He shrugged and leaned his body over the table, lining up his shot carefully as he took aim with the cue stick and drew back his arm in anticipation.

His hands, big and so very confident, caressed the stick unconsciously, sliding over the smooth wood as he surveyed the table with a practiced eye. The tight denim of his jeans stretched over his thighs and ass as he extended his body, leaning over the table, pressing himself against the dark wood. A strand of hair had fallen over his brow, hiding his expression from her view.

If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was doing it all on purpose. His movements were so slow, so patient and practiced.

Reagan felt herself nearly whimper out loud, her attention completely absorbed on the stick and what his long, nimble fingers were doing to it.

Then he moved, jabbing the stick forward and causing her to jump as the balls clashed together sharply.

She reached a shaking hand to her glass and downed the contents in one gulp.

" I need another drink. " She muttered, holding up her glass to show him its emptiness.

My God, she thought, it's just pool. It's a freaking game of pool.

She set her glass on the bar, gesturing towards the bartender for a refill. Then stepped to the door. She needed fresh air, needed to regain her head, get away for a moment.

The cool, crisp air hit her in the face as she opened the door and let it close behind her. She glanced up and down the sidewalk for a moment, checking her surroundings. A habit she had learned through her years of running from Bobby.

Just as she was deciding to return to the bar, she caught a glimpse of blond hair and snapped her head in its direction.

Casey was standing against the building, talking animatedly with a man. Reagan looked at him, searching for some recognition.

He was as tall as Cappie, probably exactly the same height, in fact. But his shoulders and chest weren't quite as broad. His body was fuller. His short blond hair looked as if he had spent hours making sure that not even a strand was out of place. His eyes were blue, not intensely blue, like Cappie's but a steel, blue, that made her feel cold. His gaze was penetrating as he looked in exasperation at the woman in front of him.

Evan Chamber, she decided, a sense of dread filling her as she realized Cappie's evening out was about to take a turn for the worse.

She ducked back inside, leaving them to their heated argument and went directly to the back.

" We have to go. " She announced as she came up to the table where they were playing.

" But, we're in the middle of a game. " He protested.

She grabbed the eight ball and sunk it into one of the pockets with her hand. " There, you win. Now, we have to go. "

His eyes widened in surprise. " What the hell has gotten into you ? What's wrong ? Is something wrong with Stacey ? "

She thought that for a split second. " Yeah, Pete just called. He can't get her to sleep. "

Cappie looked at her for a moment. " Is she sick ? "

" He's not sure. Maybe. We should go check on her. " Reagan lied, hating herself for it, but deciding it was the best course of action.

Cappie nodded and dropped the cue stick on the table before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the front exit.

" Actually, " She halted him. " Is there another way out ? "

" What ? " He demanded, turning to her.

" Is there another way out of here, another exit ? " She asked, craning her neck to look around him, trying to catch site of Casey and Evan.

" Why would we need another exit ? What's wrong with the front door ? "

" I think I saw one of my exes coming in and I don't want to see him. " She answered.

He raised his eyebrow at her again. " Bobby is the only ex that might be anywhere near here. You told me that the other night. So, I'm guessing, it isn't your ex your trying to avoid, but mine. " He explained, perceptively.

A flash of blond hair flounced over his shoulder and Reagan's heart sank to the bottom of her chest. It was too late. She caught a smug look on Evan's face as he navigated through the tables towards them.

She did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that might save Cappie some of his dignity.

She launched herself into his arms and kissed him, dragging him down to her before he had a chance to protest.

And for a moment, there was no Evan, no Casey. It was just her and Cappie and the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of his chest pressing into hers, the feel of his hands on her back, pulling her even tighter into him.

When he pulled away at the sound of a throat clearing behind them, he smiled down at her with a look of gratitude on his face.

He turned and pulled her into his side, his hand having never left her.

" Evan, Casey, what brings you two so far off campus ? " He asked, brightly, as if nothing had happened between them.

Evan reached for Casey, dragging her into his side and Reagan felt Cappie's fingers tighten on her waist. " We were just looking for a quiet place so we could be alone for awhile. You know how it is on campus. People just can't seem to find anything else to talk about. "

Cappie's eyes stayed glued to Evan's face, refusing to venture towards Casey at all. " Oh, give it a few days. Someone will come up pregnant or get arrested and you two crazy kids will get your privacy back. "

" I don't think we've met. " Evan said, bringing that eerily gaze down on her. " I'm Evan Chambers. "

" I'm Reagan Temple. " She hesitated before extending her hand to his. " I've heard so much about you. "

Evan chuckled, a low throaty sound that was less than amused. " I'll just bet you have. "  
His attention turned back to Cappie.

" How is Stacey ? " Casey asked, her voice hushed, as if she were afraid to talk.

" She's fine. " Cappie said, finally looking at her. " I've been staying with Reagan the last few days. Taking care of her. I've really gotten attached. "

" And who is Stacey ? " Evan inserted himself into the conversation.

" My daughter. " Reagan answered.

His eyes brightened and he got a look on his face that said something had just dawned on him. " Oh, I see. " He mumbled.

" Well, it's been great catching up, but we need to be going. " Cappie said, tugging her towards the door.

" Oh, don't rush off on our account. " Evan told him, tucking Casey even further into his side. Reagan caught an annoyed glimpse cross her face, but it was gone almost to quickly for her to believe it was real.

" Oh, no, we were already on our way out. You have fun, though. " Cappie called over his shoulder, refusing to turn back to them as he rushed them both out of the bar.

As soon as they were outside, he let go of her hand and breathed out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing visibly.

" What did she look like ? " He asked, his voice low and intense.

" What do you mean ? " Reagan answered.

" I mean, did she look okay ? Did she look happy ? "

She shrugged. " I guess. She looked fine to me. " She sighed. " Do you want me to go back and tell her you want to talk to her ? "

He looked up with a horrified expression. " Why would I want to talk to her ? "

" You obviously want to make sure she's okay. Let me get her, so she can tell you herself. " She suggested.

" No, " He nodded, handing her his keys. " Let's just go home. "

" Okay, " she answered, leading him towards the jeep, hoping he could leave Casey and Evan in the bar behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – okay, normally I hate it when an author interrupts the story for one of these, but I just wanted to take a minute to say, firstly, sorry for the slight delay in updates. Those of you that know me, know I normally update at least twice a week. The delay, however of about three weeks was beyond my control. Blame the tornado that ripped through my town and left complete disaster and mayhem in its wake. But all is well once again, we are getting things together and most importantly I once again have cable and electricity. So no more delays, cross my heart.

Secondly, I just want all my devoted readers to know that this is absolutely a Cappie/Casey story. I swear. It's getting there. Just hang with me. All will be revealed in good time and it will be so much more sweet because of the struggle. LOL. So no worries, I have, unlike the PTB at ABC family, heard your pleas and, in the immortal words of Frasier Crane, I'm listening.

And lastly, Hugo, you know, Hugo, my muse wants me to thank everyone for their kind and sometimes not so kind words of support. Whether your praising me for a job well done, or screaming at me for things that aren't going your way, it means you are here with me and that means everything. Keep reviewing. I love to hear you yell at me. It means I'm doing my job.

And here it is, folks... Chapter 20.

Casey glanced up as the door behind her shut with a loud bang and fear gripped her, a fear she had been living with for almost a week. Evan was angry.

She thought back over the night he had spent showing her off like a prize he'd won in some contest and tried to imagine what she could have done to inspire his wrath, again.

Nothing came to her. She had been everything he demanded of her. She hung on his every word, draped herself over him even as her friends looked on in dismay. She'd waited on him hand and foot, refilling his glass before it ever got empty, standing by his side to do whatever he bid of her. She couldn't have done anything more.

So why had his footsteps been so loud and angry as they climbed the stairs to his room ? Why was he slamming his bedroom door so loudly it made her nearly jump out of her skin ? What had she done wrong ?

She swallowed the anxiety raising in her throat and turned to him with a sweet smile plastered on her face. " Is something wrong ? "

He eyed her contemptuously for several drawn out moments before his face turned into a sneer. " You know very well that something is wrong. " He announced.

He took two steps forward, closing the distance between them as she fought to stand her ground, not to shy away from his advancing form.

" What did I do ? " She asked, quietly. " I did everything you asked me to do. "

" Not everything. " He countered, grabbing her wrist roughly in his hand and dragging her over to the chair in the corner. He flung her much smaller body into it without much effort, then stood in front of her, so close there was no way she could escape. " You argued with me. Fought me when I told you to show me where Cappie usually hung out. Then you just stood there while we talked to him. " He bent over the chair, resting his hands on the arms and bringing his face within inches of hers. She fought to keep from flinching as his breath rushed over her face. " I told you to make it look good. " He snarled. " I told you I expected a stellar performance from you when we saw him. But instead you just stood there like a dead fish. "

" I tried, Evan. " She whispered in terror. " I really tried. "

His hand fell to her cheek so quickly she didn't have time to brace herself for the impact and tears welled in her eyes from the sting.

" Next time, try harder. I know you're a better actress than that. You pretended to love me for over a year to get what you wanted. " He hissed. " Now you'll do it again or you'll pay for it. Just like you're about to pay for it now. "

" No, " She begged. " Please. I will do better next time. I swear I will. Please don't hurt me again. "

He through his head back with a maniacal laugh that filled the room and caused her skin to go instantly cold. " I love to hear you beg. " He told her as he snatched her up and threw her onto the bed.

Reagan glanced around the front of her apartment and sighed dejectedly. Stacey was still with Pete where she would be until he dropped her off the next day, which was a relief because she didn't think she could handle Stacey and Cappie at the moment.

He was sitting in his usual spot. His eyes dark, hooded and glued to the coffee table where his feet were propped. He stared at his socks as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen and it reminded her suddenly and ridiculously of Stacey. The corners of his usually smiling mouth were turned down as was normal of late. His hands, clenched in fists, rested in his lap, but flexed intermittently as if they were searching for something to punch. His shoulders were tight, filled with tension where they rested against her beige sofa, that had become his home lately.

She made her way around the coffee table and slumped at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

" Is there anything I can do ? " She asked, her voice quiet and soothing.

He nodded as if she were merely a distraction.

" Do you want to talk about it ? " She continued to push, unwilling to let him sink further into his depression.

" What's there to say ? " He muttered. " She chose him. She went back to him. She picked him, again. End of story. "

" I've been thinking about that, actually. " She ventured, not sure she was right to tell him her thoughts on the subject, but hoping it might give him some spark of hope.

" What about it ? It all seems pretty simple to me. " He grumbled.

" Well, it doesn't to me. I mean, you were happy before you left, right ? Everything was fine. "

" Better than fine. Everything was perfect. She was talking about not taking anything for granted between us. Said every second I spent away from her was time I was taking away from us. Shit like that. I promised her a rain check on a naked pillow fight. Then she said she loved me and I said I loved her and I left. " He explained tersely, clearly uncomfortable rehashing his last moment with Casey.

" It all sounds pretty strange to me. " Reagan mused out loud. Then she cast her eyes to him and gave him a smile as she tried to lighten his mood " A naked pillow fight, really ? "

He gave a half hearted laugh. " Yeah, it's kinda a thing we used to do. "

" Yeah, I bet it is. "

They fell silent once again. Both lost in their own thoughts, the only sound in the room, the ticking of the clock on the wall.

His hand drifted to her leg, settling just above her knee and while she was thrilled that he was no longer contemplating hitting anything, his proximity made her squirm slightly.

" Sorry, " He muttered, pulling his hand away abruptly.

" It's okay. You just startled me. " She assured him.

He reluctantly put his hand back on her thigh, watching her intently as it settled into place. His eyes locked with hers, rocking her with their intensity.

Everything in her screamed that this wasn't right. She should back away. Run to her bedroom and bar the door with every piece of furniture she could find. But she didn't move, her body betraying her as he paralyzed her with his eyes.

The need she found in his gaze was hopeless and desperate. His face so tired and crushed moved closer to her, inch by inch closing the gap between them.

She took a deep breath and made a sudden, impulsive decision. She wanted to be there for him, to help him though this. And she would do that in whatever way he needed her.

With that thought, she closed the distance, sinking into him and doing whatever it took to make him forget, even if it was just for a little while.

The ringing phone woke her with a start and she grabbed for it before she realized it wasn't hers.

Casey sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes, reaching for the body next to her, expecting to find Cappie there, but snatching her hand back when she remembered where she was.

" Evan. " She nudged him.

He groaned and rolled towards her, pulling her against him and causing her to gasp silently as his hand brushed over a recent bruise on her side.

" Evan. " She repeated until he looked up at her with a sleepy gaze. " Your phone is ringing. "

He jerked upright and snatched the phone from the table beside his head.

" Yeah, " He hissed, angry at having been pulled from sleep so early. " Yeah, she's here. " He said after a moment. " Hang on. I'll get her. "

He pulled the phone into his chest and gave her a threatening look. " It's your brother. He wants to talk to you. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be careful, right ? "

She nodded and took the phone he offered her. " Hey, Russ. What's up ? "

" What's wrong with your phone ? All it does is ring. " He asked, immediately at hearing her voice.

" I dropped it the other night. I still haven't gotten a new one. " The lie slid easily from her lips.

" Are you busy ? I want to meet you for breakfast. My treat. " He offered, his voice suddenly lighter.

She glanced at Evan who was sitting with his back to her, listening to everything she said.

" He wants to have breakfast with me. " She whispered, lowering the phone and muffling it against her chest. " Is that okay ? "

Evan nodded.

" Yeah, breakfast sounds good. How about our usual place ? " She suggested, into the phone.

" Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes. " He agreed, then as if in afterthought, he added. " Don't bring Evan. I just want to see you. We need to talk. "

" Okay. " She answered after a moment of indecision. " I'll be there. "

She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Evan. Then she stood from the bed and began looking for her clothes from the night before.

" I need to go home and change. " She explained as he watched her critically.

" What are you going to say to him ? " He asked.

" About what ? " She countered grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her head.

He gestured towards her face and she halted her movement and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

An ugly purple bruise spread over her cheekbone in stark contrast to her creamy, tanned complexion. She gingerly touched it with her fingertips and winced at how tender it was. What was she going to say to Rusty ? He was going to ask. There was no amount of make up in the world that could hide that.

She felt herself tremble with unshed tears as Evan came up behind her and encircled her waist in his hands.

" I'm so sorry, Casey. " He told her with his head buried in her hair. " I'm sorry I got so mad at you. "

She shrugged, helpless to do anything else. " I'll just tell him I drank too much last night and fell down. "

He nodded against her shoulder. " You'll be back after breakfast ? "

She sighed. She had been forced to spend nearly every moment of the last four days in this room with him, barricaded away from the rest of the world, from her friends and everyone else that mattered to her.

" I need to go home for a while, Evan. I have a sorority to run. " She told him, hoping he would take her excuse to get away from him at face value.

He nodded again. " Alright. I'll give you a few hours. How about lunch ? "

She glanced at her watch. " That's two hours away. I need more time than that. Please, let me have the rest of the day. I'll be back tonight. I promise. "

He looked at her doubtfully. " I'll give you until four. After that, I come looking for you. "

The look on his face told her without words that that was something she didn't want him to have to do.

" You're late. " She said, simply as her younger brother slid into the seat across from her.

" I'm sorry I ran into Beaver on my way out. Took me a minute to get away. " He explained, grabbing his menu and burying his head in it without glancing at her. " I'm starving. "

" Me, too. I already ordered. " She told him.

After deciding what he wanted, he gestured towards the waitress and gave her his order before finally settling his eyes on her.

They immediately went wide and concerned. " What the hell happened to you ? " He demanded. " Did Chambers do that ? "

She moved her hair over her face self consciously. " Of course not. I just had too much to drink last night and fell down. " He eyed her suspiciously. " What makes you think Evan would do something like that ? "

" Uh, because he's an asshole, Casey. " He answered. " I wouldn't put anything past him. I don't trust him and neither should you. "

" I love him, Rusty. " She lied. " Of course I trust him. I wish you would give him a chance. "

He laughed. " That's not going to happen. The guy's a creep. "

" Can we talk about something else ? " She suggested, settling into the plate of food that was being set in front of her. She tried to take a bit of her eggs, then realized she wasn't hungry and began to simply push them around on her plate instead.

" Sure, how about we talk about what the hell happened ? " Rusty offered.

" What do you mean ? " She hedged, taking a sip of her water.

" You know what I mean. One minute you're all happy and cozy with Cappie, the next you're stomping on his heart and getting back together with Evan. "

She set her glass down with a thud and let her eyes fall to the floor beside her. " It wasn't like that. Things happened. I realized I was better off where I am now. "

" You just realized out of the blue that you loved Evan and not Cappie ? " He demanded. " So what was all that about ? Were you just trying out the buffet to see what your favorite was ? Because Cappie believed you. He believed you when you said you loved him. "

He was angry, his face so cold and harsh as he looked at her and she was so tired of everyone being angry with her. So very tired of always fighting with someone.

She grabbed her purse and jumped from the table. " It wasn't like that. " She told him. " I love.. " She bite her lip, halting her words before she could say them. " I thought I loved Cappie. But I was wrong. I'm back where I belong now. This is where I need to be. "

He looked at her with startled disbelief. " Where you need to be ? What does that mean ? "

She turned and fled from the restaurant without giving him an answer.


	21. Chapter 21

The loud bustle of people scurrying around him seemed to fade into non-existence as Rusty Cartwright sat staring at the place where his older sister had disappeared.

What the hell was happening with her ? Something was wrong, very wrong. But what was he supposed to do if she wouldn't talk to him ? How has he supposed to know how to help if she would tell him what was going on ?

He sighed and dropped a few bills an the table to pay for their uneaten food and left the cafe.

His feet shuffled along the sidewalk as he made his way back to campus.

The leaves blew gently in the trees surrounding the sign that announced he was entering Cyprus Rhodes University.  
He let his mind drift, for a time, over how much his life had changed since the first time he had seen that sign. He had friends now, for one thing. Never before had he enjoyed such a full social life. People liked him, wanted to be around him and for him, that was a remarkable change.

Always so shy and timid, making friends had never been an easy thing for him. Being incredibly smart hadn't helped in that area either. But now, as he took his phone from his pocket and glanced at his phone book, he smiled to himself at the thought that there were people there. People's names populated HIS phone book. His speed dial was full, so full, in fact, that he had had to pick and choose who he would place on it.

Yes, he mused silently, he had friends. He was accepted and that knowledge made him happier than any academic award he had ever received.

He was brought quickly out of his revelry as one name, in particular, jumped out at him. He hadn't even realized it was still there, staring back at him in bold face type, as if daring him to highlight it and push talk.

But he knew he wouldn't. It was a bridge he had crossed and they had both found closure on the other side. With a few quick movements, he erased the name, knowing he wouldn't need Jenn K's number ever again.

It was over, complete and done. His first love was now a page in the history book of his life. A chapter ended.

That thought brought him back to the two people he loved more than anyone else in his life. Their chapter had never been finished. Like a ending persistently left unfinished in hopes of a sequel, the story of Cappie and Casey was always open-ended.

He wondered how they could live like that, go on with their lives, knowing that someday, somehow, they would always be back for one another. Did they even realize that quintessential truth about their relationship ? Were they aware of how unfinished they always managed to leave things between them?

He didn't think so. It had been torture for him in the weeks following his break-up with Jenn, and he realized after he talked to her, it wasn't because he still loved her. It was simply because they had never taken the time to finalize things between them.

Every story needed a beginning, a middle and an end. He couldn't imagine what it was like for his two favorite people to be perpetually trapped in the middle of their story. It never moved beyond that. They could never know whether the ending that was eventually coming was a happy one where they rode off into the sunset together, or a sad one where they finally, after so many, long years, said good-bye for the last time.

His thoughts turned back to Casey, in particular and the bizarre scene at the cafe. What was she hiding something from him ? What wasn't she telling him ? He needed to know, needed to find out the real story of what had happened.

Perhaps, Casey and Cappie had finally ended things between them, completed them. He didn't think so. He wasn't sure things would ever really be over for them. Wasn't sure it was possible for either of them to really let go of the other.

No, theirs was a love that would last forever. He felt that every time he was in the same room with them, whether they were together or not. It was written all over their faces. And a love like that, a love so strong, should never be taken advantage of.

For all the things that Rusty planned to strive to accomplish in his life, all the things he wanted to do, that was the one thing that was more important than all the others to him. He wanted to find a love like Casey and Cappie's. And he hoped that when he did, if things ever went badly for him and his love, someone would be there to help him save it.

And he had every intension of being that someone for Casey and Cappie. He would help them find their way back to each other. He would help them to realize neither of them was complete without the other. He would find a way to make them see.

All he had to do was figure out how.

When he looked up, he found himself standing on the porch of the Zeta Beta house without a clue as to why he was there. Then he glanced at his phone, once again, and a new name jumped out at him. A name that carried with it the hope that maybe she could tell him more about what was happening with his sister. After all, other than Cappie, no one knew Casey better than Ashleigh.

Ashleigh had to know what was going on. Casey was sure to have talked to her. Casey talk to her about everything.

He highlighted the name and pushed the talk button and waited with heighten anticipation, praying that she would have the answers he was looking for.

" Hello, " She answered on the fourth ring.

" Ashleigh, It's Rusty, Casey brother. " He announced, nervously.

" Yeah, Rusty. I know who you are. What's up ? " Her voice held its usual bright, chipper tone.

" I'm on the front porch. Can you come out here ? I need to talk to you and I don't want Casey to know I'm here. " He explained in a rush of words.

There was a pause, then finally she answered in a much more hushed tone. " I'll be right down. "

He paced across the expanse of the wide, white-washed porch as he waited impatiently for the door to open.

When it finally did, he spun towards it so quickly he nearly fell over.

" Did she see you ? Does she know I'm here ? " He demanded quickly as Ashleigh stepped out and shut the door softly behind her.

" No, She's upstairs catching up on some paper work for the house. She hasn't really been around much in the last few days. "

" Yeah, I know and that's why I'm here, actually. " He began. " Has she said anything to you ? "

Ash raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him quizzically. " About what ? "

" About what is going on with her. I mean, first she's back with Cappie and everything is great. Then all of a sudden, she's dumped him again and taken back up with Evan. "

Ashleigh watched him critically as if trying to make sense of his words, like he was speaking a different language.

" I did think it was all a little weird. Like it all happened too fast, or something. But she hasn't talked to me much in the last few days. " She told him, as she moved to perch on the porch's white railing.

He came up beside her and mimicked her pose, resting on the sturdy rail. " She hasn't been talking to me either. " He said, clearly disappointed. " But she was really weird at breakfast this morning. "

" Weird, how ? " She asked, suddenly more interested.

" She was just secretive and quiet and ... " He searched for the word he was looking for a time, "Somber. "

" Somber ? "

" Yeah, like she was completely unhappy with everything. It seemed weird because, you know, she just got back together with Evan. You would think if that was what she really wanted she'd be happy, right ? But she was no where near happy this morning. "

Ashleigh considered that for a moment. Then replied, " She did seem like she was depressed this morning. She charged right up to her room without saying a word to anyone. Even when Rebbecca blasted her for practically moving out of the house. She didn't even pause. She kept right on going until she got to her room. Then she slammed the door behind and no one has seen her since. "

She shook her head and stirred uncomfortably. " I tried to knock on the door. I wanted to get all the juicy details of the last week from her, but she ignored me. Told me she was busy and didn't have time to gossip. "

Rusty's eyes widened. " She said, she didn't have time to gossip ! See I told you something is wrong. "

He paused and cast her a sidelong glance. " Did you see her face ? "

Ashleigh stood up right and planted her hands on her hips. " No, what's wrong with her face !? " She demanded.

" She told me she got drunk and fell down. But I'm not buying it. " He explained.

" You think Evan or Cappie hit her ? " Ash spat angrily.

Rusty jumped to his feet, as well. " Cappie would never, ever do that ! "

She halted her anger long enough to think about that for a moment. Then finally she raised her eyes back to him. " You're right. Cappie would never do that. I'd sooner really believe that she ran into a door than believe that Cappie would hit her. So you think Evan did it ? "

" I don't know, " He lowered his voice. " You were around more last time they were together. I wasn't. Did anything like that ever happen then ? "

Her gaze moved to fixate somewhere over his shoulder as she considered that. " Not that I remember. "

Rusty jabbed his hands in his pockets. " Well, that doesn't mean this isn't the first time. I don't trust that guy, Ash. "

She shook her head. " I don't really like him either. Haven't since he slept with Rebbecca during Rush Week. " Then she paused again and leveled him with a serious look. " Did she and Cappie really get back together ? "

He nodded. " For about a day. "

" She never told me. Never said a word about it. " Her voice was low, her eyes downcast.

" That's a little unusual, right ? I mean you two talk about everything. "

She shook her head. " Yeah, it really is. We haven't had much of a change to catch up in the last week or so. I was really surprised when I saw her and Evan out last night, to tell the truth. She told me just about a week ago that she was finally over him. "

" Will you try to talk to her ? I know she obviously doesn't want to talk right now, but we need to find out what's going on with her. "

She squared her shoulders and nodded. " I promise you this, Rusty. If Evan did hit her, I will find out about it. Then I will either kill him myself or find someone bigger and stronger to do it for me. "

Her look said she was completely serious about every word.

" Well, if he did hit her, whether he says he's over her or not, I know just the person who will be first in line to help you with that. " Rusty answered.

" How is Cappie ? " She asked, suddenly. " I mean, if they did get back together and she dumped him again, I bet he's pretty broken up, huh ? "

" He's been better, although he's avoiding me, right now. I think I remind him of her to much. " Rusty answered wisely.

" If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. I've always liked Cappie. He's a good guy. " She laughed. " I always figured they'd get back together sooner or later. "

" Yeah, me too. " Rusty answered. " Call me if you find out anything. I'll do the same. "

He jumped from the porch, heading toward the Kappa Tau house, feeling at least marginally better about things.


	22. Chapter 22

The words on the paper in front of her were running together and she had long since lost the ability to make any sense of them. Still she trudged on, trying her best to concentrate on the task of recording all the membership dues she had received in the ledger opened in front of her.

As she tallied the last row of numbers, she sighed heavily and pushed away from the desk, causing the pink upholstered office chair where she sat to roll from the desk and stop at the foot of her neatly made bed.

Her eyes drifted for a long moment over the pink and blue patterned comforter covering her bed, but she wasn't seeing it. All she could see was a messy, tangle of navy blue sheets, kicked to the foot of an unmade bed, the matching comforter cast to the floor in an attempt by the bed's occupant to stay cool through the increasingly warm nights.

That was Cappie, always so warm natured a bed had no hope of looking normal in the morning following his slumber in it. It was if he were allergic to sheet and blankets. Even in the coldest of winter, there was no chance of the bed staying even partially made after he'd slept there.

A slow, rueful smile played across her full, pink lips as she remembered all the nights she had fought him to retain her own covering, grasping the blankets tightly to keep them on the bed.

He steals the covers, she thought. And it was such a ridiculous thing to remember that she laughed out loud. Then her memory flashed, uncontrolled and unbidden to the soft, almost non-existence sighs he made while he slept, the way his arm reached for her, always making sure he held onto some contact with her through the night, no matter how minuet it might be. She remembered how he almost ways ended up on his stomach, no matter what position he started out in the night before. Somehow, his body always drifted into that particular pose. She remembered how he always took up more than his share of the bed, causing her to have to wrap herself around him in order to have room for herself. He joked that one day they would have a king-sized bed and maybe that would be big enough.

She remembered hoping he was wrong. She complained about her lack of space when they spent the night together, but she loved it all the same. She loved the care-free, negligent sprawl of his body across the bed. She loved the sounds he made. She loved tugging the covers back from him.

She loved him.

Tears poured from her eyes and she patted at them angrily, wincing when her knuckles came into contact with the bruise over her cheek. Glancing at the ' Hello Kitty ' clock above her desk, she realized she only had a few hours before she had to return to the man she despised.

Casey didn't hate easily. She disliked things, had opinions about things, preferred some things over others, but she didn't hate.

Now as she began straightening the papers on her desk, wondering when she would have a chance to get back to them, she hated Evan Chambers.

She had racked her brain the night before, unable to sleep beside the man that made her nightmares a reality, for a way to escape the situation, a way where no one would be hurt and everything would work out like she wanted it to. Nothing came to her. Evan held all the cards. He made all the rules. Never had she felt so helpless, so hopeless.

Anger surged through her once again as she thought about how Cappie had rescued Reagan, yet here she was, sorely in need of a hero and he was no where to be found.

He has to know that you want to be saved, she told herself. He would be here in an instant if he even thought she might need his help. She couldn't let herself blame him for not being where he didn't know he was needed.

Besides, she reminded her self silently, you broke his heart. Broke it so badly there was little chance anything between them would ever be repaired again.

It was a startling thought. Nothing that had ever happened between them was so bad that they hadn't been able to work past it until now. Her ' Cappie door ' had always been open. Just waiting for her to knock. Despite all the trouble, the terrible times they had been through, she always knew he was never more than a phone call away.

Now he was gone. Unwilling to help her even if she could call him and she didn't blame him. The hurt she had inflicted on him shone on his face so brightly as he stood on the Omega Chi lawn listening her tell him goodbye. She knew she would never be able to erase that look from her mind.

Like a terrible, marring scar from a horrendous accident, it would stay with her always, a constant reminder of what she was capable of when properly inspired.

She hated knowing that about herself. Hated the knowledge that inside her lay someone who could callously and coldly turn her back on someone she loved. Whether she had done it to save him didn't matter. It was the fact that she had done it. That she hadn't broken-down and fell into an emotional heap that made her so angry.

A knock on her door brought her thoughts back to her surroundings and she raised her head to look in its direction.

" What is it ? " She called tersely.

" It's me. Can I come in ? I want to talk to you. " Ashleigh answered from the other side of the door.

Deciding there was no way to avoid the conversation any longer, she brushed away the last of her tears, straighten her hair and plastered on a fake smile, before opening the door to her best friend.

Ashleigh stood, waiting for her to answer with her hands planted firmly on her hips and a determined look in her eyes.

Shit, this wasn't going to be easy, Casey thought as she allowed her inside and shut the door behind her.

" So, are you going to tell me what's been happening for the last couple of days or do I have to hear it from the rumor mill ? " Ashleigh asked, moving to the center of Casey's bed and flopping onto her stomach.

" I went back to Evan. " Casey said simply, taking her chair back.

" Okay, " Ashleigh nodded impatiently. " Firstly, that isn't the only person you went back to and secondly, for God's sake, Why ? And thirdly, what the hell happened to your face ? "

Casey felt overwhelmed by her friends grilling and buried her head in her hands, trying to figure out what she was going to say. How did she know about Cappie ?

" I went back to Cappie for a short time, but I realized I was making a huge mistake and left him for Evan, because Evan is who I belong with. And I got drunk and fell down last night. " She answered all her questions sequentially.

" That isn't nearly good enough and you know it. " Ashleigh informed her, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian-style in front of her. " I want the details. I want all the details and I swear, if you think I'm buying that ' I was drunk and fell down ' bullshit, you don't me at all like I thought you did. "

She gave Ashleigh an impatient look and huffed a lung full of air forcefully. " I really don't have time for the details. " She told her, standing and collecting her things. " I have to get back to the Omega Chi house. I told Evan I'd be there around four. "

" Tough. I'm your friend and I want to know what's happening. " She answered, firmly, leaving her no room for argument.

Casey argued anyway. " I've told you all I can right now. Maybe we can get together for lunch this week or something. "

" Casey, "

Casey ignored her and continued to pack a bag, hoping Ashleigh would eventually give up and go away.

She got to her feet and Casey hoped that her prayers had been answered. But instead of leaving she came to her and put her hands on her shoulder, stopping her movements and forcing her to look into her chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that knew her better than she knew herself, eyes that saw things that she couldn't even see. And she knew she was in trouble.

" He hit you ! " She demanded angrily.

" He didn't hit me. I fell. " Casey said, pulling away from her and turning so she could break the contact.

But Ashleigh circled her and grabbed her again. " I can see it in your eyes, Casey. He hit you. Evan hit you. "

She shook her head vehemently. " It wasn't like that, Ash. Please just leave it alone. I fell down on the sidewalk and hit my cheek on the curb. That's what happened. That has to be what happened. "

Ashleigh let her go and took a step back. " Why does it have to be what happened ? All we have to do is report this to Dean Bowman. Hell, to the police for that matter. "

Casey jerked her head up and leveled the other girl with a frightening gaze. " You can not do that ! Ashleigh, do you understand me ? You cant' report this to anyone. You can't even tell anyone. "

Ashleigh flinched as if she'd been stung by the power of her words. " You don't have to take this, Casey. We can make him go away. You can't just let him hit you whenever he feels like it. "

" I have to. I don't have a choice. " Casey breathed, sagging into the chair beside her.

" Why ? What does he have on you ? "

Casey swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She had no choice now. She would have to trust Ashleigh, beg her to keep it all between them.

She took a deep breath and began to tell her everything.

" Case, we can't let him do this. There has to be a way to stop him. " Ashleigh said, twenty minutes later as she looked at Casey in horror.

" I don't know what to do. If you can come up with a plan that will save Rusty and Cappie and Reagan and her child, plus get rid of Evan for me. I would love to hear it. Until then, you have to act like you don't know a thing about anything. " She threatened her. " Peoples lives depend on you keeping this to yourself, Ash. Please tell me you can do that. "

Ashleigh nodded then went to her best friend and surrounded her in her arms. " We will think of something, Casey. I promise, we will. "

" I hope you're right. I can't imagine being here without Cappie. I can't imagine my life without him in it. "

Ashleigh pulled back and eyed her cautiously. " You really love him ? "  
" I really do. " Casey smiled her first genuine smile in days.

" I knew it ! " She crowed triumphantly.

" Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He'll never forgive me for what I did to him this time. It was terrible. You should have seen his face. " She muttered dejectedly.

" We'll fix it. Come up with a plan. And I think the first step in that plan should be to let Rusty in on it." Ashleigh suggested.

" What ! ? Of course not. We can't do that. " Casey protested loudly.

" He knows something is wrong. He can help us figure out who the spy is at the KT house." She pointed out.

Casey thought about that for a while, considering her words carefully. Finally she said, " No, Rusty is a terrible liar. "

" No, " Ashleigh corrected her. " Rusty was a terrible liar. Now, he's been schooled by your true love. I think he can pull it off. "  
" Evan's smart, Ash. And perceptive. "

" I know, but Rusty needs to know what's going on. If we don't tell him, he'll just keep poking around on his own and that will make Evan suspicious. "

She paused for a long while, not saying anything, considering Ashleigh's words carefully.

" Alright, " She agreed finally. " You tell Rusty. Right now, I have to get back to Evan before he comes looking me. "

Cappie stretched the full length of his body out along with comfortable mattress beneath him and reveled in the feeling. It had been days since he had actually slept in a bed and it was nice to have room to room once again.

He slid his hand along the opposite side of the bed, expecting to find its other occupant but only feeling a cold spot in her place. She was up, had been up for a while he assumed.

He brought himself out of the stretch and sat up, rubbing his eyes drowsily. Then sighed in dismay.

Last night had been a mistake. One he was very familiar with. Somehow, he kept finding himself in these situations with understanding how he had gotten into them.

Unfortunately, this time, he couldn't kid himself into believing he didn't know why he had fallen into Reagan's bed. He knew the exact cause. He was hurt and angry and more than a little drunk and he just wanted to forget everything for a time.

And she had helped him with that. Helped him more than he imagined she could. For a little while, a few mere hours, he had be able to not think about Casey and Evan and Evan's hands on her and his lips on her. Reagan had aided him in blocking the vision from his mind. The one that was there every time he closed his eyes. The one that drove him insane with anger and jealousy.

His eyes fell to the door as it opened slowly and a small shadow filled the space.

His smile as immediate and sincere as the beautiful little girl toddled over to the bed and raised her arms to him.

" Cappie ! " She cooed, gleefully and he bent to pick her up and place her on his lap.

" When did you get home, Pretty Girl ? " He asked as he smoothed Stacey's hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Another sound from the hall drew both their attention just as Reagan appeared in the doorway, calling her daughter's name.

She planted her hands on her hips and gave her an exasperated sigh as she spied the two of them.

" I told her not to come wake you up. " Reagan explained.

Cappie held her tighter against him and brushed off Reagan's concern. " It's okay, I was already awake. Besides, I wouldn't have wanted to be gotten up any other way. "

Reagan smiled and turned on her heel, appearing again a moment later with a plate of food in her hands. " How about this way ? " She offered as she held the plate out to him.

He inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of pancakes covered in butter and syrup and smiled. " Okay, maybe this is better, but not much. " He conceded.

Reagan scooped the baby from him, balancing her on her hip and left him to his breakfast without another word.

He looked at the open door and wondered how awkward things would be between them when he finally got out of bed and joined her in the living room. The thought almost made him set his plate aside and pull the covers back over his head.

He was scared. Scared he had ruined a budding, wonderful friendship with his carelessness, selfishness the night before.

He didn't want to lose her from his life. He especially didn't want to lose Stacey. Never having had a younger sibling or even an older one for that matter, he was truly enjoying spending time with her.

It made him think about the future and he had made a few decision because of her sudden appearance in his life.

Namely that he wanted children of his own. It had never been something he even thought about before Stacey came around. He had always imagined that someday, sometime in the faraway distant future he might have a couple of kids. But now his thoughts drifted in that direction more and more often.

He could close his eyes and practically see Casey standing on a porch of a house with a white picket fence and two cars in the driveway and a huge tree in the front yard. She had a baby resting on her hip, the way Reagan often did with Stacey, and another one playing at her feet. And they all looked up and smiled at him as he came home after a long day at work.

And the Cappie in the dream knew that all the hard work he was putting in at a job he hated was for something. It mattered. It mattered to the people on the porch that waved at him and smiled and loved him. He knew he did it all for him and because of that, he worked harder, tried harder, pushed harder.

The sound of a phone ringing in the other room caused the fantasy to end abruptly and he felt as if he were waking up all over again. He shook his head, trying to erase the last traces from his mind.

It was a silly dream, a stupid fantasy and it meant nothing now.

Now it was Chamber's who would have the family that belonged to him someday. It was Chambers that would climb the steps up to the porch and have the kids running at him and telling how much they loved him and missed him. It was Chambers that would spend every night for the rest of his life, blissfully curled up next to the most perfect woman in the world.

The thought turned his mind instantly sour. He sat his plate aside and got up, pulling on his clothes as he made his way into the living room.

Reagan met him halfway down the hall. " It's for you. " She told him, handing him his phone.

" Who is it ? " He asked, before putting it to his ear.

" It's Rusty. I tried to tell him you weren't up yet, but he insisted I wake you. He said it was important he talk to you right now. " She explained.

He sighed and took the phone. " What's up, Russ ? "

" I know you've been avoiding me and I understand why, " he began without preamble. " But I really need to see you. We have to talk. "

Cappie glanced up to see that Reagan had disappeared back down the hall, leaving him to talk in private and she gained a point of respect in Cappie's book.

Most women he knew, just loved to hang around while he was on the phone, listening in to every detail of conversations that were none of their business and drawing conclusions that were usually unfounded and ridiculous.

He cleared his throat and gave his attention back to Rusty. " Has something happened ? Is everything okay ? " He asked.

" No, not really. It's important. How soon can you get over here ? " Rusty pressed.

" Wow, this really must be important. " Then he paused and threw his hand over his heart, dramatically. " Oh, God ! Did you guys run out of beer ? "

Rusty chuckled and Cappie smiled at the sound. It was nice to hear someone laugh again even if it was short lived.

" Come on, Cap. " Rusty chided him. " This really is serious. Ashleigh and I need to see you right now."

He stopped smiling suddenly and his voice was grim when he spoke again. " So this is about Casey ? "

" Yeah, and you and Evan. " Rusty answered quietly.

" I'm really not interested in hearing it then, Spitter. Sorry, that boat has sailed. And I've decided something really important in the last few days. " Cappie said.

" And what's that ? "

" That you have to take the situations in your life and learn from them, because if you don't you're going to have to repeat the grade and to be honest with you, Rusty, this is one grade I don't feel like repeating again. Twice was enough. " He explained.

" Yeah, well I think this time the test was rigged. " Rusty answered, continuing the metaphor.

Cappie paused in mid step as he walked into the living room. " What do you mean, the test was rigged ? "

" Just met us here at the house. We'll tell you everything when you get here. " He answered cryptically.

" I'll be there in a few minutes. " Cappie answered, snapping the phone shut with a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

" What's going on ? " Reagan asked, confused by his expression.

" I have to go. I'll tell you all about it later. " He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Cappie could feel the tension rising in his shoulders with every step that took him closer to home. Whatever was waiting there for him could not be good. Rusty's voice had been worried and filled with concern, whether for him or for Casey, he didn't know. But he hoped it was for him. He didn't want to think about why Rusty would be concerned for Casey. He didn't want to imagine that she was in trouble or in danger of any kind.

No matter how much he told himself he was through with her, he knew he never would be.

She would always and forever be on his radar. No matter how hard he pushed her away, no matter how much he wanted to leave her and never turn back, no matter how badly she hurt him, she would always be his Casey. Nothing would ever change that.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the ground disappearing under his feet as they moved him forward without conscious thought. Finding out what was happening was his only concern.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't register his name being called or the approach of footstep in front of him. He only managed to look up at the last second before he ran headlong into Evan, standing on the sidewalk in front of him with the objects of his thoughts tucked securely against his side.

Cappie's glare was unmistakable and said everything he didn't want to say out loud. The hatred seething through his eyes caused the other man to take a cautious step back, but did nothing to remove the gloating smile from his handsome face.

" How's it going, Crappie ? You seem a little lost. Did you make yourself some brownies this morning or have you finally killed so many of your braincells that you seemed stoned even when your sober ? "

Cappie felt his hand clench into a tight fist and he had to use every last bit of willpower he had not to ram it into Evan's smug face. His mind flashed on Chambers sitting on the ground, the smile wiped off his face and his lip bleeding profusely and it made him smile. Then another image flashed, one of Casey kneeling beside him, just like last time at the Greek ball, offering him her sympathy, all concerned and worried. The imagine turned his stomach and he flexed his fingers, unclenching them deliberately.

" Get out of my way, Evan. I'm busy. " He snarled at him.

" You seem a little upset, Cap. I hope nothing is wrong. Did you have a fight with... what was her name again ? "

" Reagan. " Cappie bit out between gritted teeth. " and she's fine. We're fine. But I'm in a hurry, so move. "

He saw Casey flinch out of the corner of his eye and tried his best to keep from looking her way. He couldn't let himself look at her. Couldn't let her see the pain and hurt in his eyes. He still had his pride and he needed to keep it, cling to it with everything he had. He could never let her know how badly she had wounded him.

" We just wanted to invite you to the mixer this Friday. " Evan said, cheerfully.

" What mixer ? "

" The mixer we're hosting right after the ceremony on the lawn when I lavaliere Casey again. It's going to be a great party. We're inviting the entire Greek Row. It'll be huge. You and Reagan should come by. We'd love to have a chance to hang out with you again. " His eyes darted to Casey and Cappie thought he saw her flinch when his hand tighten around her waist. " Wouldn't we, Sweetheart ? "

Casey gave an almost imperceptible nod and then a tiny step forward. Cappie had the distinct impression of watching one of those guys with the dummy on his lap.

" We really would love to have you and Reagan come by. " She smiled brightly.

And then he looked at her. He had no choice, to not look would have given more away than looking. So he braced himself, steeled his expression and turned his eyes to her.

Then the whole world around her went dark and she was the only thing he could see. Like a spotlight had fallen on her face, everything else faded into nothingness.

He stepped forward without thinking and lightly touched her still swollen, purple tinged cheek and his eyes darken to nearly black.

" What the fuck happened to your face ? " He demanded, casting his heated, angry gaze to Evan. " Did you hit her ? "

Evan's shirt was balled in his fists before either of them could answer. His face only inches from the other man's. Cappie's vision turned red, incensed by the shock and fear in Evan's eyes. Shock, fear and something else, something Cappie knew in an instant. Guilt. He looked guilty.

He jerked his shirt hard and shook him roughly. " Answer me. Did you hit her ? ! " He yelled, bellowing so loudly he was sure they were drawing a crowd.

Then a soft, warm hand fell on his upper arm and he jerked again, snatching his hand back and letting his eyes fall to Casey. Standing by his side, her eyes were just as scared as Evan's, widen with shock and terror and pleading with him silently.

" Let him go, Cappie. He didn't hit me. " She was lying. He could see it so clearly it was nearly ridiculous for her to think he believed it.

" Are you serious ? Do you really expect me to buy that ? " He said, turning his attention back to Evan.

But she didn't back away, instead, stepping into the gap he had created between him and Evan when he jerked his hand away.

She blinked up at him with something close to a deer in the headlights look in her eyes. " Please, just let him go. I fell. I got drunk and fell. He didn't hit me. "

There was nothing he could do. She had put herself between them, taking the option of punching him away from Cappie. Now, if he tried to hit him, she could get caught in the middle and there was no way he could take that chance. No way he would put her in that situation.

Evan took the moment of hesitation to wrap his arm around her and pull her tightly into him, shielding himself with her much smaller form like a coward.

Cappie let go of Evan's shirt completely and took a step back. " This isn't over, Chambers. I swear to you, if I find out that you did hit her, that you hurt her in anyway, that you caused her to break a nail even, I will kill you. "

He felt a tiny bit of satisfaction as he watched the other man swallow hard and wrap his arms around Casey even tighter.

Knowing his words were being taken seriously, he turned his attention back to Casey. Taking a step forward, he reached out a shaking hand and gingerly touched her cheek, ignoring Evan completely.

" If you need me, if you're in trouble, you know where I am. " He told her softly, the conviction and sincerity in his voice firm and unyielding. " Anytime, no matter what, all you have to do is call me. I'll be there. "

She nodded and he watched as her eyes welled with unshed tears she was fighting so hard to hold back. The site made his chest tighten and his stomach clench. But he was helpless. She had made her choice and there was nothing he could do to make her come with him.

Every instinct in his body screamed at him to jerk her away from Evan and drag her, forcefully, if necessary, back to the safety of the Kappa Tau house, back to the security of his arms. He needed to protect her, to save her and the impulse was almost impossible to resist.

With strength he didn't even realize he possessed, he dropped his hand from her face and turned away from them, stepping around them and continuing down the sidewalk to his destination without a backward glance.

* * *

He had been so close.

Salvation was right in front of her and she was powerless to reach out and grab it, to grab him and scream at him to help her, to save her, to protect her.

A growing sense of dread gripped her as she felt Evan's hand curl even further into her hip, his fingers digging into already bruised flesh. She yelped quietly as he touched a particularly painful spot.

" Shut up, " He seethed at her, before clutching her wrist and pulling her towards the Omega Chi house.

She wanted to run, knowing what was waiting inside once they arrived. She wanted to pulled her hand out of his and take off, run as far and as fast as she could. He was angry, more angry than she had yet to see him.

The standoff between Evan and Cappie had not gone in Evan's favor and his masculinity and position of dominance had been challenged. She knew all this from her Freshman Psych class. But knowing what was happening in his mind did nothing to make the situation any easier to deal with. Just like knowing that he was feeling humiliated and guilty for hitting in her in the first place did nothing to make his blows any easier to take.

And it only scared her to know that he was calculating, perceptive and smart enough to know he had made a mistake when he struck her cheek. Now his blows were much harder to detect, conveniently coverable with clothing. Her cheek was nothing compared to what her chest and legs looked like under her blue halter top and jeans. She wondered fleetingly what Cappie would have done if he had seen the whole package, seen what was hidden under her clothes. Would he have killed him like he threatened ? Was that the answer ? Maybe she could sneak away in the middle of the night and show Cappie everything, tell him everything.

No, she thought, seeing him go to prison for killing Evan was not the outcome she was looking for. Keeping him out of prison was what started this whole thing to begin with.

Still, it was a selfish fantasy that she could replay in her mind over and over, using it to get through the moments she never thought she would have to live through.

She was a strong, independent woman. She never imagined that she would find herself here. Never thought for a second that she would be trying to cover bruises with make up or making up stories when the coverage wasn't close to adequate.

The entire situation was getting out of hand and she found herself wondering if it was worth it all. Cappie would never forgive her for going through all she was going through for his sake. Neither would Rusty. And she knew the guilt both of them would feel over everything would be almost more than they could bare.

She should go to the police. She knew that. Blackmail was illegal, so was domestic abuse. But cheating was an offense that could get Rusty kicked out of school and ruin his life forever. Endangering a minor was just as bad.

Evan had her just where he wanted her. Knowing the consequences of her telling the world what was really happening, had sealed her fate. There was no way out where no one would get hurt.

The video of the party, the witness to the cheating, they were the walls that held her prison in place.

But what if there was no video ? What if the witness suddenly decided he hadn't seen what he imagined he had ? What if they both just disappeared ?

Then it would suddenly become her game. Evan would be at her mercy. She smiled at the thought.

" What the hell are you smirking about ? " Evan demanded as he opened the door to his bedroom and shoved her inside.

She hadn't even realized they had arrived until that moment, she was so lost in her thoughts.

But as the door slammed behind him and he slid the lock into place, all others thoughts seized for her.

A cold rush of fear covered as she eyed his twisted, malicious face.

" Did you have fun back there ? Is that why your so pleased with yourself ? Are you imagining your little boyfriend riding to the rescue ? "

" No, Evan. " She shook her head and lowered her lashes at him. Then she moved with teasing slowness, one hip at a time, sauntering over to him seductively. " I'm just so happy to be home. "

She let her breath blow across his collar as she fingered the buttons of his blue shirt.

It was a tactic she had used before on him and she prayed it worked as well this time.

" Is that so ? " He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

" Absolutely. " She answered, slipping his top button through the button hole and attaching her lips to the skin underneath.

He dragged her roughly against him without the slightest bit of tenderness in his movements. " It's nice to see you've finally figured out how this game is going to be played, Casey. " His breath was hot as it blew across her face. " As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you. It's something I've been planning for quite a while. "

She teased the blue material under her fingers, even as her stomach knotted at his words. " What kind of surprise ? " She purred.

" Oh, its a good one, I promise. " He leered at her.

Then he pulled her over to the bed and flung her down onto it. " Don't move. I'll be right back. This is something I know you're going to love. "

As the door shut behind him, her eyes roamed over the room, landing on the telephone.

" _Anytime. All you have to do is call me. No matter what, I'll be there. "_

The words echoed through her mind over and over as she waited for Evan's return.

Without realizing she had moved at all, she found herself standing by the chair with her hand covering the phone's receiver.

It would be easy to end this, the thought. One phone call and it would be over. Over for her, anyway. But just beginning for Rusty and Cappie and she couldn't allow that to happen.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway, caused her to leap back into position on the bed.

When the door opened, Evan appeared, hiding something behind his back, with a strangely chipper smile on his face.

" I had one of the pledges get this for you. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I guess. " He explained as he pulled a box from behind his back.

Her eyes settled on it for a long moment as she tried her best to figure out what he was holding. Then it dawned on her and she nearly shrieked and ran for the door.

It was ridiculous. A stupid reaction to something so seemingly harmless.

He walked towards her slowly, the pie box held out in front of him, his twisted, disgusting gift to her. He could have been holding a box containing one of Cappie's fingers and she didn't think she would be any less revolted by it.

It had been a moment of true weakness for her when she divulged to Evan the very personal and intimate detail of her and Cappie's pie eating ritual.

After the Greek ball, hours after her break up with Cappie, she had cried on Evan's shoulder, weeping over the pie she would never eat again. When he asked her about the comment, she told him all about it. Told him how much it meant to her and to Cappie. Told him how that one act between them seemed to define their entire relationship. Told him how no matter what else they were going through, the thought of curling up in Cappie's bed, being spoon fed the decedent, sinfully good desert made it all worth while.

Evan had thoughtfully never even mention the pie again. The entire time they were together, pie was something they both considered off limits, something sacred from her past that neither of them would ever taint.

Now here he was, holding the thing out to her and she did the only thing she could. She took it from him and inhaled deeply.

Coconut Cream, Cappie's favorite. The tears were there before she cold stop them and as she looked up into Evan's face in horror, and she knew she would pay dearly for everyone of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Cappie's mind was still on the sidewalk right where he had left Casey standing with Evan. He was right. He had seen it on both their faces, written so clearly they might as well have said it out loud. Evan had caused the bruise on her cheek. He had hurt Casey. His Casey ! And there was no way Cappie was going to just let that go and walk away.

She did need him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She needed him to save her and he would, just like he promised he would. He would find a way.

He stepped into the house with the thoughts still whirling in his mind, and gave a startled yelp when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arms pinned behind his back. Then, someone was lifting him, it had to be Beaver, and carrying him into the living room.

" Put me down, you idiot. I'm not in the mood to play around ! " He protested loudly. But his words fell on deaf ears as he was placed unceremoniously into an arm chair.

Beaver held him there wordlessly as Wade and Rusty danced around him, stringing thick loops of rope across him, securing him to the chair.

He had to hand it to them, even as he struggled against his binding he was unable to move his arms or rise from the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing ?" He demanded. " Let me out of here. "

" No, " Rusty answered solemnly as he helped finish tying the ropes and stepped away to perch on the arm of the couch. " We can't let you go. We need you to be still and listen to us. "

He gave him an exasperated snort. " That is why I'm here, to listen to you. You don't have to tie me up."

" I think we do, Bro. " Beaver announced as he came around from behind the chair and stood next to Rusty.

" We need to come up with a plan, a solid plan and we're afraid once you find out what's going on, you'll bolt out of here and ruin everyone's chances of getting out of this. " Wade explained as he joined them.

" I don't understand. " Cappie shook his head. " Is this about Evan hitting Casey, because I already saw them. I know all about it and I plan to do something about it. "

" He hit her ? " Rusty exclaimed. " See, I knew it. "

" What else is going on ? " Cappie wanted to know, seeing that that wasn't the entire story.

Ashleigh stepped out of the kitchen with a soda can in her hand and gave a snort of laughter." Oh, my God, you really did tie him down. "

" I told you it was the only way we'd get him to sit still. " Rusty injected.

" TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON ! " Cappie bellowed as he struggled uselessly against the rope.

" Okay, " Ashleigh answered, holding out her hand. " Just keep your seat. I'll explain everything. "

" Someone better. " He muttered.

" Do we need to gag you as well ? " She asked as she sat in the chair opposite from him.

He gave her a sarcastic scowl but remained silent.

" Okay, Casey didn't want me to tell you any of this, as a matter of fact, I was only supposed to tell Rusty. But he insisted that she was really in danger and you needed to know, so I'm going against her wishes and doing it. "

" Just get on with it already. " He hissed.

" Alright ! " She snapped. " You remember the party you had the other night, the one where you got an unexpected guest in the middle of it ? "

He nodded.

" Well, Evan's got a video of that baby here at the party with all your drunk friends all around and alcohol and everything. He's blackmailing her with it. "

His eyes widened in shock for a moment before her words sunk into his brain. Then he began struggling in earnest against the ropes, desperately trying to get out of the chair. " Let me go ! " He spat.

" So you can storm over to Omega Chi and rescue your damsel in distress ? " Ashleigh asked, " I don't think so. It isn't that easy. All that's going to do is make matters worse. "

" He's hitting her, Ashleigh. He's hurting her. Let me go. "

Her expression grew suddenly very serious and she inclined her head towards him. " I know. But she says she can handle things until we can come up with a plan. A real plan where everyone gets their happy ending. This isn't just about you. He has Rusty on video, drunk and he has a witness to the cheating diabolical during mid terms. "

His gaze shifted to Rusty and he saw the glint of guilt shining in his eyes.

" Where did this video come from ? He wasn't here that night. " Cappie asked as soon as the thought occurred to him.

" We were wondering the same thing. He has to have a spy here in the house. That's the only thing we can come up with. " Wade told him.

" There's an Omega Chi spy in my house ? " Cappie said, so calmly and quietly it caused all eyes to turn to him instantly.

" Yeah, we think so, Cap. " Beaver said. " But we're going to find out who it is. "

" Who was around you the night of the party ? " Ashleigh asked him.

" Everyone. I'm pretty sure I saw every member of this house that night. Any one of them could have done it. "

" Okay, " She continued patiently. " Who was around you after you brought the baby in ? "

" Her name is Stacey." He bit off. " And can I please get untied now ? "

" Are you going to sit here and help us figure this out or are you going to storm off and make everything worse ? " Rusty asked.

" I'll sit here. I'm not going anywhere. " He answered, calmly.

He sat there patiently and tried to think about Ashleigh's question while they circled around him, undoing the bindings.

As soon as he was free, he leaped out the chair and stormed from the room with all of them trailing along behind him.

Beaver pushed past him and stood in front of the front door, blocking his exit.

" You lied. " Rusty accused him.

" I'm not going after her, yet. But I know who this fucking spy is and I intent to take care of it right now. " He explained, taking a left at the end of the hall and storming his way into the Television room where most people hung out.

He eyed the room, quickly scanning around, seeking his target. When he spotted him standing against the pool table that occupied the center of the room surrounded by a few of the other pledges, he was on him in an instant.

" I want you out of this house today. " He bellowed down at Ben Bennett where he held him over the table, clutching his shirt in his hands.

" What did I do ? " Ben yelled in shocked surprise.

" I know it was you. " Cappie yelled, oblivious to all the other people in the room.

The younger man paled under Cappie and his eyes went wide in understand. Horror took over his face and he struggled to get out from under the larger man.

" I can explain. " He squealed in a high pitched voice.

" Really ? " Cappie's eyes darkened, his face taking on a venomous expression. " You can explain to me why you would betray your house, your brothers the way you did. "

Cappie shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, the one trying to pull him off the pledge he had trapped under him. Then a much larger hand was there, pulling him away with a strength much stronger than his own. He struggled to keep his position, but it was a futile effort as Beaver eased him away from Ben.

Ben's dark, ferret-like eyes darted around seeking an escape, but several members of the house, including the entire pledge group were crowded around, intently interested in finding out what exactly was going on. Finally, realizing there was no place for him to run, his shoulders dropped in defeat and his eyes fell to the floor at his feet.

" I needed the money. " He said so quietly it was hard to hear him over the restless, still-gathering crowd.

" You needed the money ! " Cappie jumped towards him again, only to be restrained by Beaver at the last moment. " You gave him Casey because you needed the money. "

He said nothing, choosing instead to find great interest in his shoes.

" Ben Bennett, " Cappie announced to everyone in the room, " You brother and friend has been selling videos of the house to the Omega Chi's. He's been spying for Evan Chambers. "

All eyes turned to Ben and a murmur rose from all around them, as the circle where they stood grew smaller.

Cappie felt another hand on his shoulder and Rusty's voice sounded in his ear. " Calvin is here. He says he has something he needs to talk to you about. "

His head jerked towards Rusty, then back to Ben. He felt torn. Then he glanced around at the faces surrounding him and it occurred to him that he no longer needed to handle Ben. There were many others that wanted that opportunity as well.

" I have something I need to take care of. " He announced to the crowd. " Wade, would you please stay here and supervise the removal of the traitor in our midst ? "

Wade nodded as he stepped out of the crowd and smiled at those surrounding them.

The people at his back parted as Cappie turned and followed Rusty into the other part of the house. As he left, he heard Wade saying, " Okay, so who wants to help Ben pack ? "

He was meet with a roar of approval in answer.

They found Calvin Owens pacing around the messy living room. Cappie stepped inside feeling like a general commanding his troops in battle. At his back, Beaver, Rusty, Heath and Ashleigh walked along with him, the commanders of his army of misfits.

And he realized the euphemism wasn't as far off as it seemed. They were at war. They were at war with the Omega Chi's and Evan Chambers in specific.

He was the General and there wasn't a man at his back not willing to go to battle for him. He felt suddenly confident, the feeling of hopeless helplessness fading away as he entered the room and took his place in his usual spot, perched on the table at the far end of the room.

The others flanked him, filing in as if forming ranks at his sides.

And they all settled in to listen to the emissary sent from the enemy lines.

" You needed to talk to me. " Cappie began as he eyed the man carefully, trying to judge his demeanor and intent.

" Can I have a word with you in private ? It's important. " Calvin said in a small voice that announced how overwhelmed he was feeling.

Cappie cast his eyes to the people at his sides, spread out down the table. Beaver stood stoically at his right hand, arms crossed over his chest, looking as formidable as he was. Rusty was beside him trying on his best scary face which on him looked ridiculous and Cappie fought the urge to laugh out loud. Ashleigh was at his left, wearing the same expression as Rusty and looking nearly as silly. Heath, to Cappie's great surprised, looked as scary as Beaver. The expression on his handsome, boyish face was murderous and he wondered briefly what was going on in his mind.

" Whatever message you have can be delivered in front of all of us. " Cappie answered, imitating Beaver's pose.

Calvin's shoulders slumped and his glanced at both Ashleigh and Heath as if looking to them for support. Then they settled on Rusty and even Cappie could see the pleading in them.

" I don't have a message. If Evan knew I was here, he'd kill me. But there's something going on over there and I think we should talk about it in private. " Calvin announced solemnly.

Light dawned on him as he understood why Calvin was actually there.

His attention was distracted for a moment as a clamor of noise and movement went up in the hall and several people stomped past the room on their way to the front door.

A moment later the door slammed shut with a great triumphant cheer and Wade joined them, meeting Cappie's eyes briefly with a quick nod before wedging himself between Beaver and Rusty.

" What'd I miss ? " He asked as he settled into his spot.

" The Omega Chi's apparently don't know Calvin's here. " Beaver answered.

" He's a spy. " Rusty explained.

" A turncoat. " Ashleigh supplied.

" So what kind of information do you have ? " Cappie asked him, returning to the matter at hand.

" I'd rather talk to you alone. " He continued persistently.

Cappie dropped his arms to his sides and nodded. " Okay. I'll listen. Why don't you all go up to the office and work on the plan ? "

The others ambled out of the room, shuffling their feet in reluctance to leave their commander alone with the enemy.

" Now, " Cappie said, coming to rest in a beat up, old armchair under the window. " What do you need to tell me ? "

Calvin collapsed on the equally down-trodden sofa and wrinkled his nose at the smell that suddenly surrounded him. " I think something is going on between Evan and Casey. Something bad. "

Cappie simply nodded as he continued to watch the other man's obvious discomfort. " Why are you coming to me ? Evan is your brother. He's your friend. "

" Evan is not my friend. I mean, it's true, Evan's had my back where the house was concerned over the gay thing, but he's changed. He isn't the same person he was three months ago. Hell, he isn't even the same person he was three days ago. " Calvin answered in all sincerity.

" You think Casey's in danger ? " Cappie asked.

" I think he's already hurt her. And he's getting worse everyday and I don't understand why she won't just leave, but she won't and I thought you needed to know. " The concern in the younger man's eyes spoke volumes of things he wasn't saying. He was nearly in a panic under his calm exterior, truly frightened for Casey's safety.

It made Cappie realize that he had no time to waste. He needed to gather his troops and come up with a plan as quickly as he could.  
Then another thought occurred to him and he eyed the Omega Chi sitting on the dingy, old, plaid couch with renewed interest. " You came here, going behind your big brother's back in order to tell me all this. " He began. " How far are you willing to go to help her ? "

Calvin sat up straighter and squared his shoulders. " As far as I need to in order to keep her safe. I like Casey. And Rusty is my friend. If Evan is hurting her and I know he is, then I want to help. "

" He's blackmailing her with a video he had one of my pledges take the other night at one of our parties. " Cappie explained in a far calmer voice than he was feeling.

" Blackmailing her ? That's illegal. He can't do that. " Calvin protested. " Surely, he wouldn't do that. "

" You've seen her face. " Cappie answered. " You know he's hitting her. Why does blackmail seem like such a huge leap to you ? "

Calvin considered that for a moment, taking his words in and thinking about them studiously.

" What do you need me to do ? " He asked after a moments contemplation.

Cappie smiled slowly, a malicious vengeful smile. " I'm so glad you asked. "


	25. Chapter 25

The last, lazy remnants of the Sun's rays were slowly disappearing as darkness took over in there place. The moon, huge and full, cast an eerie orange light over the entire world.

Casey stared out the third story window of the Omega Chi house trying to imagine how she could possibly escape the prison she found herself in without anyone getting hurt in the process. As was true of the hundred other times she had found herself in the same place, nothing came to her.

With a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped in defeat, she turned towards the rest of the room.

Everywhere she looked spoke of privilege and wealth. Heavy, dark hardwood furniture graced the room and somehow instead of seeming dignified and stately, as she was sure was the intent, it just felt oppressive and overpowering. The dark paneled walls and crimson carpet felt daunting. The huge, four-poster bed in the corner caused a shiver to run up her spine every time she looked in its direction.

She glanced at the door, wondering where Evan was and more importantly when he would return.

The thought of him walking through the door turned her stomach sour and made her hands shake uncontrollably.

In the ornate, gold-embossed mirror over the dresser, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and it caused her to pause and take a step closer to it.

Her long, red nails trailed down the column of her throat, tracing over the, now barely visible bruises, there. Her eye was much better, hardly any color left to speak of. With a trembling hand she reached to the bottom of her blue t-shirt and lifted it carefully up until it showed her ribcage.

With a sharp intake of breath, she spied the bright red, purple and yellow color blossoming over her skin. She had been afraid to look before now. She'd known they were there, felt them every time she moved, but she hadn't had the courage to actually look before.

She softly edged her fingertip around the brightest, newest bruise and hissed at the pain of even that slight touch. Tears that she was unable to hold back, welled in her eyes and fell to her cheeks before trailing in twin rivers over her chin. She felt their wetness on the shoulder of her shirt and quickly wiped at her face.

Evan would be angry if he found out she had been crying. Crying wasn't allowed in her new world.

" Oh my God ! " A voice that she recognized immediately sounded from in front of the window and she whirled towards it in shocked surprise, quickly dropping her shirt as she did.

" Are you insane ? " She demanded as she fought every urge in her body that screamed for her to go to him.

Cappie stepped completely into the room, dragging his large frame through the small porthole of the window and took a tentative step closer to her. " Oh, Casey. " He whispered, his eyes still glued to her, now covered, torso.

" You have to get out of here. " She exclaimed, jolting herself back to reality. " If he finds you here, he'll kill you. "

Cappie shook his head, as if having to resort to physically trying to clear the image of her body from his head. " Calvin has Evan taken care of. He'll be gone for a few hours. " He stepped closer and it was all she could do not to run into arms and surround herself in the warmth of his chest.

" You can't be sure of that. This is stupid. Please, Cappie, you have to leave. " She insisted, though her soul shook with every word.

Then he was directly in front of her, blocking her view of everything else. " Ashleigh told me everything. We arranged to get Evan away for a little while so I could have a chance to tell you that we are working on a plan. " He explained. Then he took the last step that still remain between them and gathered her into his arms. " I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. I'm going to save you."

As his words worked their way into her brain she felt her chest lighten and her heart soared. Her arms circled his shoulders instantly and she slammed herself into him, clinging to him, clutching desperately as if he were a lifeline. And apparently, that was exactly what he was. A lifeline, her hero riding his stead to her rescue.

" It's going to be okay. " He whispered into her hair as he pulled her even closer to her. " I promise, it's going to be okay. "

She shook her head violently. " No, nothing is going to be okay. " Her voice was muffled against his shirt and she drew back a bit so she could see into his eyes. " You have to go and let me handle this. You can't get expelled. Rusty can't get expelled. "

He cupped her face in his hands and looked intently into her eyes. " And I can't let you stay here like this. I would rather go to jail. "

She tried to look away from his gaze but he steadfastly held her. " I can handle it. " She lied. " I'm okay. "

He pushed away and grabbed her shirt, raising it to uncover the bruises once more. " Is this how you're handling it ? Being Evan's punching bag ? You know there is no way I'm going to let this go and walk away. "

" Cappie - " She started, but he cut her off before she could say anymore.

" We are working on a plan. We'll come up with a solution. You don't have to do this alone anymore. "

She felt so physically and emotionally exhausted that she nearly swayed from the weight of it all. To not have to be alone. To know that there were others with her, trying to help her. It was more than she'd dared hope for. But still, how could she let herself believe it ?  
" What if Evan finds out about your plan ? What if he finds out you know everything ? Our entire lives could be ruined. Rusty's life could be ruined. I knew telling Ashleigh wasn't a good idea. " She pulled completely out of his arms and thought, at first of going to the bed to sit. But she couldn't make herself approach the cursed piece of furniture, so she choose a red leather arm chair in the corner by the window.

Slumping into it tiredly, she looked back up at her savior, wanting nothing more than to just believe everything he was telling her, but knowing that wasn't possible.

" Case, Please. " He said as he came to his knees beside her chair and took her hands into his. " You have to trust me. We'll get you out of here. " He grabbed her eyes with his, " I'll get you out of here. "

" Alright. " She answered finally. " Tell me about this plan. "

His eyes darkened for a moment and he looked away from her, a tell-tale sign that the plan wasn't as great as he wanted her to think it was. " Well, we don't exactly have one as of yet. " He said quietly. "But, Rusty is working on strategy with Wade and Ashleigh and Beaver are handling the re-con."

" Re-con ? " She asked, trying to keep from letting her spirits plummet again.

" They're watching Evan's every move. Learning his patterns. Figuring out where he goes and when. " He explained, proudly.

" And that's going to help how ? " She prodded.

" It'll let us know when he'll be here and when he won't. Rusty thinks we just need to sneak in some time and steal the video. Do you know where he keeps it ? "

She looked at him as if he had just uttered the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. " Yeah, Cap, I know exactly where it is. I'm just here because I like it rough. "

" Okay, " He managed a smile. " You're right, that was stupid. Can you tell me anything about the video ? How many copies he has ? What format there in ? "

" I know originally it was on his phone. " She answered. " But since then, he takes great pleasure in waving around a DVD jewel case whenever he wants something from me. So apparently its on a CD now. I don't know if he still has it on the phone or not. "

He sat in silence as he took the information in, a look of contemplation on his face.

" Did you say that Calvin is distracting Evan ? " She asked as it suddenly occurred to her.

" Yeah, he's helping us. "

" Are you certain ? I mean, Calvin is Evan's little brother. What if he's just pretending to help you so he can find out for Evan how much you know ? " She wanted to know.

" He came to us, all on his own. He said he was worried about you. " Cappie explained, then continued at the look on her face. " You have to trust people sometimes. Calvin might be Evan's little brother in the house. But he's also a good guy and he knows something is going on. He's not going to let Evan hurt you just because of some freaking fraternity. "

She listened to his reasoning and felt herself relax a bit. " I still think it would be better for everyone if you just let me deal with this on my own. "

" Casey, How could you even imagine that that is going to happen ? " He asked, as if now she was the stupid one. " You do understand that we got into this whole mess because I had to save a girl I barely knew from a very similar situation ? Do you think for a second I wouldn't do the same for you ? You, my Casey, the woman that I'm completely, totally, one hundred percent, in-this-forever, in love with. "

She smiled at him finally and he answered with one of his own.

" You have to know that I would gladly go to prison if I knew it would get you away from him. I'd leave this school and never look back. " He told her in all seriousness. " I'd die to keep you safe. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. "

His words struck so hard, his tone so sincere, his eyes so intense that suddenly she was swaying. Her head was spinning out of control. She grabbed for the arm of the chair to steady herself and found his shoulder instead. Then she felt herself being pulled up and into his arms. His warm, hard, strong body was the only constant, unyielding, unfaltering thing in her suddenly dizzy world. His arms came around her and she let herself fall into them, spilling against him as if all her bones were melted.

" Shhsh, " He whispered as his big hand smoothed her hair, and she realized she was crying again, dreadful, heart-wrenching sob that wreaked her body and caused her to shake almost violently.

A few minutes later, or maybe it was hours, she couldn't be sure, when the tears had finally run their course, she gave a sniffle and managed to pull back from him enough to give her room to fully expand her lungs.

" Tell me what you need right now. " He asked her quietly. " What do you need to get you through until we can came up with something ? "

She eyed him intently for a few moments, before she spoke. " How much time do we still have ? "

He glanced at the leather banded watch on his wrist. " About an hour. " He told her.

Letting her hands fall from his shoulder, she took his hand and pulled him along with her over to the bed that she was normally so unable to face. As she sat on its edge, she drew him against her and wrapped herself around him.

" Help me forget him for a while. " She answered into his ear before sliding back on the mattress and bringing him along.

* * *

Calvin Owens wasn't normally a man who hated people. He had strong opinions about people. He disliked people and usually he could tell that fact within a few moments of meeting them even. But as he looked across the table at his big brother, he realized that he truly hated him. Hated him more than he ever thought possible.

And Calvin felt he knew why. Not only was he hurting Casey, which was enough in Calvin's book to hate anyone, but it was more the fact that he had lied to him. Misrepresented him so completely that Calvin had believed every word, every lie.

People didn't usually get the best of Calvin. He knew what people were really like and he was rarely surprised. He had seen the best and the worst in the human race in his few short years. Especially since everyone had found out he was gay. People really showed their true colors when faced with something like that.

So very little surprised him. Very little caught him off guard.

Yet as he watched Evan sitting on the other side of the table seeming so normal, so likable, so friendly, his hatred for him grew by leaps and bounds. One thing Calvin couldn't stand was someone who pretended to be something they weren't. He had gone through too much in the name of being true to himself to ever want to be around anyone that couldn't do the same.

But what really bothered Calvin was the fact that he was beginning to doubt his own ability to judge people, something he had always prided himself on. Yet, sitting there, smiling at him like he was his best friend, was a man that had utterly fooled him in every way.

Evan was supposed to be one of the good guys. Calvin had grown to trust him, something he didn't do easily. So now he couldn't trust himself. Because there was no doubt in his mind as he sat there watching the man, that he was perhaps one of the most diabolically evil men he had ever known.

And Calvin had let himself be fooled.

" This has been a great little side trip, but I think it's time I was getting back. " Evan announced as he laid his napkin to the side of his plate and leaned back in his chair. " You know how it is. I can't stand to be away from Casey for too long. "

Calvin fought the urge to hit him. He wanted to. Wanted to more than he wanted just about anything at the moment. He wanted to wipe the smug, self-indulgent look off the man's face with a carefully placed fist, but he held back, knowing he was doing more good by staying by his side.

" I thought we were catching a movie. " He answered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Evan glanced at his watch. " It's been an hour already. I think I've left her alone long enough. "

Calvin took the opportunity to glance at his own watch. He had promised the Kappa's two hours. He couldn't take the chance of Calvin finding someone at the house that wasn't supposed to be there. He had promised them two hours and he was determined to deliver.

" I have something I need to talk to you about. " He announced quietly, hoping to catch Evan's attention.

Evan leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table in front of him. " What's up ? "

Calvin searched his thoughts, trying to figure out what he was going to say to him. " I have a date this weekend. I need your help picking out a new shirt. "

" Didn't you just get that red shirt the other day. It looks great on you, wear it. " Evan suggested as he began gathering his phone and putting it in his pocket.

" But, I'm not sure about the style. Its a little too much for my date. I need something more casual. " Calvin protested.

" Ah, don't you think you should call Ashleigh in as your shopping buddy. She's much better at this sort of thing. "

" Ash is busy. I need help right now. " Calvin nearly whined.

Pushing his chair back and standing, Evan looked at him in exasperation. " Then I'll help you tomorrow. Right now, Casey is waiting for me. I need to get back to her. "

Calvin stood as well, his shoulders slumped in defeat. " Alright, We'll go. I just need to hit the restroom. " He would just have to call the Kappa's and tell them they were on their way home.

" Yeah, " Evan nodded. " Me, too. "

Then real panic set in as Calvin watched him walk towards the restroom.

* * *

Cappie wrapped his arms around Casey and gently pulled her into his side, cradling her protectively, as he wished he could protect her from everything else in the world. Her soft, sweet-smelling hair spread over his chest and surrounded him in her.

A soft, quiet sigh escape her lips and he looked into her face to find her sleeping peacefully. Her small hand curled around his, lay in the middle of his chest, one long, beautiful leg draped over his.

The entire thing was as intoxicating as any alcohol he had ever had. Casey did that to him every time. Holding her, having her in his arms was like a drug to him, an addiction that he wanted to give into time and time again.

This was right. Having her with him, by his side, was the most perfect thing he had ever known. Nothing in the world seemed right to him when she wasn't with him.  
Perfect. The world played over and over in his head as he looked up at the large, dark post of Evan Chambers' bed. Even that seemed perfect. Like poetic irony of sorts.

He had just made love to Casey in Evan's bed. It gave him a heady feeling, a sense of triumph.

A sense that in some small way, though Evan may never know it, Cappie had struck against his enemy and wounded him.

And all that was in addition to having the opportunity to help Casey get through what she was going through. A chance to give her some tiny respite in the face of her life at the moment. That meant more to him than anything else.

After all the times that Evan had touched her, beaten her...He stopped the train of thought before he got to the next step. He knew what went on in the very bed he was now laying in, but thinking the words were too much for him to process. The knowledge alone was nearly killing him.

Casey shifted and her hand left his, her arms circled his shoulder and suddenly she was holding him so desperately even while she still slept that he was certain he would have a bruise on his bicep. Her tiny hand clutched at him and a soft moan issued from between her parted lips.

He pulled her into him tighter and kissed her forehead, trying to ease away whatever was happening in her dream. But she shot up off the bed so suddenly, it startled him.

Her eyes were wild as she pulled away, scrambling to get as far from him as she could, yet remain on the bed.

He touched her shoulder, trying to bring her back to reality but she jerked as if he had burned her.

" Case, " He whispered into the darkness as he tried to find a lamp. " It's okay. It's just me. "

She made no sound, but still held herself as far from him as possible.

He tried to reason with her again, wanting to hold her, but knowing there was no way she would allow it. It reminded him of a timid dog that had been beaten by his owner over and over and his heart broke at the thought.

" Casey, It's Cappie. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. " He told her, sliding gingerly closer to her.

And in a flash she was on him, grabbing him in such desperation that it scared him.

" Oh, God, " She cried into his shoulder. " It wasn't just a dream. You really are here. "

He smoothed her hair and nuzzled her shoulder as he tried to hold her as tightly as she was holding him.

" No, Baby, " He whispered against her collarbone. " I'm here. You're okay."

Her body seemed to melt into him as she instant relaxed at hearing his words. But just as quickly she tensed again. " You should go. Evan could come back any minute. "

He glanced at the glowing blue numbers on his watch briefly. " We still have time. If anything goes wrong, Calvin will call. We're fine. Just let me hold you a little longer. "

She sighed and pulled out of his arms. " I would let you hold me forever if I could. But this is crazy. IF he catches you, I don't know what he'll do to you or to me. You have to go. "

" Okay. " He agreed reluctantly.

Getting out of the bed was the hardest thing he had ever done. Each movement he made felt like it was taking her further and further away from him.

Then, as he bent to retrieve his clothes and started to slip them on, he realized he was wrong. In front of him was still the daunting task of having to go to the window and leave her behind. That would be the hardest thing he had ever done. He knew that without a doubt.

She watched him in silence as he redressed and began to move towards her. Then she put a hand up to stop him. " Don't. If you come over here, if you hold me or kiss me, I won't be able to do this. " Then she turned her back on him. " Just go. "

That was the moment they heard the footsteps right outside the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Casey swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and tried to push down the panic as the footsteps grew closer and closer to the bedroom door. She glanced behind her to find Cappie's startled, white face staring at the door as if it were about to attack him.

" Go, " She hissed, quickly.

But it was too late. The footsteps halted on the other side of the door and both she and Cappie were instantly still and silent, as if by not moving, whoever was entering might not see them.

She watched the knob intently expecting it to turn at any moment. Her heart thumped in her chest so wildly uncontrollable she thought it might beat her to death. Her entire body shook as the rush of adrenalin surged through her and took over her brain.

She stepped forward, hoping that she could block Evan's view for long enough to let Cappie escape.

And just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, instead of the knob turning, there was a knock. So soft, if they had been moving or talking they would not have heard it.

With a shaking hand, Casey opened the door a mere crack and peaked out.

Calvin was running his hand over his short, wiry hair and shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. " He's at the front door. " He hissed when he saw Casey. " Cappie's girl is buying you some time, but he has to hurry. "

Relief flooded through her and she nodded and shut the door quickly.

" You have to go now. Evan is downstairs. Calvin says you're girl is distracting him. " She told Cappie as she turned to him.

A look of bewilderment crossed his face for a moment before understanding dawned.

Regan. The others had said they had a back up plan in place but they hadn't told him what it was and in his haste to get to Casey he hadn't asked. But now he understood. Reagan was there, helping them out.

Ignoring her protests, knowing he had no choice in the matter, he went to Casey and kissed her quickly.

She kissed him back reluctantly even as her hand curled in his shirt and held him while he tried to move away.

He could see the warring emotions on her face and he wanted nothing more than to grab her and haul her out of the window with him. But he couldn't. He knew that.

" I love you. " He whispered as he kissed her forehead and took her hand from his shirt.

" I love you, too. " She gasped at him and then turned her back, unable to watch him leave her alone.

Cappie was grateful she did. He wasn't sure his resolve could take her watching him retreat.

Once his feet hit the solid ground of the grass outside of Evan's window. He paused to consider his options. Did he just take off and hope Reagan got away safely, or did he stay and help her in her escape ?

With the resolve to leave no man behind, he crept along the side of the house until he could see the front porch of the massive house.

She was standing with her back to him. If she had been taller, she might have blocked his view of the doorway, but as it was, Evan towered over her, smiling sweetly down into her face.

He heard her giggle foolishly and Cappie wondered where the sound had come from. He had never heard Reagan giggle before. It sounded silly and foreign bubbling out of her mouth.

He watched from the shadows for a few moments longer, then Evan gave her a wave and she turned as he shut the door behind her.

Cappie sighed in relief, grateful that one of his lieutenant hadn't gotten captured in the battle.

He fell into step beside her as she walked down the sidewalk on her way back to the Kappa Tau house.

" Thank you. " He said, feeling a bit of uncomfortable tension between them.

He had used her and he felt terrible about it. She was his friend, willing to go up against Chambers to save his skin and yet, he had used her and tossed her aside the moment Casey needed him.

" Of course. " She answered, simply, obviously not feeling the same stress. " How could you even think I wouldn't be here to help you. "

He raked his hand through his hair and smoothed the sweat from his palm against the leg of his jeans.

" I just thought ... " He left the sentence hanging in the air between them, not knowing exactly how to finish it. What did he think ? Did he think she would hate him ? Want nothing more to do with him ? Turn her back on him because of his betrayal of their friendship ?

Of course, that was exactly what he thought and he was relieved to find himself obviously mistaken.

" You thought that after you left so abruptly I wouldn't want to talk to you or see you again. " She finished for him. Saying all the things that he couldn't bring himself to say.

He nodded quietly as he cast his eyes towards her.

" Don't be silly. After everything you've done for me, I would never turn my back on you when you needed me. " She answered. Then she stopped walking and leveled him with her intense green eyes.

" I knew, even that night we spent together, that you were Casey's. You've always been Casey's. I'll never stand in the way of that. "

He quirked his eyebrows at her suspiciously. " So, we're good ? " He asked, carefully, afraid of her answer.

She smiled and drew him into a hug. " Yeah, Cap, we're good. Always."

He gave another relieved sigh as he pulled away from her. " So what did you say to him ?" he asked as they started walking again.

" I invited him and Casey to dinner next week with us. " She answered.

His footsteps faltered for a moment. " What did he say ? "

" He agreed, of course. How could he not take the opportunity to rub his trophy on your face ?"

He halted in mid-step. " I can't do it. "

She turned back to him and took his hand in hers, urging him forward again. " Yes, you can. If you have to."

Cappie's office was as crowded and stuffy as it had ever been. More bodies were crammed into the small space than he imagined possible and he glanced around at his makeshift army with growing resolve and pride.

Ashleigh had taken the bean bag chair under the window. Rusty was on the floor beside her. Heath rested casually in the armchair with Calvin perched on the arm. Cappie gave Heath a knowing smile as his eyes flicked to Calvin quickly. Wade and Beaver were both leaning against his desk, one on each side of him, where they always were. And the newest member of the troops, Reagan, lounged with her back against the door.

" We need a bigger war room. " Beaver told him.

Cappie surveyed them all from his battered, old, black leather office chair and he couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

These were his men. His friends and comrades, ready to battle at his side against the Omega Chi's. They offered him their allegiance in the war they had found themselves in the middle of.

He wondered momentarily if Evan had an army as numerous or as devoted.

They were eight strong. Yet he could hear the sound of the rest of his troops milling around under his feet. The Kappa Tau's were brothers. Devoted to one another in a way, Cappie was certain, the Omega Chi never would be.

The men and women surrounding him were his generals, his commanders, his most trusted advisors. But the rest of his army was just as stead-fast in their loyalty to him.

And most importantly, he had justice and honor on his side.

" Alright, " he cleared his throat. " Rusty has a few things he wants to talk about. So I'm giving him the floor. "

Rusty got a touch unsteadily to his feet and glanced at the others nervously. Never one for being the center of attention, his apprehension was written all over his face as he tried to pace in the small space.

" See, " Beaver said in Cappie's ear. " We need a bigger war room. "

Cappie chuckled quietly before giving Rusty his full attention as he began to speak.

" Okay, " He began, ringing his hands together nervously. " Here's what we know. Evan has a video of the night of the party. The video is without a doubt the key to this whole situation. It's his only ammunition. Without it, he doesn't have any hold on her. " All heads nodded in agreement. " So what we need to do is find that DVD. "

Calvin got to his feet quickly, startling the others with the abruptness of the move. " I thought it was on his phone. "

Rusty nodded. " It was. It might still be, but he's apparently copied it to a DVD since then. "

" How do we know that ? " Calvin asked.

" Casey told me last night. " Cappie answered. " She doesn't know if its the only copy or if there's more, but he's definitely got at least one. "

" I know where it is. " Calvin announced as he sat back down with a smug smile on his face.

Eyebrows shot up in surprise and a murmur flew around the room.

" What do you mean, you know where it is ? " Cappie asked, sitting up straighter. " You've seen it ?"

" Well, I haven't seen the video, no. " Calvin answered. " But apparently he's either arrogant or ignorant. "

" I'm thinking a cocktail of the two. " Cappie muttered, drawing a laugh from those closest to him.

" Anyway, It's in an empty DVD case. I know because I wanted to borrow the movie the other night. I haven't seen it yet. So I was bored and thought I'd check it out. When I asked him for it, he said he didn't have it. But I'd seen it on his shelf. So I thought it was strange. " Calvin held everyone's attention as he continued with the story. " Well, I went to Casey while Evan was out and asked her for it. She looked for it, but didn't find it. The very next day, I was in Evan's room. He was helping me with a paper and I saw it again on his shelf. When I pointed it out, he said it was an empty case. That the movie was gone. "

He sat back and everyone continued to look at him suspiciously. Finally when no one spoke, he raised his hands in the air in exasperation. " Don't you think the case of the mysterious, disappearing DVD case bares at least some looking into ? "

" I suppose there might be something to it. " Cappie finally agreed. " If we could get a message to Casey, maybe she could check it out. "

Ashleigh raised her hand. " I can do that. Evan won't think its suspicious if I call her. "

Cappie nodded at her. " Okay, so what's the movie ? "

Calvin looked sheepishly at his feet and before looking back up again. If his dark skin was capable of taking on a blush, Cappie was certain it would be there. " Legally Blond. " He answered finally, causing the whole room to erupt with laughter.

Casey glanced beside her at the sleeping form of the man laying next to her, but instead of seeing him, her mind brought forth images of its own. A defensive mechanism, she suspected, as visions of Cappie, laying in Evan's place filled her mind and tried to block out the horror of her current situation.

She was certain Cappie didn't realize what he had done for her. But as she closed her eyes and let the memory of being touched with hands that were so gentle, so tender, fill her, she knew he had truly given her a gift.

Something so precious that she could look back over again and again. Replay in her mind whenever she needed it. It felt like such a long time since she had been touched by hands that really cared about her, though it had only been a little more than a week.

She took a deep breath and tried to shift as lightly as possible, fear of waking her companion causing her to take more caution that was probably necessary. As she moved, her eyes stayed locked on him, watching for any sign on his awakening.

None came as she eased off the bed and padded, barefoot, over to the shelf where his DVD rested.

Ashleigh's phone call had been a surprise. And her message a Godsend.

She reached out and pulled the seemingly unimposing case from the shelf. It felt light, nearly weightless in her hand. Yet as she moved it, she felt the DVD inside shift.

So there was a movie inside. She tucked the case under her arm and went from the room as quietly as possible. If he awoke while she was away, she could always claim that she needed to use the bathroom.

Slipping down the stairs to the next landing, she was still as quiet as she could be, wanting to alert no one to her night's adventure.

If someone saw her and it got back to Evan, there would be problems for her and she didn't want more than she already had.

She came to Calvin's door and tapped on it softly, waiting impatiently until he answered and rushed her inside.

Once the door was closed, she took a moment to study the case, staring at it intently as the magnitude of what it might hold hit her.

Calvin wordlessly held out his hand and she placed it in his grasp before retreating to his office chair and sitting down to wait.

As if waiting on a verdict from a trial for her life, the DVD seemed slow in loading. She had a glimpse of it before it was inserted in the player and her hopes soared as it appeared to be a blank disc, not the movie it was supposed to be.

Calvin went to his bed, perching on the edge and staring at the small T.V. screen.

She stared as well until finally the black screen was replaced a fuzzy imagine that cleared as it went on.

" This is it. " Calvin announced.

Casey watched as Cappie came into view with the wiggling blanket under his arm and she knew for certain.

" Yeah, that's it. " She confirmed.

Calvin got up and ejected the disc, put it back in the case and handed it back to her.

" So what now ? Do we destroy it and end all this now ?" he asked, looking to her for some kind of guidance.

" We need to make sure it's the only copy first. What if he has a duplicate ? "

Calvin looked perplexed as he contemplated their next move. " I'm going to call everyone and tell them we found the DVD. Meanwhile, you get back up there before he realizes you're gone. "

She nodded started for the door, stopping with her hand on the knob, she turned back to him. " Thank you, Calvin. " She told him.

He shrugged. " No thanks needed. "

" Tell Cappie I love him. "

" Consider it done. " He answered as she left.


	27. Chapter 27

" Alright, everyone. We have the DVD. " Cappie announced to the same crowded room that he had addressed before. " What now ?"

Glances were exchanged as everyone waited for someone else to speak. When no one did, Rusty got to his feet and cleared his throat.

" I was thinking about that, actually." Every eye turned to him, as he continued. " I think what we need to do is find someone that Evan trusts. Someone that has his confidence. Someone he will talk to about his plan. " His eyes, along with everyone's in the room, fell to Calvin.

Calvin put his hands out in front of him. " I'm willing to help, guys. But I'm not sure he trusts me that much. I don't think he's going to tell me about his plan. He knows I'm Rusty's friend, after all. "

Cappie stood and tried to pace in the small confides of the little room. Then stopped as Ashleigh cleared her throat.

" I may have a suggestion. I know someone that Evan trusts and she has no ties to any of us. But she loves Casey. I'm just not sure we can trust her. " She said.

" Frannie. " Cappie answered knowingly.

She nodded.

Cappie thought about that for a minute, contemplating the idea of bringing an unreliable source into their midst. Finally he nodded in return. " I'll talk to her. "

" Let me. " Ashleigh told him.

" Okay. Set it up. "

* * *

The soft, lace curtains danced as the breeze blew in through the half opened window. A comfortable, beige sofa sat welcomingly in the center of the room, two equally comfortable looking chairs flanking it. The white, double doors that shut the room off from the rest of the house, were closed, giving the occupants a feeling of seclusion and privacy.

Fran sat perched on the edge of one of the chairs, her big brown eyes studying Ashleigh, who occupied the other chair, carefully.

" Okay, " Ashleigh began with a deep breath. " We have a situation and I think we need your help. "

Fran sat up straighter and a slow smile spread across her perfectly lipsticked lips. " What do you need my help with. "

Ashleigh told her story, worry plaguing her as she did. Fran was an unknown element. Could easily switch from one side to the other, all in the name of causing problems.

When she finished the tale, she sat back and studied the other girl carefully, trying to gage her reaction and determine whether she had made a huge mistake or found the answer to their prayers.

Frannie's face gave nothing away, showed no hint to what she was thinking as she settled back against the cushions of the chair.

Finally, after several long moment spent in a silence that was driving Ashleigh insane, Frannie made a soft noise and began to speak. " You know he's hurting her for a fact ? " She asked, still betraying no emotion.

Ashleigh nodded. " She told me so herself. She told me the entire story. "

Frannie considered that for another few minutes. Then she looked back to Ashleigh and said, " What is it that you think I can do to help in all this ? "

" We need someone to talk to Evan, to gain his trust. We need to know how many of these videos there are and where he keeps them. " She explained.

" And you think he's going to tell me all that ? " Frannie asked. " You think he's just going to say ' Hey Fran, its sure been a while. Want to see my private blackmail collection ? ' "

Ashleigh squirmed in her seat. " I guess we assumed you were closer to him than that. "

" Well, I may have exaggerated a bit. We are closer than that. But I'm not sure that we are that close." she amended as she readjusted in her chair.

" It's worth a try, Frannie. We can't just leave her there to fend for herself. Casey's your little sister. She's your friend. " Ashleigh pleaded, trying to convince her to help.

Frannie held a small, delicate hand up in a graceful gestured to indicate that Ashleigh didn't need to go on. " I have every intention of helping. " She assured her. " I would never just abandon her when she needed me. No matter what's happened between us. She is my friend, my little sister. And I'll do whatever's necessary to help her. "

Ashleigh felt the tension draining from the knot that had formed between her shoulders, as she sank back into the chair with a relieved sigh.

The corners of Frannie's mouth turned up in an amused smile. " Did you think I wouldn't help ? "

Ashleigh returned her smile. " I just know you don't like Cappie and I was afraid you might not want to help get them back together. "

Frannie shifted, crossing one leg over the other. " I'm not doing this to get them back together. I know without a doubt that it is never going to work between them. I was there last time. I was the one picking up the pieces every time he hurt her and she fell apart. That isn't what this is about for me. I think her returning to Cappie is a huge mistake. And in all honesty, if I wasn't sure it would destroy her, I'd say to hell with the videos and just drag out of the house whether she wanted to go or not. "

Ashleigh sat forward and interrupted her before she could continue, feeling a unexplainable need to defend Cappie. " He wanted to do that, too. Casey wouldn't let him. She refused. "

Frannie eyed her suspiciously.

" It's true. He really has changed. " Ashleigh went on. " If you'd just give him a chance now, you'd see how much he loves her and how much she loves him. "

Fran sighed and drew back again. " If all that's really true, then I'm thrilled. I really am. I want Casey to be happy and if she can find that happiness with Cappie, then great. But really, it's not my concern. My concern is the fact that Evan is hurting her and I can't let that happen. So, do you people have a plan ? A real plan ? "

Ashleigh squirmed again. " No, not really. " She admitted.

Fran nodded. " Evan is a devious, twisted man when he wants to be. Do you really think you all are going to get the best of him without putting some serious thought into it ?"

Ashleigh shook her head. " I guess not. "

Fran shifted, uncrossing her legs and getting to her feet. " So how does this work ? " She asked, as she started for the set of closed doors. " Is there a ' Bat signal ' or something that you use when you gather everyone together ? "

Ashleigh snorted uproariously. " We prefer to use the phone. " She held up her cell phone. " Its less conspicuous. "

" Well, gather your troops. Its time we had a serious meeting and figured out what's to be done to rescue the fair Casey from the evil Prince. "

* * *

Frannie wrinkled her nose as she looked around the assembled bunch of misfits. Calvin occupied the rooms only armchair, Heath, perched on the arm. Beaver and Wade sat against the wall under the rooms only window. Ashleigh and Rusty were once again in the two green and yellow bean bag chairs beside the bookcase, a girl she had never met before stood against the door with her arms crossed over her chest and Cappie was resting in the office chair. All eyes were on her at the moment. Everyone looking to her to add some assistance to a problem none of them could find a solution to.

Amateurs, Fran smiled to herself. How could any of them possibly believe that they were a match for the great Evan Chambers ? He made an art out of manipulating people and situations to get what he wanted. He was ruthless and malicious and always managed to obtain his goal.

" So, " Frannie began as she eyed each them carefully. " What have you done so far ? "

Rusty sat up a little straighter. " We've been tracking his movements, finding out where he goes and when. "

" And that has helped how ? " She asked.

Rusty shrugged and sat back, uncomfortable with her eyes on him.

" So really, you've done nothing. " She ascertained, with a wise nod.

" We found out where he was keeping at least one copy of the video. " Cappie interjected.  
She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. " Its a start. "

" Where do you suggest we go from here ? " He asked with an edge to his voice.

" I think you need to beat him at his own game. " She answered, ignoring his tone and him for the most part. She turned her eyes to Rusty. " Why haven't you hacked into his computer ? You know he uploaded the video to it. You could just check the history on his burning software to find out how many copies he has of the video. "

They all stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. She threw her hands up in exasperation and stepped around Cappie's chair, which was sitting in the middle of the floor.

" What you need to do is get your hands on that computer for a few minutes. Find out about the copies. Then a great idea would be to install some cameras of your own. Get a little dirt to dish back at him. "

Still no one stirred. " My God, " She mused. " None of you have thought about any of these things ? "

" I guess, we aren't as good at manipulation and blackmail as some of us. " The girl against the door offered snidely.

Frannie spun towards her. " And who exactly are you ? "

Cappie sat up straighter, ready to jump between them if the need arose. " This is Reagan. The baby at the party belongs to her. " He explained.

Frannie's eyes swept over her, taking her in from head to toe. Then she let the smile take over her face.

" See what a huge mess can come in such a tiny little package. " She mused thoughtfully.

Cappie jumped up. " None of this is Reagan's fault. It's mine and Rusty's. "

Frannie waved him off as if he were a fly buzzing around her head. " It doesn't matter. Blame gets us nowhere. Let's just concentrate on cleaning up this mess before it gets any bigger. "

" Who asked you to come in and take over anyway ? " Reagan said, taking a step closer.

Frannie moved out from behind Cappie and her smile turned lethal. " Careful, little one, you have no idea who you're messing with. "

" What is your problem, Fran ? " Cappie demanded, stepping between them once again. " You don't even know Reagan. You used to be a little more particular with your hatred. "

Fran's laugh held not even the slightest bit of amusement. " You should know all about my hatred. "

He lowered his gaze and nodded. " Yeah, I'm intimately familiar with your hatred. But Reagan doesn't deserve it. "

" Really ? " Fran asked, " Because the way I see it, she deserves it as much as you and for the same reason, in fact. Her actions directly caused pain to someone I love. That's enough of a reason for me. "

" Oh, please. " Calvin spat from his place outside of the conversation. Fran noticed Heath putting his hand on his leg, as if in warning but it was too late.

" What is that supposed to mean ? " She asked, turning her attention to him completely.

" Fran, " He told her, " Someone causing you or someone you love to stub their toe is reason for you to hate them. "

She watched carefully as the fingers of Heath's hand dug into the flesh of the other man's leg, trying to get him to not get involved in the scene going on in front of them. It amused her and she felt her anger towards the Omega Chi pledge ebb.

" Listen to your boyfriend and stay out of this. It really doesn't involve you. " She warned him.

" And it isn't helping either. " He added. " None of this is helping. "

She conceded his point. Tossing jibes and hate back and forth with Cappie and his little Harpy was accomplishing nothing and they had much to do.

" Calvin's right. " She answered, finally. And everyone in the room seemed to stunned to argue. So she continued. " Heath, you and Calvin are going to be in charge of setting up some camera in the Omega Chi house. We need some ammunition of our own. Rusty, if we get you into the house, can you manage to find out about the copies ? "

Rusty sat up again and nodded. " Yeah, it should be fairly easy if he wasn't too careful and didn't erase the history. "

She chuckled. " Yeah, he didn't. Evan's not a huge fan of computers. " She turned to Cappie who had reluctantly regained his seat. " Do you have a spare room here ? One where we can set up the computers that the cameras will be patched into ? "

He nodded. " Yeah, now tell me how we are going to get our hands on the camera equipment and the computers to do all this. We aren't the Omega Chi's. We don't have money just laying around begging to be spent. "

" I'm sorry. " She answered incredulously. " I thought this was the Kappa Tau house. Aren't you the innovators when it comes to getting what you need without money ? "

Cappie's look was confused and it amused her as well.

" If you don't have it, borrow it. " She explained. " I'm sure the Psi Phi house has everything you need to accomplish your goals. Raid it or negotiate for it, but get it from them. "

A slow spread crept over his face and she felt a sense of pride, as if she'd made a victory of sorts.

" I think I know exactly how we can accomplish that goal. I just need a little Tri Pi help. "

Now they were thinking along the right track. Now, they just might have a chance against Evan.

As the group began to mill out of the tiny room, Fran lingered, though she wasn't honestly sure why. Cappie was still in his chair, chatting on his cell phone to the social director of the Tri Pi Sorority, a girl that apparently owed him a favor. And from his tone and the conversation, it was a big favor.

When he finished making all the arrangements he needed to make, he hung up and let his eyes fall to his hands which were folded in his lap, as if he were waiting for her to say something.

He was right. She had a few words to offer him.

" You know exactly how I feel about you. " She began. When he still didn't move or even change his expression, she went on. " I'm not doing this so you can get Casey back. I'm not doing this because I even remotely like you. I'm doing this for her and for her alone. "

" I know. " He answered before raising his eyes to hers. " And I want you to know how much I appreciate it. "

She was shocked nearly speechless by his declaration.

She walked over the armchair Heath had recently vacated and sat with a loud, dragged out sigh. " Like I said, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Casey. But I'm warning you, Cappie. " He glanced up at her quickly, his eyes locking into hers. " Do not hurt her again. "

He nodded and dropped his gaze back to the floor. " Fran, " He started slowly, as if he were searching for the words he wanted to say. " I have made some pretty big mistakes in the past. I've taken things for granted. I've overlooked things that are important. I've had my priorities all messed up. "

She didn't move, wanting to see where he was going with this sudden insight into his psyche.

His shoulders flexed and then relaxed as he took a deep breath. " But I'm trying very hard to make up for all those things. I want to be whatever Casey needs. I love her. "

Fran sat back and regarded him before swallowing the words she was intending to say and changing her direction. " Love is such a silly little word. " She told him, her tone and her face casual. " Its an easy one to throw around. A word that falls from some lips at the drop of a hat. The trick to the word is meaning it. Its saying it with all the emotion behind it that it should always have. It can be the greatest word in the English language and it can be the cruelest. It all depends on the speaker. I don't think there is another word in our vocabulary that can insight such a wide array of emotions. " She paused and nodded. " Yeah, it's a powerful word. "

He just stared at her for a few long moments, taking her in and trying to understand what she was trying to tell him. Then he simply set forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands and started to talk. " I suppose your right. The meaning behind it for me is simple. " He stopped and looked up at the ceiling before again putting his head in his hands. " No, that's not right. There is nothing about the word that's simple for me. Its actually terrifying for me. I'm not sure I know what to do with it. But, " He looked up and caught her eyes. " The thing is, Casey is everything I've always wanted. She's everything to me. I want to do whatever I have to make her happy and I don't care if it means I'm miserable. Because somehow, even though I am one of the most self centered individuals you will ever meet, somehow, Casey became more important to me than I am to myself. Her happiness, her safety is all that matters to me now. No one else has ever come close to meaning as much to me as she does. I can't see how its possible anyone ever will. "

He sat back to gather his thoughts and Fran waited patiently in silence until he spoke again.

" Its like a part of me had been missing all these years, something I didn't even know I lost, until I met her. And in that moment, when her eyes found mine across the crowded backyard of a Kappa Tau Kegger, I just knew it. It was like, ' Oh, there you are. I've been wondering where you've been' . It was like I had been looking for something, but couldn't remember what it was until I saw her standing there. Am I making any sense here ? "

Fran let the smile she was trying to hide cover her face and she reached out her hand to pat his leg.

" I want you to remember this conversation, Cappie. "

He looked at her, puzzled.

" When things get in the way, when life gets in your way, and it will. It always does. I want you to remember this conversation. I want you to remember what you just told me. " She said to his still bewildered face. " Because what you just said, makes all the sense in the world to me. It means everything and you should never forget it, never take it for granted. " She couldn't believe it, but she could actually feel tears tugging at the corners of her eyes as she continued. " You and Casey have been granted a huge gift. The gift of finding each other so early in life. Some people search all their lives and never find what you have with her. It isn't something to take lightly. It isn't something to play around with and it certainly isn't something you ever, ever want to take for granted again. "

He nodded, finally understanding what she was telling him, and his own eyes were glistening from the gravity of the conversation.

" You've been given a second chance. A chance to redeem yourself and start over. Not just in Casey's eyes but in the eyes of everyone that loves her. " She leveled him with her most serious, threatening gaze. " Do not blow this opportunity. Because I promise you, as sure as I'm sitting her, you will not be given a third chance if I have anything at all to say about it. "

He gave her a croaked smile and looked up from under the splay of bangs covering his brow. "Promise me something else. When life gets in the way. When you see that maybe my priorities are veering off the track again, promise me you will let me know. Let me know before it's ever a problem. Casey won't. Just like last time, she'd rather suffer in silence than come to me and tell me I'm screwing up. "

Fran laughed and rested her hand on his shoulder. " I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. Casey has grown up some , too, you know. "

He took her other hand and squeezed it, letting her know how serious he was. " I mean it, Fran. Please help me keep from screwing this up again. I can't lose her again. "

Fran nodded and squeezed his shoulder. " Alright. It's a promise. If you even step a toe out of line, you'll have me to deal with. "

He laughed. " See now that is enough to scare anyone back to the right path. "


	28. Chapter 28

Rusty stared around the spare bedroom on the second floor of the Kappa Tau house in complete amazement and with a sense of definite accomplishment. Three computers sat on battered old desk along the wall, there screens filled with various scene from the Omega Chi house.

It had taken three days and a bribe from Cappie. The Psi Phi's were more than happy to let them borrow the equipment they needed and all it cost them was the promise of a mixer with the Tri Pi's. It had been that simple. That easy to set it all up. And once they had the equipment, getting it up and running took all of one afternoon.

Calvin and Heath had gotten everything together at the Omega Chi house while Evan was in class. They had installed two cameras in his room and one in the den, the three locations they thought it was most likely they would catch him with the DVD.

Now there only problem seemed to be keeping Cappie under control. Rusty hadn't seen his big brother angry very often, but already they had felt a need to ban him from the computer room. He just couldn't handle his temper when the camera showed images of Casey and Evan together.

And if he was honest with himself, he liked that. It proved to him how much Cappie really cared about his sister. If he ever had a doubt before, seeing the rage in him over Evan touching Casey even casually was enough to convince him that Cappie loved her like she deserved to be loved.

Finally he felt as if they were moving forward, making progress. The light at the end of the tunnel flared to life and burst with renewed energy. If they were lucky, with Fran's help, they might just all get out of the whole mess without getting hurt.

Casey stared down at the piece of paper in her hand and reread it for the hundredth time. It was in Cappie's messy scrawl, a message telling her that he needed to see her and they were setting up a meeting.

Not long after the paper had fallen out of her Psychology book, she had received a phone call. A phone call that had conveniently enough happened just as Evan walked up to her.

Her dad was in town. Imagine that, since he lived ten hours away and had no business whatsoever in Cyprus Rhodes. But apparently he was in town for the night and Rusty informed her that he wanted to see her, to take her to dinner and spend the evening with her.

Casey tensed at the lameness of the excuse and she was certain that Evan would see right through it, but he bought it, every word.

And without much of a second thought, he kissed her and told her to have a good time before turning and walking away.

Just like that, she thought as she watched his retreating form. For weeks now he had barely let her out of his sight long enough for her to keep up with her classes and duties as President. Now he was just granting her the night off without suspicion or question.

Either he had some plans of his own, or he was finally relaxing his guard where she was concerned. Maybe weeks of her compliance with whatever he wanted had finally convinced him that she was playing along with him.

Casey glanced around nervously before beginning to pace across the porch of the ZBZ house. Long, thin shadows began to play across the planks of the flooring at the base of each of the tall white columns that stood like sentinels guarding the entrance of the house.

She had no idea what they were up to and that bothered her. Cappie had never been known for his planning ahead. He was much more the rash, impetuous type and it scared her to death to think that any moment he might saunter up to the porch with his hands in his pockets and that carefree, whimsical look on his face.

But obviously his good sense or someone else's had won out because she felt the tension begin to slip from her shoulders as Rusty's hunched shoulders appeared on the path that lead to the porch.

" Are you okay ? " He asked, as he stepped up to her and folded her into a hug.

She nodded into his shoulder and let herself sink into his comfort for a moment. " Where are you taking me ? " She asked, though her voice was muffled by his shirt.

" To see Dad, of course as he took her hand and lead her to her car.

Once inside, he slipped behind the wheel and busied himself with buckling his seatbelt for a moment.

" Please tell me Dad isn't really in town. " She told him as she snapped her own belt into place.

He chuckled as he started the car. " Of course not. But we need to make sure no one else knows that. Evan knows too many people to take any chances and you are one of the most well known faces on campus. "

" So this is all part of some elaborate plan ? "

He nodded as he eyed the road. " We have everything worked out. You just sit back and relax. "

Then he grabbed his cellphone and pushed a button before bringing it to his ear. After only a second, she could a muffled voice on the other end.

" I have the package. And I detect no sign of a tail. ETA is approximately ten minutes. " He told the person on the other end of the phone.

" The package ? " She eyed him with a slight smile curving the ends of her mouth. " Is that Cappie ? Can I talk to him ? "

Rusty snapped the phone shut before she could reach for it and tossed it in the console between them.

" No, it wasn't Cappie. Cappie is staying well hidden until we get you where you need to be. " He answered at her look of dismay.

" And where is that ? " she asked as she glanced out the window, trying to hide her disappointment.

" Somewhere safe. A secured location where no one will find you. " He answered.

She fought the urge to laugh out loud. Safe. It was a concept that had become so foreign to her she didn't remember what it felt like.

Her thoughts must have transferred to her face because Rusty reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in a reassuring gesture that nearly brought her to tears. " We are working on it, Casey. I promise you, we will get you out of there. Just try to be patient for a little longer. " She nodded and batted at the tears with her free hand. " I know he's hurting you. " His voice turned quiet and broken as he continued. " And I will not let him get away with it. He's going to pay for what he's doing. "

She sighed and tried to lighten the situation with a bit of humor. " I guess this means you've earned a great big, huge, ' I told you so' . " She said as she remembered all the times Rusty had tried to warn her away from Evan in the past.

" I don't give a damn about being right this time. All that matters to me is making sure you're safe again. " He told her.

" Wow, Russ, I love you, too. " She mumbled as the tears came back full force.

He just squeezed her hand again and let the silence take over.

They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that Casey had never been to before called the Faded Rose and Rusty came around to open her door before leading her inside.

They stopped right inside the door and Rusty pulled her along towards the restrooms, which were located behind a door that lead to an alcove where the individual rooms were situated.

Once inside the first door, Rusty dropped her hand and turned her towards the door marked ' Ladies'.

Then he grabbed his phone again and whispered into the receiver. " Package delivered. Awaiting pickup outside location one. "

A moment later, the door opened and Reagan and Ashleigh stepped out.

Reagan glanced around quickly before grabbing her phone. Only a second later, another party answered. " Taking receipt of the package outside of location one. Everything appears all clear. Phase one complete. Beginning phase two. ETA for package retrieval five minutes. "

" Okay, " Rusty shrugged as he stepped up to Casey. " That's my cue. I'm all done here. I want you to relax and enjoy the rest of your night. We've thought of everything, I promise. You need this break from everything. Just enjoy it. " He told her as he rested his hands on her shoulders. " We've got it all worked out. You're safe at least for tonight. "

Her eyes stung again as he hugged her tightly against him.

" I'll see you later. " He whispered as he pulled away and retreated into the Men's room.

Ashleigh took her by the hand and lead her into the Lady's Room.

No sooner had the door shut behind her, then Ashleigh had her in her arms. " Are you okay ? I've been so worried about you. "

" I'm fine, Ash. Really I am. " She lied wanting to ease her best friend's mind.

" Liar. " Ashleigh sighed knowingly as she held her at arm's length and surveyed her critically.

" I'll be fine. " Casey amended. " Where is Cappie ? "

" We aren't allowed to give out General's location. " Ashleigh laughed.

" The General's location ? " Casey answered with laughter of her own.

" I know, I know. " Ashleigh told her as she handed her a medium sized weighty bag. " But it makes him feel like he's doing something. So we indulge him. Besides, he's gone through a lot of trouble and I think he wants it to be a surprise. So just go with it."

" What's this for ? " She asked, as she eyed the bag.

" Put all that on. " Reagan announced from behind her.

Casey's hand instantly went to her hip. " Are you telling me that I spent hours getting ready and picking out Cappie's favorite dress and now I have to change and mess it all up ? " She demanded.

Regan shrugged. " It's part of the plan. I told him you wouldn't be happy if you went through any trouble getting ready, but he insisted. Said he could care less what you were wearing. The important thing was getting you to him. He said he wasn't taking even the slightest chance where your safety was concerned and this was the only way he could ensure you wouldn't be seen. "

Casey couldn't help the smile that covered her face. It was so typical Cappie and suddenly her irritation ebbed and she stepped into a stall with the bag.

" Did he really say all those things ? " She asked as she began digging through the bag.

" Yes, " Ashleigh answered. " As a matter of fact, those were his words verbatim. "

" He really does love me. " She sighed as she began to change clothes.

" No, " Ashleigh answered sarcastically. " He's going through all this trouble and putting both of you at risk of discovery because he wants to start a book club with you. "

Casey laughed as she slid into the new clothes with a look of dismay. " Okay. Its really cramped in her and I don't have a mirror, but what the hell am I wearing ? "

She finished the last button and zipper and stepped out of the stall.

" The idea, " Regan said, stepping up to her and adjusting the garments, " is to make you look like a guy. "

Ashleigh stepped up as well. " Not Shaina Twain singing, ' Man, I feel like a woman'. "

" Oh, " Casey smiled as realization struck. " That would explain this. " She jabbed her hand into the now empty bag and retrieved the black leather baseball hat from inside.

Then she went to the mirror and peered closely at her reflection.

An over large, white button-down shirt, did well at hiding her breast and giving her a shape-less look. It was tucked loosely into a pair of baggy tan slacks that hung off her and did nothing to expose the curves of her hips. The extra material of the shirt was slightly bunched at her waist, making it appear much thicker than her own trim, tiny one. A tan sport's coat that matched the slacks hide the rest of her body and as she pulled it tighter around her, she breathed in deeply. Staring at it in the mirror made her recognize exactly where it had come from as the memory of the last time she had seen it assaulted her senses. Cappie's smell evoked in her a feeling that was a mixture of warmth, safety and love. It was the best thing she had experienced in days and it made her ache to be near the real thing.

She pulled herself out of her revelry as the cell phone in Reagan's pocket chirped at them impatiently.

She answered with a quick hello and Casey could hear the panic in the voice on the other end.

" Package was a bit reluctant over the plan. But everything is fine. ETA on package pick up is two minutes. " She told the nervous voice.

" I'm sorry. " Casey mumbled as Ashleigh gathered her hair and began to tuck it under the hat. " I didn't mean to throw anything off. "

Reagan waved away her concern. " Calvin is just a little nervous and Heath isn't helping. It's fine. "

" That was Calvin ? So, what happens now ? "

" Our part is over. " Ashleigh announced as she stepped back and appraised her carefully. " Now it's Calvin and Heath's turn. "

" They'll be waiting for us outside the door. " Reagan picked up. " From there, you go back to campus. At a point on campus, Beaver and Wade will meet you and take you the rest of the way. "

" But where the hell is Cappie ? " Casey tapped her foot impatiently. " I want to see Cappie. "

Regan took a moment to gather all of Casey's things and push them into the bag. Then she handed it to her and gave her an understanding smile.

" And you will. Soon, I promise. "

Casey took the bag with a grunt and turned towards the door. Before she reached it, Ashleigh grabbed her hand.

Casey looked at the hand on hers questioningly. " Cappie's orders. " She explained. " One of us is to have our hand on you at all times during transfers. "

" Oh for God's sake. " Casey mumbled as they walked out the door.

They met an impatient looking Calvin and Heath right outside door.

" You were supposed to wait for the call. " Regan chided them.

" And you were supposed to have her ready five minutes ago. " Calvin answered, tersely. " Team three keeps ringing me, because the Captain keeps ringing him. "

" Okay, well, here she is, all ready to go. Tell the ' Captain ' to calm down. Everything is going according to plan. " Regan said, stepping back into the bathroom.

Calvin grabbed his phone and quickly pushed in a number. " Taking receipt of the package outside of location one. Everything appears all clear. ETA to second location fifteen minutes. "

" You going to be okay ? " Ashleigh asked as she hugged her quickly.

" I'll be fine. Thank you, Ashleigh. I know this is all happening because you ignored me and went to Cappie. I really appreciate it. It's like I suddenly don't feel alone anymore. "

Heath stepped up and took her hand from Ashleigh. " You aren't alone. " he told her. " Not anymore. Now let's get you to the General before he blows a gasket. "

The ride to the second location was quiet and tense. Casey didn't know either Calvin or Heath particularly well and it felt awkward for her that they were going through so much trouble for her.

She shifted in passenger seat and Heath turned his attention to her for a moment. " How are you holding up over there ? "

She gave him a warm smile. " I'm dealing. "

" I know we don't really know each other that well. " He continued, and she felt Calvin move up on his seat in the back so he could hear as well. " But I want you to know that I really admire what you're doing. I mean sacrificing yourself for Cappie and Rusty. That's just amazing. "

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. " Thank you, Heath. That's very nice of you. But I really don't feel that amazing. "  
He nodded as he divided his attention between her and the road. " Of course, amazing people rarely think of themselves as amazing. Its part of what makes them that way. "

Calvin rested his hand on her shoulder. " I agree. You really are amazing, Casey. Don't ever forget that. And I want you to know, that despite everything we're doing to get all of you out of this. If it ever comes to the point where you feel like you are really in danger, like he's going to really hurt you. I'm right down the hall. All you have to do is yell. "

That knowledge caused a gush of warmth to flood through her chest and flow over the rest of her body. She had backup. She really wasn't alone. Just that knowledge was a precious gift to her.

" We're here. " Heath announced as they pulled into the deserted parking lot of the student heath center and turned off the car. Neither Calvin nor Heath made a move to exit the vehicle so Casey remained still as she waited on the next move.

Calvin began talking into his phone, startling her as his voice erupted from the dark. " Package delivered, awaiting pickup at location two. "

Before he even managed to shut the phone two dark figures appeared at the side of the building and made their way to the car.

The taller of the two opened her door and helped her from the vehicle, giving a wave to Heath as he shut the door behind her.

Before she had a chance to appraise the situation any further, Wade's voice sounded from behind her.

" Package retrieved from location two. Scene appears all clear. ETA to finally drop is five minutes. "

There was a pause and Casey could hear a muffled response. Then Wade responded as Beaver took her hand and began to lead her along the sidewalk to a very familiar, beat up, army green jeep.

" I mean it appears to be clear. " Wade was saying into his phone. " Yes, we checked all over. There's no one here. We're good. I give you my word. Package is safe for delivery to final drop. "

He let out an exasperated sigh as he opened the passenger door and climbed into the backseat.

He rested the phone on the seat as he maneuvered through the small space between the seats and Casey saw her opportunity and seized it.

Before he could react she snatched the phone from his hand.

" Cappie, this is ridiculous. I could have been there an hour ago if you had just told me where to meet you. " She said into the phone.

" Casey, I'm sure you could have made it, but this way was safer and we aren't taking any chances. "

" Frannie ? " Casey asked, incredulously.

" Yes, just be patient a little longer. You'll be here in five minutes, or at least that's what the idiots that are bringing you here tell me. " She answered.

" Where's Cappie ? " Casey finally reached the end of her patience.

" He's waiting for you at the secured location. " Frannie answered. " Now give the phone back to Twiddle Dee or Twiddle Dumb whichever it was. "

She handed the phone over the seat behind her and Wade grumbled as he took it.

" You know, I told both of them this was a little overboard. " Beaver told her as he started the car and back out of the parking space.

Casey gave him a smile and a nod.

" How are you holding up ? " He asked as they started off down Greek Row.

" I'm okay. " She answered dully, as if the answer was rehearsed and forced. " How is Cappie handling all this ? "

He shrugged a big shoulder and gave her a sideways glance. " He's handling it in typical ' Cappie ' fashion. The house is now mission control. He's gone completely cloak and dagger. "

Casey chuckled slightly and shifted in her seat.

" We banned him from the room where the computers are set up. Just seeing you with Evan in the same room is enough to get him going. " Beaver continued.

A questioned that had been bothering her since the installment of the cameras suddenly sprang to her mind. " I want you all to know how much I appreciate all the trouble you're going through for me. Its really nice of you. "

Wade snapped his phone shut with a click and leaned over the back of her seat. " Yeah, well, we're nice guys. "

She laughed as she remembered Cappie saying something very similar her not that long ago.

Beaver glanced at her again as he pulled up to a stop light at the entrance to the campus.

" He'd kill me for telling you this, but he's a mess, Case, to be honest about it. All this is killing him. "

She patted his arm and tried to smile. " I know. How long has Frannie been in on all this ? "

" About a week and you should see the progress we're making. " Wade answered. " She's the reason we got the cameras. It was all her idea. And she has a plan. "

Beaver turned into the parking lot of a small, out-of the-way hotel and maneuvered the jeep into a parking spot on the back side of the building.

Casey heard Wade push a button on his phone and begin talking.

" Package delivered, Team four awaiting instructions at location three. " He said as soon as someone answered.

The voice on the other end of the phone, though muffled, was defiantly not Frannie.

She turned in her seat and grabbed for it impatiently, but he was expecting her this time and jumped out of her grasp before she could get her hands on it.

Then he said, " Copy that. We are on our way. "

He snapped the phone shut and gave her a disappointed look. " He said he's in room 415. Supposed to mean something to you. "

She let the smile take over her face. " Yeah, it does. "

" Alright then, " Beaver announced as he opened the door. " Let's not keep the General waiting. "

Casey got out of the jeep and obliged Beaver when he held out his hand for her, by placing hers in it. It felt so huge as he wrapped it around her much smaller one. And suddenly the reality of everything hit her full force.

She was safe.

Beaver and Wade, nor any of the others that had helped her tonight would ever let anything happen to her. She knew that without a doubt in her mind. A feeling of warmth and security spread through her as they made their way inside the back door of the hotel and stepped inside the elevator.

Not only was she safe, but in a few mere moments she would be exactly where she wanted to be, in Cappie's arms.

And in the room they rented for their three month anniversary. That was the significance of room number. The room they had made love in all night long. There first time completely alone. She hadn't even recognized the hotel when they pulled into the parking lot. But the room number, she remembered the room number with perfectly clarity.

And as they climbed into the elevator, every other memory of that night came pouring back over her.

She barely noticed the when the motion of the elevator stopped and the doors swished opened, allowing a couple to step inside, before they closed again and the motion resumed.

It was Beaver's sudden, panicked grip on her hand that brought her attention back to the present.

" Enjoying a late night three some away from the campus. " Evan teased as he glanced around at three of them.

Beaver tensed even more and Casey felt the panic seize her throat as Evan's eyes landed on her and he paused.


	29. Chapter 29

" Who's your friend ? " Evan asked as his eyes roved up and down her form.

Beaver stepped between them, blocking Casey from Evan's view. " None of your business. "

Wade stepped up as well.

Evan sighed and turned back to the incredibly young-looking girl that had entered the elevator with him.

" I always thought you two seemed too close. " He muttered under his breath. " Do you know about Calvin ? Maybe you could interest him in joining you some night. "

Beaver made to take a step forward, but Wade rested his hand on his shoulder, and glanced behind him, reminding him of why it was important for Beaver to keep his cool.

Evan spent a few seconds nuzzling the neck of the young girl he had brought into the elevator with him, whispering something to her that caused an eruption of giggles. Then he turned back to the three of them.

" Have I seen your friend before ? He looks really familiar. " He asked, trying to get a look at Casey from over Beaver's shoulder.

" No, you haven't seen him before. He isn't a student. " Wade answered quickly. " And its still none of your business. "

The elevator doors swished open a second after the motion stopped and Evan and the girl stepped out. Casey realized, with a growing sense of horror that they were on her floor as well. Beaver stepped out first, trying his best to keep himself between Casey and Evan. His bulk did a lot to hide her and despite Evan's efforts to abate his curiosity, he never got a chance to really look at her.

They had her spirited down the hall and around a corner before Evan had time to say another word.

It was with a heavy sigh that she slumped against the wall, watching Wade intently as he peered around the bend.

He gave a nod and she saw his shoulders relax as well.

They rested only for a moment. Then Beaver had her hand and was dragging her along behind him, not stopping until they reached their destiny.

The gold numbers splayed against the dark wood of the door and Casey raised her hand to knock on it before either of her companions could get close enough, but stopped when she noticed an envelope attached there with the words, _Just in Case, _sprawled across the outside in Cappie's messy handwriting.

She snatched it off the door, laughing at the not so subtle hint that the message was meant for her.

She sank back against the wall beside the door as she began to read.

_Casey, _

_I meant for this night to be something special for us, something we could look back on in years to come and smile about. But more than that, I want this to be a night free from worries and stress, free from fears about what's to come. I know how badly you need a place where you feel safe and loved right now and I want you to know that as soon as you step through this door, you are all of those things and more. _

_I had planned to tell you exactly how I feel about you later in the evening. I wanted you to hear it so that you could take it with you and maybe, just maybe, it would be something for you to hold on to, something to remember to help you get through the darkest moments you're suffering right now. _

_But I was afraid that, like I normally do, I would mess it all up. Not say it right, or not say enough and I didn't want to take that chance. We have so little time together now, I wanted every second to be perfect and I was afraid that if I left that to my blundering use of the English language, it wouldn't be. _

_So I'm writing it down. _

_When I came to school, I knew that my life was going to change. I just had no idea how much. When I spotted you that night during Rush week, you were like a beacon, like a spotlight had suddenly come on over your head and all I could see was you. You were extraordinary in a crowd of endless ordinary. _

_The more I got to know you the more I realized how very true that is. You are extraordinary. You are everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need. I don't even remember what it feels like to not be in love with you and I never want to. You have changed my life in so many ways, made me better than I was and more than I ever thought I could be. _

_And I don't even think you realized you were doing it. You have saved me so many times. Kept me from making the big mistakes that you just can't come back from and for that I will always be grateful to you. You keep my feet on the ground and make me fly all at the same time. I have no idea how you do it, but you do. _

_I know I can be a little hard to handle and the job of being in love with me is hard sometimes. I'm not exactly the most stable, responsible guy in the world. But you make it look so easy. I'll never be able to do what you do. _

_I just wanted you to know how much I love, how humbled I feel when you tell me you love me, too. It's amazing to me that someone like you could feel that way about someone like me. I hope someday I can feel worthy of the love you have given me. _

_I love you, _

_Cappie_

She raised her hand and batted at the tears that were flowing freely down her face as she read the letter over and over again, trying to memorize every word.

" Are you okay ? " Beaver asked as he touched her shoulder.

She shook her head. " I'm fine. "

Folding the paper neatly, she placed it in her pocket and looked at the two men standing in a circle around her. " So what now ? Is there a secret knock or something ? "  
Beaver laughed and reached into his back pocket. He handed her a key card. " Nah, you can just use the key and this is where we get off. "

Wade smiled at her and pointed to the door across the wall. " We are right over there if you need anything. "

She smiled at them both. " Thank you so much for all the trouble you've gone through for us. " She told them.

Beaver shrugged and Wade nodded. " It was nothing. "

They both turned to go, but Beaver turned back at the last minute. " We are going to get you out of this. I promise we will. "

She nodded as the tears began to swell in her eyes once again. " I believe you. "

She turned back to the door in front of her and stood there for a long moment with the key resting in the palm of her hand. Vaguely, she heard the door behind her open and close again as the two men went into their own room and disappeared from the hallway.

With a shaking hand, she wiped the plastic through the magnetic strip on the door handle and heard the soft click as the door opened.

She pushed it slowly, not knowing exactly what to expect on the other side.

The first thing that hit her was Vanilla, the smell assaulted her moment the door opened even the smallest fraction. She registered the fact that soft music was playing distantly in the background.

She blinked rapidly as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, letting her eyes adjust to the change in lighting, because in contrast to the brightness of the hallway, the room was flooded in the soft gentle yellow glow that only came from candlelight.

Taking a slow, measured step as glanced around, searching for the familiar presence that she longed for, but he was no where to be found.

Instead, she noted steam rising from the whirlpool tub in the corner of the room. The bed, sitting in the opposite corner caused her to smile as it was covered in her very own comforter, the one that should have been on her bed back at the ZBZ house.

She realized in that moment how much she had missed it and it occurred to her as strange that she should be happy to see something so mundane and ordinary. It wasn't even something that she realized before that moment. But somehow after so many nights spent sleeping first in Cappie's bed, then in Evan's, she was amazed at how happy she was to see something that was hers.

She moved to it and let herself stretch out over its soft comfort for a moment, figuring where ever Cappie was, he would join her soon.

She stretched lazily and rolled to her back, revealing in the feel of silkiness under her skin. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the room. Several candles were scattered about here and there, giving the space its glow and its overwhelming smell. There was nothing else out of the ordinary, no other personal touches beyond the candles.

Her eyes fell to the tub once again and it beckoned to her with its gently rising steam and sweet, intoxicating smell. The promise of the warmth of the water was more than she could resist and with a quick glance at the door, he decided she didn't want to wait for Cappie any longer.

Stripping quickly out of the overly-large men's clothing, she went to the tub and let herself sink into its heavenly depths.

The warmth soothed her tired, sore muscles, draining them completely of the tension that had been rising in them for weeks. She laid her back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the feel of the water take away all her troubles and cares.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there like that, drifting into a peaceful reprieve from the world. She wasn't even sure that she managed to stay awake for the entire experience. She was certain that she had fallen asleep when she felt a warm, wet hand fell gently to her shoulder as the sound of the water moving made her realize she was no longer alone.

" Where have you been ? " She asked, lazily.

" I was across the hall. " He whispered, as he slid deeper into the tub and maneuvered her so that her back was resting against his chest. " I was hoping you would find the tub. I didn't mean to be gone so long. But they told me about Evan in the elevator and I wanted to make sure you were safe here. "

She raised her hand and lazily threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck as his lips fell to her shoulder and he rained soft, languid kisses against her skin.

His lips were a cool contrast to the heat of the water and it caused her to shiver and lean further back into him, until she was completely relaxed against the hard plains of his chest.

" And what did you decided ? " she asked. " Am I safe here ? "  
His arms moved around her and squeezed her tightly driving her body even further into his. " As long as you are in my arms. "

She chuckled low in her throat and pulled his head to hers for a kiss. " Then I guess I will just have to make sure I stay right here forever. "

He let his lips slid over hers for a moment before moving her hair from her shoulder and burying his face there. " That is the plan."

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped around each other so tightly and completely, lost in their own private thoughts.

But finally, she turned to face him causing the water to slosh around them. " I read the letter you left for me. "

He smiled down at her as his hands stroked the slick skin of her back. " Beaver told me. "

She hesitated for a moment, searching for the words she wanted to use, but nothing came to her. " I have no idea what to say except that I love you, too and loving you has never been hard. "

He chuckled, " Now you and I both know that isn't true. " He told her.

Instead of replying she kissed him, pulling him into her so completely she had to fight to draw air into her lungs.

His tongue glanced over the roof of her mouth before settling against her own tongue.

" The water's starting to get cold. " He murmured against her lips.

" I guess it is. Maybe we should get out now. " She suggested as she pulled out of his embrace.

He stood and she watched mesmerized as the droplets of water flowed over his skin in so many delicious rivers her eyes didn't know which one to follow.

He moved too quickly for her, she would have preferred to stare at him longer, to watch the moisture as it poured over him. But he was apparently oblivious to her gaze as he stepped out of the tub and hefted a nearby fluffy white towel.

Holding it out for her instead of using it on him, he looked at her quizzically.

" What's wrong ? " He asked, not understanding the look in her eyes. " I thought you said it was time to get out. "

She offered him a small smile as she climbed out of the tub, the water sloshing around her as she moved. And she let him wrap her up in the warm softness of the towel, letting herself sink into it completely as his arms came around her as well.

And then, as if some ghost conjured by an unheard spell, the darkness was back, unbidden and unwelcome, but back all the same.

Just the thought of stepping out of their own private paradise tomorrow and going back to the horror that had become her life was enough to nearly drag a choked sob from her throat.

But she stifled it, pushing it as far away from her as she could manage and when she turned towards him all he could see was the love in her eyes that she felt for him.

He smiled warmly at the look on her face and kissed her as tenderly as he ever had. And she was fighting the darkness once again. Knowing that tomorrow there would be no more loving caresses or tender kisses that made her feel more loved than she ever had. Tomorrow there would be only hurtful, bruising touches and scornful remarks that had her feel as if she didn't matter at all.

He pulled back from her, sensing the change in her emotions and searched her face with his penetrating blue gaze. The blue gaze that always seemed to be able to see directly into her soul.

She looked away from him for a moment, collecting herself again, before returning her eyes to his.

But the moment was all he needed to know something was wrong. The mood was different, the darkness had infiltrated their paradise and now they would have to deal with it.

" What is it ? " He asked, though she could tell he already knew the answer.

She shook her head, still stubbornly trying to ignore the thoughts pounding in her head. " It's nothing. Can we please not talk about it ? I just want to enjoy what little time we have together. "

He raised a gentle hand and softly brushed the hair from her shoulder. " If that's what you want. " He told her. " But I don't think it will work like that. "

" What won't work ? "

" Ignoring the fact that we have to leave here tomorrow and go back to being apart isn't going to make the night any better. In fact, with that thought looming over our heads, it will probably make it a lot worse. " He explained. " wouldn't it be better to just talk about it now ? "

She pulled out of his arms and took a few steps away from him, distancing herself in order to think more clearly. " What is there to talk about ? "

He followed her, but stopped just short of touching her, giving her the room he knew she needed. " I'm sure you have plenty of things you need to talk about. " He said quietly. " I'm here, Casey. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make this easier for you. If you need to talk, I'm listening. If you need to rant and rave, I'm right here with you. I'll follow along behind you as you pace and scream and I'll agree with every word. If you need to punch a wall, punch it. Hell, punch me. I can take it. " He took her hands in his and looked down at her with such adoration in his eyes, it staggered her breath. " If it helps you get through this, just close your eyes and pretend I'm Evan and swing away. "

She fell into him, holding herself as tightly to him as she could. " I could never hit you. "

He laughed as he smoothed her hair. " Oh, come on now, there have been plenty of times you've felt like hitting me. "

She joined him in his laughter and it helped to ease the feeling of helplessness that had begun to build inside her. " Okay, maybe there have been times. But not now. And I could never imagine you were Evan. "

He shrugged as he leaned in to kiss her. " Just as well, you probably hit like a girl anyway. "

She batted his shoulder a little harder than she normally would have to show him how wrong he was. He staggered a bit in surprise, his eyes widened at first, then began to sparkle with amused merriment.  
" Okay, " He told her with a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. " So that's how its going to be, is it ? "

She gave a shriek of laughter as she was suddenly thrown over his shoulder. She batted at his back playfully until he finally dropped her in the middle of the bed, depositing her with a thud, before crawling over her.

She reached up to touch him, to pull him closer and he let her. And suddenly the laughter was gone and the intensity of his eyes nearly caused her to gasp out loud. It almost frightened her, having never seen the look in his eyes before. She could almost see the thoughts forming in his head, some profoundly, Earth-shattering thought was going through his mind.

She raised a shaking hand to touch the side of his face almost gingerly. He was so tense, whatever he was thinking had caused all the muscles in his body to go rigid. " What ? " She whispered as she continued to watch him.

But his eyes were no longer on her face, instead they had fallen to her chest and stomach.

She glanced down, knowing what she would see there already.

" Cappie, Please, just pretend everything is alright. " She told him, trying to bring his eyes back to hers.

But the bruises across her stomach kept his attention, holding it there as if he were helpless to look anywhere else.

" This is ridiculous. " He fumed as he shoved away from the bed almost violently and began to pace.

" You can't go back to him tomorrow. I can't let you going knowing he's hurting you like that. "

She moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her chest, hoping to hide herself from. " You don't have a choice. "

He turned towards her. " I do have a choice. " He announced. " I can call the police right now and have them come here and look at you. "

" Cappie - " She began but he cut her off before she could argue her point.

" There is nothing you can say that is going to make this okay, Casey. Nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe. I've already told you that. But how can I say that if I'm willing to just let you go back to him tomorrow ? "

She got up and moved to him. " You will because you have to. Right now, we don't have any other options. "

He shook his head. " I would rather go to jail, than let this happen to you. I don't care about being expelled or whatever else might happen to me. I can't let this go on any longer. "

" What about Rusty ? " She asked.

He gave a laugh that held no humor at all in it. " Do you really think he wouldn't say the exact same thing I just did ? Let's call him and found out, but I can already tell you his answer. It's the same as mine. Nothing either of us have to go through is worth this. "

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. " And I appreciate that you both love me that much, but I know we'll figure out another way. I just know we will. Please don't do this now. "

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away so he could see her eyes. " But don't you understand, Casey, this is my fault. Rusty and I are the reason you're going through this. I just can't live with that anymore. It's killing me. "

She shook her head. " This isn't your fault. I made this choice. I know what both of you would have said. But I choose this so I could keep you both. Don't you understand that that is important enough to me that I will go through whatever I have to in order to do that. "

He looked to the floor beside them. And his voice was small and shaky as he told her, " I'm not worth this. I'm not worth you letting him hit you and God knows what else he's doing to you. I'm not worth any of this. "

She was startled by his thoughts, taken aback that he really considered himself unworthy of the sacrifice she was making for him. But the truth of his words was written all over his face and she fought down the urge to cry suddenly. How could he possible feel like that ?

She watched him for a moment, expecting to feel sorrow at his admission, but she realized instead all she felt was angry. How could he think so little of himself ? He could he feel as if he was undeserving of her ?

She snatched his chin towards her so that his eyes were again on hers. " How could you say that ? " She fumed. " How you can think that ? I love you. You have to know that there is nothing in the World I wouldn't do for you and you are worth every bit of it. "

His eyes darkened, turning nearly sapphire in the candlelight. And the next instant he was kissing her, kissing her like he never had before.

" I love you, too. " He whispered against her lips. " I'm sorry. You're right. We will find a way out of this. I swear to you, we will and soon. "

" I know you will. " She answered, threading her fingers through his hair. " I've never doubted you. Now can we please just enjoy what little time we do have. "

" Absolutely. " He said.

She gasped as in the next instant she was in his arms and he was carrying her to the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Cappie shifted in the near darkness of the hotel room and pulled the slender form sleeping in his arms closer to him, nestling her into the safety of his arms. He drew in a deep, unhurried breath inhaling her scent as deeply as he could, filling himself up her as much as he possible.

The thought of letting her walk out the room in a few scant hours made him stomach tighten and his eyes burn.

He had never considered himself a crier. He was more a punch-something kind of guy. He didn't have anything against crying. He saw it as a perfectly reasonable reaction in most cases. It just wasn't in his nature. Too much testosterone, he figured. He had never been a man that was especially in touch with his feminine side.

But laying there, holding Casey in his arms, the woman he loved more than anything he had ever loved, his first, real, true love, it made the tears prickle at his eyes to think of her in Evan's arms.

He pulled her closer still until her tiny hand wrapped around his, where it lay in the middle of his chest and one, shapely leg draped over his own. The heat from her body caused sweat to pool between them where flesh rested against naked flesh. He felt himself tensing with renewed need again. The thought of sliding his body down along hers was almost too much for him to resist.

But he held back, content for the moment to just hold her to him and let her rest peacefully for a while longer. God knew, she needed it. He had sensed it in her when he first entered the room and found her napping in the tub. He wondered if she could remember the last time she had had a descent night's sleep. He knew her well enough to know that when she was stressed, sleep eluded her to the point of near exhaustion. It was as if she kept herself awake worrying about whatever was troubling her. He could nearly hear the wheels in her head churning away on nights like that.

He realized in that moment that he didn't know one other soul in the world that well. Not one other person was that important to him. So important that he remembered those tiny habits that seemed so inconsequential, those little mannerisms that weren't even consciously thought about. But your brain seemed to know, those were the important things that made the other person who they were and it registered it as important and filed it away.

An amazing thing, the human brain, he mused as he snuggled down deeper into the bed, into her.

Another thought toed its way over the edge of his consciousness but at the moment, he pushed it away. He didn't want to think to much right then. He didn't want to analyze the way he felt about Casey any longer. Not then. Then he had the real thing in his arms, living flesh, dreaming away, tucked tightly into his warmth.

He would have so many hours later, when she was so close to him but seemed a world away at the Omega Chi house. He would use those hours to contemplate how much he loved her, to marveled at the depths of his feeling for her. Right then, he wasn't interested in thinking. He just wanted to feel. To implant every little detail of the night into his mind.

He couldn't keep from waking her for long. His body just wasn't strong enough to hold her that close and be content to not feel her skin under his lips, taste her tanned, perfectly rounded shoulder where it peak through layers of rich, thick, honey blond hair.

She gave a soft whimpering sound as her eyes fluttered opened almost timidly. She looked as if she was afraid of what she would see when she opened them completely and let reality intrude into her world of dreams.

But it only took a moment of real recognition to rest there before she raised her head from the pillow and kissed him so deeply he could taste the blueberry pie that they had shared earlier on her tongue.

" I didn't mean to fall asleep. " She whispered into the darkness as she breathed in his scent with her lips nearly resting against his neck.  
Her breath blew across his tender skin as she spoke and it caused a shiver to run up his spine. " I didn't mean to wake you. " He answered after swallowing around his suddenly extremely thick tongue.

Her hand came up to rest on the side of his face, a tender gesture that he felt all the way down his toes.

She always did it to him, made him feel unhinged, off balance, made wanting her the only thing his mind could process at times. No one else had ever had that effect on him. No one else could cause the entire rest of the world to simply fade from existence. And she didn't do it with smothering, smoldering kisses, or temptingly heated touches.

No, she caused it with gestures like that, laying her hand to his cheek, looking into his eyes as if he were the only other person in the world. She did it with love. Every time he saw that look in her eyes, that look that said she had just realized something else she loved about him, it caused his whole body to shake with need. He knew the look, it was on his face almost constantly when she was in his arms.

" I'm glad you did wake me. I didn't mean to sleep. I wanted to spend as much of this night as I could with you. I'd hate to waste it on something as silly as sleep. " She told him, her lips nipping at his skin as she did.

He pulled a breath from deep in his lungs and blew it out slowly as she slid herself over him, until she was straddling one of his legs. Her chest rested against his, making it hard for him to breath, or maybe that was the feeling of her hands gliding their way down his sides.

Obviously this time, unlike the time before, she wanted to be in charge. The male in him wanted to protest, wanted to gather her to him and pull her under him so he could be the one pinning her to the bed with his weight against her. That was how it usually was between them. She let him lead her, take her where ever he wanted to take her. It spoke volumes of the amount of trust she had in him that she gave herself over that completely to him. But she did, every time, never questioning, never hesitating. Knowing he would never do anything to hurt her, knowing that where ever he took her would be a good place.

But something in her eyes told him not to take charge this time. Something told him that she needed to feel in control, to be in the driver's seat for a while.

Without a second thought he tucked his hands under his head, laid back into the pillows and this time, he let her lead him where ever she wanted to go.

The house was nearly empty when he made his way up the creaking staircase towards his room. He wasn't in the mood for company. Didn't want to meet anyone on his way to his private sanctuary. He needed a few moment alone, to pull himself together, to find his center once again.

Casey had left him less than an hour earlier and his emotions still felt so raw, so nakedly exposed. The look that she gave him as she slipped out the door had him caught in a desperate struggle between letting her leave and grabbing her and begging her stay.

The war had taken a lot out of him. The following guilt and regret had taken the rest. Now he was just spent, emotionally drained and too tired to deal with anyone else.

Of course, as was always his luck, he barely made it to the top of the stairs before someone was calling his name, begging for his attention.

He sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat and turned towards his office door where Rusty was standing, calling to him.

" What ?" He bit, a touch more gruffly than he intended.

" We need to talk to you. Everyone is here. Calvin and Heath say they have something important to tell us. " He explained, as Cappie changed course and headed to that room instead.

"It had really better be good. I'm not in the mood for company right now. "

Rusty, his prodigy and someone he was beginning to consider to be one of his best friends, stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before he could open the door.

The younger man looked away from the expression on Cappie's face. Cappie wasn't certain what his face showed but whatever it was, it had obviously caused the younger Cartwright to become suddenly very nervous.

Which in all actuality wasn't a hard thing to do. Rusty had always reminded him of a high-poodle, or some other yapping, agitated little dog. He hoped he would eventually grow out of it, and, in Rusty's defense, he was. The process was just a lot more time consuming than Cappie had anticipated.

" I just wanted to say that I know how hard this whole thing has been on you. " Rusty told him after licking his lips. " But it's going to be over soon. I just know it. "

Cappie forced a reassuring smile and slapped his shoulder in that guy-way, that said all things women did with a hug. " Thanks, Man. You're right. It's going to be over soon. "

Calvin opened the door at that moment and gave them such a startlingly bright smile, it took both of them aback.

" You're both right. It's going to be over a lot sooner than either of you realize. " He told them.


	31. Chapter 31

The off ice was crowded, as usual with all the bodies that Cappie considered his most trusted advisors and friends.

Beaver and Wade were of course, leaning on either side of his desk with his chair between them. His honor guard, his right and left hands, the two men that he felt he could trust above and beyond all others.

He granted them a smile as he took the chair they had saved for him and glanced around the room at the others scattered about.

Ashleigh and Fran had found two chairs from somewhere in the house and had placed them on the far side of the room under the window. Both women sat rather stiffly, hands folded in their laps like the proper ZBZ ladies they were. Cappie fought down a laugh at there posture, made all the more ridiculous because he knew what they were both really like.

Rusty had taken place on the floor between them and Ashleigh smiled as he settled into the spot. He was glad to see it, the genuine affection she had developed for him. Knowing how important they both were to Casey, it made him feel good that they were getting along so well.

Reagan had found the only other chair in the room, a large, black leather armchair and she was sitting in it Indian style with her legs crossed in front of her. Only someone as small as she was could pull it off and it made him think of Stacey sitting there instead.

Calvin and Heath had taken up the center of the room and both men were bouncing from foot to foot, excitement nearly bubbling over in them.

" Okay. What is this all about ? Cause right now, all I want to do is go to bed. " Cappie announced, trying to get the proceedings started.

Calvin turned to him with an infectious smile that had already spilled across his companion's face. Heath's smile was identical.

Instead of speaking, Calvin reached into his back pocket and extracted a thin, disc shaped case.

Cappie instantly sat up straighter. " What the hell have you done ? " He exclaimed.

" Finished this. " Heath replied, confidently.

Cappie's temper flared as he eyed the two men. What if Evan found out the DVD was gone. What if he discovered it had been stolen ? He would take it out on Casey. He would hurt.

" You have to get it back to him. " Cappie admonished quickly getting to his feet.

Calvin held out his hand to stop him from advancing and snatching the disc away. " Just stop until you hear. "

Cappie settled back into his chair, resting on the edge of it, ready to spring to his feet once again with the slightest provocation.

" We've been looking for a way to find something on Evan. Our own ammunition, as it were. " Heath began.

" Last night, while you were otherwise occupied, Beaver and Wade told us where Evan was. " Calvin took up the story. " Well, we thought about it and it occurred to us, why would he go off campus just to have a fling with some other girl. "

" He obviously doesn't care if he's caught. I mean what's Casey going to do about it anyway, right ? " Heath continued.

Cappie thought about that for a moment, considering how much it made sense. Finally he nodded slowly.

" Well, we did a little spying and what we found is going to blow your mind. " Calvin smiled smugly.

" Okay. " Cappie answered, instantly interested.

" Well, we waited until Evan and his woman went out for dinner. When they did, we sneaked into his room and planted a couple of cameras. Just like the ones at the house. " Heath boosted. " It was a long shot, but we figured, if it didn't come to anything, then oh well. " He shrugged.

" What we got turned out to be better than we ever could have dreamed. " Calvin announced. " This is your DVD. " He waved the case out to Cappie. " It's the one of you and Stacey at the party. "

Cappie took it and eyed it suspiciously. " We don't know if there are any other copies. " He said finally.

Heath took another identical looking package from his pocket. " It doesn't matter now. With this, we have all we need."

Cappie could feel the excitement bubbling under his skin. It was over. Finally after so many long nights spent in misery, after the weeks without Casey in his arms. It was over.

He glanced over his shoulder at the assembled group behind him. They shifted and moved right along beside him. His excitement was so impossible to contain it spilled over to them, inciting in them all a sense of anticipation and expectancy that was almost palpable.

His entire house stood at his back, nearly every member of the Kappa Tau brotherhood was assembled behind him, ready to follow him into battle, to charge down whatever road we took, to protect him to the very end.

They were his people, his brothers, people who admired and cared about him. Next to him, as always, Wade and Beaver flanked him. Wade looked ridiculous in his t-shirt depicting a chiseled six-pack of male abs, but not nearly as ridiculous as Beaver, with his ancient Greek influenced helmet complete with red mane running down the back of his head. He was shirtless, ready for battle with fake sword in one hand and fake shield in the other.

Cappie was fairly certain he intended to make the Omega Chi's fall over with laughter so he could get the jump on them. If that was his plan, it was fool-proof.

Frannie and Ashleigh, of course were absent. Politically, it would have been unwise for them to partake in an onslaught of the Omega house. He felt there absence as he glanced at the rest of his Generals.

Calvin was also not among them. Again, politically it would have been a disaster for him. A taking of sides he couldn't afford to take. So he was gone. And wouldn't be at the Omega house either. And that, too wore heavily on him. Especially since he felt as if none of this would have been possible without his help. He should get to enjoy the thrill of victory right along with them. Sometimes, life was unfair.

Heath was joining in the festivities, having risen from among the ordinary din of Kappa brothers to a place of honor among his most trusted. He was enjoy his rise of power with a gleeful smile and a shield that matched Beavers.

Rusty shifted slightly, bring him out of the shadows where he was hidden beside Beaver. He looked nervous and jittery and completely, well... Rusty.

Beaver clasped his shoulder and gave him a predatory smile. " Are we ready to go get your girl ? "

Cappie smiled back at him, the blood lust in the bigger man's eyes causing his mood to lighten considerably. This was going to be fun.

He held up his own fake sword over his head and stepped to the higher step, bringing him just slightly higher than the four men that would help him lead his troops to victory over their arch nemesis.

" Gentleman ! " He bellowed, causing a hush to fall over the assembled lot. " Today is a red letter day in the Kappa Tau Brotherhood. " He announced. " Today we take back that which has been taken from us. Today we face our enemy head on. Today we will be victorious in the face of the Evil which is the Omega Chi's. " He stabbed his sword in the air to punctuate his last words and a cheer rang out in response. A cheer so loud that several by-passers on the sidewalk stopped to take in the scene.

He couldn't help the sense of power that suddenly overtook him, the feeling that he could very well conquer the world in that moment.

He glanced towards Wade and the smaller man nodded, understanding the unsaid command.

Rising his voice to be heard over the excited crowd, he called to them, " Move out, Men. "

The crowd parted as the four men surrounded him stepped from there perch and began to make their way through the mob before them. Cappie followed, a step behind his trust entourage as they parted the way for him, clearly a path.

On the other side of the Horde that reached nearly to the sidewalk, he took point, staying a step ahead of all the others as they made their way down Greek Row and towards the Omega Chi house.

Once there, they were met by four men standing on the steps of the grand house that was home to the most influential fraternity on campus.

Cappie had always been impressed by the house, despite himself. But today, for the first time, it just seemed pompous and overbearing. Much like its inhabitants, the house had somehow taken on their personalities.

" What do you want ? " Dino, the president of the Omega Chi's asked from behind his own Generals, Evan among them.

" We're here to take back what's ours. " Cappie announced. " We're here to prove once and for all that we are better than you. We're hear to right all the wrongs your evil has imparted on this fair campus. "

The four of them looked at the crowd and Cappie, in particular, as if they had lost their minds.

" What the hell are you talking about ? " Dino asked.

" We're here to kick your asses. " Beaver answered as he launched himself at the closest Omega Chi and began to grapple with him.

Taking it as a sign, the horde dispersed, pitting themselves against the din of Omega Chi's that had suddenly come tumbling out the front of the house.

Fists flew through the air, bodies sailed across the yard. The mass chaos of the sudden onslaught was just what Cappie was hoping for. Just what he wanted. This was his grand gesture, his moment in the sun. And as his men, brothers, friends fought around him, bringing down enemy after enemy, he began to feel the first stirrings of vindication.

His attention was diverted by a streak of blond hair darting up the steps of the house in the opposite direction from everyone else. Campus security would be on the scene in a matter of moments. And while it would take time for them to sort out the chaos, Cappie realized that he needed to get inside.

He followed Evan into the house, sure that the figure he saw was that of his target.

The stairs rumbled as he ran, taking them two at a time as he flew towards his destination.

Another glimpse of blond darted into a room as he stepped onto the fourth floor and Cappie charged the door, using all his weight against it.

The wood creak and pain wrecked his shoulder, but he tried again, ignoring the searing scream of his muscles as it once again contacted the wood. He heard several voices behind him, the sound of the fight moving through the house, echo off its high ceilings.

With a cry of war and a deep breath against the pain that was to come, he through himself once again into the unyielding door.

The crack of wood splintering rang through the hallway as the door popped open, allowing him entrance.

Evan had her. His hand in a death grip around her upper arm. His yell filling the room as anger poured from him.

" Take your hands off her. " Cappie yelled as he moved into the room and closer to the struggling couple.

" This is pathetic, even for the Kappa Taus. " Evan spat, his face red and splotched with fury. " I knew this was about her. She's already told you, she doesn't want you, Cappie. She had her choice and she picked me. "

Casey struggled against, trying desperately to pull her arm free of his grip. " Let me go, Evan. " She spat.

Cappie couldn't contain his smile as he watched her fight. Even in the face of such a stronger opponent, even knowing she couldn't possibly over power him. She fought. Her eyes like fire as she tried to break free of him.

He stepped closer, fully intent on removing Evan's hand even it meant breaking his fingers in the process.

But Evan stopped and let her go abruptly. She fell to the floor in a heap beside him, thrown off balance by the sudden release. He towered over, his dark gaze bearing down on her. " Are you sure this is what you want ? You really want me to let you go ? You know what this means ? "

Casey cast her eyes towards Cappie and he held out his hand to her. Over his shoulder, he heard the murmurs of several voices and knew that a good many of his troops were assembled in the doorway behind him.

" Yes, she's sure. " Cappie announced as she took his head and let him help her stand.

Then pulling her behind him, he gave Evan the smile of triumph he had been holding back.

" You have no idea what she's just done to you. " Evan said, his own smile smug and confident.

" Yes, I do. She's chosen me. Again. She is choosing me over you. " Cappie answered, returning his smile in spades.

Evan strode to the DVD tower on the wall, just as Dino barged his way through the crowd at the door and entered the room, Beaver and Wade following close on his heels.

Pulling the DVD from the rack he turned the to assembled group.

" What the hell is going on here, Chambers ? " Dino demanded. " Whatever beef you have with the Kappa Taus, I don't appreciate you bringing all of us along for the ride. "

Evan's smug face slipped a bit as if he were ashamed of the fact that he wasn't held in quite the regard that his rival was at his own house.

Evan cleared his throat. " I made a mistake, Dino. I let a problem go on far longer than I should have. But its over now. "

Another set of angry voices rang up above the crowd and all those assembled in the room turned to see A pair of campus security flanking a very angry looking Dean of students.

" Ah, " Evan brighten as the man came into the room. " Dean Bowman, I'm so glad you're here. I have something you need to see. "

Cappie cleared his throat, trying to get Evan's attention before he went through with what he was planning to do. " Evan, don't do that. " He warned, not having anticipated this new development.

He hadn't counted on the Dean showing up. He hadn't counted on the DVD being seen by someone that mattered so much. Now the prospect was bearing down on him and he stepped forward, more out of respect for a friendship that was long over but not forgotten, at least not by him.

Making a lunge at Evan, he tried to grab the DVD from his grasp. But the two uniformed men, got to him first, holding him well away from Evan and the DVD.

" Evan, I'm telling you, you don't want to do this. I promise this isn't going to turn out the way you think it is. " Cappie told him as he struggled against his captors.

" Oh, I think this is finally going to turn out just the way I want it to. I'm going to finally be rid of you." Evan answered, ignoring his protests. Then he stepped so close to him that his chest was brushing against Cappie's. " You know what I'm going to enjoy most after all this is over ? "

Cappie looked away, his eyes landing on Casey who stood nearby. " That's right. " Evan sneered. "And every time I touch her, I hope that, where ever you are, you can feel it. "

Cappie surged towards him, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze the life from him.

All thoughts of trying to avert the disaster that was about to happen slipped away from him, the friendship that was once between them was gone. His best childhood friend was no longer the man he once was and what stood in his place was something horrible and ugly.

He settled in his captor's grasp, calm flowing over him like a blanket someone had draped over his arms. " Play the fucking disc, Evan. " He told him in a dangerously low voice that spoke of more anger than he realized he even possessed.

Evan slide the DVD into the player and Dean Bowman stepped forward, suddenly very interested in what was going to be playing on the screen. He glanced at Evan. " What is this about, Mr. Chambers ?"

" You'll see. " Evan smiled and glanced at Cappie.

" Make sure he doesn't turn it off. " Cappie answered, coldly." You'll want to see all of it. "

" Why would I want to turn it off ? " Evan said, over his shoulders as his eyes rested on the screen as it blared to life.

Confusion took over his face at first. He watched as the images on the screen were not at all the images he expected them to be.

" What hell is this, Chambers ? " Dean Bowman's voice rang out in the stunned silence of the crowd.

" Is that my daughter ? "

Evan stepped forward, trying to place himself before the smaller image of himself and the pretty girl Casey had seen him with the night before on the elevator.

" It gets better. " Cappie's cold voice announced as he waited patiently.

As the people on the screen began to fold themselves around each other, the hands on his arms loosened their grasp and he pulled away from them. They let him without protest. He didn't stop moving until Casey was settled into his side.

" Chambers I want an explanation for this now. That is my daughter with you. " Dean Bowman said, his voice now the one low and dangerous. " She's fifteen years old. "

Evan stumbled, dropping the case that he was holding in his hands. It clashed to the floor with a thud as the Dean of students hovered closer to him.

The security guards stepped forward, as if on some silent signal from the Dean.

" Do I need to watch all of this ? " HE asked, his voice as hard edged as a sword. " Did you seduce my fifteen years old daughter ? "

Evan said nothing, letting his eyes settle on his shoes instead.

On seeing his expression, the Dean waved at the guards. " I want him arrested for statutory rape. "

Evan looked up with a terrified expression on his face as the guards grabbed him and tugged his arms behind his back.

" I tried to warn you. " Cappie said, as Evan's startled gaze landed on him with Casey tucked into his side.

Suddenly, she pulled out of his arms and stepped forward, her voice small and barely audible as she moved close to Evan.

Cappie followed her, wanting to hear what she had to say.

" Evan, " She reached behind her and pulled Cappie close, circling her waist with his arm. " Every time I touch him, where ever you are, I hope you feel it. "

Evan paled even further as the men holding him jerked him towards the door and walked him out of the room. The crowd parted for them and the Dean as he followed along behind them.

Cappie looked around him at all the faces looking at him, a sense of victory and triumph shining in their eyes. He pulled Casey as close as he could and kissed her to the hails of cheers and yells.

Pulling away he raised his fake sword in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs,

" We are Spartans!"

Authors note : So over is over. It's been a long time in coming and a part of me is sad that its conclusion was reached. But alas, all good things must end. I want all of you to know how very much I have enjoyed writing this story. It stands out as my favorite to date. I also want you all to know how very much I have loved and appreciated all your reviews and kind words. You have kept me going when I wasn't sure I wanted to continue this. Seeing how much you liked it has touched me so much. Thank you all for taking this long, sometimes silly, emotionally straining journey with me.


End file.
